Si Accelerator fuese una chica
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Las cosas nunca eran faciles en la adolescencia, sumale a eso el ser el nivel 5 mas poderoso, tener que cuidar a una pequeña clon de la chica que mas te odia, intentar enamorar a quien te salvo y mantener tu verdadero genero en secreto, todo a la vez! Suzushina Yuriko era la unica capaz de soportar algo asi...cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece sino al grandioso kamachi-sensei –w- yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 1: Accelerator.**

Las cosas cuando eres joven nunca son fáciles. Si eres un adolescente incluso peor. Y si eres del género femenino, bueno, eso es la cereza del pastel.

Ella lo sabía muy bien y cada día encontraba una clara prueba de esos pensamientos.

Su nombre…bueno, ya no importaba en lo absoluto, lo había olvidado por completo por las diversas formas que a lo largo de su vida había sido llamada, que simplemente prefirió renunciar a su nombre de "persona normal". Y es que bueno…ella hacia mucho que ya no era una persona normal.

La razón? Muy simple, había nacido o mejor dicho, fue abandonada en un lugar bastante peculiar, Ciudad Academia, literalmente un pequeño paraíso futurista donde usualmente se envían estudiantes para experimentar un mejor futuro y donde lo imposible era posible.

Ella al igual que muchos child errors fue abandonada allí, quizás para un futuro mejor o eso intentaban hacerle creer a los que son como ella, para apaciguar un poco el dolor del abandono. En el fondo de su corazón realmente prefería no pensar mucho en ello y seguir su vida sin interesarse en ello.

En algún momento realmente fue feliz? Fue normal? Si fue así, no lo recuerda. Desde que tuvo uso de razón había sido tratada de conejillo de indias en esos fríos y sucios laboratorios de aquella asquerosa ciudad. Había visto morir a muchos y estuvo cerca de morir varias veces. Vivió un mini infierno bajo monstros horribles durante años, hasta que finalmente fueron rescatados por anti-skill y llevados a un orfanato normal. Se podría decir que fue "feliz" por aquel poco tiempo.

Pero lo bueno jamás le duro. Allí las cosas no era precisamente perfectas, es decir, los maestros eran buenas personas, pero les costaba cuidar a todos los niños y más aún evitar que se metieran en líos. Fue allí cuando comenzaron sus verdaderos problemas. Debido a muchas circunstancias que preferiría olvidar, su cuerpo nunca se desarrolló como debería. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y sensible ante cosas como el sol, detergentes y demás bacterias, sus cabellos se habían en clarecidos hasta quedar completamente blancos y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre dándole una apariencia albina, que estaba más que segura que no siempre tuvo; dándole así una apariencia albina, enfermiza y vulnerable. A los ojos de cualquiera, un blanco fácil para desquitar sus frustraciones.

Debido a todo eso, a simple vista no parecía realmente una niña, su cabello debido a muchos asuntos sobre experimentos y tratamientos que tuvo que pasar para su mayor recuperación se mantuvo bastante corto y en cuanto a la ropa, bueno, nunca disfruto de las faldas y el presupuesto del orfanato no era el mejor para comprar muchos vestidos. De igual modo eso nunca le importo mucho.

Fue así como quizás comenzó a sentirse cómoda con la apariencia de un chico y jamás se percató de ello.

Pero volviendo al asunto anterior, íbamos a recordar que fue aquel acontecimiento que cambio su vida. Recordaba perfectamente aquellos días en que su destino cambio para siempre.

Fue precisamente uno de esos días que estaba sola en el parque. Como siempre sentada sola en alguna banca. Sus compañeros de clase realmente no disfrutaban mucho jugar con ella, algunos por que la consideraban una llorona, cosa cierta en aquellos tiempos y otros por verla como alguien muy rara.

Pero había una tercera razón: los resultados de sus exámenes de habilidad esper. Aparentemente era una especie de diamante en bruto en aquel aspecto, aunque en su tierna edad no lograba entenderlo. Su habilidad era sumamente rara, apreciada y peligrosa si no la manejaba con cuidado. En términos simples que había entendido, la protegería de cualquier cosa que tuviera contacto con su piel, como balones, bolas de papel y quizás los golpes que a veces sus compañeros le daban por cualquier razón. En cierta forma eso le aliviaba un poco. Pero allí no terminaba la cosa. El problema era el excesivamente rápido desarrollo de sus poderes esper y el poco tiempo que tenía para aprender a manejarlo, lo cual podría ser riesgoso para quienes le rodeaban. Lo que antes solo eran leves empujes de regreso comenzaban a ser más fuertes. Incluso hubo ocasiones en que su propia ropa literalmente se desgarraba con solo usarla (lo cual la puso en situaciones incomodas en más de una ocasión). Con el tiempo sus compañeros se distanciaron aún más e inclusos sus maestros comenzaron a verla con temor. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Se sentía muy sola, pero nunca lo decía, no tenía a nadie a quien decírselo de cualquier forma. Aquella vez estaba observando a los demás niños jugar a lo lejos como siempre hacia. De algún modo ese miedo que sentían hacia ella, había terminado por arraigarse en su corazón haciendo que ella misma temiera al contacto físico por no querer herir a nadie.

Era una buena niña…no quería lastimar a nadie. Quería lo que todos los demás niños, poder jugar con alguien, tener una linda familia feliz, no tener que volver a tener miedo jamás…quería…aunque sea un amigo…

Y casi como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, lo conoció.

No era muy mayor que ella, ni lucia atemorizante o atemorizado. Tenía una sonrisa amable que hacia tanto no recibía, el cabello ciertamente gracioso como el de un puercoespín y por alguna razón también estaba solo.

_hola! Quieres jugar conmigo?-le saludo repentinamente. La había sorprendido de la nada apareciendo con una pelota en manos, la cual mostraba ante su rostro.

Estaba tan sorprendida que tardo un rato en responder.

_uh..? q-que?! Q-quieres que yo juegue contigo? E-es en serio…?-no podía ocultar la ilusión que le hacia esa oportunidad pero al mismo tiempos sus propios temores le impedían aceptarlo tan rápido-..e-estás loco? No has oído lo que dicen los demás..? no es bueno que estés conmigo…s-saldrás herido…y…-intentaba negarse tratando de contener las lágrimas puesto que realmente quería aceptar-…me van a castigar si eso pasa!

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el niño de negros cabellos solo ladeo la cabeza curioso y se sentó a su lado.

_uhn…no sé de qué hablas pero no le veo nada de malo…siempre estas mirando a todos jugar pero no juegas…eso parece aburrido, así que decidí invitarte a jugar! Vamos! Será divertido!-insistió tomándola repentinamente de la mano y jalándola para ir a jugar.

_h-hey! Espera!-intento detenerlo pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que no le paso nada al niño le impidió seguir negándose.

No lo lastimaba….eso quería decir que finalmente…podría tener un amigo…?

_muy bien! Aquí podemos jugar a la pelota! Yo te la paso y tú me la pasas, bien?-explico rápidamente alejándose de ella un poquito y comenzó a lanzarla. Para sorpresa de ambos apenas la toco, el balón salió volando varios metros aterrizando cerca de una fuente que estaba al centro-WOWW! Eso fue increíble! Debes enseñarme a patear así!-rio el pequeño corriendo por la pelota para continuar su diversión.

La pequeña albina por su lado no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Ella no había pateado al balón pero este siempre salía volando, eso significaba que estaba usando su habilidad, pero la mayor sorpresa de todas era que cuando el pelo negro la tocaba nada pasaba. No lo entendía, pero no le importaba. Al fin tenía con quien jugar, lo cual siempre había deseado.

Estuvieron pasándola bien hasta que el sol lentamente comenzó a teñir de naranja el cielo, hicieron varias cosas como jugar a las escondidas, tomar helado y ver las nubes. Fue una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

Ya en la tarde, cansados de tantas aventuras solo entendibles a su tierna edad, descansaban un poco en una banca para recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para regresarse a casa.

_ahh…estoy súper cansado! Había olvidado lo que era jugar todo el día!-exclamo el niño con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro-eres muy divertido, no entiendo porque nadie juega contigo…

La niña no podía evitar sonrojarse ante tantos halagos cuando realmente sentía que no había hecho gran cosa.

_yo también me divertí mucho…gracias…-le regalo una dulce sonrisa que hacía tiempo no nacía en sus labios. El de cabellos erizados se le quedo mirando por unos instantes con curiosidad.

_así luces mejor…sonriendo…!-comento colocando sus dedos índices en la comisuras de los labios de la pequeña, como queriendo mantener por más tiempo esa alegre expresión-…así ya no lloras…

La albina aparto sus manos inflando las mejillas, entre avergonzada y molesta.

_y-yo no lloro…-gruño a pesar de saber que no era del todo cierto y causándole una risa a su acompañante-…no te rías…!

_jaja l-lo siento! Lo siento! No te molestes…que dije sobre sonreir…!-paro sus risas miranodla-..por cierto amigo, hemos jugado todo el día pero no nos presentamos aun…-hablo como quien descubria algo inaudito-mi nombre es Kamijou Touma! Y tu…?-le miro curiosa.

Ella abrió la boca ansiosa para responder pero callo al percatarse que ninguna respuesta salndria de sus labios. Un nombre. Un nombre normal.

Ella tuvo uno…alguna vez, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Y sin embargo, los horribles motes que había recibido a lo largo de su corta pero dolorosa vida cada día parecían tatuarse permanentemente en su memoria.

"Monstro…" "rata…" "demonio…" "conejillo de indias…"

Todos y cada uno de ellos, una forma diferente de referirse a su persona pero que causaban el mismo dolor en su pecho.

Touma pareció notar su turbación y acaricio sus mejillas que repentinamente comenzaron a humedecerse.

_que te pasa…? Dije algo malo…?-pregunto preocupado-..no llores…no quería hacerte llorar…

_n-no estoy…sniff…llorando…-sollozo fregando con fuerzas sus ojos-..e-es solo…es que…d-duele…-lamento molesta consigo misma por ser tan inútil como para olvidar su propio nombre.

"Seguramente si se lo digo…se burlara de mi como todos en clase…"pensó apenada.

Sin embargo, el niño lejos de seguir insistiendo, parecía preocupado por su nuevo amigo y lo tomo de sus mejillas besando su frente y parando su llanto de golpe.

El sonrió mientras ella le miro entre avergonzada y sorprendida.

_t-tu…p-porque…? Q-que hiciste…?-nunca nadie le había hecho algo así y aunque sentía su carita enrojecer, no negaría que se sintió…bien.

_juju! Es un hechizo!-anuncio con tono orgulloso-es para que cualquier dolor se vaya muuuy lejos! Mi mama siempre lo hace y funciona!

La de ojos carmín abrió los ojos sorprendida, y notando que realmente, esa puntada dolorosa que nacía en su garganta cada vez que quería llorar iba desapareciendo. De verdad que era un hechizo poderoso.

_Funciono cierto?...si no es así solo dime y lo intentare otra vez…!

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

_si…funciono…!

Ambos rieron presos de su inocencia en lo que el pequeño azabache noto que ya era algo tarde.

_oh no! Mama se preocupara si no me apresuro!-hablo preocupado y tomando su pelota-…oye…cuando volvamos a vernos tendremos que jugar otra vez, si?-le mostro su meñique para hacer la promesa.

_está bien!-asintió haciendo lo mismo.

La promesa del meñique, debes cumplirlo o tendrás que tragarte cien agujas!

_listo! Con esto sí o sí se cumplirá!-aseguro el niño-por cierto…al final no me dijiste tu nombre…

_bueno…lo que pasa es que…no tengo uno…-admitió apenada.

_eh…? Y como es eso…? Tu mama y tu papa se olvidaron de dártelo…?-ladeo la cabeza sin entender-deberías pedírselos de nuevo!

Ella negó levemente.

_no…es que yo…no tengo mama y papa…-explico bajando la mirada-…así que cuando lo olvide…nadie me lo pudo volver a decir…

En ese instante, el pequeño infante Kamijou Touma por primera vez sintió que realmente había hecho algo malo.

Quería arreglarlo pero no estaba seguro de cómo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

_ya se! Qué tal si yo te doy un nombre entonces…?-exclamo tratando de animarla.

_uh..? en serio harías eso por mi…?-le miro ansiosa y feliz.

_si! Ha ver…veamos…que tal…Yamada?-ella hizo una mueca-no?...esta bien…ehn…daisuke?-misma reacción- tampoco?...a ver…shinji? Sakutarou? Satoshi?...

Y así se mantuvieron por un rato en los que todas la opciones ofrecidas eran desechadas por la albina hasta que el niño simplemente se rindió al quedarse sin más ideas.

_nhu! Ninguno te gusta! No entiendo por qué…-inflo las mejillas.

_obvio que no me gustan! Todos son nombres de niños! Yo soy niña!-aclaro también algo molesta, a lo que el niño le miro sorprendido.

_eres niña?

_eres malo!

_lo siento!...es que…-le miro de arriba abajo-…no se nota…-incluso se sintió tentado a ver bajo sus pantaloncitos cortos para comprobarlo (una vez su papa le aconsejó eso, aunque su madre no compartía esa idea) pero la pequeña le dio un zape en la mano en señal de negativa-..lo siento.

_uhn…-gruño dándole la espalda.

_no…enserio lo lamento.. es más!-se le ocurrió otra idea-esto lo hace aún más fácil! Ahora solo deberé buscarte un nombre! El apellido no será problema…!

Ella le miro sin entender.

_...y eso porque…?

_...mama dice que si te casas con alguien puedes adoptar su apellido y tener más papas!-anuncio con inocencia-…eso quiere decir que si te casas conmigo tendrás papa y mama y mi apellido también! Solo faltara buscarte un nombre…-explico su idea con ilusión.

_...e-es enserio…? T-tendré mama y papa…?-murmuro sin poder creerlo. La idea simplemente la llenaba de dicha y felicidad.

Cualquier posibilidad de tener una familia había muerto ante sus ojos por todo lo que había pasado, pero ese niño, kamijou Touma vino y revivió sus ilusiones.

_que dices? Te gusta el plan?

_si!

_entonces en un trato…cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos! Es una promesa!

_una promesa!

Y así, en medio de ilusiones de inocencia llegaron a una especie de acuerdo que en su corta edad parecía tan cercano y posible, sin tomar en cuenta su verdadero significado, pero eso por ahora no importaba, sino hacer sonreír a esa nueva amiga que tenía.

Iban a seguir ultimando los detalles de su "futura boda" cuando la voz de la madre de Touma los interrumpió, como una señal de que este ya debía volver.

_es mi mama…lo siento…tengo que irme..-anuncio algo triste.

_está bien, lo entiendo…yo también debo irme….-le sonrió para no hacer tan triste su despedida.

_está bien…espero que nos veamos pronto! La próxima vez te prometo que te dare un nombre muy lindo que convine con mi apellido!

_espera ansiosa eso!

Y así, tan rápido como se habían conocido, se despidieron con la esperanza de poder cumplir con aquella promesa infantil. Jamás sospecharon que a medida que se alejaban esos recuerdos se irían fundiendo en la niebla mental de sus recuerdos hasta desaparecer. Cuando eres niños no piensas en esas posibilidades, solo sueñas con ser feliz.

Pero para ninguno el destino fue suave al dar su sentencia. Tanto para Kamijou Touma que recibió la noticia de tener que regresar a su hogar fuera de ciudad academia repentinamente como para aquella niña que años más tarde sería reconocida como el más fuerte de los esper de alto nivel.

Sin duda recibiría un nombre al día siguiente, pero no sería el que esperaba. Eso pudo comprobarlo cuando el sonido de huesos crujir acompañados de llantos e histeria la hicieron escapar de lo que supuestamente seria su hogar y que termino en una batalla campal que incluía tanques de guerra para enfrentarla a ella sola.

Estaba cansada. Y el dolor había regresado y con más fuerza. Y ya no había tiempo para hechizos mágicos e ilusiones absurdas.

Eso lo sabía y quizás por eso en lugar de luchar contra la desdicha que estaba destinada a su existencia, simplemente se rindió.

_tomaste una buena decisión pequeño…-llego escuchar a unos hombres de bata blanca decirle mientras se la llevaban a "una clase especialmente para ella", aunque siempre manteniendo la distancia prudente de su persona-por eso…a partir de hoy te ayudaremos a…controlar ese maravilloso don que tienes…debes aprender a usarlo como el más fuerte de la ciudad…

Ella no les prestó atención ni se molestó en corregirles sobre el asunto de su género. Tarde o temprano lo averiguarían, en cierta forma ya conocía a los científicos, aunque eso le asustaba un poco.

Ese día dejo de ser la niñita llorona que buscaba sueños y creía en las demás personas, aquella que ansiaba una familia.

Alguien como ella no podía tener algo como eso. No, alguien como ella no necesitaba algo como eso. Era la más fuerte, lo que tienen fuerza y poder pueden cuidarse solos, no?

Aquel día dejo su viejo yo atrás, para convertirse en el monstro más aterrador y poderoso de Ciudad Academia.

Dejo sus promesas para convertirse en Accelerator.

 **Notas finales: uff! Para ser el primer capítulo, creo que me quedo algo intenso xD espero les guste! En este fic tomare la existencia de Suzushina Yuriko como algo real (así es! Accelerator será mujer en este fic, pero no por eso será toda dulzura siempre, eh?). La trama principal no cambiara demasiado a excepción de algunos detalles que irán surgiendo. La pareja principal será Touma x Yuriko aunque de una manera leve al principio! Espero disfruten el fic y dejen comentarios! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión xD**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 2: Cambios de perspectivas.**

Todo era bastante raro la verdad y para una joven nivel 5 más que nunca. Desde que termino en aquella "clase especial" su interacción con "seres humanos"; si es que podía llamarlos así, se había reducido casi exclusivamente a los científicos de aquella peculiar ciudad.

No era que le molestaran, en realidad a excepción de los extraños experimentos que hacían con ella, la trataban relativamente bien. Siempre la recompensaban por su buen trabajo en grandes sumas de dinero, un departamento estudiantil propio y cierta inmunidad en caso de que se viera involucrada en algún incidente.

Se podría decir que la "consentían" en exceso, pero no le importaba. El mensaje recibido era más que claro, ella obtenía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería. Y todo a cambio de unas estúpidas pruebas que le darían lo que desde que llego a ellos buscaba y anhelaba: poder y control.

Si tenía poder todos le temerían, sí. Pero nadie sería tan estúpido como para atacarla a simple vista. Había comprobado el temor que inspiraba cuando fueron a "reclutarla" con aquellos tanques armados. Debía admitir que hubo momentos en que de verdad temió por su vida, pero los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron ver que ella no podría correr riesgo alguno si aprendía a controlar aquel monstruoso poder.

Ellos quizás solo la usaban, como un simple conejillo. No le importaba, ella también los usaba, para cumplir sus propios propósitos. Así funcionaba el mundo o al menos el mundo en el que ella estaba obligada a habitar.

De entre todos esos seres con bata, hubo uno que llego a captar su atención. Era un hombre no muy mayor, de cabellos rubios casi mostaza, expresión dura pero asustada cuando la veía, un hablar tosco y que daba una extraña sensación al estar cerca suyo. Su nombre, era Kihara Amata.

Por lo que había oído, era pariente o algo así de un reconocido científico de la ciudad, Kihara Gensei. Ella lo conocía y sus huesos a veces aun temblaban cuando oía su nombre. Era afamado por varios descubrimientos relacionados al campo AIM y poderes esper, así como también culpable de muchos experimentos inhumanos que el consideraba mínimos sacrificios por la ciencia. Antes de ser rescatada por anti skill años atrás estuvo muy cerca de formar parte de esos "mínimos".

Estaba segura que Kihara Amata no debería ser muy diferente a ese hombre, pero por alguna razón no le inspiraba aquel temor.

_oye! Mocosa…date prisa! No tengo tu maldito tiempo!-escucho su voz rasposa quejarse mientras ella se terminaba de preparar para los "exámenes" que tendría ese día. El, era uno de los pocos que realmente se dio cuenta de que era una chica, pero no tenía interés de hacérselo saber a sus compañeros por alguna razón.

_ya voy!-se quejó molesta mientras salía del cuarto de cambio. Para este examen en específico era necesario usar de esas batas azules de hospital. Agradecía profundamente que su cuerpo delgado y aun pequeño para su edad ayudara a que dicha prenda llegara a casi a sus rodillas.

No es que sintiera pena o algo, de hecho con el pasar del tiempo como que la idea de mostrar piel durante los experimentos se iba volviendo más y más común que cualquier sentido de vergüenza casi pasaba desapercibido.

_ya era hora, sentía que me saldrían raíces aquí!-gruño el adulto sacando un cigarrillo para aspirarlo profundamente mientras escupía el humo en su cara. Le agradaba más cuando le tenía miedo, al menos así fingía algo de respeto, cosa que actualmente no manejaban mucho.

_puaafff! Qué asco! Aleja esa cosa apestosa de mi cara!-maldecía la niña mientras apresuraba sus pasos. Con el olor a nicotina pegándose a sus fosas nasales el día no podía empeorar más, así que solo deseaba terminar con todo rápido.

_deja de quejarte! Que te aseguro que cuando llegues a mi edad estarás igual de enviciado con esta mierda!-rio el hombre, a lo que la albina solo arqueo una ceja.

Ella no pudo ocultar su expresión de pánico ante el terrible panorama.

_suplico que me maten apenas tengas un mínimo parecido a ti!-se alejó a pasos rápidos- mantén tus pulgas apestosas lejos de mí!

El rubio solo ensancho su sonrisa maliciosamente.

_te estas pareciendo a mi idiota, solo que aún no te das cuenta "Accelerator-chan"-le pico sabiendo que odiaba que la llamaran así.

_Vete a la mierda Kihara-kun!-respondió molesta.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, era verdad. No hacia ni un año que terminó "bajo su tutela" por decirlo de alguna forma, pero ciertas costumbres suyas se le habían pegado. Especialmente su "dulce y amplio" vocabulario.

En fin, aquellos días se podrían resumir en una misma rutina. Despertada en su apartamento, salía a comer algo con mucha cafeína (no sabía cocina de cualquier forma), era interceptadas por algunos buscapleitos que la veían débil, apaleaba a esos idiotas, asistía a sus "clases" especiales, regresaba cansaba y adolorida a casa a altas horas de la noche y caía rendida ante el sueño con sus ojos fijos en la luna si tenía suerte.

Aparte de eso, no hacía nada de especial. No tenía "compañeros de clase". Los sonidos de otros niños eran similares a espejismos en su mente. Las pocas veces que convivio con alguien más que no usara algún tipo de bata blanca, no duraron más que unas pocas horas y nunca volvía a saber de ello. Con el tiempo, simplemente se acostumbró a la idea.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Luego de llegar a su "clase", la cual consistía a literalmente dejar que le lanzaran bolas de acero a alta velocidad mientras ella debía recibirlas sin intentar huir, en más de una ocasión se sintió hasta tentada en "devolverles el favor" y estrellar dichas bolas en sus cabezas llenas de aire.

Las falsas felicitaciones que recibía acompañadas de esas sonrisas que daban escalofrió eran nada en comparación a lo que realmente deseaba. Odiaba esa vida. Siempre la estaban examinando. Si no hacían pruebas ridículamente riesgosas como esas, le hacían varios chequeos médicos, muchas veces dolorosos que la dejaban casi drogada entre el dolor y los calmantes.

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión también probaron otras cosas como lanzarle fuego, o explosivos. Incluso una vez creyó haberlo oído hablar sobre las posibilidades de probar si podía o no sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear y que tan difícil seria llevar a cabo dicha prueba sin que los altos mandos lo supieran. No sabía si habían sido solo bromas o enserio querían bombardearla de esa manera.

Aun recordaba la sensación que las explosiones, incluso pequeñas causaban en ella. Como si se asfixiara y un dolor agudo irritara sus ojos. No se los menciono jamás, pero para ella eso solo era una prueba de que quizás las bombas nucleares no eran una buena idea. Pero aun así dejaría el rumor fluir.

Quizás de esa forma, esos maleantes dejarían de molestarla tan seguido.

También esa vez la colocaron en una camilla, la cual tenía al lado suyo una especie de computadora con varias pantallas, botones y cables, los cuales debían ser incrustados o pegados a su cabeza con una especie de gel viscoso y frio. La sensación era asquerosa.

No estaba segura de que rayos le hacían pero a veces sentía como pequeños golpecitos eléctricos y demás tipos de estímulos que la hacían sentir rara. Los científicos solo se limitaban a como siempre tomar nota de lo que veían en las pantallas y sus reacciones.

Al terminar el día tardo casi dos horas en quitarse todo ese gel raro de su cabeza. La idea de raparse la cabeza hasta le pareció tentadora, pero opto por dejarlo para momentos más desesperados.

Mientras salía de la ducha, apenas cubierta con una toalla, no pudo evitar mirar su aspecto en el espejo. No sabía si reír, resignarse o llorar. Quizás las tres juntas.

Su cabellos estaban hechos una pena, hasta creía verlos más blancos que antes, su mirada a pesar de las altas dosis de café diarias lucían su excesivo cansancio, su cuerpo delgado daba una sensación fantasmagórica y nada linda.

Maldijo por lo bajo lanzando la toalla contra su reflejo mientras se vestía con una muda para dormir más cómoda.

A la mierda su imagen. Y que si parecía un chico? Eso era lo que quería. En pocos años ya nada de eso importaría. No tenía a nadie que le importaba como lucia así que daba igual.

Se lo habían advertido y en cierta forma ya estaba mentalizada para esto. Sus poderes a pesar de lo increíbles que podrían ser también eran molestos. Su apariencia se debía a ellos principalmente, pero no acabaría allí, cuando oficialmente entrara en la adolescencia sería peor. Un desorden hormonal monumental.

Su cuerpo no cambiaría en lo absoluto. Se mantendría como hasta ahora, solo que sería más alta claro. Su voz tampoco sufriría cambios así que era buena idea comenzar a practicar una nueva voz. Una de chico, ya que ahora si nadie le creería jamás que es una chica.

No tendría curvas, al menos no las que las demás chicas desarrollaban a esa edad. La idea de un sostén podía ser desecha desde ya. Tal vez algunas vendas serian suficientes. Y eso apenas era la punta del problema.

No era una otnta, era conciente del futuro que le esperaba y que quizás no era nada favorecedor a su persona, pero no haría berrinche por ello. No era la de antes, buscaría su manera de sobreponerse de ello y se enfocaría en sus nuevas metas.

El poder. Todo lo que necesitaba para vivir en paz era poder. Con poder, si, es verdad nadie se le acercaría (aún más que actualmente) pero también implicaba que su ya controlado poder no lastimaría a nadie. Dejarse lastimar no era una opción y con todos sus entrenamientos hasta ahora era como si su mente y cuerpo lo protegieran inconscientemente hasta del más mínimo golpe.

Eso le gustaba. Al menos ahora cosas como el dolor físico eran solo un recuerdo lejano. Si, tal vez aun lo sentía en ciertos momentos, pero eso iría cambiando de a poco. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando ya no temes al dolor, no hay nada que te detenga, no?

Con una sonrisa observo desde su ventana. Así como la luna brillaba su futuro también lo haría. Pronto, muy pronto nunca sentiría dolor otra vez, nunca volvería a tener que lastimar a los demás para evitarlo, nunca volvería a necesitar de nadie más. Pronto, ese maravilloso poder que le traería lo que finalmente la llenaría estaría en sus manos y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

Así se lo prometía a sí misma como único testigo al cielo nocturno. Dejando atrás sus sueños infantiles, las promesas con aquel único amigo y a la niña que dependía y sufría por culpa de otros.

Solo de esa forma, el Accelerator, cruel y sanguinarios que prontos todos temerían fue comenzando a emerger en su corazón, comenzando un nuevo camino hacia el poder, el cual inevitablemente se teñiría de sangre.

Si deseaba algo, usaría cualquier medio para obtenerlo. Quien diría que las estúpidas palabras de Kihara-kun fueran tan útiles!

 **Notas finales: ojojo cómo están? Tanto tiempo…en fin, espero les haya gustado el capi. Lo se lo sé, cuando mierda pondré más diálogos e interacción con nuestro héroe favorito? Muy pronto, lo prometo! La cosa es que realmente es necesario meternos en la mente de Yuriko-chan para ir entendiendo sus motivos de porque finge ser niño (aquí se aclara que una de las razones es que sabe que no cambiara físicamente al crecer. En el anterior cap di la pista de que otra razón es que la confundían, como hasta ahora) en resumen estos capi han ido siendo introducciones al personaje e historia, ya pronto en el siguiente capi comienza la trama real. Accelerator personalmente no cambiara demasiado en personalidad solo por ser Yuriko. Lo divertido será ver como este "secreto" influye en el universo de Index! xD tratare de no hacerlo demasiado a los típicos "recuentos de la vida" o "comedias románticas escolares" jajaja espero leerlos pronto! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: to aru majutsu no es mío! Es propiedad de Kamachi-sensei! Yuriko-chan tampoco es mía! Le pertenece a Last Order-chan y al harem de Touma-kun! xD**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica**

 **Cap. 3: Proyecto: ascenso al Nivel 6!**

Lentamente los años fueron pasando, borrando toda huella de quien alguna vez fue y forgando a su nuevo yo. Sus planes sin duda fueron dando buenos resultados, ahora era oficialmente el nivel 5 más poderoso de la ciudad, no…del mundo entero. Su habilidad de cálculo estaba tan afinada que ahora la idea de enfrentarse a una guerra nuclear no parecía tan loco. De hecho, en ocasiones pensaba que quizás si alguna vez se aburría no sería tan mala idea.

Los horribles experimentos sobre su cuerpo terminaron, ahora aquellos monstros de bata blanca temblaban ante ella y eso, le gustaba. Y mucho.

Que significaba cuando un monstro horrible tenía miedo? Ella era acaso un monstro un más aterrador?

Rio con ganas mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad en busca de alguna tienda. Si, tal vez si lo era, pero no importaba. No era eso lo que siempre había buscado? Ser temida por todos…para que la dejaran en paz.

Con ese pensamiento, la joven albina entro al centro comercial para abastecerse un poco. Necesitaba prendas nuevas, las que tenía tenían muchas manchas de sangre gracias a los sujetos idiotas que regularmente consideraban divertido ir a causar estragos a su departamento cuando se daban cuenta de que no podían contra ella. Era una suerte que aun así nunca lograban encontrarse con las pruebas necesarias para descubrir su secreto, de cualquier forma ella los mandaba al hospital antes de que pudiesen lograrlo.

Y cuál era? Obviamente que era una chica. Si era franca, sus inicios de adolescencia no fueron horribles como espero, pero por ese simple hecho sintió que algo en ella había fallado seriamente. No tenía curvas ni los problemas recurrentes de la pubertad. (excepto quizás sus cambios de humor, pero hombre, así siempre había sido). De hecho estaba en pleno desequilibrio hormonal que impedía desarrollarse como debiera, pero en lugar de darle importancia y desesperarse, prefirió usarlo a su favor.

Así podría hacerse pasar por un hombre más fácilmente, de hecho tanta practica con su tono de voz le dio facilidad para llegar a un tono que a quien sea pudiera engañar. De hecho a veces olvidaba como sonaba realmente su voz.

Pensando en ello mientras buscaba la tienda indicada, miro de reojo a un grupo de colegialas aparentemente que estaban de compras igual, chillando y hablando de "boberías" según su punto de vista mientras se probaban…bragas? Sostenes….?

Arqueo una ceja deteniendo sus pasos y mirando el local a lo lejos. "En verdad es necesario probarse las prendas interiores antes de comprarlas…? Acaso los probadores no tienen cámaras….?" Pensó extrañada. Con todo lo que había vivido sabía que en aquella mugre ciudad habían cámaras en lugares que uno menos esperaría.

" _oh! Este es tan lindo! Te queda perfecto"_

" _t-tu crees….?"_

" _si! Deberías comprarlo…ya sabes, vas a salir con senpai mañana, no?...te serán útiles…jiji"_

" _q-que….? Y-y eso que tiene que ver…?!"_

La peliblanca solo chasqueo la lengua reanudando su camino mientras sentía que aquella conversación mataría sus neuronas funcionantes.

"no las entiendo…"pensó mientras se acercaba a las escaleras mecánicas.

De hecho, dentro de su cabeza había muchas cosas que no entendía, muchas de ellas relacionadas a los "estereotipos de normalidad" de las personas de su edad. Como…porque las chicas si van al baño juntas y los chicos no? Que acaso se perderán o algo así" o…porque el rosa es obligatorio para definir si una chica era femenina?...a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto…eso ya la volvía un chico?...y en todo caso…quien decidía esas pautas…? Podían cambiarse…

Si, en sus momentos de ocio su lado más "filosófico" se hacía presente y la llevaban a dudas existenciales que realmente no tenían importancia.

"ser como ellas debe ser fácil…"pensó con una sonrisa irónica. No consideraba un gran drama la idea de una "vida normal". Es mas, seguramente le aburriría tener una vida asi. O eso se repetia cada vez que su mente le jugaba una mala pasaba al imaginarlo.

Negando con su cabeza finalmente diviso su tienda recurrente y se adelnanto a pasos rapidos hacia la sección masculina. No soportaba la sección "florcitas, moñitos y demás cursilerías en faldas".

Le daban escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Apenas llego y encontró lo que buscaba, trato de elegir y pagar rápido. No le gustaba ir de compras, las personas que le reconocían se le quedaban mirando, como si pensaran que iba a saltarles encima en cualquier segundo. Vamos, que si era la más fuerte, pero no por ello se la pasaba repartiendo fracturas, que eso solo pasaba porque los estúpidos se lo buscaban.

No compro mucho, solo algunos jeans masculinos ajustados para su famélico cuerpo, unas camisas de tonos negros y con rayas, en tonos oscuros y uno que otro con buenas serigrafías. No era una conocedora de moda, pero podría decirse que tenía buen gusto.

Saliendo de allí miro salir también a aquellas chicas que había visto salir. Parecían apuradas, y no era raro. El supuesto toque de queda de los estudiantes ya había sido pasado hacía rato y seguro les preocupaba la idea de ser castigadas.

Rio divertida al no compartir su suerte. Ella no tenía toque de queda o si lo tenía, no existía nadie capaz de "castigarle" por faltar a él.

Tranquilamente regreso a su hogar luego de comprar algo de café en una tienda de paso, además de su cena. No era buena cocinando y no quería volver a causar un incendio.

Una vez en su departamento vio que en la puerta le esperaba un paquete. Miro a varias direcciones buscando si quien se lo trajo aún estaba cerca, pero no había nadie. Volvió a mirar el paquete extrañada. No había ordenado nada…y si era alguna especie de broma… o bomba, alguien moriría esa noche. Y no sería ella precisamente.

Con toda la relajación del mundo, Accelerator tomo el paquete en manos, despedazando sin mucho interés para ver su contenido.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

"tiene que ser una broma…"pensó mientras sentía la ira invadir sus sentidos. Y no era para menos. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que un uniforme de colegiala de alguna secundaria desconocida, curiosamente de su talla y traía una nota con el destinatario, lo que aumento su enojo.

" _bueno mocosa, no hago esto porque me agrades, porque créeme que a nadie más que a mi le haría feliz que dejaras de respirar por alguna bala pasajera, pero como luego del incidente del ultimo obsequio que me hicieron mandarte casi nos saca a la luz, esta vez decidí darte algo más inofensivo, pero que sé que de igual modo te hará hervir la bilis hasta intoxicarte! No me mires a mí, fue idea de Gensei…ese viejo es un retorcido, pero nosotros no quedamos atrás. Escogí estas prendas porque pensé que deberías lucir esas piernas (que quizás son lo UNICO bueno que tienes para mostrar) y porque sé que odias usar falda…lo sé, es una mierda sin sentido, pero me gusta molestarte. Como sea, espero que mueras pronto y enh…feliz cumpleaños…? Que mierda, ni tu sabes cuándo naciste…yo menos…en fin._

 _Kihara Amata"_

En menos de un segundo hizo pedazos la mugrosa nota y cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo con el dichoso "uniforme" se detuvo abruptamente. Escucho que uno de sus vecinos abría la puerta. No quería que nadie le viese con esa cosa, no quería sospechas o pensamientos raros alrededor de su persona.

Con rapidez entro a su departamento para poder desquitar su rabia con algo de privacidad. Dejo sus compras a un costado sobre el sofá mientras encendía las luces.

Hacía años que realmente no tenía un contacto real con aquel hombre luego de que se "independizo" de los centros de investigación y comenzó a trabajar con ellos solo, y solo si tenía interés, cosa que no solía pasar. El rubio había intentado obligarla a quedarse con un chantaje. Para resumir el resultado de eso, el término con un brazo destrozado y una cicatriz que según escucho actualmente ocultaba con un tatuaje.

"Y aun sin estar presente sabes cómo joderme el humor…" pensó rodando los ojos.

Respiro hondo. Un maldito montón de tela no debería ser capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza. Ahora que lo veía mejor…n-no negaría que era…lindo…?

_NO! NO PIENSES EN ESO!-se regañó a si misma lanzándolo al suelo como si le quemara tocarlo-aléjate de mí! Impulso de idiotez!-chillo despeinándose en señal de frustración.

_maldición! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Kiiihaaaraaaaa-kuuuun…púdrete en el maldito infierno de mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-maldecía destrozando cualquier cosa a su paso. Ese condenado y desgraciado científico de cuarta categoría siempre sabía cómo y cuándo hacerla rabiar. Conocía hasta el último detalle para crisparle los nervios.

Lo odiaba….quería matarlo, matarlo, matarlo!

Pero necesitaba calmarse. Destruir su departamento no ayudaría. Canalizar la ira, contener la ira, así podría explotarla cuando tuviera en frente al condenado viejo.

_café….necesito más café….-murmuro buscando en la cocina con las ansias a flor de piel. Habían 12 latas de aquella marca súper fuerte y sin leche o azúcar que tanto le gustaba. En menos de una hora acabo con todas.

Pero aun no era suficiente. Necesitaba más o una jaqueca monumental seria la causa de la destrucción de media ciudad y ciertamente no estaba de humor para eso.

"Comprare más…"decidió con simpleza. Si era sincera tenía mucho dinero. Ser conejillo de indias durante años fue horrible pero fructuoso para su billetera. Podría vivir sin trabajar toda una vida con el dinero que tenía en su propia cuenta bancaria.

Colocándose una campera con capucha debido al fresco de las altas horas de la noche se preparó para salir, pero por un último instante volvió a mirar el dichoso uniforme. Una idea macabra rondo su cabeza.

"Ya se! Buscare al idiota de Kihara-kun y lo matare…y una vez que tenga su frio y destrozado cadáver en mis manos, le pondré su estúpido uniforme de colegiala y lo colgare desde un edificio…si…eso podría funcionar…"planifico mientras maquinaba los detalles al salir con esa "cosa" en una bolsa.

Todo en una noche, compraría café de reserva y acabaría con alguien tan fastidioso como un dolor en el culo. Y si tenía suerte, para antes del amanecer, estaría en casa relajándose, tal vez hasta con una película de terror.

De solo imaginarlo la calma recorría su cuerpo.

Que podría salir mal…?

++++Horas después++++

De acuerdo, ser el numero 1 no implicaba que siempre todo saliera como quisiera. En primera, Kihara ya no vivía en el mismo lugar que antes, probablemente porque el desgraciado previo que su vida correría peligro luego de su bromita de mal gusto, lo cual hizo el viaje una pérdida de tiempo.

Y por si no fuese suficiente, mientras terminaba regresando, se topaba con un montón de delincuentes que parecen pensar que es muy divertido intentar "jugar" con él.

"es posible ser más idiotas…?" pensó con arrogancia mientras era rodeada por ellos.

_oh miren a quien tenemos aquí…?-comenzó a hablar uno de ellos.

_No es el más fuerte de los esper…?-murmuro temeroso otro. Por lo visto era muy conocida, pero aun así no faltaban los graciosos que creían que intentar vencerla era divertido.

_Más fuerte de los esper? Este mocoso flacucho?! JA! No me hagas reír!-se burló, quien parecía el líder del grupo. Eran entr en total. Realmente no importaba, aun si fueran mil, perderían.

_a mí tampoco me parece muy fuerte….-siseo otro acercándose.

La albina simplemente rodo los ojos decidiendo continuar su camino.

_oye! A donde crees que vas…?!-gruño uno de esos hombres tratando de pararla tomándola del hombro.

Grave error.

En menos de unos instantes el horrible sonido de los huesos crujir se hizo presente mientras un grito de dolor escapaba del sujeto.

Sus compañeros dieron un paso atrás aterrados y observando el brazo de este que lucía una grotesca contorsión poco natural.

Y ella, solo rio, dándole más escalofríos a los hombres, pero eso no los detuvo.

_t-tu….! Puto mocoso, de que te ríes!-grito otro lanzándosele encima, pero esta vez con un fierro en la manos. Ocurrió lo mismo, solo que esta vez aquel fierro termino enterrado en su en medio de su frente, cayendo al suelo aparentemente sin rastros de vida.

El mismo escenario se repitió varias veces por esa noche, siempre con el mismo final. Sujetos sospechosos en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor o inconscientes y ella tranquila y campante sin soltar ni una sola gota de sudor.

Antes de finalmente pasarlo de largo los miro por unos instantes analizando su situación. Era Accelerator, el más fuerte de la ciudad y aun sabiendo eso, por que insistían en enfrentarla? Muchos de ellos eran personas normales sin poderes, a lo máximo simples nivel 3, pero…aun así que los motivaba a intentar lo imposible…?

No lo entendía, pero algo estaba quedando claro. A pesar de que su objetivo de ser la más fuerte ya era un hecho, las molestias como esas no habían terminado.

Quería estar sola y en paz, pero aun no era posible. Que mierda necesitaba hacer para lograr su verdadera meta…? Que más necesitaba para que realmente dejaran esos aires de héroes o mártires y mantuvieran su distancia de alguien tan…peligrosa como ella…?!

Y como si sus dudas hubiesen sido oídas, todo comenzó.

_oh! Impresionante! Así que de esto es capaz Accelerator!-escucho una voz halagadora al igual que unos leves aplausos.

Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndose al ver un hombre bien vestido y una expresión que reconocería donde fuese.

_quién demonios eres…?-pregunto en tono defensivo. Reconocía a los de su tipo, era alguien relacionado a la ciencia nuevamente y según sus experiencias, esos solo traían problemas.

Aquel hombre solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

_digamos que soy…el representante de quien resolverá la mayor de sus molestias….-explico con una maliciosa expresión.

Ella solo le miro escéptica.

_en serio? No me hagas reír….-sonrió irónica-y dime…según tú, que puedes ofrecerme a mi Accelerator que pudiese desear…poder? Ya lo tengo….estatus?...lo tengo….dinero? también lo tengo…no veo nada que pueda necesitar de una alimaña como tú, así que si no te importa….-iba a pasar de largo cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.

_No deseas que esto termine….?

Se detuvo y volteo a verlo con seriedad. El…no, ellos no podrían darse cuenta de lo que realmente deseaba, o si?

_a que te refieres….?

_no te cansa acaso tener que soportar insectos como estos diariamente…debe ser agotador…-comento con un tono de falsa compresión, sacándole una sonrisa irritada.

_y tú qué sabes? Soy el más fuerte, crees que simples moscas son capaces de molestarme? En sus sueños quizás….yo simplemente hago lo que hormigas como esas merecen…ser ignoradas y aplastadas con la suela de mi zapato…-hizo un gesto de zapatear con su pie, pero hundiendo parte del piso sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

Pero el hombre no parecía intimidado.

_si eso es cierto…porque ellos igual quieren probar fuerza contigo…?-dio justo en la duda que no podía entender.

Pero igual no se quedaría callada.

_que mierda voy a saber? Que sean suicidas no es mi culpa…así como tampoco lo es que existan sujetos como ustedes….-rio dándole la espalda.

_como nosotros…?

_No finjas…solo existentes dos tipos de personas que se me acercan…-hizo un gesto como si contara con los dedos- nro. 1: los imbéciles que creen que es divertido enfrentarme y se creen capaz de vencerme…y nro. 2: Los aún más imbéciles científicos cobardes que creen que pueden amedrentarme para que me una a ellos y sigan jodiendo con mi cuerpo…ja! Ya ni risa dan…!-se mofo con ganas.

Sin embargo el hombre más que mostrarse ofendido solo sonrió ante sus palabras, dándole un poco de incomodidad. Que traía ese sujeto entre manos?

_uhn…una manera…interesante de ver las cosas…-comento algo impresionado-…pero aun así creo que nuestra propuesta podría interesarte….

_habla claro de una maldita vez! Y yo veré si lo que dices me interesa…-gruño con una sonrisa de lado.

El comenzó a caminar de largo.

_Nuestra propuesta…la entenderás mejor si la vez con tus propios ojos…-comento haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera. Ella no lo pensó ni un instante y lo siguió. No tenía nada más que hacer y de cualquier forma, no existía ningún riesgo para alguien como ella, no?...

++++Rato después++++

No estaba muy segura a donde habían ido exactamente, pero más que un hecho que la supuesta farmacéutica a la que habían entrado estudiaba ms que simples pastillas para el estómago. El lugar era amplio, pero lo que realmente iban a mostrarle aparentemente lo escondían en el subsuelo, al cual se llegaba por una puerta y escalera en una zona estratégicamente oculta.

"ya me pica la curiosidad porque tanta seguridad…?"Pensó para sí. Si algo sabía era que cuando más se esforzaban por guardar el secreto, más inhumano era lo que ocultaban tras esas grandes puertas.

A medida que la iban guiando, fueron recibidos por varios científicos, algunos gratamente. Otros con mucho miedo rehuyéndola, y algunos sencillamente tratando de ignorarla mientras seguían en lo suyo, aunque el sudor vivo que los bañaba indicaba otra cosa.

Incluso podía llegar a escuchar ciertos murmullos que giraban alrededor de ella mientras recorría con su mirada carmesí ese lúgubre pasillo.

" _es el, cierto?"_

" _Vaya…Kihara-san no nos mintió esta vez…"_

" _Pero como sabía que Accelerator estaría por ese distrito a esas horas…?"_

Fue escuchándolos con cierta atención, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes para intentar calmar la ira que crecía en su interior. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

"ya veo…con que el bastardo me tendió una trampa…" un brillo sádico ilumino sus ojos por pequeño instante. Alguien perdería otro brazo.

Pero el sonido de una gran puerta abriéndose detuvo sus manicaciones de venganza. Habían llegado finalmente.

_aqui tenemos lo que queríamos mostrarte…-anuncio el molesto hombre.

_ya era hora…

Y al entrar, debia admitir que quedo impresionada. Era una sala amplia con un puente para ir a varias secciones del lugar y también observar completamente el lugar. Pero lo que escondían abajo, fue lo que la dejo sin habla.

Incubadoras. Pero no de las que se usan con bebes en los hospitales. Eran mas grandes, como para una persona adulta; y dentro de ellas podía ver que habían personas…chicas…?

_finalmente la clonación humana es una realidad…-escucho otra voz acercarse a ellos. Era otro hombre, un científico, alto de cabellos negros y ondulados, acompañados de unas dos mujeres, también científicas. Tenían el cabello atado y uasabn gafas. Y una tercera que llego casi al final, con el cabello corto y medio azulado.

_es un honor tenerte en nuestras instalaciones Accelerator…-saludo la de cabellos cortos. Ella no respondio, solo espero a que le explicaran de una buena vez que rayos estaba pasando.

_Bien…probablemente no entiendas nada, pero Yoshikawa-sensei te dará los detalles…si nos disculpas…-se disculparon los demás dejándola sola con la mencionada científica. A sus ojos solo vinieron a fingir valentía ante los demás por acercarse a ella.

Con hastío y cansancio, debido al no recuperar todavía sus horas de sueño, miro a la peliazul.

_muy bien, que sea rápido.

_como desees…-le miro con calma-primero que nada, me presentare, mi nombre es Yoshikawa Kikyo y el proyecto al que deseamos involucrarte es "El cambio a nivel 6"

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

_Nivel 6? Hasta donde se solo se llega al nivel cinco….-comento con cierta confusión.

_eso es verdad pero…hemos comprobado que existe una forma de superar ese nivel….-comenzó ella a explicar-…y solo un esper de entre todos los que caminan en esta ciudad puede lograrlo…tu…Accelerator.

La albina no se mostró impresionaba, aunque en el fondo esa alegación le lleno de dudas. Tenía un raro presentimiento en su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo.

_que quieres decir…? No entiendo ni una mierda! Explícate y hazlo claro! En primer lugar que mierda son esas incubadoras?-señalo hacia estas. Ahora que las miraba eran muchas…quizás demasiadas. Cuantas serán?

Yoshikawa se mostró tranquila a pesar de su irritación.

_ tranquilo!...tranquilo…ya te explico. Veras, la razón de las incubadoras es simple…allí estarán tus compañeras para el experimento…claro en caso de que aceptes…

A medida que la explicación continúo pudo llegar a captar la idea. Según entendió lo que había dentro de esas cosas eran clones del Railgun que iban a usarse para misiones militares y demás, el proyecto se llamaba Radio Noise, sin embargo, se canceló por motivos que por alguna razón la científica no profundizo.

Sin embargo, para este experimento, vieron a esos clones de utilidad.

_ok ok…ya entendí…pero en resumen, si aceptara que necesito hacer con ellas…?-de nombre conocía a al 3er lugar, lanzaba rayos o algo así, no prestaba mucha atención a cosas así; pero quería saber que debía hacer con su copias.

_debes vencerlas…20000 veces…-respondió con simpleza dejándola helada. Y es que…acababa de decir 20000?!

Negó con la cabeza algo nerviosa pues no sabía si era enserio o querían tomarle el pelo.

_alto ahí! Haber, repítelo porque creí que dijiste 20000 veces…lo cual es absurdo…

_no escuchaste mal. Es así…

Un incómodo silencio.

_suponiendo que les crea….-recapitulo respirando hondo para no mandarlos a diablo a todos-…como seria eso?...no serán una al día o sí?-si era así, la paga debía ser muy buena y los resultados realistas. De hecho aún no se tragaba esa tontería del nivel 6. Ella ya era muy fuerte, realmente pensaron que aceptaría así sin más?

_Tree Diagram ya lo ha calculado todo…no tienes de que preocuparte, pero pasando a otras cosas, no quieres conocerlas…?-hizo un gesto señalando las incubadoras.

Pero la ojiroja le dio la espalda.

_vete a la mierda…yo me largo. Esto es una estupidez…-gruño perdiendo la curiosidad y largándose a pasos rápidos. Obviamente nadie trato de detenerla, dejándole el paso libre. No eran tan idiotas como para intentar "obligar" a Accelerator hacer algo.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir al exterior del centro de investigación, un hombre de dientes grotescos, bajito y con lentes le intercepto.

_oh! Veo que Accelerator si vino a vernos…-exclamo con falsa sorpresa-pero porque se va tan rápido? No le gusto lo que vio…? Pensé que le interesaría algo que le volviera más fuerte e increíble…

_Yo ya soy fuerte e increíble!-respondió con el pecho inflado de orgullo sin detenerse a hablar.

El objetivo del experimento, aun cuando era en cierta forma atractivo no le convencía. Sentía como si pusieran en duda su gran poder, lo cual era molesto. Además, ella era la nro 1, obviamente acabaría con el tercer lugar, no necesitaba repetirlo 20000 veces para saber que ganara.

De qué sirve una tarea así de inútil? Le olía a farsa, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

_Ya veo…-siguió hablando el científico-…pero aun así, no le molesta que esos maleducados delincuentes lo molesten y acosen solo para medir fuerzas…?-tanteo el tema, pero esta vez no le dio importancia-…si fuera aún más increíble y poderoso….las personas temblarían de miedo con la simple idea de verle….

_da igual…son simples hormigas, puedo manejarlas…-respondió confiada en si misma-…mientras pueda vencerlos, da igual cuantos sean….de todas formas últimamente ya no aparecen…

"Deben haber aprendido la lección" pensó mientras abandonaba las instalaciones para volver a su vida rutinaria, sin percatarse de que una mirada vestida en bata sonreía maliciosamente.

_entiendo…

+++++Minutos después/centro de investigación+++++

Luego de la esperada visita, los científicos responsables, directores e inversionistas de proyectos decidieron reunirse para hablar sobre el asunto en las oficinas de director general de Ciudad Academia: Aliester Crowley.

_Y bien…? Como resulto…?-pregunto aquel hombre que reposaba en una especie de incubadora aun sin mover realmente sus labios. Tenía interés en dicho proyecto, sin embargo sabía que no sería fácil convencer a su "mayor estrella" de participar.

_Bueno! No quiso aceptar….debo ir a recoger mis cosas o me las enviarían a mi próximo trabajo…-bromeo una de las presentes, ella Kikyo.

De haber podido, el peliblanco quizás habría reído.

_eso no es sorpresa…está en la edad en que no les gusta mucho cooperar…

_eso no importa! No podemos parar ahora! Debemos hallar la manera de convencerlo! Obligarlo si hace falta!-chillo desesperado uno de los hombres. Tenía muchas deudas como para perder dinero por culpa de los caprichos de un maldito mocoso.

_calma…calma Amai…aún no hemos terminado…-hablo otro más. Se trataba del científico que vio partir al esper mas fuerte-tengo una idea…tan solo debo hacer unas llamadas y en menos de una semana habrá aceptado sin que siquiera tengamos que sudar…

Todos prestaron atención de sus palabras. Eso parecía interesante.

_de que se trata ese plan?-indago el director.

_Accelerator cree que puede manejarlo y soportarlo todo, sin embargo, según lo que he notado y lo que mi asistente capto mientras lo traía al centro, no le gusta mucho las molestias y como sabemos su paciencia no es la mejor de todas…

La científica arqueo una ceja.

_eso cualquier lo nota…que planeas hacer? Hostigarlo…? Debo recordarte que ese niño es capaz de mandarnos de un simple pisotón a la estratosfera…?

_eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque no seremos nosotros los que lo molestaremos…-saco su teléfono preparándose para hacer unas llamadas. Cuando más rápido comenzaran mejor-…pero conozco a muchas personas con poco cerebro y sed de ambiciones que harían lo que fuera por inflar su ego y una buena cantidad de dinero….-sonrió mirando a sus colegas-…confíen en mi…esto no fallara…

Aliester sonrió levemente. El plan era simple y quizás funcionaria. Es verdad que los pobres inversionistas sufrirían un gasto extra, pero eso no le afectara. A sus ojos, el proyecto se llevaría a cabo y tendría los resultados que en el fondo realmente esperaba.

Eran tan ilusos. Esos científicos y también esa niña.

El cambio a nivel 6 iniciaría cuando menos en una semana y nada de lo que Accelerator decidiera lo cambiaria.

"uhn….lo que Kamijou Touma haga tampoco me molesta…de hecho, me interesa saber cómo inevitablemente terminaran involucrados…"pensó mientras los demás científicos se retiraban. Su plan había comenzado y ahora, solo era cuestión de esperar.

+++++Con Accelerator+++++

Luego de largas caminatas, además de aun estar cargando con la dichosa bolsa en la cual todavía guardaba ese odioso uniforme, había decidido pasar a desayunar algo antes de regresar a casa. No sabía porque, pero desde que dejo ese lugar sintió como algo raro.

No podía describirlo, pero no le gustaba.

"Tonterías….te imaginas cosas porque andas cansada…."pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Apenas dio unos pasos dejo caer la bolsa de sus manos en señal de sorpresa.

Anti skill estaba en su departamento. Alguien lo había incendiado junto a todo lo que había dentro.

Y ese…solo fue el inicio del día…

 **Notas finales: holaaaaaaaa! Aquí regreso con otro capitulo bien cargado! Espero les guste! xD si…lo se, los subo muy seguido, pero necesito hacerlo antes de que la pereza y la falta de inspiración aparesca, además de que en unas semanas andaré con exámenes, asi que no se que hare…de hecho el lunes también los tendre, asi que no se si subiré algo mas antes de eso pero la suerte dira n.n**

 **Si! El arco de las sister da inicio a partir de aquí! Y antes de que digan "oye! Así no salió en railgun y bla bla bla" avise que ciertos acontecimientos cambiarían lentamente (además, la compu se me murió junto a los capítulos de index y railgun y aunque quisiera, los diálogos y sucesos no serán exactamente iguales, lo que le dara un toque al fic xD) también aclaro que aquí aunque yo la describa de femenina y todos sepamos que Accel-chan es chica, en la historia unos pocos son los que lo saben, como Kihara-kun, Aliester y asi sucesivamente otros pocos más…ya saben, viste de niño y finge una voz rasposa…xD**

 **Otra cosa, agradezco con mucho amor los comentarios, en serio me alegra la aceptación. Próximamente el "Tomaz" hará aparición al igual que demás personajes y definirá la historia, y ya que lo menciono, les hago una pregunta, como les gustaría, que Touma no perdiera la memoria o que si la perdiera…? O prefieren que yo decida? Nada más quería saber su opinión n.n**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y espero leerlos pronto, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo mis ideas locas xD**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 4: Preludio de dudas…**

Lanzo un largo y pesado suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre una cama. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y en serio, necesitaba descansar. Su semana había ido de mal en peor de un segundo a otro y la poca paciencia que poseía estaba al límite.

Primero que nada, comenzó con la ridícula broma del idiota de Kihara, luego esos extraños sujetos que querían que se uniera a sus extraños proyectos, después esa tontería de ser nivel 6 y demás burradas, y para darle cereza a su "bonito día", su departamento era incendiado.

Si no fuera porque anti skill estuvo encima suyo durante esos tres días, seguramente media ciudad habría caído ante su ira.

Y eso, solo fue un lunes…

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores. Había sido reubicada luego de incidente en su hogar, así que paso un par de días en un hotel. No hubiera sido tan malo, si es que hacía a un lado el hecho de que repentinamente, sin importar a donde fuera, unos estúpidos que querían enfrentarlo; ya ni sabía por qué razón; aparecían así sin más.

Iba de compras, allí estaban. Iba a comer algo, allí estaban. Regresaba a descansar y en el camino, apenas doblando la esquina, nuevamente allí estaban. Ya no sabía o si eran idiotas o masoquistas.

Llego a considerar incluso la posibilidad de que le había puesto un rastreador y no se había dado cuenta.

Volvió a suspirar acomodándose en su cama. Ahora que finalmente tenía un departamento propio otra vez, la oportunidad de dormir un poco era posible, aunque sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran su nueva dirección.

No es que tuviera miedo, ya que realmente aun dormida su habilidad actuaba usualmente como reflejo ante el mínimo peligro, pero cuando eso pasaba, su cerebro difícilmente descansaba lo necesario y tendía a despertar aún más agotada.

Curioso, entre mas dormía, mas sueño tenia.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de perderse entre sus pensamientos y la falta de baterías. Analizaba su semana. Quería entender qué demonios hizo para que de la nada todos los inútiles y fracasados de la ciudad quisieran arriesgar sus traseros solo para molestarla.

"sería posible…que me hayan descubierto…?" se preguntó algo preocupada mientras se enredaba entre las sabanas. Era posible, pero no podía estar segura. Cuando la atacaban por lo regular repelía cualquier sonido porque consideraba inútil todo lo que tuvieran que decir y dejaba a su reflexión actuar, así que no estaba muy segura de lo que le hablaban mientras atacaban.

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

"no! Es imposible…quien se los diría? Y con que motivo…?!"

Considero a Kihara, pero…no, el no sería capaz. Si antes no tuvo interés por eso, ahora menos, cierto? No había motivos, es decir, disfrutaba hacerle la vida a cuadritos, pero no de esta forma. Él era más de los que tortura psicológicamente para luego aplastarlos, y por ahora aun no tenía forma de lograr lo último, ni motivos. Él se podría describir como alguien que no hará nada a pesar de tener las armas necesarias, a menos que haya dinero o algún otro beneficio real de por medio. Su secreto, no garantizaba nada de eso, al contrario, ponía su vida en peligro, porque ella lo cercenaría vivo.

"…debe ser por otra cosa…"

Volvió a pensarlo, que había hecho de diferente esa semana…?

Lo único que se le ocurría era esa ridícula reunión con aquellos científicos locos, pero…

"no serían capaces…"entrecerró la mirada molesta. No, realmente era posible a la vez que no.

Decidió dejarlo por la paz esta vez. Mañana seria otro día y quizás podría tener algo de paz nuevamente.

En serio la necesitaba.

++++Días después++++

De acuerdo, nada mejoro. Ni al día siguiente ni después de eso. De solo recordar los problemas que le causo evitar a Juicio y Anti skill por la cantidad casi absurda de reportes de "pobrecillos" skill out atacados por algún malvado alto nivel que según rumores, atacaba nada más porque si a esos pobres hombres.

"Pobres hombres mi culo…"gruño aplastando una lata vacía que tenía en sus manos. Con esa ya era la séptima del día y aun no almorzaba.

Las personas sin lugar a duda le gustaban inventarse estupideces cuando no conocían toda la historia, pero ella no se molestaría en dar explicaciones.

Simplemente se desaparecía antes de que fuese descubierta, no quería llamar más la atención.

Abrió una lata más de café mientras seguía esperando, ya algo aburrida de donde saldrían esta vez. Se encontraba sentada en un parque cualquiera, con una bolsa llena de café a su costado y miraba con algo de aburrimiento y fastidio el lugar. No le gustaban muchos los parques, había mucho ruido, muchos niños y caras felices por doquier, lo que por alguna razón la irritaba con facilidad. Pero, era cerca del mediodía, lo que garantizaba que Juicio estaría haciendo patrullaje por un largo rato cerca y esos insectos no serían tan tontos como para molestarla mientras estaban bajo la mira. Al menos estaría más o menos cómoda por un rato.

Lograba con éxito ignorar el sonido de aquel lugar, sin embargo la curiosidad y aburrimiento eran una mala combinación, por lo que a veces miraba a su alrededor buscando algo de su interés.

Solo habían niños jugando de un lado a otro, una fuente, uno que otros juegos para los niños y a veces creía ver a algunos alumnos de las tantas escuelas de la ciudad pasear entre amigos o pareja por allí.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

No es que tuviese algo en contra de la "felicidad ajena", pero es que cuando tenía una mala racha llegaba a detestar con ganas a quien sea que según sus ojos se pavoneaba de tener una vida muchos más fáciles ante ella, aun cuando no eran conscientes de ello.

Pero de entre todos, los que más le fastidiaban eran los niños. Inocentes y puros, felices en una burbuja hasta que alguien aparecía rompiéndola junto a sus ilusiones.

Sonrió con amargura, sin poder negar que todos alguna vez fuimos así.

Una parte dentro de ella pensaba que los odiaba por eso, pero muy en el fondo ese sentimiento quizás giraba más en la envidia e impotencia que recordar esos hechos le generaban.

Llego a preguntarse mientras los miraba, cuántos de ellos vivían con una familia? Cuántos de ellos eran child errors? Cuántos de ellos vivirían el mismo infierno que ella? Cuántos de ellos sobrevivirían a eso?

Si, lo sabía, eran pensamientos lúgubres para una ambiente tan alegre, pero mientras solo estuvieran en su cabeza, a nadie le importaría.

Sin embargo mientras seguía "asesinando" mentalmente a la mayoría de las personas que aparecían antes sus ojos carmín, algo llamo su atención.

Era un niño que estaba solo y llorando, sin razón aparente, para que luego, de la nada apareciera quien podría ser su madre o maestra, agachándose a su altura mientras palmeaba su cabeza y decía algo para tranquilizarlo. No escuchaba lo que decían, pero lo que fuera parecía funcionar pues el llanto ceso y la mujer le dio un dulce en lo que el niño la abrazaba efusivamente.

No dijo nada ni se dio tiempo de pensar algo.

Simplemente se supo de pie, inexpresivamente y se fue de allí. No soportaba más ese tipo de escenarios.

Le hacían anhelar cosas que había olvidado hacia años. Y lo mejor, era seguir así.

Pero mientras se disponía a irse al levantar la mirada, encontrándose con los mismos idiotas de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño dejando caer la bolsa de latas vacías y aplastándola sin mucho esfuerzo con su pie. La última pisca de paciencia se había agotado y su humor era de perros.

Acabaría de una vez por todas con ese ridículo acoso. Podía manejarlo, no había problemas y saldría sin cargos de asunto.

Ya nada podría salir, no?

+++++Centro de Investigación/ 7:00 pm++++

Amai Ao se removía en su oficina al borde de un ataque de nervios. Había gastado mucho en el proyecto Radio Noise, el cual cancelaron gracias a los inútiles de los genes del railgun y al fin cuando tenía la oportunidad de redimirse con el experimento de Cambio a Nivel 6, el maldito crio se ponía arrogante y los rechazaba.

Incluso había tenido gastos extras para tratar de "convencerlo" de que necesitaba participar en el experimento, pero nada aun.

_Te preocupas demasiado Amai…-se quejó otro científico, el genio detrás de la gran idea-…debes ser más paciente…-regaño adentrándose a la desarreglada oficina-así no debe comportarse un director…preocuparas a los novatos…

_Más paciente! Es esperado una semana y nada!-solo había logrado endeudarse más-si este proyecto no se mueve, terminare muerto o en la calle! No me pidas que me calme!

Pero el hombre de anteojos solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

_Relájate…te aseguro que no pasaran ni tres días más antes de que el Cambio a Nivel 6 dé inicio…-sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

_Como puedes estar tan seguro..? Hablamos del mismo monstro capaz de sobrevivir a una bomba atómica, no creo que unos imbéciles skill out puedan siquiera llegar a hacerlo sudar…porque demonios serían capaces de obligarlo a participar en esto?...más de la mitad ya deben o estar en un cementerio o en el hospital y el dinero que usamos para sobornarlo, se me está acabando….

Realmente estaba más preocupado por sus ganancias que por los resultados y descubrimientos que conllevaría el proyecto. No le importaba como, pero necesitaba salir exitoso en esto.

_es muy simple querido director…Accelerator será físicamente imposible de vencer sin importar el método que usemos, pero no deja de ser un mocoso que aun sin proponérselo deja a la vista sus preocupaciones y es fácil de manipular…

El azabache le miro sin entender.

_a que te refieres con "preocupaciones"? ni Juicio o Anti skill podrían con el…aún no hay tecnología suficiente para enfrentar a un nivel 5…-o al menos, no reconocida oficialmente.

_no es cuestión de fuerza, sino cerebro…por eso somos investigadores…porque investigamos…-hablo con tono lleno de obviedad-…cuando me uní a este proyecto, pensé que sería bueno investigar un poco sobre nuestro poderoso "conejillo de indias" y encontré ciertas que me garantizan que el plan funcionara…

A diferencia de Amai que estaba más relacionado a cosas de genética o redes, su colega había trabajado profundamente en asuntos de la realidad personal de los esper, con mucho análisis e informaciones subjetivas.

Poder leer a Accelerator fue fácil. Entendía en cierta manera su actuar y eso lo ayudo a maquinar su plan.

_para resumirlo…al nro 1 no le gusta llamar la atención, involucrarse en cosas problemáticas o ser molestado, pero…-sonrió con malicia-…estoy seguro de que lo que más odia es lo que su habilidad en si trae:…caos, muerte y dolor a cualquiera que se le acerque….

Sin embargo, el directo seguía sin entender a qué punto quería llegar, pero antes de poder preguntar, una llamada los interrumpió.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era de los guardias de seguridad de la puerta este.

_Está aquí…-informo más que sorprendido.

El plan funciono, no sabía cómo, pero funciono.

_debí haber apostado un aumento…-bromeo el hombre mientras se dirigían a recibir a su tan ansiado invitado.

+++Accelerator/varias horas antes+++

Con pasos pesados llego a su hogar mientras se dejaba caer sentada en el colchón. Su mirada estaba baja y sus ojos abiertos como platos aun no terminaban de digerir lo que había pasado ese día.

Quizás, eran de esos días en los que uno realmente pensaba que hubiese sido mejor jamás levantarse.

Miro sus manos temblorosas y por un instante realmente creyó ver algo rojo en ellas, aterrándola para luego cubrirse con ellas los oídos mientras un bufido de frustración escapaba de sus labios.

"Puedo manejarlo…"

Así llego a asegurar.

"Nada malo pasara, estoy acostumbrada…"

De verdad creyó que así seria, pero…las cosas jamás salen como uno se imagina, no?

Quería vomitar, pero su estómago solo tenía un hueco en el. Quería gritar, pero sentía que si lo hacía, no sería oía. Quería aplastar a todo el mundo, pero presentía que eso le haría sentir peor.

"Como pudo pasar esto…?" pensó con pesar mientras se masajeaba la frente nerviosamente.

No entendía nada, todo paso tan rápido que apenas lograba digerirlo hasta ahora. Las cosas iban como siempre, los sujetos esos la habían atacado, y ella había logrado repeler todos sus ataques sin problemas. Hasta que se percató que entre ellos también había esper, de bajo nivel, pero esper al fin y al cabo.

No le vio problema, igual reflejaría sus ataques. Todo saldría como siempre o eso pensó.

Jamás pudo imaginar que esos cobardes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos usarían a alguien de escudo en su huida desesperada para evitar la reflexión. Debido a escándalo, todas las personas cercanas al parque se habían ido o eso creyó. Juicio estaba llegando, ella solo quería terminarlo rápido cuando…sucedió…

Fue rápido, no pudo ni ver como paso, solo reflejo un ataque de piroquinesis, escucho el impacto junto a un escandaloso llanto de dolor.

Pero ese llanto…no parecía de uno de ellos.

Cuando busco con la mirada su origen, sintió la sangre helándose y la garganta seca. A pocos metros de ella, el mismo niño que había visto antes yacía en el sueño llorando por el dolor de la quemadura, la cual lucia horrible. Sintió nauseas de solo verla. Atrás de él estaba el cobarde a quien debió haber lastimado en realidad, su cara lucia miedo pero al mismo tiempo…sonreía como si se alegrara de haberla burlado.

Se enfureció y quiso seguirlo, pero no pudo. El grito del niño cuando vio que avanzaba hacia su posición le detuvo. Se sintió muy mal.

Su mirada hacia ella, como si estuviese viento al ser más horrible del mundo. Siempre se consideró a algo cercano a un demonio, pero comprobarlo en los ojos de alguien más era muy diferente.

Casi al instante, los demás salieron huyendo, algunos siendo atrapados por los miembros de Juicio y otros dándose a la fuga. Ella se quedó perdida en si misma por varios instantes hasta que se percató de que una joven de Juicio (según vio la insignia en su hombro, y por alguna razón con una flores en la cabeza) parecía hablarle y se acercaba, tal vez para ver si estaba bien ya que no le respondía.

Simplemente volteo sus ojos hacia ella aun sin poder seguir el ritmo de lo que la rodeaba. Sabía que le decía algo, podía incluso escucharla, pero dentro de sí misma, no percibía el mensaje. No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba en…shock.

Nuevamente volteo su mirada al niño que era consolado por la otra mujer con la que lo había visto mientras alguien llamaba a los para médicos.

Ella…era responsable de eso. No pudo manejarlo y todo había terminado mal. Usualmente no le importaba lo que le hacían a ella o lo que le hacía a los demás, jamás le había importado, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Fue un accidente. No quiso hacerlo, pero aun así una persona termino lastimada por su culpa. Igual que en el pasado. Lo siguiente que había pasado era que aquella chica de Juicio que al parecer llevaba hablándole o preguntándole algo intento tocarla para llamar su atención. Ver su frágil mano aproximarse a su hombro más que suficiente como para sacarla de su aletargamiento.

"NO ME TOQUES!"Grito sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba segura si recordó modular su voz, solo quería irse, lo más rápido de allí. No le importaba ser descubierta o parecer sospechosa, tampoco la mirada de sorpresa de la chica con flores. Llegar a casa fue lo más aliviador que pudo hacer.

Las cosas no habían cambiado. Creyó que sí, pero se equivocó. Los mismo accidentes seguían ocurriendo, pero no entendía por qué?

Que hizo mal…? Todo había salido como había deseado…tenia poder. El poder la mantiene segura. A ella y a los demás. La protege de todo y advierte a los demás para no acercarse. Porque eso ultimo aun no sucedía…?

"Porque aún sigo lastimándolos….?" Se preguntó mirando hacia el techo. No podía entender.

Había…hecho algo muy malo. No fue su intención, pero aun así…se sentía…como si hubiese hecho algo malo…

Que era lo que le falto….?

Ya era Accelerator…el esper más fuerte de ciudad academia! El número 1 de los 7 nivel 5 existentes! Nadie era mejor que ella! No había nada más alto que eso, nada!

….

…

….o tal vez si….

Se sentó de golpe recordando que aún tenía una opción vigente.

"el cambio a Nivel 6!"

Eso era algo más allá de lo increíble. Numero 1? Nivel 5? Eso sería una mierda comparado con el inalcanzable nivel 6, no?

"La primera y la única…"

Sonrió con solo pensarlo mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Eso era lo que había buscado todo ese tiempo. La solución a todos sus problemas.

Así la dejarían en paz…así no la acosarían más, nadie la enfrentaría así…

No lastimaría a nadie más.

No quería herir a nadie, cierto? Quería que le temieran, cierto?

A esas alturas ya no se molestó en buscar respuesta. Solo tomo algo de dinero, una lata para el camino y su campera; para así emprender su camino al centro de investigación.

No podía manejarlo…no ahora, no con ese bajo nivel.

Pero pronto eso cambiaria.

++++Tiempo actual/Centro de investigación++++

No la hicieron esperar ni un segundo. Apenas se volvió a presentar ante ellos, las grandes puertas fueron abiertas para su llegada.

Respiró hondo mientras entraba. Sabia a la perfección que una vez allí dentro, no existía la marcha atrás.

Nunca le gustaron los experimentos de ningún tipo, pero ya no tenía alternativa. Para obtener la paz que deseaba y calmar sus nervios era necesario el poder, aquel que solo ellos podían brindarle.

Una vez que llego al subsuelo, en donde se encontraban las incubadoras gigantes, vio que lo esperaban tanto Amai Ao como el otro científico de lentes y dientes escalofriantes. Trago grueso tratando de mostrarse como siempre: calmada y segura de si misma.

_oh! Accelerator-san! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…supongo que verlo aquí significa que finalmente tomo una decisión…-comenzó a hablar el científico con gafas. Casi parecía deleitarse con su presencia allí.

Trató de ignorar su odiosa sonrisa triunfal y fingió arrogancia.

_si, si…lo que sea…comencemos esto de una vez, no tengo su tiempo…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia mientras pasaba de largo esperando a que la guiaran- que debo hacer exactamente….?

Al final ellos tuvieron la razón, pero no se los diría ni tampoco les dejaría regodearse. Después de todo a costillas de su éxito, ellos obtendrían méritos.

El azabache sonrió algo aliviado mientras se disponía a guiarlo.

_sígueme por favor…por aquí comenzaremos los preparativos necesarios…-comenzó a llevarla a una gran habitación detrás de otras de esas grandes puertas mientras hacía señas a los demás científicos.

El Proyecto Cambio a nivel 6, comenzaría ahora.

 **Notas finales: hola! He regresado y debo admitir que esta vez decidi tomar en cuentas sus consejos n.n y espero que esta vez no haya tanto errores (solo yo lo tuve que releer, nadie me ayuda con las correcciones excepto Word xD) espero disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo! lo tuve que escribir doble, porque el primer borrador no me convencía y necesitaba estresarme un poco para poder describir mejor lo que sentía Accel-chan, ojala haya salido bien.**

 **Y si! La chica de Juicio que mencione es Uiharu! (es un bien necesario para la historia, créanme n.n)**

 **y en cuanto a por que describi de esa forma sus pensamientos y sentimientos? simple, en la novela y railgun se da muchas veces a entender que Accelerator es una especie de pacifista, cuando habla del por que desea el poder vagamente se da una pista cuando dice que si es mas fuerte nadie se atrevera a desafiarlo. otra ocasion tan vez Last order lo menciona. Incluso en railgun antes de perder la consciencia en su batalla contra touma por un instante se pregunta si sera capaz de no volver a herir a nadie. de alli saque la conclusion mas que nada esos fueron sus motivos. espero comprendan**

 **Espero leerlos pronto, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: to aru majustu no index no me pertenece, solo mi locura es mía xD**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica**

 **Cap. 5: Sisters**

Al entrar en aquella puerta, sus ojos se ampliaron buscando a alguien allí dentro. La habitación era inmensa y blanca, tanto en paredes como pisos. En una parte muy arriba había una amplia ventana de vidrio, por donde los científicos verían con lujo de detalles lo que pasaría. Según había entendido, simplemente debía vencer a los dichosos clones del tercer lugar.

Parecía fácil, aunque la emoción la carcomía por dentro. Ahora que lo recordaba no había enfrentado nunca antes a otro nivel 5. Como se sentiría tener finalmente un adversario digno?

Sonrió cuando por fin diviso a su contrincante. Era otra chica, de cabellos castaños y cortos, usaba el uniforme de una escuela reconocida, Tokiwadai si no se equivocaba. Traía en su cabeza unas gafas de visión nocturna, aunque no entendía la razón de su uso, su mirada era igual de miel que sus cabellos y su contextura era simplemente aceptable en cierta forma.

Al recorrerla con sus ojos no pudo evitar detenerse en cierta parte de su cuerpo en especial. Acaso eso era…una copa b…? si, incluso al apenas verla de perfil a los pocos segundos podía calcular eso!

"Yo ni siquiera clasifico en A…."pensó mientras un aura pesada caía sobre si misma.

Una vena amenazo con explotar en su frente mientras apretaba los dientes. El combate no iniciaba pero ya sentía ganas de golpear algo.

"No…tranquilízate…no es momento para pensar en cosas así…no te importa, no debería importante, eres un hombre joder!"Se auto regañó mentalmente mientras volvía sonreír. Debía dar una buena impresión.

_yo! Tu serás mi compañera para este experimento, no?-hablo finalmente captando la atención de la castaña, quien volteo su vista hacia ella con la misma expresión.

_"Si, es un placer poder trabajar contigo" Dice Misaka saludando cordialmente.

"qué manera más rara de hablar tiene…"pensó con cierta curiosidad, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

_Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que me enfrentare a otro nivel 5, espero que sea muy divert-….uh?-detuvo sus palabras mirando con atención lo que la chica tenía en sus manos. No lo había notado antes.

"Un arma…?" eso no se lo habían mencionado antes.

La castaña pareció notar su interés en lo que traía en su mano, por lo que imaginando que eso incomodaba a su "compañero", término por "aclarar sus dudas".

_"Todo está bajo control" dice Misaka, expresando su genuina emoción para nuestra primera batalla!-hablaba la chica, haciendo varias poses de combate junto al arma, en serio parecía como si se preparara para un simple juego.

La albina no dijo nada sobre ello, repitiéndose a sí misma sobre lo extraño que todo se estaba poniendo.

Esa forma de hablar, de actuar…era…rara.

_"Pero antes de seguir. Recibí permiso para dispararte…Puedo realmente?"-la clon le miro con supuesta duda.

La esper mas fuerte simplemente ladeo la cabeza haciendo un sonido de afirmación, aunque dentro de sí sabía que de igual modo no funcionaria.

"esta chica…sabe de mis poderes, no?...está consciente de que realmente eso no funciona, no..?" se preguntó a si misma mientras los científicos de arriba ya acomodados, avisaron que podían empezar.

_Todo esta listo. Que comience el primer experimento.

_"En ese caso, prepárate para morir!" dice Misaka mientras comienza el combate!

Con suma tranquilidad observo como la menor corría alrededor de la habitación comenzando a disparar hacia ella.

Con aburrimiento reflejo cada una de las balas, aunque dudaba que la castaña se percatara de ello, pues al mantenerse en movimiento evitaba recibir el impacto.

"esto…es aburrido…."rodo los ojos comenzando a molestarse de nuevo. Esto iba enserio o se estaban burlando de ella?!

Sin embargo, en la mente de la inexperta clon la cosas no eran así, notaba perfectamente que todas y cada una de las balas no le causaban daño, aunque difícilmente entendía como o por qué?

Lo que Testament le enseño no incluía situaciones así. Algo inexplicable ante sus ojos sucedía, mientras la poca paciencia del nivel 5 llegaba a su fin.

_"Altero todas las trayectorias de las balas?!" dice Misaka manteniendo su distancia para anali-uh!

Antes de darse cuenta y a los pocos instantes de haber tenido a la albina frente a sus ojos, se percató de que esta llego hasta quedar a sus espaldas, tomándola de sorpresa y helándole la sangre cuando sus miradas chocaron a tan corta distancia.

_que mierda crees que estás haciendo conmigo?!-gruño con molestia mientras con lo que aparentaba un leve empujón, mandaba a varios metros de la habitación al clon dejándola en el suelo, desarmada y quien sabe, si quizás también una lesión en las costillas. En ese momento poco o nada le importaba.

Había venido con muchas expectativas hasta allí como para saber sobrellevar semejante decepción. Obviamente buscaría un desquite, aunque se había contenido.

La culpa real era de esos farmacéuticos baratos.

_Oye!-levanto sus ojos hacia la ventana por donde eran observados los experimentos-que demonios significa esto? Eso realmente es un clon de un nivel 5?

Realmente en algún momento debieron de habérselo explicado con detalle, pero lo más probable es que solo los haya ignorado. El hombre de sonrisa extraña solo rio ante eso, comenzando a darle una vaga excusa.

_Por favor ignora ese bajo poder en comparación de su original…Las clones comparten sus memorias a través de algo llamado Red Misaka . Con un total de 20000 batallas, ellas seguirán aprendiendo y recolectando experiencias. Para las últimas batallas, ellas representaran un gran contrincante, incluso para ti…

Entrecerró sus ojos fastidiada con la explicación. Para eso aún faltaba mucho.

_con que es eso? Que mierda…eso significa que seguiré combatiendo con decepciones ambulantes por más tiempo?-suspiro resignada. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado-son una molestia…-maldijo por lo bajo volteándose lista para irse-…bueno, supongo que es suficiente por esta vez, no?

_Si, sin embargo…el primer experimento aún no ha terminado-informo el hombre mientras la chica vestida en uniforme comenzaba a levantarse con cierta dificultad y su contrincante detenía sus pasos.

"que quiere decir con que no ha terminado? Ya perdió, no tiene caso…al ritmo que va ella solo…"

_este experimento no tendrá sentido si no dispones de ella y provocas un cese de operaciones…-siguió hablando el científico, aparentemente buscando una forma menos cruel de dejar en claro lo que realmente consistía "vencer" a 20000 clones del Railgun-Completar el experimento consiste en que dispongas de 20000 clones armados. El primero aún no ha cesado sus operaciones…

Algo en su cabeza le alarmaba con insistencia a medida que el científico continuaba su explicación y la castaña tomaba en sus manos el arma que le había obligado a soltar.

_Por favor…completa la batalla…

_uh…?-algo le decía que realmente entendía lo que quería decirle, pero por alguna razón, su mente aún seguía buscando otra respuesta, quizás porque inconscientemente no quería aceptar lo que vendría después.

_"E-entiendo…c-continuare la batalla…"d-dice Misa..ka…obedeciendo órdenes…-hablo con dificultad intentando con todas sus fuerzas apuntar a su objetivo.

A sus ojos no había duda alguna, para eso la habían creado. Lo que pasara con ella no importaba, o más bien, no entendía por la poca información que realmente recibió en su absurdamente corta existencia.

Aunque quizás, incluso si lo hubiese sabido, la diferencia no hubiese existido, no?

_Disponer? Cesar operaciones…?-murmuro comenzando a recordar la múltiples veces que en su vida escucho dichas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que significaban-..un segundo, eso significa que ella va a…?! uhn…?

Un certero disparo se llevó a cabo en la habitación. Todos lo escucharon, mas solo ella no lo vio. Al voltear su mirada sobre quien lo había provocado, se encontró con la sorprendida mirada castaña, quien no parecía poder creer lo que pasaba mientras dejo caer el arma a un costado suyo, en lo que la sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente de su costado.

No había mucho que entender, solo que probablemente al reflejar dicha bala llego a dar a algún órgano vital y ahora la inexperta clon sufría las consecuencias.

Era tan raro, ver en aquella misma cara que hacía unos instantes se mostraba sin emociones, perdida entre la sorpresa mientras su cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre el suelo teñido en carmín.

No había nada que poder hacer por ella, más que esperar a que el filo de la muerte, cumpliera su trabajo.

Fue en ese instante en que fue capaz de oírla hablar por última vez.

_"frio…m-muy oscuro…es como hundirse…en agua profunda…e-esto es… morir?" ..dice…Misa…ka…ah….

Por un momento al verla así, algo en su cabeza le grito, pero estaba tan perdida entre todo lo que en pocos segundos había pasado que ni siquiera le prestó atención. A partir de ese momento, fue que dejo de escuchar lo que aquella voz le advertía con fuerza.

"Olvídate de eso! Te vas a arrepentir! No existe vuelta atrás! Déjalo de una vez…!"

Probablemente eso es lo que quería decirle, pero ella no quería escuchar. Verla morir de esa forma solo había avivado aún más sus verdaderas intenciones.

La había matado, aun cuando no fue realmente su intención. No quiso matarla, pero aun así estaba muerta.

"No es mi culpa…"pensó haciendo oídos sordos a su consciencia "fue su culpa por haber pensado que podría ganarme…si, es culpa suya…es culpa de los demás…"

Ella no tenía la culpa, o eso se quería hacer creer. Así era más fácil de aceptar.

_...así debe ser…-susurro para así a la par que la alarma de finalización sonaba. Por hoy era todo.

Su mente y cuerpo agradecían que así fuese.

_uh! Buen trabajo! Con esto concluye el primer experimento exitosamente!-podía escuchar las voces de los científicos alabándolo, pero por alguna razón no podía compartir la misma emoción. En sus ojos, la imagen de aquella chica estaba gravada, no podía evitar compararla con la de ese niño también.

Aquellos "humanos" con bata parecieron haber notado su turbación, por lo que prefirieron aclararle como debía realmente pensar sobre la situación.

_oh vamos…! Todos tenemos cosas que sacrificar en nombre del progreso. Es completamente normal disponer de ciertas cosas durante un experimento, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe-siguió hablando en un tono que fingía comprensión, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad-no hay razón para sentirse mal por ellas, estas combatiendo con simples masas sintéticas de drogas y proteínas…simples marionetas…

Accelerator no dijo nada sobre sus palabras, pero mentiría si dijera que no le dieron escalofríos. Apenas la enorme puerta se abrió, salió a pasos apresurados de lugar. No soportaba respirar el mismo aire que personas como esas tanto tiempo.

Salió a toda prisa, sin mirar ni un momento atrás. No estaba dejando nada importante, por ese día, había terminado.

Al verla tan turbada, Amai no pudo evitar preocuparse por si regresaría o no, pero su compañero le aseguro que al día siguiente estaría allí.

Era más que un hecho, que allí nadie daría un paso atrás. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse, todos lo sabían.

++++Horas después++++

Con cierto alivio llego a su departamento respirando con agitación. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que solo pudo aliviar una vez que abrió su puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Se sentía rara, como si la boca se le secara. La cabeza le daba muchas vueltas y ni siquiera podía oler algo de café para relajarse. Trato de respirar hondo mientras esa horrible imagen desaparecía de su mente.

Debía calmarse, no eran humanas para que se pusiera así.

"si..No son humanas…son marionetas…simples muñecas…a nadie le importara los que les pase…"repetía en su cabeza en un esfuerzo por creérselo. Sabía que no era cierto, pero no podía discutirlo. De hecho, admitía que su rara forma de actuar no parecía muy humana que digamos, así que creer que no lo eran le facilitaba la situación.

Se removió sobre el colchón mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba. Esto no era más que un pequeño obstáculo en su camino hacia el poder. Podría soportarlo, no era tan malo.

"solo sopórtalo un poco y obtendrás lo que deseas…un precio bajo, no? Solo son…simples ratas de laboratorio…"gruño cerrando los ojos. Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello por ahora. Quizás en la mañana las cosas lucirían mejor.

Si, se ponía pensativa por falta de sueño. Descansar aliviaría la tensión. Ahora se veía mal, pero después mejoraría.

Solo…debía dejar de pensar en ello. Todo mejoraría con el tiempo.

Así debía ser.

Así…quería creer que iba a ser.

++++Semanas después++++

Bien, nada había mejorado, de hecho su humor empeoraba cada día, hasta el punto en que los científicos buscaban la manera de evitar quedar a solas con ella.

Todo, absolutamente todo le molestaba. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha. Todo, le hacía enfadar y ver como esas copias baratas cometían una y otra vez el mismo error, solo aumentaba su malestar.

Supuestamente aprenderían, o eso le habían dicho ya que aún no podía comprobarlo. Estaba aburrida, sin siquiera moverse, las mendigas terminaban muertas.

"De cualquier forma la habitación es pequeña, no es como si pudiese moverme a voluntad sin destruirlo todo…"pensó sonriendo ácidamente mientras volvía a entrar a ese lugar. Ya ni sabía por cual número iban, pero era un hecho que ni siquiera iban a la mitad de la mitad.

Al mismo tiempo, esa rara sensación en su pecho tampoco desaparecía, estaba constantemente presente, aunque no supiera porque sucedía tal cosa. La voz que amenazaba con querer detenerla había ido disminuyendo hasta finalmente desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que un hueco crecía dentro de ella sin darse cuenta.

Estaba perdiendo algo valioso, lo presentía, pero aun así no quería detenerse. No podía detenerse.

"Puedo manejarlo…"seguía repitiéndose, pero la verdad era que esa situación la estaba manejando a ella, solo que no quería verlo.

Masajeando su frente espero a que su oponente llegara de una buena vez. La cabeza le estaba matando y deseaba con ansias un café.

Al oír como la puerta se abría, volteo su vista lista para comenzar pero se extrañó al no ver a nadie.

"Uhn…fue mi imaginación…"se preguntó buscándola con la vista, hasta que un pequeño ahoge llamo su atención, haciendo que bajara la cara.

Simplemente no sabía si reír o llorar con lo que descubrían sus ojos.

Era una sister, de eso no cabía la menor duda, sin embargo no lucia como recordaba.

_Que. Mierda. Significa. Esto…?-si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto.

_Oh…disculpa estas molestias, pero tuvimos problemas con algunas incubadoras debido a los recientes apagones. Ignora cómo se ven ahora y prosigue con el experimento por favor…-escucho la amable vos de unas de las científicas, quien realmente se moría de los nervios al no querer enfadar al nro 1.

_es enserio…?

_"Por favor, no te reprimas por mi apariencia" dice Misaka restándose importancia al asunto y tratando de sostener la escopeta que le dobla la altura…

Y es que la clon apenas le llegaba a su cintura, con aquella apariencia más joven, quizás de 10 años y aun conservando aquella molesta e indiferente expresión. Ni siquiera podía con su propia arma, como demonios esperaban que peleara con ella?!

_"Faltan 10,5 segundos antes de empezar el experimento, estás listo para esto?" pregunta Misaka para confirmar…

Miro a la pequeña, luego a los científicos y luego otra vez a la clon.

Definitivamente alguien moriría en ese lugar y no sería precisamente esa niña.

++++Minutos después++++

Una científica de cabellos negros y ondulados, además de unos ojos inexpresivos y alfo perturbadores similares al de los peces, caminaba tranquilamente cuando creyó haber oído una conmoción en el ala este. Suspiro derrotaba imaginándose la razón de ello mientras recordaba haberles advertido a sus compañeros que hubiese sido mejor volver a meter en las incubadoras a las sister que salieron "defectuosas" y usaran otras en su lugar.

Pero la escucharon? No. Y ahora la mitad de la instalación sufría las consecuencias. No era secreto para nadie que Accelerator andaba con un humor peor al del usual y que lo mejor era buscar la mejor manera de mantenerlo "feliz" si es que deseaban vivir para verlo convertido en un nivel 6.

Soltando un suspiro, la científica bajo a la zona de descanso a tomar un té con leche. Había trabajado toda la noche en supervisar para que no hubiera problemas técnicos con Testamt gracias a esos curiosos apagones, que ni tiempo de dormir tuvo.

_ahh…al fin paz…-suspiro sentándose en un sofá libre. Al parecer era la única relajándose a esa hora. Pero esa tranquilidad no parecía querer durar, puesto que escucho con claridad como del ascensor, bajaba alguien mascullando por lo bajo maldiciones para dirigirse directamente a la máquina expendedora y pedía una lata de café bien cargado.

No hacía falta preguntar quién era, todos allí lo conocían.

"Accelerator…?" arqueo una ceja cansinamente mientras bebía su te. En efecto, lucia tal y como le habían descrito: con un humor de diablos.

A simple vista era difícil deducir la causa de dicho humor, pero suponía que las situaciones que conllevaba el proyecto tenían algo que ver. No por nada era una experta en análisis de conducta.

Al rato vio como "el joven" albino se sentaba en una silla vacía mientras se recargaba de cafeína ignorándola por completo, por lo que ella decidió ser la primera en hablar.

La razón? No tenía nada más que hacer, ambos parecían aburridos y ciertamente tenia curiosidad por cómo iban las cosas con el experimento. Sin olvidar que la falta de sueño afectaba profundamente su sentido de supervivencia.

_No esperaba verte aquí…-comenzó a hablar mientras fijaba su vista en su te-creí que a estas horas estarías disponiendo de algunas de las sister según el programa…

La otra adolescente, al oírla fijo su mirada fruncida hacia la científica tratando de contener su coraje en lo que recordaba la causa del porque no estaba cumpliendo con el programa.

_no es mi culpa, sino la de los imbéciles de tus compañeros que creen que pueden verme la cara de estúpido!-gruño apretando la lata hasta aplastarla.

A pesar del rudo hablar, la chica no se mostró incomoda o intimidada. Tantos años de investigación la volvían realista y tolerante a muchas cosas, unas pocas palabras toscas no la impresionaban.

_ya veo…entonces supongo que esperaras a que reorganicen el programa y "reparen" a las sister defectuosas, no?...-vio como la menor solo bufaba en respuesta-…en ese caso esperaras por un par de días…recalcularlo todo no es fácil, ni siquiera con Tree Diagram…estos sistemas operativos son muy complicados…-siguió hablando mientras notaba como un brillo de arrogancia se asomaba en los ojos carmín de su acompañante.

Probablemente porque pensaba en lo patéticos que realmente eran, cosa que ni siquiera ella podía negar. El mundo se había vuelto más inútil desde que los humanos comenzaron a depender de las maquinas, Ciudad Academia era la prueba de ello.

Pero volviendo al tema inicial, había algo que picaba la curiosidad de la científica más allá que su sentido de peligro.

_por qué te importa…?

La nro 1 arqueo una ceja sin entender a que se debía esa pregunta, por lo que ella volvió a repetirla.

_Por qué te importa la apariencia que ellas tengan?...pequeña, grande… menor o mayor, el destino que les espera es simplemente el mismo…-hablo mientras bebía su te. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta, de hecho, le sorprendería mucho si es que Accelerator respondía sin enfadarse, pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo-…qué más da todo eso si al final igual las mataras…? No dejan de estar hechas artificialmente, apenas tardan 14 días en crecer y prepararse para ti…no son humanas por más que lo parezcan y sé que lo sabes, por eso…-le miro a los ojos finalmente captando lo que realmente pasaba con el comportamiento del nro 1-…por qué aun te importan, si solo son ratas de laboratorio…?

La pregunta había tomado de sorpresa a la peli blanca, quien quedo en blando varios segundos antes de poder pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Sintió la sangre hervir mientras un deseo insano de acabar con aquella mujer tan extraña nacía en su pecho, pero lo contenía.

_No sé de qué mierda me hablas, esas muñecas no me importan en lo más mínimo!-grito dando un pisotón casi abollando el suelo-…no me interesan de que estén hechas o cuánto tiempo les dure, solo me importa que si me hacen perder el tiempo al menos sea en algo de buena calidad, ya es suficientemente malo tener que aguantar lo inútiles y escalofriantes que son como para que también le reduzcan el tamaño! Qué sigue? Me harán pelear con un bebe?! Dejen de burlarse de mí!

A simple vista, para la científica, las palabras del adolescente parecían dar a entender que pensaba que era una burla contra su maravilloso poder que le hicieran pelear con infantes, pero había algo más. Ella sabía que había algo más, pero por ahora prefirió dejarlo así. No era bueno que Accelerator terminara destruyendo todo el establecimiento.

_Ya veo…

_tks!-chasqueo la lengua fastidiada mientras se disponía a retirarse-maldita zorra con ojos de pez…-mascullo por lo bajo. Quien se creía para poner en duda sus acciones? A ella no le importaba nadie más, mucho menos esas marionetas inútiles.

Ya cuando se dispuso a esperar el ascensor lista para mandar todo al carajo por ese dia, recordó algo que deseaba mencionarles a los científicos, pero no había hallado la oportunidad.

_ah! Cierto…oye, tú la de los ojos escalofriantes…si te encuentras con el responsable de darles "personalidad" a esas copias baratas, dile que haga algo con ellas…es perturbador escucharlas terminar la oración de la otras así como sus caras inexpresivas incluso cuando las hago pedazos…-sintió un escalofrío de solo recordarlo. Le era complicado saber cuándo realmente morían si siempre mantenían esa misma expresión.

La mujer estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando se abrió el ascensor y se metió sin prestarle atención.

Ella simplemente suspiro sintiendo como si acabaran de verle la cara. Y no era menos, siendo Nunotaba Shinobu, responsable de Testament, era molesto escuchar como alguien menospreciaba su trabajo.

No era su culpa, aun no era posible provocar emociones solo a través de un cable como lo eran con los conocimientos. Faltaba más estudio sobre ello.

"Da igual" pensó terminando su te mientras su mente seguía trabajando. No entendía a "ese chico" en lo más mínimo. Porque le importaba la imagen y la personalidad de esa chicas? Eso no afectaba el resultado de los experimentos, o si?

Fue entonces cuando se percató de una mínima posibilidad. Era casi imposible, pero no por eso poco factible.

"Aun busca verlas como humanas" dedujo. Claro que si era verdad era como algo más que nada inconsciente, algo curioso considerando que aun así no detenía la masacre que con cada día se hacía más y ms violenta.

Buscaba en las sister algo que no encontraría, aumentando el mal humor y frustración, a la vez que perdía en sí mismo aquello que buscaba en ella. Al final solo terminaría con su propia destrucción si no se resignaba. O eso pensó la científica.

"el mundo es un lugar horrible" pensó ella llena de incertidumbre ante su descubrimiento. No era para menos, había descubierto la posibilidad que un monstro al que muchos temían, quizás era más humanos que ellos. O lo fue, al menos una vez.

En un mundo tan oscuro como el que personas como ellas frecuentaban, esos sentimientos solo causaban molestias.

 **Notas finales: yeeih! Aquí regresando con un capi entretenido (quizás no el mejor, pero es que me quede con incertidumbre luego de mi examen** **no sé porque…) en fin, aproveche eso para introducir a Shinobu, un personaje profundo y complicado de describir cuando aún no entendía que las sister eran humanas. No encontramos en aquellos primeros experimentos en donde Accel aun esta renuente con respecto al asunto de la sisters, pero no por ello planea detenerse. Es algo así como no querer hacer algo, pero aun así lo haces (quien nos entiende xD)**

 **En el siguiente capítulo volveremos a profundizarnos más en ella (yuriko) además de que tan! Tan! Un personaje importante aparecerá como sorpresa! Quien será! Adivinan? xD**

 **Antes que nada, aclaremos que los experimentos duraron varios meses antes de lo que se mostró el inicio del arco (quizás duro ya como tres o 4 meses). En el fic apenas llegamos a unas semanas a lo supo n.n**

 **En fin, ojala les haya gustado! Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: to aru majutsu no me pertenece, solo la locura aquí presente es mía xD**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica**

 **Cap. 6: Niña de Lirios**

Luego de aquel "incidente" con el experimento, debían pasar cuando menos tres días antes de poder continuar con los combates debido a ciertos ajustes necesarios en las sister para poder reiniciar el experimento aun con los retrasos existentes.

A ella realmente no le importaba, simplemente quería darle fin a todo ese asunto de una buena vez. Sus nervios estaban tensos, no era de extrañar considerando las cosas que le habían pasado después de haberse enredado con todo ese asunto.

Esa extraña molestia en su cabeza finalmente había desaparecido, aunque aún así la sensación de incertidumbre y vacío continuaba presente. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, no era capaz de hallar paz ya ni en sueños. Un sueño…no…una pesadilla se repetía cada vez que se perdía en el mundo de Morfeo. Siempre era lo mismo, ella misma caminando sobre una alfombra teñida por aquel líquido vitar amortiguando sus pasos con aquellas cosa que parecían humanas…pero que realmente no debían serlo. Con dada día…ese sueño era más realista…y el número de clones que aparecían aumentaba aterradoramente….no podía parar durante el sueño, solo seguía caminado hacia adelante, con las manos llenas de sangre, al mismo tiempo que sentía que alguien intentaba detener sus paso jalando suavemente sus manos o ropa. Pero al instante de voltear, despertaba abruptamente, jadeando y sudando. Todas las noches eran lo mismo. Un sueño oscuro y horrible…como su vida. Quizás por eso su humor se había vuelto tan volátil…hasta el aire que respiraba le torturaba sus nervios. No era libre de esas asquerosas sister ni dormida.

La imagen de como quedaban luego de sus enfrentamientos no dejaba de martillarle las neuronas, especialmente cuando cerraba los ojos. Tal vez por ello inconscientemente había aumentado la ingestión de cafeína en su cuerpo.

Su vida se resumía a una mezcla de caos dentro de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sus propios sentimientos terminaban reprimiéndose hasta el punto de ser capaz de no tomarlos en cuenta.

Las palabas de aquella mujer con ojos de pez habían calado fondo dentro de sí misma despertando esas emociones contradictorias dentro de sí, provocándole que la poca tranquilidad que creía haber alcanzado se esfumaba por completo, en especial por la noches.

Quería continuar o quería desertar?...no lo sabía.

En su mente una parte de si, le repetía que era una locura, que solo la estaban engañando y que realmente era imposible alcanzar el nivel 6; pero al mismo tiempo la idea de regresar a su antigua vida con todos esos asesinos y criminales tras de su cuello definitivamente le ayudaba a olvidarse de lo malo que realmente eran sus acciones para seguir adelante con todo esto.

Cualquier cosa es mejor que volver a antes. Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir soportando a esos idiotas y que algo como ese incidente vuelva a suceder…

La imagen de aquel niño a veces le recordaban a aquella primera sister. No…es diferente…aquel niño le temía, esa tonta muñeca, simplemente mantenía esa mirada irritante.

De solo imaginarla una frustración hasta ahora desconocida invadía sus sentidos cegando su mente. No sabía como era posible que un ser vivo fuera capaz de hacerle perder la cordura con el simple hecho de existir.

Muñecas, marionetas, clones. Todos esos eran los nombres con los cuales se referían a ellas y hasta ahora, no existía prueba de lo contrario. Un humano normal sentiría miedo, aprendería de sus errores, suplicaría por su vida.

Pero ellas….ellas jamás han mostrado algo remotamente similar. Ya ni cuando por error terminaron con cuerpos de niñas eso sucedió.

Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no entendía si solo se enfadó porque parecía que la consideraban tan débil que hasta una mocosa sería una digna rival para ella, o porque simplemente le causo desesperación ver que ellas no cambiarían aun en ese estado.

"espera! Detente ahí…que demonios estas esperando de ellas?!"se regañó deteniendo sus pensamientos. No había respuesta, ni siquiera sabía que rayos quería.

No las entendía, no se entendía ni a sí misma.

Con el cuerpo sudando por la alteración recorrió su habitación para llegar al baño y remojar su cara. Quizás pensaba demasiado las cosas…si, ese era el problema.

Por más que no dejaba de repetirse casi como un mantra, en alguna parte de su cabeza aun no entraba el simple hecho de que no eran humanas. Debía convencerse de ello, una vez que lo hiciera todo ese martirio seria historia y podría proseguir con los experimentos en paz.

"no pienses en el ahora, sino en el resultado…terminando esto, al fin tendré lo único que realmente quiero…poder…tranquilidad…"sonrió con solo imaginarlo. Al fin sería capaz de andar por la ciudad sin que nadie la molestara. Su hogar ya no sería destruido con aquella odiosa frecuencia.

Si no había enfrentamientos, otras personas tampoco terminarían en medio del "fuego cruzado". Ese accidente quedaría en la historia y podría descansar de una buena vez.

Respirando hondo se miró al espejo, comprobando que la falta de descanso y relajación comenzaba a hace mella en su imagen. Sus ojos lucían hinchados e irritados, de hecho toda su cara parecía molesta a pesar de ya haberse calmado.

Ladeo la cabeza pensando en alguna solución.

"un paseo…salir a respirar sería bueno…"concluyo cerrando los ojos por un momento. Las últimas semanas solo habían sido salidas obligatorias por sus propias necesidades alimenticias o por los experimentos, pero aquellos paseos por placer prácticamente se habían reducido a cero. Ya hasta creía haber olvidado lo que era respirar un aire fresco y puro, sin aquel olor a medicinas y metal.

La idea de volver a hacerlo sin duda le atraía mucho, así que se arregló vagamente para al menos andar presentable.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir en su cuarto sin hacer nada. Cuando se quedaba sola, su mente divagaba demasiado y volvía al mismo problema.

Salir a despejarse, esa era la solución.

Que tanto podría pasar solo por eso, no?

++++Rato después+++++

El día era hermoso y soleado, todo el mundo parecía disfrutarlo de la mejor manera posible, saliendo a acompañados de sus amigos, parejas o familiares quizás, provocando que alguien como ella sencillamente se sintiera como un personaje sobrante en semejante escenario.

Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte mientras se escabullía entre los callejones, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón no toparse con nadie indeseable. No soportaba ver tantas caras felices y sonrientes, no teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas horribles que realmente ocurrían en aquella asquerosa ciudad.

"que ingenuos…"pensó sarcásticamente mientras veía aquellas sonrisas. A sus ojos, esas personas solo podían sonreír por que vivían en una burbuja bien grande y pomposa que amortiguaba la realidad que vivían. Ellos solo veían el lado bonito y atractivo de las cosas, por eso quizás amaban vivir allí, por esos quizás muchos padres se dejaban engañar dejando a sus hijos allí.

"quizás eso pensaron cuando me abandonaron…"una parte de si murmuro en pensamientos mientras su expresión de oscurecía. Difícilmente volvía a pensar en cosas como esas, hacía años que no lo hacía.

No valía la pena reflexionar al respecto, a esas alturas no. La realidad era simple, el mundo era una mierda y solo resignándose a eso, se podía alcanzar la felicidad.

Miro al cielo por unos instantes preguntándose qué tan cierto podría ser eso. Si era franca consigo misma, por más que humillara y se burlara de aquellas estúpidas sonrisas, algo en ella los…enviada. Si ser feliz significaba ser un idiota, había días como este, en que daría lo fuera por ser un maldito idiota.

Llegaba a preguntarse con cierta ilusión como seria su vida si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Si jamás hubiese sido el nro 1, no! Si jamás siquiera hubiese llegado a ser un esper…una persona normal, un simple nivel 0…seguiría el mismo camino sangriento que había regido su vida…? Alguien la habría adoptado o siquiera….la habrían abandonado en primer lugar…?

Se quedó en blanco por algunos minutos mientras su prodigioso cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de considerar. Se estaba…arrepintiendo de su vida…?

Mientras buscaba la respuesta a aquella duda, no se percató que seguía caminando y que peor aún, alguien le estaba siguiendo a pasos sigilosos.

++++Mientras tanto+++++

Al mismo tiempo un joven de cabellos oscuros y erizados caminaba a pasos rápidos mientras escapaba; o al menos eso intentaba; de una joven de Juicio, puesto que gracias a su desafortunada suerte de algún modo u otro termino involucrado en lo que fue el fallido intento de robo de una tienda. Como termino convertido en un "prófugo de la ley"? ni el mismo lo sabía, simplemente había caminado por la vereda equivocada en el momento equivocado, el ladrón choco con el dejando atrás su botín (una colección de revistas +18, algo de dinero y lo que parecía una pistola de juguete) y una cosa llevo a la otra, por lo que Juicio pensó que se trataba de un cómplice.

Si, lo sabe, quizás lo mejor en lugar de escapar hubiese sido quedarse y dar una buena explicación, pero conociendo lo mal que siempre terminaba, el estudiante de preparatoria no quiso arriesgarse. Y en cuanto a porque no lo soltó al instante, pues su cerebro no le importaban ni el dinero ni el juguete, aunque las revistas….su adolescente interno precoz simplemente no pudo resistirlo.

Grave error.

Ahora una chiquilla con flores en la cabeza lo perseguía (era muy lenta por cierto), y lo que era peor, parecía estar llamando refuerzos, así que decidió apresurarse aún más. Debía perderla y que mejor que los callejones para eso.

El personalmente los conocía muy bien (eran buenos atajos cuando llegaba tarde), por lo que no dudo mucho y sin mirar atrás siguió corriendo hasta perderse entre ellos. En alguna parte de aquel "laberinto" escogió la izquierda, para que a pocos pasos detrás de él, la chica de flores escogiera por error arbitrariamente la derecha.

Una vez que volvió a salir en una calle, suspiro con alivio pensando que se había librado y podría intentar llegar a tiempo a su escuela.

Sin embargo, con apenas dar unos cuantos pasos, un grito femenino que provenía de aquel callejón alerto sus nervios, haciéndole regresar y dejando atrás su "tesoro". Debía ser aquella chica de Juicio. No se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba por su culpa, así que con todo el valor que en segundos pudo reunir, se adentró allí nuevamente buscándola y topándose con una extraña sorpresa.

Justamente en aquel pasillo que no tomo para escapar, a pocos metros de él, un grupo d sujetos muy sospechosos habían terminado por acorralar no solo a aquella chica quien temblaba sin saber si escapar o pedir ayuda, sino también a otra persona que le daba la espalda, de cabellos blancos y cuerpo fantasma ticamente delgado que le parecía muy familiar.

Negó con la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora. Debía ayudarlos, las caras de esos sujetos no amenazaban que estuvieran planeando algo bueno, así que decidió usar su "infalible" táctica de rescate.

_uhn…oh! Oneechan! Oniichan! Los estaba buscando!-se entrometió torpemente entre ellos, sorprendiendo a la otra azabache mientras tomaba su mano y sonreía nervioso a aquellos hombres-l-lo siento! Íbamos al cine y nos separamos! Siempre se pierden jeje!-rio mientras con su mano libre tomaba el hombro de la albina, al fin despertándola de su letargo.

Ella por su parte miro sobre su hombro la mano que la sostenía como si acaba de descubrir algo imposible, al mismo tiempo que recuerdos dormidos en su mente atacaban su cabeza dejándola confundida.

No…no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Pero esto, no fue lo único que noto, sino también que mientras esta persona la jalaba fuera del callejón junto a otra chica que no tiene idea de donde salió pero le parece familiar, unos sujetos muy enfadados estaban por molerlos (o eso pensaban) con una vigas de hierro.

Ella no tenía problemas, podía simplemente repelerlos, sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera mencionárselos a los presentes, sintió como era fuertemente jalada para correr mientras comenzaban a ser perseguidos.

Ella no entendía nada, solo que un sujeto de cabeza de erizo se la estaba llegando, la estaba tocando y por si fuera poco la estaba _obligando_ a huir de unos patéticos delincuentes.

Definitivamente debía estar en algún universo paralelo al algo así.

Frunció el ceño mientras se lo detenía abruptamente, importándole poco o nada que casi los hacia caer y que esos delincuentes aun lo seguían.

El azabache por su parte, luego de evitar darse de cara contra el suelo la miro como si estuviese loca.

_oye! Que haces? Por si aún no te has dado cuentas esos sujetos vendrán por nosotros y no precisamente a darnos consejos!-le regaño nerviosamente mientras intentaba tomarla de la mano de nuevo para huir, cosa que la albina simplemente negó de un manotazo.

_déjame! Con quien te crees que estás hablando?!-gruño mientras a sus espaldas uno de los tipos finalmente la alcanzaba y hacia un ademan de darle con un tubo de hierro aterrando al mayor.

_Cuidado!-chillo el joven para luego quedar sin palabras al segundo en que el supuesto golpe que debía recibir la de ojos carmín no sucedía como había imaginado, por el contrario, era aquel sujeto quien se retorcía en el suelo lleno de dolor.

No solo el, sino la chica con flores también quedaron sorprendidos en lo que el nro 1 simplemente rodaba los ojos mientras se encargaba de aquellos estúpidos. Quería aclarar algunas cosas con aquel tipo de cabellos de erizo. En primera como pudo tocarla sin romperse la mano y segundo, y más importante, porque le hacía sentir como si necesitara recordar algo…?

El desafortunado adolescente por su parte también estaba en su propia crisis de lagunas mentales desde el instante que reconoció aquella cabellera tan singular como también aquel misterioso poder de "rebotar" todo lo que la tocara.

"n-no puede ser…"abrió los ojos abruptamente mientras en su mente aparecía una pequeña vestida de niño con las misma características y ojos algo tristes y asustados. Solo había conocido a una persona así en su vida "….e-esta persona acaso es….?"

Y en medio de todo ese conflicto de relaciones temporales, la pobre chica de Juicio no podía más que quedar sorprendida y en shock por tantas emociones en un día. Y como culparla, no todos los días eres testigo de un pervertido robo, te toca perseguir a un supuesto criminal gracias a que tu compañera se quedó dormida, casi eres acorralada por un grupo de skill Out y terminabas siendo salvada en medio de lo que parecía un "reencuentro de amantes" del mismo sexo, según el análisis de sus reacciones y miradas de "devoción".

Ella no sabía si alguien allá arriba la maldecía o bendecía.

+++++Mucho rato después+++++Restaurante familiar+++++

Realmente ninguno de los tres sabia como o el porqué, pero de algún modo extraño terminaron "almorzando" algo en cierto restaurante familiar cercano a donde estaban, una vez que el asunto con aquellos delincuentes se solucionó (entiéndase, Accelerator los hizo mierda y salieron huyendo) por lo que la chica, cuyo nombre realmente era Uiharu Kazari en compensación por haberla salvado los invito/ _obligo_ a comer algo. Claro que también eso incluía que ella tampoco llamaría a Juicio para aclarar el asunto, ya que de igual modo Touma había perdido el maletín.

Nadie decía nada, ya que la joven de cabellos floreados no dejaba de agradecerles en una y mil maneras, cosa que parecía empeorar a medida que iba ingiriendo más y más azúcar mientras ellos solo comían una hamburguesa (Touma) y algo de pollo frito (Accelerator). Ninguno de los dos realmente prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, principalmente porque estaban enfuscados en sus propias preocupaciones.

Touma finalmente la había reconocido y estaba casi seguro de que aquel "chico" albino era aquella misma niña que había conocido en su fugaz visita infantil a Ciudad Academia, aunque admitía que esa voz extraña le hacia dudar un poco, pero esperaba el momento adecuado para comprobarlo.

La albina por su parte estaba muy incómoda por la compañía de ambos azabaches. Por una parte, nunca antes alguien se había mostrado "agradecida" a su persona, en más consideraba que aquella chiquilla probablemente o estaba loca, tenía problemas de memorias o sencillamente era estúpida como para no reconocerla de aquel incidente con el niño y los skill outs, aun cuando ella si lo habría hecho (siendo honesta, era imposible no reconocer a alguien que lleva un jardín en la cabeza) por lo que la excesiva amabilidad la ponía en una situación que realmente no sabía manejar. Y como si eso no fuera poco también estaba este chico que provocaba que muchos recuerdos enterrados de su niñez la atacaran sin piedad en lo que apenas podía procesar la posibilidad de que por razones aún desconocidas su habilidad no surtía efecto en él, al mismo tiempo que ciertas emociones que usualmente no se molestaba en manejar revivían por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Está por demás decir que hacia hasta lo imposible por evitar el contacto físico con el azabache hasta el punto de que si probablemente se movía apenas medio centímetro más, terminaría sentada en el suelo.

"Bueno…al menos no me puede decir nada gracias a que ella no cierra la boca ni un segundo…"pensó con cierto alivio mientras rehuía su mirada con incomodidad. La verdad no sabía distinguir si su día había mejorado o empeorado en realidad. Cualquier humano se sentiría bien si tenía contacto con otros, pero como siempre ella no parecía poder cumplir esa regla.

Sin embargo, en contra de todos sus pronósticos, Uiharu termino de hablar algo jadeante. Aparentemente hablar atropelladamente y comer helado no era tan buena idea.

_l-lo siento…e-en seguida regreso…-balbuceo en disculpas mientras iba un rato al tocador. Touma supuso que era un buen momento para hablar con su "amiga".

_Ne…ha pasado tiempo, no?-sonrió amablemente a la chica, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió tomar la delantera-…no esperaba verte de esta manera, pero por lo visto no has cambiado, cierto?...te vistes de la misma manera que antes…-seguía siendo ignorado-…no dirás nada….?

La albina trataba de fingir que prestaba atención a su plato mientras buscaba el tono correcto para cambiar de tema.

_No se dé qué me hablas…-murmuró sin usar su verdadera voz, aunque por alguna razón, esta vez su voz falsa no sonó muy convincente sacando una sonrisa en el chico.

_Tu voz sonó rara esta vez…-rio preguntándose si realmente era recordado o si esta chica también prefería fingir que no lo conocía como la mayoría de sus conocidos de infancia. Algo dentro suyo le dolía de solo imaginarlo, pero no perdía la esperanza-…eres muy mala? Yo que me he esforzado tantos años pensando en un bonito nombre para ti y tu olvidándome!-fingió reproche mientras la nivel 5 volteaba a verlo casi con asombro.

Ella estaba más que absorta ante esas palabras. Ahora finalmente recordaba quien era y como se habían conocido. Quería negarlo, quería ignorarlo, pero con todo ese asunto difícilmente podría.

_..k-kamijou…Touma…-murmuro finalmente dejando de fingir ese rasposo tono de voz para pronunciar aquel nombre que palpitaba en su mente luego de aquella mención, cambiando a uno más suave que ni siquiera ella misma reconocía. Hacia cuantos años que no oía su propia voz real?

El nombrado sonrió aliviado al saber que no se había equivocado.

_gusto en verte de nuevo! Me alegra ver que estás bien…-volvió a saludar mientras planeaba su cabeza con profundo alivio. Realmente le complacía profundamente comprobar que quizás al menos una persona no fue víctima de su mala suerte de nuevo.

La chica por su parte no sabía como reaccionar. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo momento.

_q-que bueno que tu también….creo…-mascullo por lo bajo nuevamente volteando la mirada y apartándose de su tacto. Debía admitirlo, el cálido tacto de otra persona era algo nuevo y agradable, sin embargo la falta de costumbre le impedía disfrutarlo. Touma pareció entender eso así que decidió tomarlo con calma.

_ y dime. Como te ha tratado la vida…?-preguntó buscando algún tema de conversación. Si consideraba que solo se habían visto una vez en su vida, era difícil, pero aun así para el desafortunado chico esto era algo importante.

Las últimas semanas de rutina tortuosa avasallaron la mente de la chica. Sangre, muerte, experimentos, clones.

Definitivamente no podía decirle.

_jodida…pero bien…-resumió sin querer sonar feliz, pero aparentando lo mejor que podía el cansancio mental que realmente sufría-…y que hay de ti…?-pregunto sorprendiensoe a si misma. No solia hablar tanto.

El azabache sonrio nerviosamente mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la meza. Era demasiado horrible como para resumirlo.

_b-bien….

_hasta un cadáver parece mas vivo que tu ahroa….-comento la albina con cierto pesar.

_lo se….-hablo en tono lastimoso el chico de cabellos erizados-pero hablemos de algo menos…derpimente…-volvio a mostrar la sonrisa anterior-…tenemos una cuenta pendiente, cierto?-fingio un tono serio sorprendiéndola.

_de que hablas…?-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que el chico colocaba un mechon de su cabello a un lado para verla mejor. A los ojos de Touma, era molesto que el molesto flequillo ocultara tanto los ojos rojizos de la chica-…q-que haces…?-arqueo una ceja algo incomoda.

El mayor solo rio.

_nada! Solo…quería ver cara de que nombre realmente tienes…recuerda que prometí darte un nombre!-sonrió mientras recordaba aquella promesa infantil, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles, como la mención de matrimonio. Se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo, aún era algo joven para pensar en eso, más aun que ahora si entendía el significado de ello, pero la idea de darle un nombre y apellido a la niña le parecía aun algo muy valioso por cumplir-…veamos…-"analizo" la cara de la chica.

Ella simplemente intentaba pensar en alguna otra cosa para ocultar su nerviosismo por tanta cercanía. Hasta había olvidado que habían más personas en el restaurante y que se suponía que ella fingía ser un chico.

Luego de varios minutos de "observación cercana" por parte de Touma este detuvo sus ojos fijamente en el cabello de la adolescente. Blanco, suave y muy sedoso. Con solo verlos le recordó a algo muy bonito.

Lirios blancos.

"eso es!" pensó sintiendo un foco prenderse.

_ya lo tengo!-exclamó repentinamente asustándola.

_eh?!...tan rápido…-se sorprendió un poco.

_no dudes de mi capacidad….-vio escepticismo en su mirada-…eres mala…

Ella solo tuvo que contenerse para no reír. No podía negarlo en lo absoluto.

_si…lo que digas…me darás mi nombre sí o no…?-fingió interés. Si era franca, ya no le importaba demasiado ese hecho, pero tenía más que nada un valor sentimental saber su respuesta.

_ya te lo doy!...-se acercó como quien quiere compartir un secreto o golosinas-…que tal…Yuriko…?

Ella le miro con cierta sorpresa y al mismo tiempo ingenua curiosidad. Ese nombre…seria para ella?

_Yuriko…?-lo repitió gustándole el sonido de este. Como sonaba y como, no la hacían sentir…diferente y fuera de lugar-…por qué ese nombre…?-pregunto tratando de no mostrarse tan curiosa mientras miraba su plato, aunque no había nada en este.

_simple! Tu cabello!...es como esas flores…son lindas no crees…?-explico son simpleza sonrojándola un poco. El comparaba su cabello con algo así? Una…linda flor?...

Iba a decir algo más cuando de la nada el rostro de Touma cambio a uno lleno de terror, como si se acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

No la miraba a ella, de hecho al voltear noto que miraba…al reloj?

_Mis clase….-lo escucho murmuro mientras sudaba frio.

_que…?-lo vio salir corriendo de la nada a una velocidad casi absurda mientras gritaba.

_SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE FUKO DA!-lamento apresurándose para salvar por lo menos alguna parte de su promedio de faltas, sin embargo de golpe se detuvo de golpe regresando hasta donde ella estaba sentada y tomando de la nada sus manos-cierto! Deberíamos vernos otra vez, sabes? Te veo en una plaza cercana! Esa que tiene aquella máquina expendedora que come tu dinero! Sabes dónde? Será mañana! Nos vemos! Quiero hablar muchas cosas más contigo! Debo irme! Te veo luego Yuriko-chan!-hablo atropelladamente, con lo que a duras penas logro entender que lo vería de nuevo mañana, al mismos tiempo que lo veía partir a toda velocidad maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Se quedó en shock varios minutos mientras asimilada lo que acababa de vivir y la chica de cabellos floreados volvía a sentarse junto a ella con una sonrisa. Había presentido que necesitaban privacidad, así que los dejos a solas a propósito mientras observaba como iba todo desde la máquina registradora junto a la cajera.

No logro escuchar de qué habían estado hablando, pero a sus ojos ese par sin duda tenía algo…o lo tendría pronto.

"u-un nuevo…posible romance BL!" Pensó casi con fuegos artificiales en su mente.

_harían linda pareja…-le comento logrando que la albina reaccionara aún más roja.

_q-que dices?! Es imposible!-gruño tratando de no atragantarse con su saliva y por suerte recordando fingir su voz. Apenas se conocían, se habían visto a lo sumo dos veces, eso era absurdo, no?

_...pero estas rojo….-rio Uiharu tímidamente logrando incomodarla más. No podía evitarlo, cuando detectaba yaoi, su "limite mental" se rompía siendo casi tan desubicada como su "amiga del bate".

_n-no es cierto….-mascullo bebiendo su bebida de golpe-y a todo esto, porque eres tan amable? Acaso olvidaste lo que paso ese día en el parque? Olvidaste que yo lo provoque…?

_uhn…en el parque?-hizo memoria-ah! Te refieres al ataque de esos skill out…eso fue un accidente…además, lucias arrepentido por lo que paso…-sonrió la chica con simpleza. Para ella, guardar rencor o culpar a alguien así nada mas no era parte de su ser.

La albina por su parte se sorprendió aún más por su reacción. Ella había tratado de provocarla, sin embargo, ese día todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en sorprenderla en más de una forma.

_Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien…etto…Accelerator-san…-podía reconocerlo, nadie desconocía al nro uno de los de alto nivel, ella menos.

_eres extraña…-suspiro fingiendo un tono resignado haciendo a Uiharu reír. Por esta vez no arruinaría el momento porque el día simplemente había terminado en cierta forma bien. Chasqueo la lengua de solo pensar que al día siguiente quizás esto solo se volvería un recuerdo.

Aunque internamente una sonrisa nacía en su corazón. Todo el malestar y mal humor había desaparecido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Quizás volver a ver a su…ehn…amigo?...no era una mala idea.

Había sido un día fuera de lo común, se había reunido con un amigo y de algún modo…Uiharu dijo que se llamaba o no? También ahora era su…fan? O eso llego a entender mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque seguía sin comprender la razón.

De igual modo, algo de le decía que quizás todo iba a mejorar.

Esa noche, por primera vez en semanas, tuvo un sueño diferente. Estaba en el mismo parque de años atrás, pero este estaba cubierto de lirios y Touma estaba allí sonriendo. Un sueño lleno de luz.

 **Notas finales: jojo! El regresado y con muchas ganas de más! xD aquí con otro capi que espero les guste!**

 **Una aclaración, el nombre del título se debe precisamente al nombre de Yuriko (literalmente significa niña de lirios, haciendo específicamente referencia a los blancos por su cabello xD) y tan tan tan! Si! Era Touma! (y Uiharu, pero ella aun no tomo mucho protagonismo xD volvamos a touma!) y si se preguntan porque actúo así en el fic, simple! Yo tengo entendido que el experimento de las sister duro varios meses, quizás incluso antes de que cronológicamente Touma haya perdido la memoria, por lo que al no tener mucha información de cómo el solía ser en aquellos días con memoria, me arriesgo a tomar carta libre para describir sus relaciones con muchos personajes (en ese caso Yuriko n.n) además, según su padre menciona, Touma solía sufrir mucho por que causaba mala suerte a los demás (uhn….quizás por eso accel-chan sufrió lo de los tanques de guerra uhn….) por lo que una vez cuando niño lo llevo a ciudad academia (donde pienso pudieron haberse conocido) así que considerando lo mal que Touma también la paso, creo que no sería muy raro que recordara con cariño a las pocas personas que conoció en su infancia que no lo trataron mal ni echaron la culpa de sus propias desgracias n.n y en cuanto a Accel…pues como que si debería recordar a la única persona que en su vida le trato bien, no?**

 **Pero volviendo a Touma, no se preocupen, el asunto de la memoria será como el canon, simplemente quiero agregar algo más de tensión al asunto (darle un toque más personal a la batalla de Touma vs Accelerator) que a ella…le duela más…que le dé más ganas de matarlo por más motivos en su enfrentamiento a futuro (y darle claro, esa falsa sensación de seguridad(como cuando crees que rindes bien un examen y al final te va fatal T-T) que ella tendría frente a la horda de chicas que están tras de él, para luego terminar prácticamente con la misma posición de desventaja de todas gracias a la perdida de memoria xD) espero se comprenda!**

 **Y en cuanto a los cameos seguiré haciéndolo (aunque no se a quienes más iré metiendo o volviendo a usar, creo los capi a medida que avanzo) ah! Y sobre una Uiharu fujoshi pues…creo que en el manga de to aru majutsu no index-tan (o era en el de anthology?) se da pruebas de que ella escribe yaoi (y encima de Touma x Accelerator xD es de las mías!) así que pensé…"oye! Ella debe de haberlos conocido alguna vez! Por qué no lo agrego al fic!" y bum! Así paso…xD**

 **También había olvidado mencionar que lo acontecido con las "mini-sisters" del capi anterior si apareció en una de las viñetas del arco de las sister en el manga de railgun n.n**

 **Perdón si el capítulo quedo muy cursi o dulce xD En el próximo capi prometo más drama, pero eso sí! Habrá gore! Trabajare duro con eso porque al igual que muchos personajes que amo….deben sufrir en mis fic antes de ser felices (¿?) muy bien! Ya no los aburro, disfruten el capi! Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo mi locura xD n.n**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 7: Insanity.**

Después de aquel…desafortunadamente afortunado encuentro?...se podría decir que su vida cambio, no para bien o para mal, pero si cambio radicalmente.

Touma era una persona agradable y sencilla, no hacía preguntas incomodas ni presionaba demasiado para saber cosas de ellas mientras conversaban. Por lo regular en realidad era más bien muy despistado, pasando por alto muchas cosa, hecho que le ayudaba en cierta manera.

De algún modo u otro, comenzaron a frecuentarse de vez en cuando, normalmente en forma de coincidencias nada más, pero que sabían aprovechar como un buen rato.

Ella…era feliz. No hacían nada ni hablaban de muchos temas realmente importantes, pero aun así la albina lo disfrutaba como algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

No, realmente era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Siempre había sido muy poco sociable, cosa que empeoro con los años, pero no solía quejarse. Siendo franca consigo misma, odiaba estar rodeada de personas, muy ruidosas, con sonrisas falsas y cabezas huecas. Bueno…así le parecían la mayoría de las personas a simple vista.

Con el azabache no era así…excepto lo de cabeza hueva (a veces). No era muy escandaloso, pero tendía a alegrarse por cosas pequeñas y mínimas de forma casi absurda, sus sonrisas eran cálidas y sinceras.

De solo recordarlas lograban aliviarla un poco.

A excepción de sus encuentros constantes, en su vida diaria las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. De hecho, los experimentos continuaban, mas acelerados que nunca. La frecuencia tuvo que ser aumentaba, debido a los contratiempos, al mismo tiempo que sus horarios eran cada día más caóticos.

Suspiro resignada. Esa era su realidad. Por mas caritas felices y sonrisas que ahora comenzaban a ser frecuentes en su día a día, ese hecho no cambiaría.

Se dejo recostar sobre un sillón mientras descansaba sus ojos. Bueno…al menos sus pesadillas ahora eran menos frecuentes, lo cual la ayudaba a no andar de mal humor y desquitarse demasiado con esas marionetas.

"hnm…si debo poner fin a sus miserables existencias…mejor si es rápido, no?" pensó por un instante recordando sus encuentros anteriores. En aquellos días cuando sus rostros aun la perseguían en sueños, una parte poco racional de sí misma parecía despertar en batalla, provocando unos métodos de asesinatos por demás grotescos y enfermos. Le daban escalofríos de solo recordarlos.

Eso era una parte de sí misma que realmente le asustaba. Sentía que no era ella misma, que era algo malo…un ser horrible que se mantenía oculta la mayor parte del tiempo. Las veces que pasaba…simplemente no se reconocía.

Era como si….ya no sintiera nada por lo que les hacía a aquellas muñecas.

No…no era solo eso, era otra "cosa" que no sabía identificar, pero le daba cierto asco.

No era una buena persona ni pretendía querer serlo; sin embargo el hecho de encontrar cosas a las que aun le temiera le generaba profundo alivio.

El miedo te hace humano. Sentirlo la volvía una humana.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras escuchaba a alguien acercarse por los pasillos. Reconocería esos pasos donde fuera. Llevaba oyéndolos cerca de mil veces hasta ahora.

_"Oh…ya estás aquí. Misaka se disculpa por el retraso" Dice Misaka con sincero arrepentimiento-hablo el inexpresivo clon llevando en sus manos una especie de…bazuca?

Frunció el ceño. Simplemente con verlas le molestaba su presencia. Había algo que no toleraba realmente en ellas…

_Si…como sea. No llegaste tarde, yo llegue antes…aun falta media hora…-explico para luego regresar a ignorarla mientras bebía una lata de café. Le ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

Mientras disfrutaba de su dosis diaria de cafeína, no podía evitar sentir una insistente mirada encima suyo. Al principio intento ignorarla, el cielo sabe que fue así, pero al cabo de 15 incómodos minutos seguidos, sencillamente su paciencia no pudo más.

_QUE MIERDA MIRAS?!-chillo repentinamente mirando a la sister, quien no se inmuto ante su reacción, molestándola más. Al cabo de unos segundos, señalo con su mirada la lata de café que sostenía (o aplastaba?) en su mano derecha-que?...esto? es café!

Le irritaba de sobre manera la calma que la castaña siempre mostraba sin importar la situación, hacia parecer que la única loca era ella.

_"Ya veo" dice Misaka mirando con curiosidad….

"respira…vamos!….1..2.. 3…"comenzó a contar dentro de su cabeza suspirando un poco. Debía estar tranquila. No era para tanto solo…es estrés. Si eso.

Debía pensar en cosas bonitas. Cosas que la hacían feliz.

Inevitablemente el rostro de aquel desafortunado chico se hacía presente dándole algo de…incomodidad. No podía reconocer esa sensación como alguna otra cosa, pero probablemente era algo…bueno?. Solo el tiempo diría.

La castaña no paso por alto el cambio de estado de ánimo de su "compañero de batallas", así que no pudo resistirse para mencionarlo.

_ "Tu rostro ha cambiado de color y sospecho que tu temperatura corporal ha aumentado" menciona Misaka considerando que deberías ir a ver la enfermería…

Apretó los dientes conteniéndose para no golpearse a sí misma con la lata de café. Paciencia…justo lo que no tenía era lo que más necesitaba.

Aunque era mejor así. No sabía cómo tomar el hecho de que esa clon…mostro preocupación por algo…?

Negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba su reloj. Apenas 10 minutos y eso ya no importaría.

Al rato, finalmente escucho como una de las científicas venían a informales que la habitación que usarían para el experimento de ahora estaba lista. Curiosamente, puro reconocerla. Era la chica de ojos de pez. Chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_No te preocupes por eso…-gruño poniéndose de pie lista para ingresar por aquella puerta enorme y fría, al instante en que ese cálido recuerdo se desvanecía-…ya es hora…

_"Entiendo" Dice Misaka ansiosa por comenzar…

La albina simplemente cerró los ojos concentrándose para finalmente ingresar. Una vez que entraba, no había vuelta atrás.

La vida era muy corta para preocuparse por cosas sin importancias y personas como ella. La de esa clon era especialmente corta.

Se preocupada e interesaba por insignificancias que de ser humana, quizás las tomaría en cuenta. Pero no era humana, solo una marioneta.

Porque las marionetas no mostraban emociones. El miedo era algo que la hacía humana, pero la chica de cabellos castaños nunca lo mostraba.

++++Tiempo después++++

La nro 1 caminaba aburridamente por las calles sin ánimo para nada en especial. Se sentía…extraña. Por el resto del día ya tenía libre debido a unas complicaciones que según pudo oír, estaban relacionadas a los preparativos que necesitarían para que sin ningún problema dentro de un mes pudieran comenzar las batallas al aire libre.

De solo imaginarlo, se sentía agotada. Pensar en cómo el número de "combates" aumentaría a medida que se acercaban a la fecha era aterrador.

A pesar de estar llegando lentamente casi a la mitad de aquel sádico proyecto, aun le costaba acostumbrarse del todo.

Suspiro resignada mientras trataba de animarse. Solo un poco más, un poco mas y seria libre al fin.

Intentado fingir una sonrisa decidió pasar por alguna tienda para abastecerse por la semana, sin imaginar que justo en el instante en que estaba por comprar sus preciadas latas de café, una mano familiar apareciera.

_uh…?-levanto la vista sorprendiéndose.

_oh! Lo siento! Usted iba a tomar…oh! Yuriko-chan! Que gusto verte!-se encontró con la azulina mirada de su "amigo" quien también parecía en medio de unas compras semanales.

Sonrió. El día aun podía mejorar.

++++Más tarde++++

_ y bien…aquí vivo! Disculpa el desorden, es que no esperaba visitas…-hablo nerviosamente el joven mientras la dejaba entrar.

_unh…se ve mejor de lo que imagine supongo…hazte a un lado, quiero hacer pedazos tu autoestima mientras resuelvo logaritmos…-rio maliciosamente mientras el chico gemía en represalia.

_...no seas así!

Como método para decidir quién se quedaría con las ultimas latas de café, Touma decidió cederlas completamente a cambio de que la albina le ayudara con unas "ciertas tareas" que tenia atrasadas. El sabía perfectamente que ella era un nivel 5 y por lo tanto, una genio que sin duda muchos envidiarían, porque no pedirle ayuda cuando lo necesitaba?

Además debía agregarle a eso el hecho de que el, un chico de preparatoria terminaría humillado con respecto a intelecto por una chica que sin duda debía ser cuando mínimo 1 año menor. Sospechaba que "Yuriko" solo acepto por esa oportunidad más que por el café y la buena fe de amistad que iban desarrollando.

Qué? A veces las mujeres también podían ser…crueles. Aunque claro, que ante los ojos del chico desafortunado la albina era considerablemente más amable de lo que la mayorías de las chicas que había conocido. Normalmente estas lo tachaban de pervertido sin razón aparente y de algún modo terminaba golpeado, pateado, aplastado y (esto era nuevo desde hacía poco) electrocutado.

Ella por otra parte, no se enfadaba tan repentinamente por cuestiones así (por lo regular solo se mostraba incomoda y se alejaba un poco). Tampoco sufría "fiebres" repentinas con la misma frecuencia. (Touma era algo ingenuo). Ella simplemente maldecía a medio mundo sin mostrarse muy alterada (nunca la había visto molesta realmente, pero presentía que terminaría en un hospital si llegaba a ser el desafortunado. Si, una broma cruel). Tampoco le hablaba demasiado, de hecho en sus conversaciones casi el 90% de lo que hablaban provenía de la boca del chico con cabellos erizados, mientras ella se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, gruñidos y movimientos faciales. Cualquiera pensaría que era difícil entenderla, pero para él no era problema. Estaba por demás mencionar que de todas las palabras que salían de sus oraciones (aparte de sus lamentaciones de mala suerte) 7 de cada 10 de ellas eran "Yuriko", como una especie de plan para que la chica se acostumbrara a su nombre nuevo.

Podría resumirse su situación como en que parecían más que nada un "par de amigos" que iban descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Sonrió entre sus estudios mientras la mira curioseando en el balcón. Era curioso que aun con el aspecto "varonil" que trataba de dar, para Touma no existía la menor duda de que realmente era una chica. El nunca le pregunto por qué vestía así y porque solo con el no fingía la voz. El presentía que detrás de todo eso debía haber una historia, que si era franco, no quería presionar para saber.

"Todo a su tiempo…"pensó mientras trataba a duras penas que su cerebro no estallara por tanto números y letras.

La albina por otra parte miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Según sabia, Kamijou Touma estudiaba en una preparatoria que ofrecía como casi todas, departamentos estudiantiles, aunque desde su punto de vista ese "departamento" mas parecía de aquellos cuartos donde guardas la basura que no quieres tirar.

Era tan…pequeña y apretada. Haciendo cálculos llegaba a pensar que su cocina media como todo ese lugar.

Volteo a ver como su amigo se quemaba los sesos haciéndola reír un poco. Estar con él era algo que le divertía. De hecho, la ayudaba a experimentar muchas cosas que antes no había podido por distintos motivos.

Nunca había conversado de cosas triviales con nadie, o había visitado la casa de otra persona o siquiera había ayudado con su tarea a alguien.

"Con que así es una vida normal.." pensó ligeramente sorprendida. Quizás le debía unas disculpas a las miles de personas que llego a ofender dentro de su cabeza.

Neh. Mejor no.

Curioseando mas vio unos mangas entre los libros de estudios del mayor, tomándose la libertad de tratar de leerlos ya que el dueño de estos, estaba muy concentrado en sus propios problemas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir apenas un par de páginas lo primero que vio fue a una mujer sin prenda alguna, con gran…pechonalidad y en poses que ni siquiera pensaba que eran posibles de lograr sin romperse algo mientras usaba un diminuto uniforme de …marinerita?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo, puesto que el dueño de estas mangas se percato de lo que hacía, pegando un grito al cielo mientras que en cuestión de segundos se lo arrebataba de sus manos.

_N-no veas eso Yuriko-chan! No es para ti!-chillo mentalizándose para el golpe o patada o lo que sea que aseguraba recibiría, pero que jamás llego.

De hecho, al volver a mirar a la albina, esta solo la miraba con cierta confusión. Parecía estar pensando bastante antes de decir lo que quería decir.

_tu…a ti te gustan ese tipo de chicas…?-pregunto repentinamente dejando en blanco al chico.

Aquella tarde, Kamijou Touma experimento sensaciones que jamás espero sentir pero que casi lo hacen tener un sincope porque no sabía si debía reír o llorar.

++++Más tarde+++

Una vez que superaron el…ehnm, incomodo momento, el azabache nuevamente pudo enfocarse hasta que luego de tortuosas horas finalmente termino gran parte de su tarea, al menos lo que era más difícil.

Muy orgulloso de sí mismo y agradecido profundamente con su amiga, volteo a verla con una sonrisa, pensando como compensárselo, puesto que no creía que solo latas de café fueran suficientes para pagarle por el gran favor que le había hecho.

Sin embargo, al verla solo la encontró cómodamente dormida sobre su cama, puesto que luego de haberlo ayudado a entender su tarea y curiosear cuanto podía, el cansancio de toda la semana finalmente había surtido efecto en ella, por lo que no pudo evitar dormirse una vez que encontró una posición cómoda.

El mayor rio levemente cuidando no despertarla.

"creo que por esta noche dormiré en el bañera…."pensó resignado mientras le echaba una última mirada. Al dormir, la albina sin duda lucia muy diferente a lo usual, no fruncía el ceño y parecía completamente relajada y sin presiones.

No entendía completamente cual podría ser la razón, pero sospechaba que la chica ocultaba algo. Siempre que no le hablaba, solía sorprenderla con una mirada distante, como si pensara con frecuencia en algo en particular, pero nunca lo compartía con nadie.

Suspiro.

"Lo piensas demasiado…"se regaño al percatarse que volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a meterse donde no le llamaban, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Si una persona que le importaba la pasaba mal, deseaba ser capaz de ayudar a resolverlo.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla tomo lo necesario para pasar la noche en el baño mirándola una última vez. Debía pensar en cómo agradecerle el enorme favor que le hizo. Que podría darle?

Algo para verse bonita…? Eso les gustaba a todas chicas…

"pero ella ya lo es…"pensó con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la bañera. "Además, ella es única en su clase…" ese pensamiento era cierto en varios sentidos.

Se acomodo para dormir. Ya mañana vería como le hacía. Por ahora se enfocaría en descansar un poco.

Aquella noche, ambos jóvenes pudieron dormir tan gratamente como hacia tanto no lo lograban.

+++Semanas después++++

Después de aquella tarde de "estudios", la esper más fuerte solo había visto por última vez al azabache cuando días después se lo encontró comprando una soda mientras la buscaba para darle un regalo; el cual aún conservaba en sus manos mirándolo con curiosidad e ilusión.

Nunca antes le habían regalado nada, por lo que la simple idea de tomarse la molestia de quitarle el moño le daba algo de pena.

Con solo ver aquel pequeño paquete que bien le cabía en una sola mano durante horas era más que suficiente para sentirse bien.

Incluso hasta lo traía consigo para observarlo mientras esperaba que los demás científicos estuvieran listos para empezar con el experimento (siempre cuidando que nadie le descubra)

" _no sabía muy bien que darte, pero cuando lo vi pensé que podría gustarte…"_

Al recordar sus palabras aun sentía esa cálida sensación dentro de sí. Era aliviador y dulce. Completamente nuevo.

Probablemente en el momento de la verdad, no le importaba que era el regalo, sino mas bien el simple hecho de haberlo recibido la llenaba de gozo.

Al mismo tiempo por otro lado había algo que la había dejado pensando seriamente. Aquel manga para adultos.

No se había enfadado ni incomodado cuando la vio por dos simples razones: la 1ra: no era la primera vez que veía una de esas, de hecho, en algunos sitios de investigación que había pasado durante su entrada a la adolescencia, en más de una ocasión alguno que otro científico las incluía como "bonificación" por su buen trabajo; para que luego ella simplemente las botara sin pena alguna.

Simplemente no sentía…aquella "curiosidad sexual" que debería tener. A veces pensaba que era por ser una chica, y otras veces simplemente no le daba importancia.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Había sentido…algo raro cuando descubrió que "esas" eran el tipo de chica que a su "amigo" le gustaba. Era una sensación familiar, muy parecida cuando veía personas felices.

Apretó sus puños mientras guardaba el obsequio en sus bolsillos y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación para mirar su reflejo disimuladamente.

Sintió mucha rabia. Su cuerpo prácticamente no había cambiado en nada en años, a excepción de su estatura. Si tuviera que escoger como describirse, se llamaría a sí misma una mala burla de la mezcla de un chico y una chica, pero en una versión no muy agradable.

Si! Lo confesaba, la imagen que tenia de sí misma en cuanto a estética no era la mejor de todas, pero no por eso moriría o lloraría. Era realista en ese aspecto.

Sabría perfectamente que por más que lo deseara, su cuerpo no cambiaría. No tendría ni curvas, ni pechos ni contoneantes caderas. No tendría nada de lo que aquella chica del manga tenía.

Esa misma sensación que le aterraba se hizo presente. Otra vez esa escalofriante sensación, pero extrañamente no giraba en torno a las sisters, sino a aquella chica, quien probablemente ni existía, pero a "esa cosa" le daba igual. Ese "sentir" solo deseaba una cosa, sin importarle ya demasiado su objetivo.

Quería herirla…quería acabarla…

…quería matarla….

Casi le da algo cuando el sonido de las puertas abrirse la despiertan para descubrirse a sí misma deseando con tantas ansias algo como eso.

Trago grueso conteniéndose para no toser.

Esto no era bueno…esto era peor que solo dejar de sentir algo.

Se estaba acostumbrando a ese deseo asesino dentro de sí. Y lo que era peor, ya casi no podía evitarlo.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos se mentalizo para continuar con los combates, solo que esta vez se aseguro de terminarlos lo más rápido posible.

Eso ya no le estaba gustando. Tenía un mal presentimiento y necesitaba por urgencia algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a desear.

Quería hablar con alguien.

No, necesitaba hablar con Touma.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aquella noche volvió a tener una pesadilla de nuevo. Esta vez fue diferente. Ya no era un campo de lirios blancos, sino unos de extraño color rojo vino. Mientras caminaba entre ellos sentía algo extraño bajos sus pies.

Pegajoso, blando, crujiente y hasta resbaloso. Sentía constantes escalofríos hasta que vio una sombra repentinamente en frente suyo. Era…ella misma, pero su expresión era diferente, su mirada estaba oculta bajo sus cabellos mientras una sádica sonrisa se asomaba y murmuraba algo.

_nee…ne…-se vio ladear la cabeza obligándola a retroceder-…creo que deberíamos conocernos ya, no crees… _watashi…?-_ le escucho mascullar mientras se acercaba y ella retrocedía tropezando con lo que había abajo. Al ver su mano, pudo vislumbrar algo cálido y húmedo.

Sangre.

Casi pega un grito sorprendida mientras aquella sombra suya la tomaba de las mejillas obligándole a verle el rostro.

_No temas…es gracias a ellas que las flores lucen un color maravilloso…-murmuro sin dejar de sonreír mientras le hacía ver lo que se ocultaba bajo las flores.

Su sangre se helo al comprobar que se trataban de todas las sisters que había asesinado hasta ahora.

_sigamos embelleciendo nuestro jardín _watashi…_ -Se estremeció a oírse murmura muy cerca suyo-sigamos haciendo lo que más nos gusta…!

Luego de eso, solo recuerda haber despertado abruptamente en medio de gritos y sudor. El resto de la noche la aprovecho para analizarse mentalmente lo mejor que podía, por que no pudo cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

++++Al día siguiente++++

Respiro hondo buscando entre sus cosas con cierta duda. Lo había pensado toda la noche y ya casi no tenía dudas. Aprovecharía que ese día los enfrentamientos comenzarían al anochecer.

Quería decirle a Touma. Bueno…no decirle _todo_ exactamente, sino más bien…relatárselo como algo hipotético y simple de entender.

No podía decirle toda la verdad, la idea de que el chico pudiese odiarla y la alejara era algo que no podía permitir, y estaba más que segura de que cuando la descubriera, eso pasaría.

Sintió un escalofrió mientras un recuerdo de sus pesadillas la atormento.

Mejor no pensaba en nada malo por ahora, lo mejor sería enfocarse en otra cosa.

Paso largo rato buscando hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Aquel odioso uniforme que no había querido usar.

Al mirarlo detenidamente pudo vislumbrar el parecido con las prendas que vio en aquel manga. Sonrió algo confiada y decidiendo mandar su "orgullo de hombre" al carajo, se lo probó.

Al verse al espejo no sabía si reírse de sí misma o llorar por la gran decepción que comprobaba ser. No se acercaba ni remotamente a como lucia aquella mujer, especialmente en la zona superior.

Le incomodaba un poco usar esa ropa, no estaba acostumbrada a las faldas, pero debía admitir que al menos sus piernas no lucían…tan…mal.

Maldijo por lo bajo todas las veces que el idiota de Kihara se burlaba de ella por ese hecho. El maldito puede que tuviera razón.

Con una sonrisa torcida recordó su regalo abriéndolo. Según pudo entender que se trataba de algo que podía usar, así que, qué mejor momento que ese?

Cuando lo abrió, sonrió sintiéndose algo apenada por el obsequio. No era nada más y nada menos que un pasador de cabello, con forma de lirio. Recordó las varias veces que Touma se quejaba de no poder verla a los ojos por su "desprolijamente largo" flequillo. He aquí la solución.

Se lo puso con cierta torpeza para luego mirarse casi desesperadamente al espejo.

Sonrió. Ahora si podía ir a verlo. Ya ansiaba ver cómo reaccionaba cuando la vería o si siquiera la reconocería.

Tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas aun podían mejorar dejando atrás todo lo que había pasado.

Quizás…aun tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su camino.

+++Más tarde++++

Era extraño. Había llegado desde hacía largo rato al departamento del azabache y por alguna razón descubrió que parte del edificio estaba como quemado. Pensó lo peor subiendo las escaleras encontrándose con las puertas abiertas.

No había nadie. Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a carcomer sus nervios, cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento.

_Oh! Tú debes ser Yuriko-chan!-escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró a una chica vestida de maid y sentada en lo que parecía un…limpiador?-Kamijou Touma te solía mencionar bastante!-Comento con una sonrisa que la albina no sabía como tomar.

_quien eres…?ah! eso no importa, conoces a Touma? Sabes donde esta?-necesitaba con urgencia verlo, cuando aún conservaba el valor para decirle. No tenía tiempo para pequeñeces!

La chica vestida de maid pareció pensarlo antes de decirle.

_bueno…según mi hermano que vive al lado, está en el hospital…aparentemente se metió en problemas con una chica vestida de hermana y unos sujetos misteriosos….cosa normal en el…

Lo siguiente que la niña pudo haber estado diciendo simplemente ya no lo escucho. Solo salió corriendo hacia el hospital más cercano. Tenía que verlo al menos.

De haber sabido lo que descubriría, quizás hubiese sido mejor que no haya tomado semejante decisión.

++++Hospital++++

Al llegar a la recepción no fue muy difícil dar con la habitación del chico de cabellos erizados. Solo tuvo que preguntar por él en la recepción.

A media que se acercaba a la habitación, algo en ella le decía que no debía ir, que mejor se regresaba, pero aun así siguió caminando. Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo indicado vio caminar al camino opuesto a una chiquilla vestida de monja aparentemente. Lucia muy molesta, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

Al pararse frente a la puerta, dudo bastante en entrar o no, al mismo tiempo que sin quererlo comenzó a escuchar tras de ella lo que parecía una conversación entre un medico y Touma.

Llego a desear no haberlos oído.

++++Esa noche++++

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Touma, aquella persona que le había tratado bien por primera vez en su vida, que se había hecho su amigo y que quizás era el único capaz de ayudarla había olvidado. No solo a ella, sino a todo.

Y lo que era peor, no había forma de cambiar eso.

Algo en ella le decía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría. Las personas que se acercaban a ella para bien o para mal, siempre se alejaban.

Había llegado a pensar que eso no pasaría esta vez, pero solo fue ingenua. Nuevamente sus ilusiones habían sido rotas y de la peor manera posible.

Ya ni llorar parecía una buena opción. Por el contrario, simplemente comenzó a reír. No quedaba nada más para ella, sino seguir el sendero que se había creado hacia tanto tiempo.

Había sido una estúpida al creerse todo ese cuento.

"poder cambiar"? "asustarse por pesadillas"? era una mierda todo eso!

Y que si le comenzaba a gustar lo que hacía. Obtendría mas poder, su cordura era un precio bajo a pagar por ser aun mas inalcanzable.

Aquella noche cuando se presento ante los científicos para el experimento, sintió que todo lo que la había atado hasta ahora simplemente se había soltado despertando a "esa cosa" pero esta vez, era para quedarse. Ya no se contendría, ya no había nadie de quien temiera ser juzgada.

Lo supo en el instante en que sin dejar terminar de hablar a la sister, de un rápido movimiento la "empujo" provocando que sus costillas aplastaran todos sus órganos mientras escuchaba los crujidos y veía la sangre brotar a mares desde su interior.

Sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

"Bueno…al menso así esta perra ya no podrá seguir restregándome en la cara su busto…."pensó riendo levemente como una niña pequeña que acababa de descubrir algo.

"uhn…era eso la razón por la cual la odiaba..?...no importa…fue divertido!"

Luego de esos los experimentos continuaron el mismo afán de siempre, solo que ahora…les agrego mas diversión.

Cuando regreso a casa, coloco en una bolsa negra las ropas que había usado para ir a ver a su "amigo" y las escondió bajo su cama para finalmente relajarse sobre su cama bajo la luz de la luna.

Sonrió al recordarlo por última vez. Lo mejor sería si nunca se volvieran a ver de hecho…nada garantizaba que no deseara sentir el crujir de sus huesos en sus manos también. Esa vez ya no tuvo miedo a las pesadillas al dormirse…de hecho, las esperaba con ansias.

El miedo era algo que nos hace humanos. La falta de él, era la causa de que ella no pudiera considerar a los clones como tales, pero…ella tampoco lo tenía ahora.

Entonces ya no era humana…?

Bah! Quizás no lo era, pero sin duda no estaba en el mismo nivel que aquellas copias baratas.

Se enredo entre las sabanas apretándolas con fuerzas al igual que sus dientes. Algo en ella estaba muy mal, pero…simplemente ya no importaba.

Tiempo después….unos nuevos rumores comenzaron. Uno sobre que a tercera más fuerte fue clonada. Otro sobre un chico que parecía ir formando lentamente su harem. Y el último sobre que en muy poco tiempo un nivel 6 podría darse a conocer.

Ella solo chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba la sangre a sus pies cuando escucho que lo comentaban. Simples palabras absurdas… que no merecían ser escuchadas.

Como las que ella misma y esas muñecas podrían llegar a decir….

 **Notas finales: hola! He vuelto! y si…lo sé. Merezco la muerte por lo que hice en este capi pero…todo tiene su motivo! Lo juro!**

 **Espero no haber ido muy rápido, pero es que la transición de un estado de ánimo a otro me costó muchísimo! Es muy complejo y mas en alguien con la personalidad de Yuriko! (espero haberlo hecho bien u.u)**

 **Otra cosa, sobre el sueño y el titulo, resulta ser que los lirios están relacionados frecuentemente con la muerte también, específicamente a la vida después de ello. Por eso lo simbolice como flores que seguían creciendo encima de las sistes, además de que el cambio de color para darle un toque más…macabro xD con respecto a la "sombra" que le hablo, lo dejo a cargo del lector para que cada quien lo interprete como mejor lo haya sentido (quiero que sea algo profundo y psicológico a libre interpretación) lo que dijo "watashi" es algo como "yo" o "yo mismo" , con una palabra que realmente puede usar un hombre o una mujer.**

 **A partir de aquí deberíamos tener a una Yuriko mas "similar" al Accel que aparece por primera vez en la historia (pero en el siguiente capi tal vez profundice mejor su psiquis n.n para no causar confusiones)**

 **Algo mas, aviso que probablemente tarde un poco en actualizar (tal vez lo haga el sábado o domingo) por que ando abandonando bastante mis otros fics y necesito con urgencia actualizarlo (espero comprendan u.u)**

 **Sin más que decir, los leo pronto review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo la locura que me lleva a escribir es mía xD**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica**

 **Cap. 8: Dos minutos**

En el mundo, lo usual siempre era que existiese un orden jerárquico, le guste o no a todos, esos algo que siempre ha existido y que conllevaba con la raza humana.

Un ejemplo claro era su naturaleza. Los humanos eran incapaces de progresar como deberían si no tuvieran a alguien más a quien seguir, en quien confiar decisiones….y a quien temer.

El más apto siempre era el elegido, el más listo, astuto, confiable y, obviamente gracias a las cualidades anteriores, el más fuerte por derecho. Si eres el mas fuerte no solo eres libre de hacer lo que desees sin miedo a las consecuencias, sino también no existía nadie que te cuestionara.

Y si algún "imbécil" llegaba a pensar lo contrario, desaparecerlo no era problema. Sin embargo, para algunas personas la existencia de "ese imbécil", por más absurda e insignificante que pudiese ser su ser, no dejaba de ser una clara prueba de que el poder que posees, aun no es suficiente.

Un poder incompleto, incompetente e inútil. Un poder verdadero no debería dejar espacio a dudas y cuestionamientos.

Eso era lo que ella siempre anhelo. Y ya faltaba poco para conseguirlo. Casi podía sentirlo en sus manos.

Unos cuantos días mas y llegaría a la mitad del camino que había elegido. Para ella nunca hubo otra opción, siempre su vida giro en un "sentido único" que la llevaría inevitablemente a su cenit.

O destrucción si jugaba mal sus cartas…pero eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

La razón por la cual se había forjado esa meta a estas alturas le parecía algo borrosa, quizás por las asquerosas manchas de sangre que intentaban inútilmente impedirle disfrutar de su casi victoria.

No importaba.

La sangre se limpiaba y desaparecía con el tiempo. Igual que ellas.

Si lo pensaba con suficiente análisis, nada de esto realmente era culpa suya, ella simplemente había visto una oportunidad de ser aun más increíble y la tomo. No fue ella quien abrió las puertas por primera vez.

No, si alguna vez necesitaba culpar a alguien, era necesario ir más atrás. Si, precisamente con la ingenua y estúpida de la railgun que se le ocurrió donar su ADN. De verdad había sido tan tonta como para creerse ese cuento de que lo usarían "por el bien de los necesitados"?

Era una niña entonces….esa seguramente sería su excusa…y qué?!

Ella había sido testigo de la verdadera naturaleza de los "hombres de bata blanca" mucho antes de siquiera ser capaz de pronunciar su nombre, y aun así sabia reconocer cuando alguien no es de fiar.

Según sabia, el tercer lugar era la más "normal" de los de alto nivel, seguramente tenía unos tontos padres "cariñosos y estúpidos" que habrán de haberle enseñado que no era bueno confiar en extraños, no?

En solo pensar en toda esa "precaria" situación la hacia reír descontroladamente. Una parte de si de verdad ansiaba poder alguna vez conocer a la "original" de sus "muñecas de entrenamiento".

Solo había una razón que la impulsaba a tan descabellado deseo y era poder deleitarse con el patético intento de justificación y heroísmo que seguramente mostraría cuando supiera la verdad.

O quizás no….quien sabe….

Alguna parte de sí misma no podía evitar fantasear que quizás en esa podrida ciudad existiera alguien más que entendiera sus ideales….no sabía por qué ansiaba algo así de inútil e innecesario, pero a veces lo pensaba…

La "original" era un nivel 5 igual que ella….quizás ella entendía lo que significaba ser "más fuerte" en un lugar como ese.

Lo que un cargo como ese realmente significa…

++++Con Kikyo+++++

La joven científica de cabellos oscuros se encontraba trabajando arduamente en sus investigaciones. Con toda la información que cada día iban reuniendo con cada encuentro entre Accelerator y las sisters era casi imposible descansar. Especialmente ahora que los preparativos para comenzar a realizar los experimentos a campo abierto estaban casi listos.

_Solo un poco mas…e iré por un café….-murmuro ahogando un bostezo. Le parecía sorprendente que incluso con los inconvenientes que se hacían presentes a esas alturas aun podían seguir a ese ritmo tan alocado.

Por lado, por razones desconocidas alguien andaba repartiendo tarjetas de crédito por todas las zonas y callejones en las que se supone comenzarían las batallas, generando algunos retrasos al momento de re calcular las horas exactas para llevar a cabo los combate; lo cual era absurdamente complicado luego de que misteriosamente Tree Diagram haya sido derribado.

Aun se preguntaba qué clase poder sería capaz de tanto alcance. No había registros de que alguno de los nivel 5 hayan participado, pero aun así los de arriba no dejaban de buscar explicación.

Lo que si era un hecho de que entre todo ellos, había un traidor. Y ella sabía de quien sospechaban más: Nunotaba Shinobu.

Por alguna razón todos concordaban en que su comportamiento se hizo extraño repentinamente, cuando de a poco esta se comenzó a mantener al margen de todo, cosa rara ya que al principio parecía muy interesada en el proyecto.

Por otra parte también estaba el asunto de que aparentemente alguien había andado curioseando en los registros de varios centros de investigación, no sabían quien ni como lo había logrado, sin embargo eso ya no importaba. Ya habían dado la orden de borrar cualquier información relacionada al experimento en los centros de investigación que ya no operara bajo sus órdenes. Ni siquiera era posible que algún "gracioso" tratara de pasarse de listo interviniendo en la red Misaka, ya que para ello Amai ya se había encargado de crear una eficiente torre de mando que no caería tan fácilmente en las manos de cualquiera.

Suspiro pesadamente estirándose en su asiento. Se sentía como una de esas villanas de películas de suspenso. Cuando habían creer a todos que cada detalle estaba fríamente calculado.

_como si tuviera el interés suficiente para tal rol…-rio levemente ante sus propios pensamientos. Ella era más de mantenerse al margen siempre y cuando no le afectara directamente.

Mientras se levantaba rumbo a la cafetería, un pensamiento fugaz atrapo su atención. Hacía tiempo que no veía a "ese niño" por ahí. De hecho, si lo pensaba era como si Accelerator hubiese "cambiado" últimamente.

Había presenciado sus batallas en varias ocasiones. De hecho, llego a considerar que retrocedería la primera vez que lo vio. No tenía mucho interés a sus ojos, pero la última vez que lo vio sintió algo…distinto. No sabía que podría ser, no lo conocía realmente, apenas quizás una que otra vez cruzaron palabras, pero nada que no fuese solo profesional.

"Piensas demasiado las cosas…."se regaño a sí misma. Era tan solo esa vena de maestra que a veces aun insistía en hacerse presente en su corazón. De haber sido maestra, no habría sido una muy buena…probablemente. Tendría la tendencia de meterse en donde nadie la llamaba y eso no profundiza mucho los lazos maestros/alumnos. Mejor lo olvidaba y terminaba por ir por su café.

Sintió un extraño escalofrió. Eso…era extraño.

Algo pasaría, no sabía que era pero algo pasaría. Y más pronto de lo que podía imaginar. Tantos años viviendo en aquel mundo la hacían darse cuenta de muchas cosas con solo presentirlas.

Lo mejor era regresarse y terminar el trabajo rápido. Días después agradecería esa decisión cuando se enterara de que el instituto había sido atacado repentinamente.

++++Con Accelerator/Tiempo después+++++

Caminaba relajadamente por las calles mientras atardecía. Aquel día comenzarían las batallas fuera de las instalaciones, lo que la traía con un cierto buen humor. Debía admitir que la idea de seguir oliendo esa peste entre fármacos y sangre ya la estaba hartando. Al menos ahora respiraría algo mas "saludable" a la hora de aplastar a esas marionetas.

Sonrió con solo imaginarlo. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy divertidas gracias a las múltiples ideas que fue aplicando con ellas gracias a algunas películas que había alquilado para ver. A cada una de las sisters que estuvo asesinando, trato de "mandarla a dormir" de la manera más original posible, aunque con solo sus propias manos, no podía ser muy exigente en cuanto a variedad.

A una, le había arrancado la cabeza del cuello de un simple jalón de su odiosamente suave cabello, aunque al principio había tenido la idea de arrancarle solo el cuero cabelludo mientras le aplastaba el cuello, cosa que solo pudo poner en práctica en la siguiente. A otra intento estrangularla mientras le picaba los ojos con sus dedos; hubo algo en ellos aquel día que no le gusto, aunque desconocía la razón. En otra ocasión, la tomo de su cabello para luego azotarla varias veces contra la pared y el suelo. También intento atacarla con su propia arma, aunque no negaría que eso le aburrió con solo un intento.

Todas y cada una de las diferentes formas de asesinato que probó y todavía no se sentía satisfecha. Era algo curioso, ya que creía que "liberar tensiones" era una buena explicación a lo que hacía con ellas, pero al terminar siempre se sentía con una pequeña frustración. Y eso también era culpa de ellas…

Según había entendido, todas y cada una de ellas compartían recuerdos y se suponía debían aprender de ellos, pero a los ojos de la nro 1 eso no sucedía. Los mismos errores una y otra vez. Eso era lo primero que la enojaba, luego seguía esa aterradora expresión de nada y finalmente lo que rebosaba su ira era ver su cuerpo y oír su voz.

Todo en ellas….todo lo detestaba. La manera en la que hablaba, sus reacciones prácticamente nulas ante cualquier acto horrendo que llevaba en contra suya y para terminar de poner la cereza, la falta de miedo.

Si algo había aprendido en las últimas semanas, era que lo que su ser mas disfrutaba era el miedo que generaba. Eso podía verlos en los ojos de algunos científicos novatos que prácticamente salían despavoridos cuando se los cruzaba en el camino. Le hacían sentir bien…

Pero con las clones, todo era diferente. Ellas no sentían miedo…o si lo sentían, no lo demostraban. Eso solo ayudaba a que su deseo por hacerlas pedazos aumentaban.

Como si no fuera suficientemente malo tener que aguantarlas todos los días para que luego de realmente poner de su parte para darles "emoción" a sus últimos momentos, la muy hijas de perras ni pestañearan.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras suspiraba con molestia. No era divertido completamente si no lograba romperlas mentalmente también.

Con tranquilidad comenzó a vagar por los callejones preparándose para el siguiente experimento.

Si las cosas salían como esperaba, luego de terminar aun tendría tiempo para ir a comprar su cena y ver algo por TV.

Sonriendo levemente siguió su camino. Ahora era el poder llegar a su hogar agotada lo que la relajaba al menos unos segundos.

Los recuerdos que alguna vez la calmaban ahora solo la irritaban, por lo que no había vuelto a pesar en esa persona. De igual modo el destino le dejo más que claro que estarían mejor sin mezclarse sus mundos, así que no buscaría llevar la contra a eso. No tenía el interés necesario de hecho.

Esperaba con ansias que esta noche recorrieran mucho antes de que tuviese que dar el golpe de gracia. Anhelaba muchísimo que al menos en eso, esas patéticas marionetas pudieran complacerla.

_tal vez me ilusiono demasiado…-suspiro mirando hacia la nada.

Ilusionarse no era bueno. Siempre que lo hacía, terminaba mal.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse mientras volteaba con una leve sonrisa al recibir a la chica de cabellos castaños y se acercaba a ella saliendo de la oscuridad.

Esta, traía consigo un estuche de lo que aparentaba un contrabajo, unas gafas de visión nocturna y por alguna razón, un prendedor de una…rana?

_"La hora actual es 20:58. Quedan dos minutos hasta que el experimento numero 9982 comience" dice Misaka mientras se presenta a su contrincante….

Dos minutos para continuar su divertido juego.

 **Notas finales: he regresado! Y con un capitulo bien cargado! Espero les guste!**

 **No sé si pude meterme lo suficientemente bien en la mente de Yuriko, pero al menos espero haber logrado una pisca (joder! Que es difícil! Q.Q) pero quería trasmitir la falta de…ehnm…."humanidad" que realmente se hacía presente en sus visiones del mundo y relaciones con los demás, al mismo tiempo que la pérdida del objetivo real de sus acciones se llevaba a cabo y una naturaleza mas….sádica, cruel y…en cierta manera relacionaba a los "bajos instintos humanos" y su naturaleza inicial tomaban el rol principal en sus acciones…**

 **Hubo estudiosos que consideraron al hombre un ser "bueno" por naturaleza, pero también hubo otros que lo describen solo como un "animal civilizado". Bueno, imaginen que pasa cuando ese "animal" va perdiendo (o desechando) esas cualidades que lo hacen más "civilizado". Con Yuriko quise describir algo así…ella literalmente consciente o inconscientemente pierde o ignora los "pocos valores" que alguna vez tuvo, pero sin afectar su vida "ordinaria" como para seguir manteniendo conversaciones o hacer cosas como ir a comprar víveres. Ella desprestigia a las sister considerándolas no humanas (o más bien, como seres menores a eso) sin embargo ella no se muerte muy humana en sus acciones (o no cumple los estándares de humano civilizado más bien). A la vez no es capaz de asumir responsabilidad de sus acciones, buscando otros culpables (ella echa toda la culpa a Mikoto) cosa que es una prueba de inmadurez típica aun de alguien de edad joven (no lo nieguen, todos alguna vez le echamos la culpa al mundo por cualquier tontería xD) al igual que la "curiosidad" y deseo inconsciente por socializar que a veces muestra (cuando les habla a los clones antes de matarlos enfureciéndose al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba o cuando se pregunta su Mikoto pensara igual que ella)**

 **De hecho, otro estudio que alcance a leer, indica también que los niños y adolescentes que comente "actos delictivos" (asesinar por ejemplo) pueden ser incluso más crueles que algún asesino serial, principalmente por que andan en una edad de "descubrirlo todo" y no miden consecuencias de sus actos (eso explica quizás en parte el bulling, solo mi opinión u.u aunque no lo justifica). Esto es especialmente cuando dichos niños o adolescente sufrieron algún tipo de abuso a edad temprana (Yuriko-chan fue conejillo de indias, y victima frecuente de intentos de asesinatos) por lo que al momento se sentirse con poder (cuando ella mata a las sisters por ejemplo) tienden a liberar inconscientemente toda la rabia y rencor que sentían por sus opresores (de allí los sentimientos contradictorios de que aun cuando al principio no le gustaba, tampoco quería parar). Es decir, en cierta forma se "desquita" o "venga" de todo lo que le han hecho en alguien más (clones) y demostrando su poder (disfruta que le teman por ello). Ojo, eso no justifica sus acciones claro, simplemente explico un posible "por qué". Algunas personas son capaces de superarlo, otras necesitan más ayuda para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y emociones. Como dato curioso, sabían que según estudios las mujeres pueden ser más crueles y difíciles de capturar como asesinas? Qué cosas, no?**

 **Esto es más o menos lo que intente desarrollar en estas partes tan oscuras y dramáticas de la historia; sacando mis propias conclusiones. Puede que me equivoque, no se…no soy psicóloga. Simplemente trate de informarme lo mejor que podía del tema por internet para hacerlo lo más realista posible. n.n**

 **Iba a hacerlo más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos para alcanzar todos los enfoques que tenía en mente. A partir de hoy, comenzare a actualizar cada dos días o días de por medio para estar al día con mis otros fic!**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que lo hagan disfrutado, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 9: Espectáculo.**

 _Cuida lo que deseas, que puede llegar a hacerse realidad…_

++++Mikoto+++++

 _Es ridículo._

 _Total y completamente ridículo._

 _No es posible que hubieran hecho eso._

 _Yo di mi ADN pero lo usaron para algo bueno._

 _Es imposible que sea a mí a quien hayan clonado._

Eso era lo que había pensado al inicio de todo. Rumores, cuchicheos y secretos se hacían presentes en su tranquila vida escolar, pero simplemente los habían ignorado.

Incluso cuando conoció a Shinobu, no pudo pensar más que solo era una friki con ojos de pez, aunque muy en el fondo de inquietaba la forma en que le dejo en claro que no servía de nada si sabia la verdad.

" _No tienes la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar esto…"_

Puede que tuviera razón.

Vivía en un mundo ajeno a todo esto. Tal vez por esa misma razón fue que el destino decidió lastimarla de esa forma.

Era tan absorta y estúpidamente alejada de la cruel realidad, que la vida decidió darle una pequeña prueba de verdad, destrozando sus nervios por completo.

No entendía…porque pasaba esto…?

Que había hecho ella para merecer esto?...que habían hecho "ellas" para que ese monstro les hiciera esto…?

Había sido su culpa? Era culpa de "ellas"? era culpa de él?

Ya no sabía la respuesta a eso. Creía que luego de enterarse de todo, sería más que claro para ella quien había iniciado todo, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

No había una respuesta que buscar. Todo estaba claro.

En sus recuerdos siempre estuvo todo.

Ella lo inicio todo.

Pero aun así….por qué?

Estaba tan feliz y aliviada cuando incluso pudo comprobar que el intento de aquel experimento fue un fracaso gracias a que sus copias no alcanzaban ni el 1% de su poder. Para que aun insistían en seguir usándolas? No que no eran útiles así?!

Aquel día, aun podía recordarlo…no, de hecho tal vez jamás se olvidaría de ese día mientras viviera…

Todo había sido tan normal. Una salida divertida y llena de momentos felices junto a sus amigas. Nada extraño ni sospechoso. Y al día siguiente, un divertido día jugando con niños que había conocido.

En aquel momento, llego a preguntarse si así seria tener hermanos menores, casi como una cruel ironía de lo que le esperaba. Siempre fue hija única, así que no le prestó atención a ese pensamiento fugaz.

Hasta había conseguido algo nuevo de gekota para casi cerrar todo con broche de oro.

Eso pensó hasta que lo sintió. Un poder muy similar al suyo.

Era extraño. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca de otros electromasters.

No pudo detener sus pasos en busca de "eso" que la perturbo tanto. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás no se habría enterado de nada hasta que fuese muy tarde.

La parte más oscura de sí misma, llego a preguntarse si eso hubiese significado realmente algo para ella o no.

Pero eso ya no importo cuando pudo verla con sus propios ojos. Era casi como un espejo.

Alguien exactamente igual a ella.

"q-quien…quien eres tu…?!"

+++++Horas Después/ Accelerator++++

Las luces fallaban un poco en iluminar aquel callejón oscuro, mientras la castaña terminaba de preparar su arma y se arreglaba las gafas.

Ella simplemente se estiro tronando algunos huesos despreocupadamente.

Ya era tiempo.

_"son las 21:00 hs, el experimento 9982 comenzara ahora" dice Misaka anunciando para iniciar…

Sonrió. Ya era hora.

… _ **Según las simulaciones realizadas con Tree diagram, solo uno de los 7 nivel 5 existentes en Ciudad Académica será capaz de alcanzar el ansiado y aun no visto nivel 6….**_

Con un simple golpeteo en una de las paredes, fue suficiente para generar una buena distracción provocando que un acondicionador de aire saliera disparado en lo que se disponía a saltar sobre el clon, que de no haber sido por su velocidad de reacción, sin duda la hubiesen convertido en una "bonita" mancha roja en el suelo.

Pero no termino allí, incluso después de haber fallado, volvió a intentarlo, aunque la ingenua muñeca tuvo la idea de dejarlos a oscuras para su sorpresa.

Miro a varias direcciones mientras aterrizaba en el piso de nuevo, no podía verla, pero no le importo mucho. Tan solo era cuestión de esperar a que le atacara para saber su ubicación.

Ni siquira tuvo que esperar para ello, cuando el sonido de las balas siendo regresadas y los jadeos de dolor le indicaron su camino en la oscuridad. Comenzaba a considerara que ellas estaban aprendiendo, pero este error tan típico le decía lo contrario.

Bueno, ya daba igual. Al menos ahora parecía que se esforzaban un poco más en pensar estrategias.

Inútiles, pero estrategias al fin y al cabo.

… _ **se necesitarían esperar 250 años para que el nivel 5 en cuestión llegara a alcanzar el nivel 6, sin embargo al ser eso imposible, queda descartado….**_

Cuando alcanzo a verla, con cierta gratificación puedo comprobar al menos algo de sorpresa en la chica, lo cual a pesar de ser absurdo por la cantidad de veces que había sucedido el mismo resultado, resultaba menos monótono para la situación.

_que ocurre…? Eso es lo mejor que tienes que ofrecerme…?-pregunto sonriendo algo complacida cuando la ve salir huyendo.

Eso era nuevo. Sería posible que en alguna parte de su patético cerebro finalmente entendiera que no era bueno para ella si se dejaba asesinar tan fácil?

Decidió seguirla, profundamente curiosa de lo que tenía planeado esta vez. Además, estirar un poco las piernas nunca estaba de más.

… _ **por ello, se decidió avanzar su capacidad de crecimiento mediante combates directos en diferentes escenarios contra otro nivel 5, el Railgun…**_

Aumentando un poco más la velocidad, la persiguió sin importarle mucho aplastar las gafas que anteriormente el clon había usado. No lo volvería a usar de cualquier modo, no?

Continuaron una especie de "persecución" hasta llegar a un puente que las llevaría hasta una zona donde guardaban al aire libre vías de trenes y demás para futuras construcciones o repuestos de emergencias.

En el fondo realmente era obvio que de haberlo deseado pudo haberla alcanzado sin problema alguno, pero tenía curiosidad de todo esa insistencia por huir; por lo que trato de no esforzarse más de lo necesario.

Mientras la clon bajaba desesperadamente por las escaleras, la peliblanca se recostó en la baranda de este mirándola con mucho interés.

_eso es! Corre! Si tienes suerte lograras vivir al menos unos pocos minutos más de lo que deberías!-le "dio ánimos" a la par que se balanceaba sobre la baranda lo suficiente como para "caer" de espalda, pero aterrizando completamente a salvo y de pie a pocos metros suyos-después de todo, este es un juego donde tu vida depende de ello…

Nah…bajar por la escalera normalmente era muy aburrido, así que mejor lo intentaba de ese modo. Además, le daba su encanto percatarse del pánico que solía generar cuanto probaba que maniobras que normalmente alguien no debería hacer sin precaución, eran simples juegos infantiles para alguien como ella.

… _ **según Tree Diagram, se necesitaría que asesinara al Railgun 128 veces, pero como es imposible crear un nivel 5, se descarto la idea y se opto por simular la situación con las sisters desechadas en el proyecto anterior llegando a esto…**_

La castaña jadeo algo nerviosa pero no retrocedió aun ante aquellas palabras indiferentes y crueles.

_eso significa, que si te atrapo, el juego termina…lo captas…?-la de ojos carmín sonrió con cierto sadismo, indicándole que quería hacer esto divertido, así que le seguiría el juego un poco más.

La marioneta intento huir, pero no la dejaría tan fácil. Entrecerró los ojos sin bajar sus ánimos.

_...demasiado lenta…-dio una pisada haciendo temblar la tierra.

Verla volar entre rocas y tierra en lo que se acercaba a pasos lentos fue para la albina algo no tan aburrido, pero aun no bastaba.

_oh vamos…! No te tomes un descanso tan rápido!-volvió a repetir la acción levantando mas polvo a su alrededor y perdiéndola de vista entre ellos-que? No me digas que ya te rompí…-fingió un tono decepcionado en lo que la buscaba.

A solo unos pocos metros, la encontró en el suelo cerca de unos contenedores. Se rasco la cabeza distraídamente maldiciendo su suerte.

_eres muy aburrida!-gruño con cierto aire entre infantil y sádico- de verdad podre llegar al nivel 6 con muñecas tan inútiles como ustedes…? Uhn?...

Pero aun así, la chica volvió a levantarse y comenzó a huir de nuevo, más lento, pero sin querer rendirse ante aquel demonio aun.

Pero eso para la nro 1, solo significo mayor diversión.

_...qué alegría! Eres persistente! Bien…justo lo que buscaba…-la siguió conteniéndose a relamer sus labios, ansiosa.

Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba tanto interés en aquella hasta ahora rutina. Sin duda hacerlo en un escenario ms abierto ayudaba a dar aire al cerebro de aquellas ratas café.

… _ **matando a 20000 sisters en distintos escenarios, es posible un cambio a nivel 6 para Accelerator….**_

Al rato, comenzó a sentir cierto aburrimiento en solo seguirla, por lo que comenzó a patear el suelo lanzándole piedras y demás cosas que hubiesen en la tierra, disfrutando de verla caer y levantarse una y otra vez, con cada vez más dificultad y sangre escurriendo en varias zonas de sui cuerpo.

Ese era la única función real para al albina al iniciar aquellos "juegos". Jugar con ellas. Era muñecas, simples marionetas, menos que animales incluso.

Su obligación era entretenerla y jugar con ellas lo que quisiera. Así seria hasta que la aburrieran o terminara por romperlas, lo que en el caso, era lo mismo, no?

_vamos! Que sucede contigo? Ya te cansaste?-seguía hablando sin recibir respuesta en realidad.-…o ya te rendiste…?-Aunque eso no le importaba…no, no le importaba…

La castaña intento moverse tosiendo sangre pero aun así, decidió hablar.

_"M-misaka…n-no ha podido…determinar aun..t-tus habilidades…"

Y mientras, la escuchaba algo sorprendida por aquella confesión, siguió avanzando hacia su presa. Le parecía curioso que realmente aun no se dieran cuenta de en qué consistía su habilidad.

_"…p-pero…de acuerdo a los resultados de los e-experimentos anteriores…c-concluyo que se basa en una especie de barrera…y-y el hecho de que el objetivo…pueda caminar en contacto directo con el suelo…s-significa que se trata de un punto…d-donde no se aplica d-dicha barrera.. "

A medida que la escuchaba, una parte de la nivel 5 no sabía si era bueno reír o no ante sus palabras, puesto que no podían estar más alejadas de la realidad.

Para la sister por otra parte, era un motivo de seriedad que había considerado hacia tiempo, pero solo por esta vez lo pondría a prueba. Fue por ello que principalmente deseaba conocer el terreno de batalla antes que su contrincante.

Le daba tiempo para crear una trampa eficaz.

_"..por eso…l-llegue a la conclusión…que un ataque desde abajo…sería suficiente…"

Pero para la albina, esas ideas no podían ser más que puras tonterías.

_no entiendo que tanto balbuceas en esa posición…-se quejo mientras veía a la "muñeca" intentar levantarse y quedando como un perrito a su vista. Acaso quería causarle impresión o algo así mostrándole el trasero? Porque no estaba funcionando. Decidió terminar con esto de una vez-si no vas a escapar mas…terminare con esto…

_"No planeo escapar…solo te atraía a la zona indicada que prepare con antelación…"dice Misaka esperando a que corrijas tu declaración…-y dicho esto, el clon se sentó volteando para atrás y cerciorándose que su objetivo estaba justo donde esperaba, no dudo en accionar su trampa con apenas una leve descarga eléctrica.

Ni siquiera la nro 1 vio venir esa explosión debajo de sus pies.

Al rato, solo se podía visualizar, aun a lo lejos una fuerte oleada de humo subir hacia el cielo mientras la sister se intentaba cerciorar de que todo salió como había planeado. No veía a Accelerator por ningún lado, así que…

_"…el objetivo fue…"-miro a su alrededor algo confusa-"…exitosamente silenc…"-pero detuvo sus palabras al finalmente divisar una figura entre el humo y ni siquiera a medio metro suyo.

Había sobrevivido y sin siquiera un rasguño.

_que lastima…!-rio el nivel 5 con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda eso último la había tomado por sorpresa, pero aun así sorprenderla no era suficiente para vencerla.

El clon trato de escapar, pero rápidamente pudo tomarla de una de sus piernas.

A pesar de que no había sufrido daños, le haría pagar por el "regalito" con todo su "corazón". Además de que si había algo que odiaba, eran las personas que se creían lo suficientemente arrogantes como para vencerla así de fácil.

Se estaba burlado de ella?!

No se lo perdonaría…!

Comenzó a ejercer presión disfrutando de sentir en sus dedos el desgarre de músculos y huesos.

_Tu razonamiento, era completamente erróneo!

Y de un simple jalón, pudo separar su pierna del resto de cuerpo en medio de un grito de dolor.

Ver tanta sangre tiñendo el suelo fue todo lo que necesito para ponerle un alto a todo ese circo. Incluso cuando la muy ingenua intento ponerse de pie echando chispas patéticamente ya había perdido el interés en ella.

Llego a pensar de la castaña también se había resignado a su destino puesto que por alguna razón detuvo su ataque dejándose caer de nuevo, lo que solo colaboro en sus ganas de terminar el asunto.

Lanzo la pierna a un lado como si de una simple basurilla se tratara.

_..Todo esto por jugar en pareja...-murmuro casi sintiendo pena por ella-…probablemente mueras incluso si te dejo aquí, no…?...pero sentarme a esperar eso será un dolor…uh?

Qué extraño…aun seguía moviéndose. Apenas era capaz de arrastrarse, pero lo hacía.

_Todavía sigues huyendo de mi…? Esto ya es un esfuerzo inútil; yo solo digo….o tendrás algo mas bajo la manga…?

Pero aun oyéndola, la sister siguió arrastrándose a duras penas, dejando una alfombra carmesí atrás suyo. Simplemente, un espectáculo lamentable.

No supo si eso solo la decepciono aun mas o si simplemente la enrabió lo suficiente como para ponerle punto final. Quizás ambas.

"bien…terminemos con esto…"pensó poniéndose repentinamente seria. Hasta para ella era patético verla agonizar de esa forma, así que mostrando la poca "consideración" que tenia, le daría una muerte rápida.

Terminaría con su sufrimiento de una buena vez.

Busco con la miraba encontrando algo interesante. Tenía una idea.

_ah…ya tuve suficiente de ti…-se acerco a lo que parecía un vagón abandonado-…terminare con tu sufrimiento…-con un pequeño movimiento el vagón voló por los cielos listo para cumplir su hazaña de esta noche.

Tal vez si la albina se hubiese fijado mejor, se habría percatado que la causa de la insistencia de aquella clon no giraba más en torno a ella o la batalla en sí, tan solo buscaba quizás aferrarse a algo para que el temor y dolor que no podía expresar hacia la muerte se hiciera más pasable.

 _Este es el primer regalo que recibí de Oneesama_

Con manos temblorosas lo tuvo entre sus dedos mirándolo con fascinación. Por un segundo antes de que aquella sombra que parecía devorarla completamente la cubriera por completo, un pensamiento fugaz inundo la red Misaka.

 _Morir…no me siento hundirme esta vez…._

La imagen de su original inundo su mente dándole cierta tranquilidad, aunque desconocía la razón. Esperaba que las "demás" también la conocieran.

_" _hasta nunca…oneesama…."_

Y entonces, su mundo también se oscureció en medio de un retumbar. El nro 1 tuvo razón, ya no pudo sentir dolor o algo más.

_y con esto, el espectáculo termino!-festejo hacia un público inexistente-hicimos un desastre esta vez, me pregunto si podrán limpiarlo…-comenzó a murmura mientras se alejaba pensando en su cena. Tanto "ejercicio" le abrió el apetito-no es como si me importara, claro…

A medida que sus pasos se iban alejando, un manto de sangre comenzó a surgir bajo el vagón de manera perturbadora, pero no le prestó atención.

_bah!...como sea, me iré a comprar algo y…-un estruendo de chispas detuvo sus planes, así como un "grito de guerra". Eso no era parte del plan-..ah?-volteo a ver de dónde vino el ataque y se encontró con una figura brutalmente familiar.

Que hacia otra de ellas allí?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en alguna respuesta mientras su nueva oponente se acercaba a pasos rápidos, con una expresión furiosa completamente inesperada en aquellas marionetas…

Una furia que jamás nadie había arrojado a su persona antes, era algo…que sencillamente no esperaba y menos en un momento así.

Qué demonios significaba eso?!

 **Notas finales: hola! He regresado y espero que disfruten el capitulo! Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Honestamente termine por dividir el capitulo en dos para que no fuese tan largo y me alcanzara el tiempo para actualizar u.u además, de que el combate me quedo muy largo. Espero no aburrirlos n.n review?**

 **Además, en el siguiente capi, el esperado railgun vs accelerator se llevara a cabo, así como la posible aparición de un personaje importante para accel-chan en el futuro, lo adivinan?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya tendríamos 3ra temporada T-T**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 10: Deseos.**

Nunca en su vida tuvo hermanos. Su madre no podía dárselos por motivos que jamás presto atención, pero para ella eso siempre fue algo normal por lo cual no valía la pena llorar.

Siempre todo giraba en torno a ella, su vida no tenia mayores preocupaciones que incluía cuidar o guiar a alguien más de su misma sangre, no lo tomaba como algo realmente importante.

Tenía amigas, siempre creyó que eso ayudaba a llenar al supuesto hueco que una situación como la suya provocaría pero…nunca le prestó atención al asunto.

No fue hasta ese día, que llego a considerarlo…

 _Cuidado con lo que deseas, que se vuelve realidad…_

Desde que la vio, allí parada junto a aquel árbol, supo que su día sería el peor de todos. No se equivoco.

No solo había terminando por comprobar que si habían continuado con aquel maldito proyecto de clonación, sino que perdió toda la tarde tratando de sacarle información a aquella copia suya, sin mucho éxito.

 _Oneesama_

Inevitablemente de algún modo u otro terminaba perdiéndose en su ritmo, por más intentos que tratara para tomarlo todo con la seriedad que debería.

Bueno, consideraba que eso sería muy difícil, especialmente por la extraña forma de actuar que aquella clon tenia. No la entendía en lo más mínimo, decía puras tonterías, era fastidiosa y hablaba de manera muy extraña.

A simple vista quizás hasta su madre tendría problemas para reconocerla como la real, pero eso se acababa cuando abría la boca.

Era su clon, o no? No debería actuar de esa manera tan distante a la suya, no? Por qué aun así parecían tan diferentes? Eso era irritante.

La única razón por la cual la seguía soportando era porque deseaba ver la cara de los imbéciles que se atrevieron a engañarla para continuar con ese circo tan ridículo, sin embargo…

Un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en ella, solo que aun no lo identificaba…

 _Y? cuando volverás a casa?_

" _olvide mencionarlo, pero Misaka irá directamente al experimento ahora mismo, por lo que no volveré a las instalaciones…"_

 _Qué?!_

"… _eres libre de seguirme, pero no conocerás al creador de Misaka…"_

 _Uhn….p-por qué no lo dijiste antes?!_

" _porque no lo preguntaste"_

En ese momento realmente sintió ganas de golpearla. Genial, había sido burlada por sí misma y perdió su tiempo.

Tenía otras opciones. Como una electromaster no era difícil conseguir información. Si se hubiese dignado a irse en ese preciso instante…no, si ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en seguirla en primer lugar, tal vez…solo tal vez, no habría sufrido tanto….

Aquello que sentencio aquella noche como la peor noche de su corta vida, fue solo un tonto prendedor.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo usarlo, hasta se sintió ridícula en el momento en que su propio clon cuestionó sus gustos cuando en un patético intento de buscar algo útil en tan horrenda situación la uso de modelo o "espejo". No había valido la pena y solo termino "regalando" el prendedor de gekota.

Pudo habérselo quitado a la fuerza, pero sus palabras la detuvieron por un instante.

" _es el primer regalo que recibo de oneesama…"_

Y de nuevo ese nuevo sentir…

" _no podría haber sido otra cosa menos inútil?" es lo que Misaka realmente quisiera decir, pero solo suspira en su lugar…ah…_

…y otra vez todo era irritante.

 _SOLO DEVUELVEMELO!_

Una vez llego a escuchar que tener hermanos era maravilloso. Otra vez que solo era molesto. Misaka Mikoto en un solo día experimento ambas sin siquiera darse cuenta aun.

Pero ella no le importaba eso en realidad. Discutir por asuntos tan triviales realmente no valía la pena. Seguirla tampoco, así que no tardo en decidir dejarla por ahora para ir a buscar información por su cuenta, sin imaginar que su "hasta pronto" no existiría.

 _Sayonara, oneesama…_

Cuando finalmente obtuvo lo que buscaba, sus nervios no pudieron más que temblar advirtiéndole que cada silaba que leía, solo la condenaría más, pero no quiso hacer caso.

Las cosas eran peores de lo que imagino. Estos ya no eran simples clones para uso militar, era incluso peor…

 _ **Clones….nivel 6….Accelerator…**_

 _ **tree diagram….muertes…..20000 muertes….**_

 _ **CAMBIO A NIVEL 6**_

_Q-Que es esto…?-no quiso aceptarlo aun al tenerlo justo frente a sus ojos-..n-ni siquiera es gracioso…-de verdad intento no creerlo, deseaba pensar que solo era un malentendido-Matarme?...utilizar a mis clones en mi lugar…?- Una broma, una pesadilla.

Era imposible. No podía ser que realmente fueran capaces de…

_No es posible que llevaran a cabo semejan…te….

Pero entonces aquella despedida golpeo su mente quitándole aquella venda con la cual había vivido 14 años.

 **Sayonara…** _oneesama…_

Apretó los dientes imaginando lo peor mientras confirmaba la hora.

21:00 hs. En punto.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le habían permitido, pero en su cabeza sentía que cada paso solo la alejaba mas.

Por qué?! Por qué tenía que pasar algo así?!

 _Cuidado con lo que deseas…_

Al llegar al callejón, por un mini segundo llego a tener falsar esperanzas de que no fuese real al comprobar que nadie está allí, pero aquellas gafas nocturnas solo probaron lo contrario.

Una explosión.

Trago saliva aterrada mientras seguía la ubicación de la que provino semejante estruendo y el humo que aun se alzaba hacia el cielo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cada segundo contaba, pero eso no la ayudaba. Llego hasta el puente jadeante finalmente viéndolo todo.

_No!...no puede ser….

 _Y tu oneesama que harías? Si un día aparece frente a ti un clon tuyo…?_

A un lado, perdida entre la oscuridad, aquella a quien había acompañado todo el día se arrastraba a duras penas hasta sentarse mientras no muy lejos de ella, una personas que blancos cabellos con apenas un leve moviente lanzaba por los aires lo que parecía un vagón de tren.

Por qué no se movía?! Por qué no intentaba escapar?! Por qué nadie hacia nada?!

"Por qué no hago nada?!"Se regaño congelada desde su puesto al instante en que el vagón solo comenzó a caer.

_NO-¡!

El estruendo sacudió el suelo y todo lo cercano a este, incluyendo el puente, en lo que el corazón del railgun solo se estrujaba y la ira comenzaba a cegarla.

… _supongo que me sorprendería y le pediría que_ _ **desapareciera….**_

La otra protagonista, completamente ajena de que realmente alguien la observaba se regodeo ignorando la sangre que probablemente mancharía la suela de sus zapatos mientras se disponía a alejarse como si nada del lugar pero….

_uh…-una gigantesca descarga detuvo sus pasos ganando su atención-…que rayos,,,?

La castaña no lo dejaría así, debía pagar. No importaba de quien se tratara, a sus ojos no se iría de allí sin tener su merecido.

_aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-lanzo un grito de guerra mientras se arremetía ante su nuevo contrincante.

Esto no se quedara así. La luna seria testigo de ello.

… _porque se puede hacer realidad….._

++++Accelerator vs. Railgun+++++

Ciertamente esto no era algo que se esperara. Según sabía ese sería el único experimento de la noche, por lo que el repentino y sorpresivo ataque de otra de aquellas "muñecas" sin duda logró sorprenderla.

Eso era algo inusual, pero no por ello menos interesante.

Verla correr y gritar hacia su dirección mientras se preparaba para un ataque sin duda la dejaba algo curiosa pero a la vez confundida, no estaba siendo demasiado…escandalosa?

Antes de poder considerarlo una enorme descarga ilumino el lugar mientras lo que parecían minerales sólidos del suelo abandonaban su origen para comenzar a recorrer alrededor de la electromaster, quien hacia un extraño juego de manos preparando el ataque.

_uh…?-sonrió mientras observaba a dichas partículas rodear a la chica y como estos, comenzaban a moverse a una increíble velocidad, imitando el sonido de una sierra eléctrica para su asombro. Esto comenzaba a interesarle. Nunca antes había visto algo así.

Era como si una tormenta negra se levantara del suelo iniciando un enorme tornado por encima de ambos en medio de chispas y obvio deseos homicidas por parte de su atacante, que solo lograban deleitar a la ojirroja, quien disfrutaba del vistoso espectáculo como si se tratara de un simple juguete nuevo.

_oh! Qué bien! Qué bien! Esto es nuevo!-Comento con "infantil" emoción, muy contrario al miedo que el railgun quería provocar-es un nuevo truco?-se pregunto sin siquiera pestañear en el instante que dicho torbellino apunto directo hacia ella, con la sola intensión de hacerla polvo.

Misaka simplemente no pensaba racionalmente, solo…quería que esa persona sufriera, de la manera más horrible que existiese en el mundo.

Estaba más que segura que de esta nadie escaparía pero…

_eh…?-abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando una voz sumamente tranquila le seguía hablando aun en la boca del tornado que había creado.

_uhn…estas controlando el polvo de hierro con un campo magnético, no?-comento sonriendo en medio de todo con una expresión de falsa sorpresa y con incluso sus cabellos y ropajes moviéndose levemente por la energía que se movía allí dentro-…interesante…

Y sin siquiera esforzarse mucho, el ataque del tercer lugar se disperso como si nada, haciendo retroceder a la castaña sorprendida, que demonios había pasado?!

_n-no…no puede ser…-balbuceo sin poder creérselo, aquel sujeto simplemente los deshizo y ya¡?!

_...pero ahora que descubrí tu truco, es totalmente inútil…-informo la albina luciéndose arrogantemente entre el polvo. Esta "muñeca" en particular se había ganado su atención, por lo que esperaba que hiciese algo mejor en su siguiente jugada.

"ni siquiera un rasguño?" pensó el As de Tokiwadai con profundo desconcierto mientras se enfocaba en mantener mucha distancia entre ella y su contrincante.

"quien diablos…?"

Esto no podía ser normal, era imposible que alguien pudiese….

Pero cualquier pensamiento frio que finalmente había recuperado, se esfumo por completo cuando sus ojos, recorriendo el lugar, se encontraron con una escena de lo más perturbadora.

Una pierna….una pierna de _**aquella chica parecida a ella…**_

Perdida en un shock completo, nuevamente su deseo de venganza la segaron mientras se abrazaba a si misma dejándose dominar por todos sus instintos.

No lo perdonaría, jamás lo perdonaría!

La nro 1 por su parte solo la miro como si hubiese enloquecido, sin entender realmente tan exagerada reacción, la cual consideraba ruidosa e irritante. No veía en realidad una razón que lo justificara, de hecho comenzaba a sospechar que esto no era precisamente un experimento mas…

_ah…?...este poder….-pudo comprobarlo cuando toda aquella energía eléctrica invadió el lugar levantando por los cielos varias vigas de metal para vías de tranvías preparándose para intentar aplastarla. Las sister apenas y alcanzaban a un nivel 3, ninguno de tan bajo nivel sería capaz de lograr algo así, a menos que…

En menos de unos pocos segundos, cada una de las vigas se fueron incrustando con violencia en el suelo mientras se iban acercando a su objetivo, quien simplemente sonrió mientras al fin captaba lo que sucedía, mandando cada viga que intento tocarla al lado contrario casi rozando a la castaña, quien seguía sin entender por qué no funcionaba nada.

"q-que rayos…? C-como pudo rechazar mi ataque sin siquiera moverse?"Pensó aterrorizada mientras sentía que de no haberse movido a tiempo, ya no la contaría. Nunca había sentido ese miedo en carne propia…no era posible que….

_oh! Ya veo! Ya veo!-la chillona risa del nro 1 interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras este reía agitando un poco la cabeza como quien acababa de descubrir algo bueno-esto no era parte del plan, así que me sorprendí un poco. Tu eres…-la miro directamente a los ojos con esa pupilas teñidas en sangre mientras su sádica sonrisa se ampliaba-…la original, cierto?!

La sola mención de su verdadera identidad, junto a la extraña reacción de la albina fueron más que suficientes para alertar a la railgun. Algo en ella le advertía que no debía continuar con esto, pero su orgullo y dolor al ver morir así a ese clon suyo le impidieron irse aun.

_...los clones son simples sustitutos de los originales…-comenzó a hablar la chica que vestía de chico mientras a pasos lentos pero ansiosos se acercaba al otro nivel 5. Estabas que emocionada, nunca había enfrentado a otro de su mismo nivel, por lo que juntando las "divertidas" sorpresas que le dio la castaña, sus ansias de pelear solo aumentaban mas, quería jugar aun mas-…lo que significa que si te mato, acortare todo este problemático trabajo…-murmuro sin borrar su sonrisa, pero ahora con una mirada extrañamente cansada.

Estaba harta del mismo juego, sin emociones o desafíos. Luchar contra el verdadero railgun seguramente alzaría un poco más sus ánimos.

_estaba bastante cansado de todo esto….Trata de entretenerme, "señorita Original"

Misaka por un instante realmente quiso retroceder y huir, pero apretando los puños decidida, quiso hacer un último intento. Esta vez no fallaría.

_..uh…eh?-borro su sonrisa viendo con duda como la castaña sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo apuntándole directamente.

_por qué…?-comenzó a hablar, extrañando un poco a la albina-por qué estás de acuerdo con este plan?

_de qué diablos estás hablando…?-murmuro la esper mas fuerte. No veía el caso de hablar de algo como eso en un momento así, después de todo que tanto podría importarle sus razones.

_Contéstame!-exigió sin pensar en aceptar una negativa o cualquier otras palabras que no tuvieran relación a su pregunta. Ella ya no estaba de humor para tonterías-ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte! Nadie te está obligando a hacer esto! Cuál es tu razón para tomar parte en este desequilibrado proyecto?! Que fue lo que ella pudo haberte hecho alguna vez a ti?!

Accelerator le miro con mucha sorpresa, no porque sus palabras y sus significados hayan calado hondo en sí misma, sino porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le alzaba la voz de esa forma, casi regañándola, cosa que en cierta manera le tomo por sorpresa. No sabía si el 3er lugar era valiente o simplemente idiota.

En cuanto a sus preguntas…realmente no sentía que fuese obligatorio responderle, pero lo haría. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, menos a ella, pero por haberse atrevido a lograr lo que muchos no se atreven ni a pensar decidió responder.

Obligada? No sabría responder si era cierto o no, pero directa y técnicamente hablando los científicos que llevaban a cabo el proyecto no la estaban "obligando" a nada precisamente. Más bien fueron sus propias circunstancias lo que la llevaron a aceptar, algo personal en sí misma y demás detalles que no valía la pena revelarle.

En cuanto a los halagos respecto a su fuerza, los ignoraría, puesto que sin duda no valía la pena intentar hacerla entender que no eran del todo ciertos, al menos a sus ojos no era así. Mientras los idiotas que buscaban enfrentarla existieran, no podía ser "la más fuerte" oficialmente.

Y en cuanto a si tenía algo "´personal" contra las sister, jamás lo había pensado, sencillamente porque si hablaba con franqueza, todo en ellas la molestaba. Su hablar, su cara, su expresión, su cuerpo, absolutamente todo. No había algo que no la hiciera enfadar de ellas en algún momento, quizás por ello fue que con el tiempo se acostumbro a la idea de matarlas.

Sonrió ya sabiendo que le respondería, sin mostrarse realmente arrepentida de nada. Lo hacía por algo importante para sí misma, por lo que no había por qué avergonzarse o culparse.

_una razón? Quieres _mi_ razón?-le miro hasta halagada de que tuviera interés en eso-bueno…-miro hacia el cielo alzando el puño con expresión casi soñadora. Todos sus "motivos" solo podían resumirse de una manera-quiero poder absoluto!

El railgun le miro abriendo los ojos sin esperar dicha respuesta. No podía creerlo.

Claro, que Misaka solo le pregunto "por qué" participaba, de haber preguntado el por qué deseaba ese poder, quizás la respuesta que le hubiese esperado no hubiese sido tan fría y cruel, pero ese no era el caso esta noche.

_nivel 5? El más fuerte de Ciudad Académica? Eso es muy débil aun…-mascullo con una profunda frustración, olvidándose por un instante que solo le debía responder y dejándose llevar un poco-quiero tanto poder absoluto como sea imaginable. Quiero ser incomparable…-sentencio sin un poco de compasión. Ese era su propio objetivo y haría lo que fuese necesario para obtenerlo-…tú también eres un nivel 5, deberías comprenderlo-comento sin darse cuenta realmente, quizás porque en alguna parte de su subconsciente, buscaba a alguien que la entendiera, pero fue imposible.

El sonido de las chispas en el aire se lo comprobó.

_eh…?-bajo su mirada hacia ella, quien estaba más que lista para su siguiente ataque.

_qué diablos es eso?! Poder absoluto? Ser incomparable? Esa…esa es la razón?-siseo el railgun perdiendo la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba. Esto no era más que una burla para ella-ES POR ESO QUE LA MATASTE?!

Luego de eso, todo paso tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta. El poderoso "railgun" por el cual la apodaban fue directo a su objetivo, para simplemente regresarse por donde vino, destruyendo por completo alguna vigas que anteriormente fueron regresadas igualmente por la albina, mientras Misaka apenas digería lo que acababa de pasar.

Otra vez….volvió a fallar. Su ataque final….termino siendo inútil.

La ira cegadora, cambio al instante a un miedo paralizante. Un miedo a morir.

_oye, eso fue grosero…-se quejo la más fuerte, ella esforzándose por responder su maldita pregunta y la otra muy fresca atacándola y criticándola, que podía saber de igual modo una simple niñata mimada sobre los objetivos ajenos?! Ella pregunto y le respondió, que se aguante si no le gusto lo que escucho.

Eran diferentes. De mundo distintos, muy distintos.

_no me hagas sonar como un asesino…-corrigió mientras se llevaba su mano a su mentón como quien pensaba en alguna cosa sin importancia. No era asesina, lo que mataba ni siquiera eran humanos, como podría ser asesina entonces?-todo lo que estoy haciendo es luchar contra algo que pueden copiar con solo pulsar un botón.-justifico sin mucha importancia, pero entonces al verla pudo notar que cualquier rastro de valentía se había esfumado en su oponente de un segundo a otro-uhh…? Por qué estas solo allí parada?

Le tenía miedo? Tan pronto?...no me digas que acaso….?

_oh! Lo siento! Ya veo!-rio captando lo que estaba pasando-fue tu mejor truco, cierto?-rompió en risas más que divertida-sinceramente, no puedo creer que otro nivel 5 podría llegar a ser tan decepcionante….-gruño despectivamente mientras la castaña solo seguía allí.

Parada, sin moverse y sudando frio.

Sonrio, le gustaba provocar eso en los demás, pero había perdido mucho tiempo, así que mejor lo desquitaba con esa tonta.

_bien, entonces…-la menor se sobresalto en cuanto se percato que el nro 1 comenzó a acercársele con obvios deseos asesinos-…ahora es mi turno…-hasta ahora, solo Misaka le había atacado, así que era justo devolverle sus regalitos, no?-aunque creo que no debería esperar mucho de ti, pero espero que lo hagas entretenido, debilucha.

La castaña ni siquiera era capaz de responder a sus palabras burlonas, pensando en mil maneras en las que posiblemente moriría, pero algo los interrumpió.

O mejor dicho, alguien.

_"Espera un momento"

_eh..?-levanto su mirada a espaldas del 3er lugar.

Esa voz, ambas la conocían muy bien.

_"Las confrontaciones no programadas, pueden provocar desviaciones en las trayectorias de simulación" advierte Misaka.

Rápidamente, la original volteo encontrándose con un inesperado panorama atrás suyo.

Clones. Cientos de ellos allí esperando.

Todas idénticas a ella.

_"sobre todo porque oneesama es un nivel 5…"

_"…las desviaciones causadas por la batalla serian particularmente grandes…"

_"…así que no se puede reducir el tiempo necesario…"

_"…y también el resultado…"

_"…en el fracaso del proyecto…"

_"…además, Misaka necesita estar…"

_"…sintonizada específicamente para…"

_"…los experimentos programados actualmente…"

_"…y modificar ese horario, sería sumamente difícil…" dice Misaka persuasivamente.

Ninguna de esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella en especifico, Mikoto lo sabía, pero aun así no podía dejar de prestarles atención, simplemente vivía un shock tras otros.

Accelerator por su parte, solo chasqueo la lengua con molestia ante en "regaño persuasivo" que había recibido mientras hacia un gesto de restar importancia al asunto.

_tks! Bien, lo entiendo. Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco!-mascullo haciendo una mueca de fastidio-y ya dejen de terminar las frases de los demás, es espeluznante!-sin duda, nunca se acostumbraría a eso, parecían salidas de una película barata de terror y ficción.

Mientras se disponía a retirarse, recordó algo así que comenzó a acercarse a la "chica original" una vez más, asustándola de nuevo.

_ah! Si, no nos hemos presentado aun.

Con cada paso a sus espaldas, el corazón de Mikoto solo latía como si deseara desgarrar su pecho y la respiración se le detenía mientras un sudo helado la cubría.

"ser el más fuerte, no le es suficiente…"recordó sus palabras en su mente.

_estoy agradecido a tus clones, ellas me están ayudando a ser incomparable.

"un nivel 5 que quiere ser aun mas fuerte…no hay ninguna duda…este chico es…"concluyo cayendo en cuenta de quién era su "nuevo conocido" para su desgracia.

_te lo agradeceré…-ahogo un grito al sentirlo completamente pegado a su espalda, casi sintiendo el aliento en su cuello, erizándole la piel.

"…el más fuerte de Ciudad Académica que puede controlar todos los vectores…"

_Soy Accelerator-se presento más que gustosa con su reacción mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para quedar a apenas un par de milímetros de la oreja de la castaña-…mucho gusto…-murmuro bajando su voz completamente a un tono menos tosco, casi como su voz real, en lo que Mikoto solo pudo quedar helada para luego caer sentada en el suelo con las piernas temblando mientras la albina se retiraba a pasos lentos del lugar.

Llego a oír a pocos metros como el railgun le reclamaba a los clones por su aptitud hacia la muerte, ignorándola por completo pues ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Mikoto era ingenua.

Palabras como esas no las convencería jamás. A ellas…simplemente no les importaba morir.

Se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a alguna tienda sin prestar más atención a ello.

Lo siguiente que sucediera esa noche allí ya no sería problema suyo.

+++Rato después++++

Tranquilamente se regresaba a casa con una bolsa llena mientras salía de alguna tienda. Tanto juego le dio hambre, así que no dudo en comprar una buena cantidad de café y algo de pollo frito y demás cosas.

Sonrió complacida a la par que iba caminando a pasos relajados. No tenia apuro alguno y tampoco creía que pudiese resultarle peligroso salir a horas tan tarde.

Nadie sería capaz de lastimarla de igual modo, no?

Eso era lo que había pensado hasta que una voz detuvo su andar.

_No deberías andar caminando a esta hora por las calles! El toque de queda termino hace mucho!-era la voz de una mujer, aparentemente regañando a alguien.

No hizo caso, creyendo que era a alguien más, hasta que la volvió a oír.

_te hablo a ti, chica del cabello blanco!

Se quedo helada por un instante abriendo los ojos por la inesperada sorpresa.

Esa mujer…como la había llamado..?

_oh! Hasta que al fin me prestas atención…-suspiro agitada la mujer con uniforme de anti skill mientras se paraba en frente suyo. Tenía una figura sin dura envidiable y un largo cabello oscuro atado en una coletas-…oye niña, no es muy seguro que camines sola a estas horas, podrían hacerte algo o meterte en problemas…-siguió regañado la mujer en un tono raramente amable y sin borrar su expresión preocupada.

Pero la chica no la estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para prestar atención.

Años, le llevo años pulir su disfraz de chico como para que nadie la descubriera nunca, pero…esa mujer…como…

_quien….-comenzó a murmurar conteniendo el coraje.

_uh?...-la anti skill la miro sin entender.

_quien carajo eres?!

La adulta soltó una leve risa.

_cuida esa boca…no es propio de una dama hablar así..-bromeo ganándose un gruñido en respuesta-es fácil, yo soy Yomikawa Aiho…-se presento sin demoras.

Sin duda ese nombre representaría muchos, pero muchos inconvenientes para cierta nivel 5. Y apenas comenzarían.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese, perdón la demora, el examen bestial de historia me secuestro y seco el cerebro, así que me costó terminar el capi! Espero les guste! Muchos lograron adivinar fácilmente quien seria "esa persona especial" son muy listos! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 11: Preludios.**

Nunca en su vida se imagino que se encontraría en una situación como esta y sencillamente no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte como cierto joven de cabellos erizados.

_oye niña! Espera! No es seguro ir por ahí sola-jan!-le grito aquella odiosa mujer perteneciente a anti-skill sin dejar de seguirla.

_déjame en paz y no me digas niña!-se quejo tratando de mantener al pie su actuación y fingiendo demencia ante la posible revelación publica de su secreto.

Era imposible, se rehusaba a creer que de verdad una ridícula mujer, a quien por cierto jamás había visto antes, fuese capaz de ver a través de su disfraz tan fácil. No había manera, seguramente solo insistía con lo mismo para fastidiarle nada más. Si, debía ser eso.

_prefieres señorita?-una "bonita" seña con el dedo fue la única respuesta que recibió de la albina mientras intentaba acelerar mas sus pasos.-tienes un serio problema de modales, sabias?-jan.

En efecto, podría alejarse con suma facilidad de la mujer de un simple salto, o mejor, solo apartarla o dejarla inconsciente en algún rincón como a cualquier idiota que se entrometiera en su camino, sin embargo no lo había hecho aun. Por qué? Simplemente por no creía que fuese necesario llegar a tanto por una persona ordinaria y débil, además de que la idea principal con la cual se había recientemente encaprichado consistía en que si llegaban a algún lugar apartado, pudiese al menos tratar de sonsacarle información sobre quien le dijo sobre ella. Si, a pesar de que no creía que en verdad fue descubierta, deseaba saber por qué la trataba de niña si se supone nadie lo sabe.

La imagen de cierto muchacho de cabellos puntiagudos golpeo su mente.

Bueno, casi nadie.

Al levantar los ojos vio que ya se acercaban a su departamento, suspirando aliviada. La adulta también pareció darse cuenta de ello.

_uhn…aquí es donde vives? Se ve seguro…-comento amenamente y sin importarle mucho que la peli blanca la ignorara o al menos fingiera hacerlo.

Aun así, la número 1 no pudo evitar voltear a verla y preguntarle ya de una buena vez. Estaba algo oscuro, era muy tarde y difícilmente alguien más escucharía la conversación.

_eres una mujer fastidiosa…-se quejo mirándola molesta.

_simplemente me preocupo de que las niñas como tú no anden solas tan tarde…-sonrió con amabilidad y paciencia digna de una maestra.

_siquiera sabes quién soy?-comenzaba a creer que esa mujer ni siquiera sabía con quien estaba tratando.

Pero estaba equivocada.

_uhn…pienso que muchos saben quién eres, como una celebridad…-comenzó a comentar sin borrar el tono carismático que mostraba-…cabellos blancos, piel pálida y ojos rojos, aquella que maneja todos los vectores y es la número 1, Accelerator, cierto?-jan. Muchos hablan bastante de ti…

Sus palabras por alguna razón incomodaban demasiado a la adolescente, quien frunció levemente el seño. Aun no entendía como se daba cuenta de todo.

_por que insistes en que soy una chica?!

Yomikawa por su parte solo hizo una expresión dudosa, casi pensando cómo debería exponer su conclusión.

_que acaso no es obvio?-jan

Definitivamente, luego de aquella noche, Accelerator comenzó a dudar profundamente de sus acciones, además de que deseo no volver a ver a aquella odiosa anti-skill; a la cual por cierto, dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando repentinamente se alejo y encerró en su hogar sin decir ni media palabra.

Obvio….OBVIO?! Qué demonios quería decir con eso?!

La peliazul solo creyó que quizás se asusto por algo, así que no insistió más y se retiro, justo a tiempo para no oír el grito de frustración de la nro. 1, quien sencillamente sentía que lo mejor era mandar al mundo a la mierda rindiéndose ante su cama.

Mañana seria otro día y este asunto, probablemente sería olvidado.

++++Tiempo después/Centro de Investigación++++

Tratando en lo posible de canalizar su turbación, sus dedos se movían ansiosos sobre sus rodillas mientras esperaba a ciertas indicaciones sobre el experimento que le darían ese día. Cualquiera quela viera no creería que el nro. 1 podría ponerse de esa forma nada más por unas simples palabras de una mujer a quien jamás se había visto.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, martillándose la conciencia una y otra vez mientras se inspeccionaba minuciosamente ante cualquier cristal de manera sutil y en cada ocasión que encontraba. A sus ojos no veía nada que demostrara su género.

Es decir, estaba en lo cierto. Quizás no lucia muy masculino, pero definitivamente no lucia como una chica. Es decir…mírenla! Ni siquiera era una buena broma decir que lucía medianamente atractiva.

Ella era muy realista en cuanto a esto, no lucia como una niña de aparador, ni pretendía que así fuera, por lo que el simple hecho de que alguien sin cerebro apareciera de la nada y diese por centavo su "disfraz" como algo demasiado obvio, era un insulto.

Se mordió los labios, profundamente frustrada y llena de ira. No encontraba en su reflejo ninguna pista de su verdadero yo y aun así, como fue que ella…?!

Un suspiro involuntario abandono su garganta, llenándose de repentina incertidumbre. Por alguna razón, estar constantemente comprobando que no parecía una chica comenzaba a molestarla también.

Era oficial, al final, ya ni sabía qué demonios quería, pero era un hecho que todo le molestaba al fin y al cabo.

Lo único que realmente no estaba a discusión en todo este asunto era que, oficialmente su cuerpo era muy, muy extraño. De hecho, comenzaba a preguntarse si era saludable lucir como lucia y si en algún momento esto le afectaría negativamente. Hasta ahora, aceptar que se vería de esa forma a consecuencia de su poder había sido algo natural y nada alarmante, pues su visión de lo que quería hacer en realidad no era muy clara, pero ahora algunas dudas comenzaban a llenar sus pensamientos.

"que hare después del final de todo esto?"Se llego a preguntar por un segundo. Una vez que el experimento llegue a su fin, que haría luego? Después de obtener el poder, que mas pasaría?

No lo sabía, y en cierta forma eso despertaba las mismas ansiedades que había sufrido cuando todo comenzó, empezando a cuestionarse por cómo iba manejando las cosas.

Hasta donde….debería seguir avanzando luego…?

Su bloqueo mental fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos acercarse. Conocía a esa persona. Era Yoshikawa Kykyo si no se equivocaba.

_buenos días Accelerator…te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer las ultimas sister ya están preparadas para comenzar sus operaciones en muy poco tiempo-comento con un tono lleno de buen humor, que comenzó a fastidiar a la joven-…al parecer incluso con todos los inconvenientes presentados, el proyecto sigue en pie…

Una sonrisa sardónica adorno los labios de la albina. Eso no la sorprendía, cuando los científicos de aquella ciudad se encaprichaban por algo, difícilmente lo dejaban ir así como así.

El resto de la conversación solo se baso en los detalles a tener en cuenta sobre los sitios de encuentro con las clones, cosas de no llamar la atención y demás. Realmente no presto mucha atención. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza ahora.

La científica por su parte, no pudo evitar analizar un poco a la adolescente preguntándose algo curioso. Hacia unos días, una vieja amiga pudo contactar con ella y menciono algo sobre un encuentro con el nro. 1, pero eso no era lo curioso, sino que por alguna razón, su amiga se refirió a este como "ella".

Casi como presintiendo la escudriñadora mirada de la científica, la albina no dudo en retirarse rápidamente antes de terminar de informarse, inventando alguna queja sin sentido y alejándose a pasos acelerados; llamando sospechosamente la atención de Yoshikawa.

"uhn…me pregunto si aun se conservaran sus expedientes…solo, por curiosidad…"pensó para sí la mujer regresando a sus oficinas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer por ahora, así que, por que no curiosear un poco?

++++Con Aliester++++

Muy relajadamente, estaba al tanto de todo lo que acontecía en la ciudad, sin mostrarse realmente preocupado. Tenía entendido que el Railgun, Misaka Mikoto parecía andar de "heroína" tratando de detener o fastidiar el proyecto de cambio a nivel 6 destruyendo las instalaciones que se encargaban de investigar.

Una diminuta sonrisa adorno sus labios. Esa niña aun era muy ingenua. Le faltaba probar un poco más sobre la oscuridad y crueldad con la cual, a veces el mundo real se maneja. No importaba cuantas veces siguiera con lo mismo.

Nunca faltarían más investigadores e instituciones que quisieran poner de su parte para participar en tan jugoso proyecto.

Nada de lo que ella intentara de esa forma funcionaria, pero…no dudaba que en algún momento, alguien de allí no tratara de darle algún escarmiento.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

+++Noches después++++ITEM++++

Una joven pelirroja revisaba un sobre con una buena faja de dinero en el, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios.

El trabajo no había terminado como lo esperaba, pero al parecer igual obtuvo un buen bono y algo de diversión con aquella mocosa de chispitas. Que más daba si no le había dado su merecido como debía.

Con lo que se había enterado que harían con sus "hermanitas" en aquellas instalaciones, sencillamente debía sentarse y observar a lo lejos como aquella niñata mimada lloriqueaba y pataleaba mientras la oscuridad y suciedad de Ciudad Academia la devoraba con lentitud, en lo que ella disfrutaría cómodamente de su dinero en su amplia piscina junto a sus compañeras.

Eso era algo que Mugino Shizuri, sin duda disfrutaría deliciosamente.

++++Cierto centro de Investigación++++

Una nueva vida despertaba de su letargo, siendo recibida por unas mujeres con bata ansiosas de prepararla par a su siguiente encuentro. Este era un escenario que llevaba repitiéndose largo tiempo en su mente, pero siempre lo experimentaba por primera vez.

_muy bien, preséntate por favor…cual era tu número de serie…?-pregunto una de las misteriosas mujeres mientras tomaba notas y la otra terminaba de cortar sus largos cabellos.

Sus labios parecieron titubear por un instante, cuando una rara sensación invadió su sistema, pero que de igual modo no impidió que respondiera.

_"yo soy el numero 1031"dice Misaka, presentándose….

Y otra vez, comenzábamos con lo mismo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regresé! Lo siento! Tuve muchos exámenes y sufrí algo como un bloqueo que no sé porque paso…en fin, el punto es que regrese y no pienso abandonar por nada!**

 **Debo agradecer a todos sus comentarios, enserio me han animado mucho! TuT son lo mejor!**

 **Quería aclarar algunas cositas. Creo que a partir del final de este arco, comenzare a alejarme mas y mas del canon de la novela, por qué razón? Simplemente porque se supone (enserio, "suponemos" xD ya que no he hecho nada como eso aun creo) que puse este fic como género "romántico" también y bueno, el romance se supone que es entre Touma y Yuriko, sin embargo si nos fijamos en la novela, luego de las sister, contadas veces realmente Accelerator continua teniendo contacto directo con Touma y si lo hace, es por muy poco tiempo y así, como que no podremos ni llegar a una tomadita de manos y así no puedo u.u por lo que ya les aviso que luego de la "batalla final" o quizás incluso desde ella, me iré alejando del canon para ir formando la historia, además de que así iré formulando mejor como será el final de este fic n.n espero no les moleste. Además, tampoco me guiare por los acontecimientos del manga de Accelerator, será algo como un medio AU, pero nada muy radical.**

 **Tratare de no cambiar la personalidad que le di a Yuriko y crear la relación de ambos, pero tampoco la dejaremos solo en un romance normal (cuando estos personajes andan juntos, que cosa es normal de igual modo?). Por cierto, una pregunta a mis queridos lectores, a quien o quienes postularían como la rival digna de Yuriko por el corazón de Touma según su opinión? Y por cierto, les gustaría un especial de Halloween?**

 **Sin más, espero lo disfruten, review?**


	12. Extra-halloween

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión! xD**

 **Sin mucho que decir, aquí les dejo el especial de Halloween que había prometido.**

 **Nightmare**

La albina sencillamente no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando. El sudor recorría su cuerpo, su respiración era forzosa y sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta en medio de la oscuridad de su propia habitación.

 _Ya que tanto insisten, está bien…van a escuchar una "historia de terror" solo por mi…_

Esto no era algo que sucediera con frecuencia, especialmente considerando que siempre fue alguien con un sueño sumamente pesado, pero en noches como estas donde las vibraciones eléctricas del clima hacían retumbar aquel departamento, iluminando cada tanto las habitaciones, casi parecía una rutina imposible de evitar, aun incluso cuando el sueño la estaba matando.

Con algo de pereza se sentó al borde de la cama buscando salir por un vaso de agua, tratando de ignorar el fuerte escalofrió que recorría su columna vertebral.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. A esas horas difícilmente ambas adultas o la mocosa debían estar despiertas; incluso Worst ya debía estar tumbada en su cuarto, cosa que en cierta manera le aliviaba profundamente.

No quería tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias a nadie. Nunca acostumbro a hacerlo, aun cuando en ocasiones en lo más profundo de su ser anhelaba internamente tener a alguien con quien conversar de ciertas cosas. Pero no, ella nunca había sido así y no deseaba comenzar ahora.

Su independencia y gran orgullo de sí misma solían impedirle muchas cosas y momentos como esos no era una de sus excepciones.

 _Las historias suelen comenzar con frases vacías como"había una vez en algún lugar lejano"…_

 _Esto no puede iniciar así, porque de lo que les hablare…_

… _.es real y aun existe en todos lados…_

 _Especialmente aquí…_

Una parte de ella no podía evitar detestarse un poco por ello aun sin haberlo mencionado. Yuriko se lo reprendía internamente con mucha frecuencia pero no por interés a cambiar algo en sí misma, sino porque sentía que alguien debería reclamarle, pero al no haber personas conocedoras suficientes de sus múltiples problemas, se lo hacía a sí misma.

Usualmente era capaz de ignorar una situación así, mirando a todo con la frente en alto, sin temor a ser juzgada, por dios! Ni cuando asesino a mas de 10000 clones llego a preocuparse realmente en como seria vista si alguien alguna vez descubría ante el mundo la verdad, entre muchas otras cosas en su lista de malas acciones que llevaba alargando con los años. No necesitaba demostrarle nada a nadie, eso se lo demostró a sí misma en Rusia. Mientras pudiese hacer lo que consideraba correcto a sus ojos, protegiendo solo a quienes les importaba, lo demás no requería su atención. No le debía nada a nadie, ni a las sisters o a Misaka Mikoto. Lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer ya no era nublado por un sentimiento de culpa, aunque esto quizás la atormentarían mínimamente en resto de sus días. Lo hacía porque así lo quería.

 _Esto no comenzó desde ciertas fechas o algo parecido…_

 _Siempre pasa pero a nadie suele importarle demasiado…_

Su vida de algún modo u otro fue cambiando para bien lentamente hasta el punto que el sabor de una vida relativamente normal a veces aun la dejaba insatisfecha; y por qué no, algo insegura. Ese sentimiento de presente que inevitablemente algo o alguien aparecerá para arruinarlo era constante, cosa que le complicaba muchas veces disfrutar de lo que las personas comúnmente llamaban "pequeños placeres de la vida".

 _En un lugar completamente blanco e iluminado por blancas luces había…_

… _alguien a quien nos referiremos como "un niño"…._

"si esto es lo que quería…entonces por qué?" pensó pegando su frente al borde de la puerta mientras consideraba si de verdad iría o no por un vaso de agua. No tenía sed en lo absoluto, pero gracias a ese abrupto despertar, la sola idea de seguir tras unas cuatro paredes comenzaba a parecerle ligeramente asfixiante.

A veces simplemente no se comprendía, llegando al punto que hasta cuando se miraba de reojo en algún cristal reflector, sintiese que veía a alguien desconocido. Todas esas emociones, sentimientos, recuerdos e inseguridades que alguna vez sintió bajo determinadas circunstancias las había enterrado muy profundamente dentro de sí misma para nunca tener que enfrentarlas, pero luego del asunto de la 3ra guerra mundial y los incidentes relacionados a Teitoku Kakine y Fremea Seivelun; muchas de ellas habían resurgido obligándola a llegar muchas veces a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 _Este niño llevaba existiendo en aquel blanco lugar desde siempre_

 _Jamás pudo imaginarse algún otro lugar que no fuese aquel_

 _Y pensaba que así era mejor pero…_

 _Eso no significaba que las cosas fuesen buenas allí…_

Fue entonces cuando situaciones como estas comenzaron a presentarse cada vez más y con más frecuencia hasta el punto que la simple posibilidad de recuperar sus horas de sueño durante el día, aun a costa de ser considerada una vaga, eran los minutos más valiosos del día. Era consciente que su raro comportamiento comenzaba a alertar a cierta anti skill, sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No quería hacerlo tampoco, aunque no lo dijera.

 _En aquel lugar habitaban unos monstros también que hacían de su estadía una completa pesadilla_

 _Sus cuerpos eran mayoritariamente blancos, especialmente en los brazos…_

… _.sus sonrisas eran retorcidas y mostraban unos grotescos dientes al reír…_

 _Sus manos siempre se mantenían armados de agujas filosas, capaces de clavar…_

… _perforar…desgarrar e incluso…envenenar…_

… _y todo eso…solo por simple placer…._

Conteniendo un repentino vértigo se aferro a la pared suspirando con cierta pesadez para finalmente reanudar su camino a la cocina. Quizás era mejor un café. Sus ansias por dormir solo disminuían a cada paso y al parecer, incluso sin beberlo, no será capaz de dormirse de nuevo por algún rato.

Por alguna razón, su propia habitación comenzaba a representar en su mente un lugar no muy acogedor.

 _Todos los días estos monstros atacaban a ese niño…_

… _no había un día sin que lo hicieran, siempre llevándolo al borde de la muerte…_

… _solo para finalmente salvarlo y perpetuar esta situación…_

Prendió las luces de la cocina masajeando levemente su frente mientras imágenes rápidas y desagradables golpeaban su mente. Eran borrosas y fugaces, si no fuese porque aun las reconocía quizás no les daría tanta importancia. Visiones fugaces de manos enguantadas, algunas sosteniendo bisturís, otras con jeringas en ellas; pero eso no era lo peor, sino sus horribles risas mientras se acercaban.

Estaba tan concentrada en aquellos recuerdos que simplemente casi le dio algo cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

_Q-QUE CARAJO….?!-volteo rápidamente encontrándose con la culpable-oh…solo eres tú…

 _Pero entonces llego un día en que alguien, una heroína de armaduras azules apareció y espanto a esos monstros para siempre, liberando a ese niño y a quien sea que haya sido atacado por esos seres malvados….todo parecía indicar un final feliz hasta allí…._

_lo siento….te asuste…-jan?-se disculpo algo apenaba la anti skill, aun en pijama que se había levantado gracias al sonido de un trueno repentino, encontrándose con la no muy inesperada sorpresa de que no era la única que iría por una dotación nocturna de cafeína.

Si no fuera por la calefacción juraría que creyó notar como aquella pálida piel de sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente.

_claro que no! Te imaginas cosas mujer…-gruño dándole la espalda mientras se acercaba a las despensas a buscar algunas latas de café. Necesitaba calmarse un poco si es que realmente la estúpida de Yomikawa fue capaz de sorprenderla-…existe el susto y la sorpresa…-mascullo reiterando disimuladamente la obvia diferencia entre ambas.

_aja!...y las dos tuviste-jan…-bromeo amistosamente ganándose una mirara molesta en respuesta.

A pesar de todo, la de ojos rojos comenzaba a entender un poco a la adulta. Sabía que solo quería evitar que este encuentro nocturno fuese muy incomodo para ella, además de buscar el momento adecuado para hacer las preguntas que Yuriko sin duda, sabía que haría.

 _Pero pasaron muchos años, hasta que finalmente aquel niño volvió a encontrarse con aquellos monstros, pero esta vez fue diferente, el ahora podía defenderse de ellos…_

 _Pero saben que paso?...esta vez fueron ellos lo que huían despavoridos…_

 _Lo que hizo al niño preguntarse…que clase de ser podría ser considerado si los propios monstros también le temían ahora…?_

Luego de una completa pérdida de tiempo buscando latas de café, el sonido de la cafetera terminando de servir aquel valioso liquido casi vital para su persona llamo su atención en lo que una amable profesora terminaba de servirlo en dos tasas sobre la meza, esperándola sentada.

No pudo evitar maldecirla internamente. Tanto le costaba avisarle?

_no esperes un "gracias"…

_de nada-jan-respondió dando el primer sorbo y sin prestarle mayor atención a sus mascullidos maliciosos. Tanto tiempo teniendo a esa "vaga" en su hogar ya le hacía entenderla lo suficiente como para interpretar sus "gruñidos".

 _Y desde aquel día…todas las noches en esta ciudad, específicamente en los rincones más oscuros de esta comenzó a oírse por mucho tiempo los gritos aterradores de aquellos monstros siendo cazados por aquel niño…._

_y dime…sigues sin dormir bien-jan?-pregunto repentinamente la adulta con el tono más normal que podría ofrecer.

Claro que no fue tan bien recibida como cualquiera esperaría.

_no se dé que me hablas…-maldijo por lo bajo mirando hacia un punto inexistente.

La suave mirada de Aiho le trato de transmitir un aire de comprensión y paciencia.

_no tienes que mentirme…hace semanas que me di cuenta que no podías dormir y me estas preocupando-jan…-informo tratando en lo posible de ver cómo ayudar-…no solo a mí, Kikyo también está preocupada…Last Order comienza a sospechar…estoy segura que hasta Worst también!

Juraría que este comportamiento comenzó luego una sesión de historias de terror junto a la pequeña niña y su versión más madura, cuando se quedaron sin luz apenas a las 9 de la noche. No fue el contenido lo que realmente era perturbador para la profesora, sino el tono lúgubre y casi resignado que pudo sentir en la adolescente con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

 _Incluso ahora cuando ya se quedo sin monstro para perseguir sigue cazando…_

… _hubo quienes lo vieron hasta atacando a estudiantes algunas noches pero nadie está del todo seguro…_

 _El ya no tenía miedo o remordimientos, pero no porque también se convirtiera en un monstro…_

 _El ya era algo peor que eso…_

 _Era humano._

Solo por una milésima de segundos, la peliazul creyó presenciar dudas en los ojos carmesí, como si realmente su dueña desease decir algo; para que finalmente ese deseo solo muriera en una suposición.

_buenas noches…-sentencio con voz rígida levantándose de la meza, lavando su taza y regresando a su habitación en lo que el fuerte viento silbaba en plena tormenta.

No podía decirle. No cuando entre luces relampagueantes de la noche aun pareciera ver por cortos instantes la imagen de una ensangrentada Yomikawa siendo atravesada por Dark Matter. No cuando en ocasiones cuando las palabras de la Voluntad de la Red Misaka retumbaban en sus oídos, aun con su electrodo desactivado y con la visiones de una alfombra de cuerpos destrozaban sus nervios en su regresar a la cama.

No cuando muchas veces despertaba como ahora en las noches, jadeante y sudada, luego de soñar con si misma siendo destrozaba sobre una camilla bajo las manos de varios miembros de la familia Kihara sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo.

 _Y por qué todo esto podría dar miedo?_

 _Es simple…_

 _Porque si a quien temes no es más que un humano, entonces deberás temer también a aquello que se esconde dentro de cada uno de nosotros…_

 _Porque todos decimos ser seres "humanos"…._

 _Igual que el…_

Con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia, Aiho no pudo más que suspirar decepcionada de sí misma mientras terminaba su café mirando la hora. Aun faltaba mucho antes de tener que prepararse para trabajar. Podría esperar un poco más.

A diferencia de lo que aquella niña; porque si, para ella Yuriko aun era una niña que necesitaba aprender a apoyarse en alguien más; era muy consciente de lo que posiblemente le pasaba todas la noches. La única que a veces despertaba en medio de la noche, perdida entre el estrés mental y varias otras preocupaciones, para llevarse un susto de muerte cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación de la nro. 1 la alertaba.

No había ido a verla más allá de escuchar desde su puerta, comprobando que estaba bien solo porque realmente esperaba que la menor alguna vez se lo mencionase por sí misma. No quera presionarla, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado, pero no se rendiría.

Yomikawa entendía, mucho más de lo que parecía. Entendía como noches tormentosas a veces despertaban el recuerdo de los errores y temores más profundo de tu persona, casi reclamándote por haberlas olvidado hasta ahora. Entendía el sentimiento de culpa e incertidumbre que podía provocar. Comprendía como la falta de sueño podía hacer ver a las simples sombras de la noche como algo más, o como una vida tortuosa podía crear cosas peores que monstros de cuentos infantiles.

Ella realmente lo comprendía demasiado para su gusto y por ello se empeñaba en todo esto.

Por ese motivo decidió sacrificar gustosamente sus demás horas de descanso para que cuando llego el momento de oír nuevamente aquellos gritos desgarradores provenientes de aquella habitación más cercana a la suya, no dudase en entrar finalmente encendiendo de golpe la luz, para que la dueña de la habitación al fin comprendiera que no pasaba nada.

No le importaba las maldiciones, groserías o cualquier cosa que probablemente recibiría una vez que Yuriko despertara completamente y dejara de verla y tocarla como deseando comprobar que realmente era ella y estaba bien.

Solo importaba poder al menos por unos segundos colocar su cálida palma en la pálida frente de a adolescente mientras susurraba aquella frase que espantaría a cualquier monstro o sombra maliciosa y secaba el sudor que pegaba sus blancos cabellos a su piel.

_tranquila…todas estamos bien…solo era una pesadilla…

Los ojos aterrados de la albina la recorrían a ella y la habitación aceleradamente por varios minutos en lo que su respiración agitada disminuía y aquellas perturbadoras imágenes se borraban como cualquier sueño lejano.

Por ambas comprendía, que el mayor de los miedos, solo podía existir dentro de la imaginación alimentada por los recuerdos y oscuras noches.

 **Notas finales: y he aquí, el regalito que tenía para halloween! Espero les guste! perdonen si es que no les dio miedo, pero yo no sirvo para escribir terror, más bien cosas algo deprimentes y quizás con un intento de psicología.**

 **Para aquellos que no entendieron, el cuento que iba siendo contado era por Yuriko, además de que aquel "cuento de terror" esta mas bien basados inconscientemente (o quizás consciente) en sus antiguos temores cuando aun pertenecía a aquella "clase especial" que en el anime y novela se menciona que Yomikawa logro desmantelar. También tome en cuenta algo de la conversación entre Accelerator y Yomikawa cuando perdieron a Last Order antes del enfrentamiento a Hound Dogs (no sé si así se escriba pero ya me entienden no? xD) alguien sabio una vez menciono que el ser humano es el único ser que lastima a los demás solo por placer o aburrimiento. Por eso digo que les temo más a los vivos que a los muertos u.u**

 **Los temores de Yuriko están especialmente basados en aquellos días como rata de laboratorio que tuvo que soportar, sus días como child error, los científicos psicóticos y el remordimiento leve que aun a veces conserva por lo acontecido por las sisters.(por ello se menciona que ya no hace las cosas por culpa como cuidar a Last order, sin embargo no se niega que a veces no la sienta). También se podría considerar incluso un poco de Filofobia en el comportamiento reacio que muestra ante una relación amistosa o cariñosa con Last o Yomikawa (Filofobia: miedo a amar, pero profundamente hablando no solo es amor de parejas, sino a relacionarse profundamente con alguien en manera afectuosa, ya sea por amistad o amor familiar. También se aplica así). Algo un tanto irónico si se toma en cuenta que lo que realmente desea es una familia y no una pareja. (Desear algo y temer obtenerlo al mismo tiempo. Dudoso, no?)**

 **De entrada ya les aviso que este especial no aporta nada en la trama principal pero ojala lo disfruten. Tampoco sigue un orden cronológico (si desean ubicarlo, vamos a suponerlo mucho después del final del fic supongo xD)**

 **Sobre el "jan" al final de las oraciones de Yomikawa, tengo entendido que es un tic verbal que ella a veces presente, incluso se lo toma como una broma recurrente en uno de los extras de to aru majutsu no index xD**

 **Por cierto, sabían que si uno sueña que es lastimado (usualmente parece muy real gracias a nuestro prodigioso cerebro humano) ya sea por si mismo u otra persona, se cree que es a causa de la sensación de vulnerabilidad que siente la persona al dormir en ciertas situaciones (ya ven como Yuriko siente que a pesar disfrutar la vida norma, casi con cierta paranoia le cuesta creer nada malo pasara y hasta le aburre un poco, eso se da a entender al principio de New Testament, así como cuando Accelerator le insistió a Yomikawa en el anime y novela que alguien podría venir y atacar solo porque él vivía con ella). También suele estar relacionados a problemas de personalidad y carácter (creo que esto está más que claro u.u aunque si aun tienen dudas me avisan).**

 **También el hecho de que a veces sueñe con perder a Last Order o Yomikawa está relacionado a varias cosas: nro 1: experiencias anteriores (todas la veces que Last estuvo en riesgo, el miedo a lastimarla por el asunto de las sisters y obviamente con el hecho de que Yomikawa fue herida gravemente ante sus ojos por el nro 2). Se relaciona con la ansiedad y el miedo a la soledad (creo que la situaciones desesperadas en las que Accelerator ha despertado las alas negras son la clara muestra de algo así) así como también a la falta de confianza en sí mismo (cuando cree que no puede ser un "héroe" y salvar a Last Order) y la dependencia (inconsciente) hacia otra persona (creo firmemente que el día en que Last realmente muera, valió camotes el mundo y Accel)**

 **A veces las pesadillas pueden que no signifiquen demasiado para quienes las viven, pero una vez que son recurrentes y comienzan a influir en la vida cotidiana de alguien provoando insomnio o somnolencia entre otras cosas, es algo serio. Especialmente si dicha persona pueda relacionar esto a una experiencia traumática (accel paso por tantas cosas que la lista a mencionar seria larga u.u) por eso Yomikawa se preocupa. Es anti skill y maestra, imagino que alguien como ella sin duda sabe identificar problemas de esta índole.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten este especial, perdón si no es la actualización que esperaban, tratare de traerla antes del lunes o cuando pueda n.n disfrútenla y feliz halloween! Review?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Advertencias: temas médicos algo pesados, no mucho.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 12: Un día mas…**

Caminaba lentamente por las calles pensando profundamente en su último encuentro con Heaven Canceller. Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y realmente tratar que todo ese drama sobre su apariencia no le afectase, una de las pocas características propias de la adolescencia tardía que sufría se hizo presente impidiéndoselo: dudas sobre algo mas allá de solo aspectos físicos…

No era normal en si preocuparse de esa manera por temas tan triviales, sin embargo parecía que la poca fibra de normalidad que aun trataba de sobrevivir dentro de ella no le dejaba vivir en paz con su actual panorama, así que al poco tiempo y de la manera más discreta posible, decidió ir a ver a aquel medico tan milagroso.

No le interesaba si eran o no su área ni mucho menos no tener cita o algo parecido. De cualquier manera el hombre permitió que la enfermera le dejara pasar. Nunca diría que no a un paciente que insistía tanto en que necesitaba su "ayuda" y, menos si este paciente en cuestión era capaz de derrumbar todo el hospital si terminaba en un simple berrinche.

No hablaron mucho, ella no era muy buena expresándose y menos en situaciones así, pero no fue necesario. El entendió al instante el problema, así que le sugirió algunas pruebas para realizarse, de la manera más discreta posible y manteniendo en completo secreto cualquier información y resultado que correría. Era una de sus obligaciones como doctor después de todo.

Por un momento mientras se dejaba hacer en medio de diferentes sondeos y análisis de todo tipo, se pregunto si realmente aquella molestia que sentía girar con todo aquello desaparecería una vez que recibiera una respuesta clara.

Sus palabras habían sido complicadas y muy profesionales, sin embargo el mensaje era simple y claro.

 **++++Flash Back++++tiempo atrás++++**

 _Algo inquieta esperaba en aquella blanca habitación, preguntándose por milésima vez porque demonios terminó convenciéndose de ir allí._

 _Odiaba de sobremanera los hospitales. Eran demasiado parecidos a los centros de investigación para su gusto. Además, aquel cara de sapo se estaba tardando demasiado. Acaso buscaba hacerla enojar._

 _Estuvo a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y largarse de allí hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente, viendo entrar a aquel hombre con unos cuantos sobres con resultados en sus manos y una expresión que no supo descifrar._

 _Acaso…pasaba algo malo?_

" _ja! Ya nada mas falta que me vengan con alguna locura de que me quedan pocos días de vida y no sé que mas…"pensó considerando que quizás leer revistas en la sala de espera mientras se iba haciendo aquellos estudios comenzaba a afectarla un poco._

 __te tardaste…-se quejo cruzando los brazos y sin ningún afán de querer sonar amable ni mucho menos educada. El anciano no merecía nada de eso….a pesar de que la estaba "ayudando" por así decirlo._

 _El médico sonrió levemente, casi con pena por aquella "falta" mientras se sentaba frente a ella en su escritorio._

 __oh! Lo siento mucho…es que unas enfermeras me retuvieron un momento…al parecer un viejo paciente mío nuevamente me necesitaba…-suspira-ah!...estos jóvenes de hoy en día…quizás le gusta alguna enfermera…-murmuro por lo bajo ordenando los papeles que le mostraría._

 _La albina prefirió no prestarle mucha atención al respecto. Quería terminar esto rápido._

 __como sea…se rápido- prácticamente ordeno tratando de sonar intimidante sin mucho éxito. Aquel hombre había tratado con tantas personas que simplemente no se asustaba con facilidad._

 __como desees…estos son los resultados de los análisis que te estuvimos practicando los últimos días y…-podía notar como los ojos del doctor se mostraban serios y casi tristes._

 _Por algún motivo eso le puso algo tensa, pero intento ocultarlo._

 __como sabrás…tus poderes te han envuelto en un muy extraño desorden hormonal que impiden en completo y normal desarrollo en tu cuerpo…ahora que eres una adolescente los efecto son incluso más radicales que solo ello…_

 _Continuo su largo discurso sobre los cambios físicos que como toda chica joven debería haber presentado, como el desarrollo de ciertas parte de su cuerpo, ciertos comportamientos, además de preguntas una que otras cosas sumamente incomodas pero que no podía mentirle al responder._

 _La mayoría de ellos ya lo sabía pero, faltaba algo más._

 _Luego de eso, Heavn Canceller suspiro con pesadez, como quien estaba por dictar alguna sentencia._

 __al ritmo que vas…y por la completa inestabilidad que tus habilidades generan en la mayoría de los tratamientos alternativos que debería recomendarte sean ineficientes….lo cual no hare aun, no solo porque eres muy joven para la mayoría de ellos sino porque necesito que lo pienses con profundidad…la hipófisis en tu cuerpo funciona inadecuadamente…_

 _Tantas vueltas comenzaban a ponerla de nervios._

 __vaya al grano doctor de pacotilla!_

 _Nuevamente suspiro._

 __a este ritmo…deberías comenzar a tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que…puedas llegar a concebir…_

" _que…?" su mente se detuvo dejándola en blanco._

 __...tú eres…._

 _Si aquel adulto llego a mencionar algo mas luego de aquella oración, seguramente no lo escucho. Su conciencia viajo lentamente hacia algún mundo inexistente dentro de ella, mientras sentía que algo en sí misma, se quebraba en pedazos. Específicamente, todos los recuerdos con "aquella persona" también estaban incluidos._

 **+++Fin de Flash Back+++**

Detuvo sus pasos un momento observando sus manos, que inevitablemente comenzaron a temblar mientras apretaba sus labios llena de un sentimiento por cercano a la ira.

Un brillante futuro una vez que terminase con aquel experimento en unos pocos meses más era un sueño…que jamás seria real.

No…simplemente nada le esperaba al otro lado…

Se perdió en su mente por unos segundos. De verdad…que era lo que realmente deseaba ahora…? Debía seguir con todo aquello aun en esas circunstancias? Valía la pena seguir haciendo tantas cosas horribles solo…por nada…?

Una sonrisa sádica adorno sus labios mientras su mirada simplemente se ensombrecía al instante que levantaba su mirada al cielo riendo estrepitosamente.

"que mierda…?! A quien carajo le importa todo eso ahora!" pensó en lo que sus risas prácticamente retumbaban por aquel callejón. Que mas daba si alguien la oía! Que mas daba si se daban cuenta! Que importa! Muy pronto tendría un poder que sobrepasaría la imaginación de todos…si…y entonces ya no importaría que pensaran de ella o cual sería su fatídico destino.

Siempre supo que no había algo normal o bueno en ella…por algún motivo siempre parecía que todo a su alrededor giraba para intentar hacer su existencia aun más miserable. Y hoy…simplemente volvió a comprobarlo.

No era el fin del mundo ni nada parecido. Solo…era un día más.

_uhn…?-algo llamo su atención.

Ese "algo" vestía el uniforme de Tokiwadai, unas gafas nocturnas y traía una expresión digna de algún maniquí.

Chasqueo la lengua tratando de ocultar su verdadera emoción. Por primera vez una de aquellas estúpidas muñecas apareció oportunamente. Justo cuando realmente sentía la necesidad de destripar algo con sus propias manos.

_oh! Ya era hora de comenzar? No me había dado cuenta…-sonrió desdeñosamente en lo que el clon le miro por un rato, casi parecía como si pensara en algo mas mientras estaba allí. En parte ser ignorada le molesto-que?...

La castaña abrió los ojos despertando de su aletargamiento al oír la molesta voz de la albina.

_"no…nada…"dice Misaka tratando de disculparse por su distracción.-bajo la mirada mientras preparaba su rifle y se acomodaba sus gafas- "quedan 3 minutos antes de que el experimento 1030 comience" dice Misaka preguntándose si estás preparado…

La nro 1 sonrió de lado divertida.

_claro que si…

_"entendido. 1 y 30 segundos antes de comenzar" dice Misaka preparándose para la batalla…

La chica solo sonrió mientras notaba como el sol iba escondiéndose y todo se llenaba de oscuridad a su alrededor.

Igual que su alma.

++++Algún centro de Investigación+++++

Cierta investigadora de cabellos azulados y cortos disfrutaba de un fuerte _espresso_ , mientras se deleitaba la curiosidad con ciertos expedientes muy polvorientos y olvidados en el pasado, enfocados exclusivamente a los actuales esper de nivel 5, pero ella solo se había enfocado a un en especial.

A medida que fue leyendo en más de una ocasión casi se atraganta al ritmo que su lectura avanza. Ciertamente como investigadora profesional que realmente era, Yoshikawa Kikyo podía decir luego de aquella noche que definitivamente aun quedaban muchos misterios sin descubrir por ella misma y que sin duda lo que había leído le alzo las motivaciones que creía perdidas últimamente como nunca antes.

_uhn….interesante…-murmuro mientras cerraba el expediente, cuyo único identificativo era las palabras "Numero 1: Accelerator" y sonreía misteriosamente-…eres…muy interesante sin duda…-suspiro mirando hacia el vacio.

Luego de esto no tendría derecho a quejarse de sus problemas personales nunca más. Esos pobres jóvenes tenían más conflictos en sus dedos que ella en todo el cuerpo.

++++Dormitorios de Tokiwadai++++

En una silenciosa habitación, una joven castaña observaba a su compañera de cuarto dormir profundamente luego de una interesante charla que habían mantenido; la cual fue más que suficiente para hacerle reunir el valor que aquel día creía haber perdido por completo.

_uhn…oneesama…-la escucho balbucear con aquel típico tono nada santo que siempre la chica de coletas usaba cuando se refería a ella.

Sonrió levemente. Sin duda extrañaría días como esos, llenos de aquella falsa paz y viviendo cosas divertidas con sus amigas.

Pero de algo estaba segura y era que sin duda, si debía ser detenida por Kuroko luego de llevar a cabo lo que deseaba, entonces valdría la pena.

Misaka Mikoto ya había tomado una decisión y solo la blanca luna seria testigo de ello.

++++Media hora después/algún callejón de Ciudad academia++++

Con una expresión casi tan seria como la de aquellas muñecas a las que se enfrentaba observo aquel cuerpo completamente ensangrentado y en una asquerosa posición que estaba oculto en la oscuridad de los callejones.

Era raro, pero…no se sentía como usualmente. En verdad creyó que después de terminar con el experimento de esa noche todas las tensiones de día se desvanecería como siempre pasaba pero…esta vez fue diferente.

No sentía…nada en especial. No estaba ni mejor ni peor que antes, solo…Muy frustrada.

Chasque la lengua apretando los puños mientras se agachaba a echar un mejor vistazo de su "obra de arte". Tal vez su método comenzaba a ser muy monótono en realidad. Quizás debería ser aun más creativa al momento de acabarlas, después de todo, aquellas ilusas gozaban de un privilegio que no todos podían tener, enfrentar al esper más fuerte de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, era muy consciente que desde hacía mucho que esos métodos de asesinato nada tenían que ver con el experimento o la simple liberación de tensiones. Casi le daba risa como recién ahora se daba cuenta que realmente las odiaba.

Por qué era eso? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero podía dar una larga lista de cosas que detestaba de aquellas muñecas y jamás acabaría. Quizás era precisamente porque solo eran muñecas que su odio se profundizaba cada día.

Hoy más que nunca.

Si….quizás era eso. Es decir, solo eran simples marionetas, clones defectuosos y nada divertidos de las estúpida de Misaka Mikoto, quien realmente también representaba una fuerte decepción en más de un sentido. Al menos en eso eran igual de decepcionantes que su original.

Pero no solo era eso…No…esta nueva sensación de vacío y frustración venia de algo mas allá de simple decepción de ilusiones de combate o anhelos de poder. No. De hecho sus verdaderos motivos siempre habían sido tan obvios que hasta era raro que no soliera considerarlos.

Se acerco para mirar aun más de cerca en lo que su pálida mano se fue acercando a una de las manos de aquella ahora muerta chica, y con un simple movimiento, le arranco uno de sus dedos. Su concentración y curiosidad eran casi palpables.

No sabía porque hacia esto y que realmente buscaba, pero algo le estaba quedando claro: realmente las odiaba. Algo curioso pues nunca le habían hecho nada realmente malo. Es decir, si, intentaban asesinarla, pero técnicamente no contaba porque solo seguían órdenes y de cualquier modo estaban destinadas a fallar. Tampoco era completa culpa de este odio el hecho que usualmente fueran inexpresivamente irritantes o que prácticamente aceptaran la muerte como lo que eran, marionetas estúpidas. No, era otra cosa, que de hecho, desde antes llego a molestarle a veces.

Mientras lentamente acercaba aquel dedo a sus labios, introduciéndoselo lentamente a través de sus pálidos labios, su mirada carmesí se enfoco completamente a analizar a aquella chiquilla.

Unas piernas torneadas, piel ligeramente tostada para alguien de "origen" japonés, ojos castaños al igual que sus cabellos, caderas apenas marcadas, pero femeninas al fin y al cabo, rostro redondeado y con facciones finas, y un busto lo suficientemente aceptable para alguien promedio de su edad. Una buena representación de una típica estudiante de secundaria si alguien más opinaba.

Un cuerpo casi humano.

Prácticamente saboreo el crujir metálico en su boca, conteniendo el coraje repentino que le provocaba aquel análisis. Por qué ellas si lucían normales y ella no?. Ella si era un ser humano (horrible pero humano al fin y al cabo). Por qué aquellas malditas conejillas de indias, menos que cualquier ameba existentes podían lucir así y quizás algo mas mientras ella se condenaba sin razón aparente a un cuerpo como el suyo?! Por qué si ella era mejor?! Por qué incluso esas malditas hijas de perras parecían tener un futuro y karma mejor que el suyo?!

Sin ninguna delicadeza escupió aquel dedo, conteniendo las repentinas ganas de vomitar mientras se ponía de pie.

_tks!...qué asco…-siseo entrecerrando los ojos-sabes a pura mierda, sabias?-comento irónicamente a sabiendas que ella ya no podía responderle. Más bien solo lo dijo para reírse de sí misma por lo patética que por un instante llego a considerarse también.

No era odio lo que realmente sentía. Solo era envidia y rencor por ese mismo.

Siempre detesto su cuerpo a pesar de la normal indiferencia que había creado hacia este, pero verlas todos los días, corriendo mientras prácticamente le enseñaban el trasero y su ropa interior (cosa que por cierto, siempre le irritaba aun más) casi como una burla silenciosa e irónica del destino para con ella, recordándole su precaria situación día a día.

Pero este día su paciencia rebasó el vaso y dio rienda sueltas a sus más perversos pensamientos. Ni siquiera dudo en tomarse su tiempo mientas quebraba cada uno de sus huesos u órganos. Destrozar aquella "linda carita", aplastar su estomago y pecho de un simple pisotón e incluso desgarrar de manera grotesca sus extremidades no fue suficiente para calmar ese estallido emocional que se había acumulado por 15 malditos años.

Las odiaba por muchas razones que quizás si las citaba, sería muy largo de explicar, pero las envidiaba por una simple y quizás, esperado motivo: poseer una apariencia que, en lo muy profundo de su ser, alguna vez en su infancia deseo tener.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras regresaba sus pasos hacia s hojas bajando la mirada en lo que sus primeros recuerdos sobre el experimento llenaron su mente.

Realmente además del poder, no recordaba con claridad porque quiso aceptar. Era como si sintiese olvidar algo importante y cuanto más se esforzara, mas lo olvidaba. Era molesto.

Bueno. De igual modo ya no tenía importancia, no? Ya estaba sobrepasando la mitad de todo esto.

_...solo 9970 más…-murmuro con tono rasposo y agotado. Un poco más, ya casi saboreaba la tan deseada victoria-…que molestia…

Un poco mas y todo terminaría….

 **Notas finales: holi! Perdón por tardar, tenía…muchas cosas en la cabeza u.u en fin. Espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **Aquí trate de tocar de manera sutil ciertos temas algo pesados en lo que respecta al pensamiento y sentimiento de Yuriko-chan con respecto a su aspecto. Anteriormente ya mencione que ella desde niña era consciente que no cambiara físicamente de manera significativa. En otro capítulo, ella comenzó a tener dudas al respecto principalmente gracias a Yomikawa, así como una especie de lucha interna en contradicciones.**

 **Pues por un lado, le molestaba que su "disfraz" haya sido descubierto tan fácil cuando era tan convincente y prácticamente no existía nada a simple vista en su imagen que delatara su verdadero genero. Pero…por otro lado, aquello al mismo tiempo la irritaba, pues no podía ser capaz de identificarse como una chica con casi nada. Ni en aspecto general o gustos. En resumen le molesta ser descubierta y al mismo tiempo le irrita no serlo xD fue de esa contradicciones que termino rindiéndose ante sus dudas existenciales y finalmente fue a ver a Heaven Canceller (no quise poner muchos detalles de lo que le dijo pues no tengo mucho conocimiento medico ni sabría como expresarlo, pero entre líneas lo dije y aquí lo aclaro: Yuriko no cambiara, ósea, su cuerpo no desarrollara los cambios de la adolescencia en una chica, ya saben, nada de caderas redondeadas o pechos creciendo, o la llegada de la "regla". No quise ponerlo muy explícitamente, pero en resumen un desorden hormonal puede llevar a variadas consecuencias a largo plazo, la infertilidad a futuro es una de ellas. De allí la frase "ningún brillante futuro", lo hice pensando que tal como kamachi-sensei aclaro, lo que el nro 1 mas desea es una familia, imagínense lo difícil que es aceptar que no puede "formar" una. (De manera convencional claro, siempre existen otras opciones como adoptar y demás. Pero esto es solo algo para el fic, no creo que en las novelas canon realmente sea el caso xD)**

 **Otro dato:** **La hipófisis, una glándula del tamaño de un guisante y ubicada en la base del cerebro, produce cierta cantidad de hormonas.** **Si la glándula hipófisis funciona deficientemente antes de la pubertad, el crecimiento se retrasa, las características sexuales no se desarrollan y el funcionamiento de las glándulas tiroides y suprarrenales resulta inadecuado. Después de la pubertad, la función pituitaria defectuosa puede ser causa de** **la disminución del deseo sexual y** **de la impotencia** **.**

 **Así mismo, cuando mencione anteriormente que era consciente que no cambiaria, básicamente no sabía muy específicamente las razones de ello ni mucho menos las consecuencias. Por eso esa pequeña crisis que finalmente termino haciéndole perder el camino en cierta forma, enfocándose en lo único que considera su "premio de consolación" (ósea, el poder absoluto de ser el primer y único nivel 6).**

 **La verdad reuní para este fic simples síntomas de diferentes enfermedades hormonales investigándolas para darme una idea de cómo definir el estado de Yuriko, pero descuiden, este drama tiene su razón de ser, no me maten ni odien todavía xD pero necesitaba más motivos para recalcar la pésima "relación" existente entre Yuriko y las sisters, pues ahora más que nunca las detesta y envidia (vamos, que incluso siendo clones parecer demostrar que poseen algunas cosas que ella desearía cofcofpechoscofcoffaldascofcof)**

 **Por cierto, la clon que murió aquí es Misaka 1030, aquella a quien Mikoto grito cuando sentía culpa por lo sucedido mientras esta intentaba animarla mostrándole un gatito al igual que lo hizo Misaka 9989. (Perdón si es que su verdadera muerte resulto ser la que se mostro en index al principio del arco, pero en el anime no lo aclararon, creo. Por ello me tome la libertad de escribir su muerte aquí)**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero leerlos pronta! A la próxima ya comenzara el tan esperado Accelerator vs Touma (1ra parte). Ojala les haya gustado el capi n.n**

 **Review?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 13: Héroes.**

Con cierta sensación de peligro y malestar, Yoshikawa Kykio observaba desde cierta distancia como sus colegas parecían poner al tanto al número 1 de los detalles para los siguientes experimentos, mientras este último parecía con la mente enfocada en cualquier otra cosa, menos en lo que le hablaban.

No podía borrar de su mente su descubrimiento relacionado al nivel 5, sin embargo por primera vez su sentido de supervivencia le alertaba que no podía ser buena idea comentarlo al aire nada más porque si.

Si nadie lo sabía, debía ser por una razón. Si, una peligrosa razón.

Por otro lado, la albina más que ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor no escuchaba ni en lo mas mínimo lo que aquellos científicos de pacotilla le estaban hablando.

No le interesaban los detalles, cambios y resultados de cómo iban las cosas, lo único que le importaba saber era cuando debía ir a topar con otra de esas muñecas. Ansiaba con muchas ganas volver a verlas.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas…poder destrozar una de nuevo.

Desde la última vez, su cabeza no dejo de imaginarlo y ansiarlo, como un niño que espera por el nuevo capítulo de su anime favorito. No veía la hora para que sucediera. Imaginaba mil y un maneras de poder destruirla, masacrarlas y aplastarlas que llego a preguntarse si es que alcanzaría el tiempo y las clones suficientes para lograr satisfacerlas.

Su sed de sangre era casi palpable así como el brillo de locura en sus ojos brillaba con ímpetu, logrando que más de un científico lo pensara dos veces antes de acercársele.

Los pocos que seguían y seguían su parloteo explicativo o, estaban muy ocupados como para notar el aire extraño que mostraba el nro. 1 o simplemente eran muy idiotas como para detectarlo.

Yoshikawa también lo había notado. Accelerator parecía tan…disperso por alguna razón. Algo en el lucía perturbado y a la vez aterrador. Era como si ante sus ojos todos los presentes repentinamente no fueran más que simples insectos.

Era una sensación muy desagradable, por no mencionar incomoda. Era como si fueran un ciervo débil ante un león que esperaba ansioso el instante en que su jaula fuese abierta para abalanzarse con sus garras y colmillos.

La científica simplemente opto por alejarse de aquel ambiente tan pesado, haciendo caso por única vez a su sentido de supervivencia mientras comenzaba a sentir como si algo malo fuese a suceder en cualquier instante.

Horas después, jamás podría llegar a describir lo bien que resulto no haberse quedado hasta muy tarde en su oficina.

 **+++En otra parte++++Misaka Mikoto++++**

 _Cada vez que lloraba como una niña, mama lo arreglaba mientras yo dormía. Ojala ese experimento y todo lo que paso aquel día hubiera sido una pesadilla. Si solo eso nunca hubiera pasado._

Esos pensamientos rondaban su mente una y otra vez, como si de alguna forma aquella fantasía infantil pudiese hacerse realidad con solo desearlo.

Sin embargo, bien sabía que las cosas no eran así. Nada había sido un sueño ni su madre o alguien arreglarían todo mientras dormía.

Ya no era una niña. Vivir con el sueño de que apenas te encuentres en problemas, algún héroe vendrá salvarte ya no era algo de lo debería apoyarse. Esto no era un cuento de hadas y princesas, era la realidad. La dura, cruda y cruel realidad.

 _No es como si ocurriese un milagro con solo desearlo. No hay héroes que puedan salvarme._

Había crecido y vivido en una burbuja de falsa paz durante 14 años, ya era hora de crecer y madurar. Aun si el mundo a su alrededor siguiera como siempre, con sus amigas sonriendo y Kuroko tan "mimosa" como siempre, eso no borraba el hecho de que en los oscuros callejones de Ciudad Academia no estuvieran siendo masacradas copias suyas que simplemente se arrojaban a la muerte como si de una actividad normal se tratase.

Ya no sería ilusa ni lloraría. Tomaría el toro por los cuernos y se haría responsable de aquel fatídico error que cometió años atrás cuando en un momento de inocente estupidez, dio su ADN.

Hoy todo terminaría. Le había prometido a su mejor amiga que sería el último día de aquellas misteriosas salidas. No tenía otra opción.

Tan solo…debía esperar a que la balanza del destino diera su veredicto mientras se alistaba para su accionar.

Lo único que quizás podría llegar a ansiar ahora…era que nadie más saliera herido solo porque alguna vez la conocieron. Ya no quería ser responsable del dolor de nadie más.

 _Lo terminare todo con mis propias manos…._

El plan en si no era demasiado complicado, no para ella. No por nada era la electromaster más fuerte de la ciudad. Si aquellos científicos confiaban tan ciegamente en las maquinas, quizás si una de ellas les demostrara que aquel monstruoso experimento ya no tuviese sentido por algún absurdo error, como su encuentro con el numero 1, podría tal vez y solo tal vez, detenerlos de una vez por todas.

Ahora…era su última esperanza para un final feliz.

 **++++Rato después++++Kamijou Touma+++++**

Era más que un hecho que era completamente incapaz de entender a las mujeres. Se había acercado a aquella chica llamada Misaka Mikoto por la simple e inocente intención de buscar a su hermanita para agradecerle el favor de los refrescos del día anterior, además del consejo para el control de pulgas.

Sin embargo el encuentro no pudo más que sorprenderlo, puesto que no fue nada de lo que esperaba. "Biri-biri" no parecía ser la de siempre, lucia triste y desanimada, aunque no sabría explicar la razón. Ni siquiera se molesto cuando la llamo con ese curioso mote que siempre usaba, principalmente porque le dificultaba recordar su nombre y pensaba que el apodo le quedaba mejor.

Si se permitía, no estaba por demás decir que sentía que era muy bueno dando nombres. En fin.

El verdadero asunto fue que lejos de encontrar a la hermanita o en el peor de los caso (y más probable) terminar electrocutado, verla solo le dejo con una sensación de confusión e incertidumbre.

La única conclusión lógica a la que pudo llegar fue que quizás estaba de mal humor por alguna otra cosa o que simplemente no le gustaban las cosas tecnológicas, irónicamente, aun siendo una electromaster.

Suspiro desganado. Porque será que aquella castaña siempre parecía como si algo la molestara o deseara destruirlo todo, aun cuando ni siquiera estallaba en chispas?

Quizás solo lo pensaba demasiado.

Algo más relajado siguió su camino hasta que vio a alguien familiar, acuclillada al lado de una caja con un pequeño gatito dentro y luciendo el uniforme de aquella prestigiosa escuela.

"uh?...esa no es Misaka…?"Pensó mirándola a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

Qué raro….acaso no la vio irse por la dirección opuesta…?

_eh?...Biri-biri?...

Sin embargo, aquel momento solo sería el inicio de sus descubrimientos del día, comenzando por el hecho de que quizás Misaka y su "hermanita" eran más que solo idénticas cuando no usaba esas raras gafas.

Eso…además de que la hermanita, era demasiado convincente para su gusto.

 **+++++En la tarde, cierto callejón de la ciudad+++++**

Con pasos cansinos y expresión aburrida iba recorriendo los oscuros callejones. Aun faltaba un poco antes de empezar el siguiente "juego" con las muñecas y sencillamente no encontraba nada mejor que hacer por ahora.

Finalmente había encontrado algo que odiaba aun más que esas marionetas sin gracia: esperar.

Su paciencia nunca fue algo que pudiese presumir y en momentos así, realmente deseaba que su poder también pudiese acelerar el tiempo. Quizás así su vida sería más fácil, menos estresantes y el numero de desafortunados idiotas que enviaba al hospital se vería considerablemente reducido.

Pero claro, el mundo nunca sería tan perfecto. Y mucho menos el suyo.

Con cierta pesadez bostezó mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro topándose con algo inesperado.

A pocos metros suyos, un par de sujetos aparentemente estaban robando a un transeúnte desafortunado y débil. Eran dos contra uno y parecían pecar de arrogantes.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para reconocerlos como de la "misma especie" de aquellos ilusos que usualmente deseaban enfrentarla.

Una divertida idea golpeo su mente mientras seguía acercándose y se ganaba su atención por fin, al mismo tiempo que un brillo sádico resaltaba en sus ojos.

Quizás algo de pre calentamiento no le vendría nada mal.

 **++++Kamijou Touma++++**

Con cierta gracia y resignación acompañaba a la chica de cabellos castaños y uniforme de Tokiwadai junto al pequeño minino, quien de alguna forma extraña parecía tolerar el extraño nombre que finalmente la joven termino por darle.

"Atraso. Me pregunto qué clase de impresión daría en el mundo de los gatos semejante nombre….?"Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa y soltando un suspiro.

Bueno, ya podría decir que lo escucho todo.

Pero al menos, de alguna manera extraña toda esta absurda situación termino por algo bueno: finalmente la hermanita de Misaka parecía ser capaz de comenzar a aceptar que si podía cuidar del pequeño animalito y dejar atrás esas rara excusas sobre campos magnéticos y situaciones de vida complicadas.

Si era por eso, el ni siquiera debería ser capaz de hospedar a nadie jamás, si su vida era prácticamente una ensalada de emociones y locuras. No debería existir nadie más con semejante suerte.

De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de deprimirse en alguna esquina emo.

Suspiro con una suave sonrisa. Bueno, no era del todo malo. Gracias a la ajetreada vida que ahora llevaba había conocido a muchas personas y estas, de algún modo habían logrado dejar de engañarse por ilusiones por el simple golpe de su puño. Pensar en que era mejor pasarlo horrible el mismo en lugar de quienes le rodeaban en cierta manera le hacía creer que todo valía la pena. Incluso vivir sin recuerdos.

Hasta la extraña sonrisa que llego a mostrarle la castaña cuando finalmente vio que era capaz de darle de comer a un gatito le dio cierta sensación de calidez. Por más extraña y absurda que fue su paseo junto a ella, no negaría que le alegro ver que iba progresando en la relación chica-gato-mascota.

El realmente creía que todas esas excusas no eran más que propias inseguridades de la hermanita y que con algo de confianza se superarían. Eso y que realmente no quería tener que cuidar otro ser vivo más en su hogar, al ritmo que iba la idea de formar un hotel ya comenzaba a parecerle atractiva.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, sino enfocarse en buscar el libro indicado para ayudar con lo de "Atraso-chan". Cielos. Solo pensar que realmente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a dicho nombre comenzó por darle escalofríos. Hasta que punto había llegado?

Suspiro tratando de no pensarlo demasiado en lo que tomaba de la tienda lo que necesitaba y salía junto a la joven de nuevo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no hallarla, solo al pequeño minino esperando tras la puerta.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **++++Accelerator+++minutos antes+++++**

Con cierto aburrimiento disfrutaba el melodioso crujir de los huesos de aquel sujeto que "intento robarle" en aquel oscuro callejón. La otra "victima" del robo con solo verla huyo despavorida, ya que al parecer era el único de los tres presentes que aún conservaba el sentido común. O de supervivencia, ambos cuentan.

_p-por favor…n-nosotros no sabíamos…-suplicaba en balbuceo unos de los hombres, el ultimo que quedo consciente puesto que su compañero ya se había desmayado perdido entre el dolor y la presión de los ataques que recibió de la adolescente, que apenas y había comenzado a sudar.

Quién diría que dos hombres adultos podrían ser tan aburridos.

_ahora suplicas?...eres patético…-se quejo molesta mientras oprimía sus costillas y pulmones con la planta de su pie como si pisara una simple almohada-no sirven ni para el ejercicio para bajar la cena…sabían que hay muñecas más delicadas que hacen su trabajo sin soltar ni un quejido?-gruño con cierto hastío y molestia de solo recordarlas, sin percatarse que el sujeto ya no la escuchaba.

Al notarse ignorada suspiro conteniendo una maldición en lo que observaba a las personas pasar al final del callejón hacia las calles, notando algo que llamo profundamente su atención.

Ese cabello…esa silueta….ese uniforme…ella lo conocía.

_saben que muchachos? Dejaremos lo nuestro para otra ocasión…-murmuro girándose hacia aquello que obtuvo su atención hablándole al aire mientras abandonaba los cuerpos de ambos hombres por allí.

Total, lo más seguro es que cuando llegara el momento, todo estaría limpio, cierto? Para algo debía servir la inmunidad que como nivel 5 se le concedía.

Sin embargo, su mente solo se enfocaba en una cosa. Aquella persona que estaba viendo acaso no era….?

_T-touma….?!-chillo entre la sorpresa y la expectación. Pero eso no era lo único que logro captar.

Había otra persona conocida acompañándolo y, comprobar su identidad no hizo más que hacerla hervir en rabia repentina.

"voy a destrozar a esa MALDITA MUÑECA DE MIERDA!" pensó apretando los labios para evitar estallar y llevarse media ciudad por delante.

Calma. Debía respirar y calmarse, total, esto no significaba nada cierto? No podía tener ningún valor ni nada parecido, no?

Además, ahora que lo pensaba…porque demonios se enojaba?!

No tenía sentido. Esa persona ya no le importaba en lo más minino…o eso creyó. Chasqueo la lengua tratando de no pensar tanto en ello.

No, simplemente estaba de mal humor porque ya casi era la hora y se estaba impacientado. Si, eso era todo.

En pocos minutos todo esto no sería más que un desagradable recuerdo que se encargaría ella misma de destruir.

Un brillo malicioso ilumino sus ojos mientras sonreía expandiendo su sed de sangre. Sin duda que esta vez…lo disfrutaría aun más.

 **++++Misaka Mikoto+++++**

Caminando a pasos lentos y con su mente completamente enfocada en repetirse una y otra vez la información que termino por comprobar en aquel centro, aun sin poder creérselo del todo.

 _Tree Diagram ceso sus operaciones…._

Su única oportunidad de terminar toda esa masacre por las buenas….arruinada…

Esos malditos monstros continuarían con sus atrocidades y a nadie le importaba. A nadie más que a ella.

Apretó los dientes mientras se percataba que nuevamente estaba justo en frente de una de aquellas horrorosas instalaciones.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras su juicio comenzaba a desmoronarse, así como su moralidad de la cual siempre se había sentido orgullosa.

Tal vez…la única manera de vencer a un monstro…era convertirse en uno…

Con una suave sonrisa saco de sus bolsillo una de sus monedas comenzando a apuntar.

Que comience la función…

 **++++Misaka Imouto++++**

Con profunda curiosidad y hasta cierto punto admiración observaba al pequeño gatito, recordando entre sus memorias compartidas que ya se habían conocido. Bueno, no a ella precisamente pero si a una de las demás clones.

Para ella, todos esos asuntos de las emociones como "enojo" o "felicidad" iban más allá de un entendimiento simplemente conceptual. Pero saberse de memoria una larga lista de conceptos y palabras complicadas no significaba que precisamente las entendiera.

Era raro…desde hacía un tiempo en la red una información tan imposible de comprender como estas emociones se había filtrado, como una leve molestia en el pecho. Una de sus "hermanas" se había hecho revisar para ver si existía algún problema físico con ellas pero no hubo respuestas suficientes.

A decir verdad, comprobar que su oneesama quizás no disfrutara mucho de la idea de estar cerca de ellas, hizo que esa pequeña molestia aumentaba. Tenía muchas dudas y eso en parte la dejaba algo incomoda. Se suponía que testament le implementaba todos los conocimientos necesarios para poder llevar a cabo el experimento de manera discreta para que nadie notara que realmente no era humana, pero hasta ahora se iba percatando que no todo era verdad.

Faltaba más información y al parecer, ni los científicos entendían o comprendían que tipo de información era la que necesitaban.

Algo dudosa siguió mirando al minino entre sus manos, aun algo asombrada de que pudiese tocarlo sin asustarlo o incomodarlo demasiado. Al parecer lo que había aprendido con sus recuerdos en la red Misaka no siempre acertaba.

Suspiro perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos hasta que un extraño y desconocido escalofrío la recorrió desde la base de su columna. Era algo que siempre había experimentado en "ciertos momentos" pero que jamás habían podido ni ellas ni sus hermanas saber interpretar o demostrar en su rostro: miedo.

No tuvo la necesidad de voltear para saber quién o qué le provocaba esa rara sensación. Solo había una persona capaz de lograrlo.

_"…Accelerator…."-murmuro mientras baja al gatito. No le gustaría que se viera involucrado.

 **++++Accelerator+++++**

Con una sonrisa divertida se deleito al casi "saborear" el malestar que su simple presencia pudiese provocar a aquella fastidiosa muñeca esperando ansiosa a que se acercara para terminar con ella de una buena vez; sin embargo, no esperaba que realmente se hubiese equivocado de clon cuando al voltear a un costado suyo a otra chica exactamente idéntica, cargando lo que parecía un estuche de chelo.

_uh…?

_"Misaka se presente lista para iniciar el experimento" dice Misaka anunciando su llegada…

Maldijo por lo bajo.

_hn…no eras la otra?-murmura señalando con la vista a la otra sister mascullando por lo bajo-malditas muñecas, siempre confundiéndome….-se quejo mientras se adentraban al callejón, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaría o si los seguían.

_"Misaka se disculpa por la confusión…"

La albina la miro suspirando con cierta pesadez.

_No quiero oír las disculpas de alguien que va a morir….

Los ánimos habían disminuido 30 puntos luego de que se percato de que no mataría a la muñeca que esperaba pero no se quejaría por su premio de consolación.

Se relamió los labios, ansiosa y emocionada. Al menos sus macabros deseos al fin serian cumplidos por ahora.

 **+++Con Touma++++**

Salía de la librería con una sonrisa feliz de haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

_oye! Al fin regrese…-saludo pero no vio a la chica por ningún lado, solo al pequeño gato.

No sabía el porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Notas finales: siiiiiii! Al fin pude terminarlo! Dios! Me costó muchísimo! Perdonen si maree un poco con eso de los diferentes puntos de vista pero es que pasaban demasiadas cosas a la vez y fue complicado abarcarlo todo…uff! Estoy exhausta!**

 **En fin, espero disfruten mucho el capitulo. Seguro notaron que dos de las féminas estaban algo…como decirlo? "loquillas" en este cap, no? bueno, no creo que en la parte de Yuriko haya mucho que explicar, los motivos para su volátil estado emocional y psicológico actual ya lo dejamos en claro en el capi anterior n.n con Mikoto…bueno, obviamente siente mucha culpa además de no poder superar aun el último encuentro con Yuriko-chan, sin embargo quiere tomar las riendas del asunto sin ganas de esperar a nadie que la salve (en teoría es una muestra de cierta madures) aun cuando muestra una profunda desesperación y resignación hacia su futuro incierto.**

 **Debo agregar también que aun actúa impulsivamente puesto que aunque tenga buenas intenciones, no piensa con la completa claridad (nada garantizaba que su plan de morir ante el nro 1 realmente funcionaria o cambiaria algo) así que aún falta mucho por crecer como todos los personajes n.n**

 **Otra cosa, disfrute bastante escribir como se sentían Touma y Misaka Imouto cuando caminaron juntos mientras nombraban al gatito. Creo que sin darme cuenta introduje a la primera rival oficial para Yuriko, su reacción lo dijo todo, no? (y eso que aun no servimos el plato fuerte ewe cofMisakicofcof)**

 **Al más, yo siempre he pensado que las sister realmente si poseen emociones, sin embargo no saben cómo entenderlas o demostrarlo, por dos razones: nro. 1: para ellas morir en el experimento es normal, es decir, saben que las crearon solo para eso, es prácticamente su razón de vivir, su meta. Por qué temerían algo por lo cual según sus superiores les han informado que existen? Es como si uno temiera al simple hecho de respirar, vivir o cumplir sus metas. Es un pensamiento netamente lógico, erróneo pero que en sus conceptos incompletos quizás tendría sentido. Nro. 2: no fueron hechas para expresar emociones, los mismos científicos mencionaron en un capitulo de Railgun que en aquel entonces no tenían tecnología suficiente para lograr trasmitir o enseñar emociones a través de Testament, por no olvidar mencionar que también pensaban que sería problemático que al tener dichas emociones insertadas temían que fueran a revelarse o algo peor. Por no mencionar que Shinubo también considero que otra de las causas serian que sabían o pensaban en que si las sister mostraran temor, lloraran o suplicaran por su vida al enfrentarse a Accelerator, ni siquiera él sería capaz de continuar y abandonaría el proyecto. Claro, que esta es solo una hipótesis mía.**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten esta primera parte del tan esperado encuentro, además de que aun falta lo que sigue, no olvidemos lo épica que realmente fue esa batalla (debo prepararme, aunque advierto que tardare un poco, mis finales van a atacar y de la peor manera x.x) me disculpo si no es la pelea que ya esperaban pero joder! Pasan demasiadas cosas antes y me está quedando muy largo, en la próxima avanzare más! Lo prometo!**

 **Como sea, ojala lo disfruten, review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 14: Locura, desesperación e insensibilidad.**

 **++++Misaka+++++**

"Tree diagram ha sido destruido…"

Pensaba una joven de cabellos castaños ya habiendo perdido todas las esperanzas de que sus planes funcionaran. La única opción que había encontrado para finalmente salvar las pocas vidas de sus queridas…clones se había esfumado ante sus ojos sin razón aparente y aun así…

"cómo es posible…?! Fue derribado por algún enemigo?..o por una colisión de basura espacial?"

Se preguntaba perdida en su mente, deseando hallar alguna explicación que calmara su corazón ya vacio, pero sin caso algo…

"no…ese no es el problema…"

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo con la mirada gacha y ojos perdidos en su propia desesperación. Enserio, hasta parecía que el destino confabulaba para que todo le saliera horriblemente mal

"…el problema es que perdí la única alternativa para detener sus planes…"

Y lo que era aun peor que ser imposible de llevar a cabo su idea para detenerlos…era percatarse de que aun llevándolo exitosamente a cabo, no habría funcionado. Aun con el satélite completamente destruido, aquello monstruos con batas aun seguían con el experimento ciegamente.

Iban a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias sin importar que…entonces…

"oh! Cierto…tenía una lista con todas las instalaciones envueltas en este plan…."pensó recordando como había estado destruyéndolas antes de que Item la interrumpiera.

…era hora de que ella también lo apostara todo.

Después de todo, no había una de esas instalaciones muy cerca de donde se encontraba actualmente?

Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras prácticamente echaba chispas de la emoción al instante en que lentamente cualquier índice de moralidad y cordura iba comenzando a descender dentro de la railgun.

 **++++Touma+++++**

_Uhn…donde se habrá ido…?-murmura tomando al pequeño minino en brazos. Como era posible que una chica desapareciera tan rápido?

Miro a varias direcciones hasta divisar un callejón oscuro cruzando la calle.

Por algún motivo…tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

 **++++Misaka+++++**

A pasos lentos y con un mirar frio caminaba sin siquiera preocuparse por ser vista a través de la instalación, destruyendo hasta el último circuito de cada cámara o medio de seguridad existente en su camino.

Ella era una electromaster después de todo…se necesitaba mucho más para poder pararla….

 **++++Touma+++++**

Buscaba por aquel oscuro lugar a su recién conocida amiga, sin soltar en ningún momento al gatito. Temía perderlo y que aquella chica de extraña expresión se enfadara con él.

_hey! Hermanita de Misaka!...donde se habrá metido….?-no recibió respuesta alguna, llevándole a llegar a considerar que realmente no estaba allí-bueno…por qué motivo estaría aquí, no?-suspiro regañándose a sí mismo, pero algo allí llamo su atención- uh? Q-que es eso?!

Un cráter en el suelo, no muy profundo pero obviamente resultado de algo no muy liviano o frágil. No había nada cerca que pudiese causar tanto daño. El piso se veía muy firme como para que solo fuese causa del clima o quizás erosión simplemente…además de verse muy reciente.

Trago grueso mientras la imagen de aquella chica golpeaba su mente al mismo tiempo que a lo lejos escucho algo muy familiar.

…chispas de impactos eléctricos…

 **+++Misaka++++**

Varias explosiones fueron recorriendo toda la instalación alertando a todos los que se encontraban dentro, presos del pánico y el temor ante la llegada de tan inesperada invitada. Con solo verla muchos salían huyendo aterrorizados.

Eran conscientes de que el mayor riesgo a correr seria si ella los atrapara aunque…no podría equivocarse más…

Era claro que sus reacciones se basaban muchas veces en el actuar errático de la mayoría de los espers de alto nivel, que justo motivo muchas veces regresaban a cobrarles cuenta pero con ella…no era así.

A ella particularmente no le interesaban sus vidas. No era así. Aun no había tocado tanto fondo. Lo que ella quería era algo muy distinto.

Aunque claro…que si se interponían en su camino….puede que ese minúsculo hecho cambiaria.

 **++++Accelerator+++++**

Un retumbar de balas ir y venir deleitaba a dos personas, quienes parecían nuevamente danzar al borde de la muerte, o al menos una de ellas se esforzaba por ello…

_nmh…-bostezo con aburrimiento en lo que su castaña contrincante finalmente se quedaba sin balas con las cuales atacar, siendo cada una de ellas devuelta-….oye, ya terminaste? Ya puedo matarte…?-pregunto ya con pereza.

Aunque había iniciado con ganas esta vez, estas fueron apagándose a medida que solo seguía caminando o esperando sin moverse a que aquella patética muñeca finalmente se diera cuenta de que eso no funcionaria.

A veces realmente se preguntaba si ellas aprendían algo o no con todo esto…

Sin embargo, cualquier pregunta en su mente se vio interrumpida por la repentina reaparición de la sister, quien lanzo un ataque aun más potente que en anterior.

Juraría que no era el mismo tipo de arma esta vez.

Estaba segura de que el sonido debió haberse captado a varios metros.

_tks….-chasqueo la lengua bajo la cara de desconcierto de la clon quien no podía creer que aun saliendo del humo y polvo que habían provocado, la albina no presentaba ni siquiera un cabello fuera de lugar-usar eso justo en medio de la ciudad….? Estás loca, cierto….?-susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras con un leve movimiento de sus pies, volteaba una caja llena de botellas de vidrios vacías y prácticamente las convertía en una "metralleta de vidrios" apenas dando un pequeño golpe con la punta de su zapato.

La joven vestida con aquel prodigioso uniforme aumento la velocidad de sus pasos escapando apenas al doblar la esquina del callejón, perdiendo sus zapatos en el proceso, casi como en aquel infantil cuento de hadas.

Aunque claro, la nro 1 se encargaría de que su final fuese "muy feliz". Ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de correr para alcanzarla. Le resultaba muy divertido ver como realmente casi parecían esforzarse por escapar cuando para ambas era más que obvio que no tenia caso.

_oh!...en verdad estas dándome la espalda…?-sonrió retorcidamente caminando a pasos lentos y relamiéndose los labios ligeramente-…siempre sacudiendo tu lindo trasero ante mi…-se burlo soltando una leve risita nada propia de su habitual comportamiento, pero es que aquella sed de ver sangre era casi palpable. No resistiría jugar más por mucho tiempo-..déjame adivinar…estas atrayéndome acaso?-la seguía ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.

La cuenta regresiva comenzaba dentro de sí mientras un pequeño frenesí hacia que su sangre hirviera de emoción.

Aunque al parecer…no era la única perdida entre la cordura y la locura actualmente, cierto?

 **++++Misaka++++++**

Con suaves y casi poéticos movimientos seguía destruyendo toda maquinaria que encontrara a su paso sin molestarse en voltear o comprobar que realmente representaran una amenaza. No tenía tiempo para consideraciones ahora.

Ya no más…no lo valía. Sin embargo, su trabajo no terminaría solo con esto, no?

"Así es…aun no ha acabado…"

Completamente perdida en su mente, no prestaba atención a las explosiones y derrumbes que cada choque eléctrico provocaba a su alrededor. No le importaba el peligro al que se exponía a sí misma. Porque habría de importarle?! Personas mas importantes para ella morían a cada instante sin siquiera poder procesarlo…si misma…no era una prioridad en un momento así.

"No puedo rendirme…simplemente…simplemente necesito destruirlas a todas…."

Entrecerró los ojos provocando mas explosiones para ir abriéndose paso con una expresión casi fantasmagórica completamente ajena a como solía ser.

Como un ángel esperando ansioso por dictar su sentencia a quienes han pecado aunque….

"…todos los que estén envueltos ahora…."

…ella se sentía más una pecadora sucia que un ángel de la muerte….

"…y cualquiera que se haya visto envuelto…."pensó haciendo un amago con su mano lista para dejar caer su sentencia sin piedad alguna.

Por un instante incluso su mano tembló, como un último aviso de su mente de que debía detenerse e irse mientras aun pudiera, pero no hizo caso levantándola de golpe mientras la electricidad dentro de ella volvía a esparcirse.

"ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS!"

De allí, no quedarían ni los escombros.

 **++++Touma+++++**

_vaya…que desastre….qué demonios paso aquí…?-se quejo mirando vidrios rotos por todas partes, casquetes de balas por doquier e incluso algunas tuberías y acondicionadores de aire completamente destrozados a su alrededor.

No lo entendía, como podría pasar todo eso sin que nadie lo notara aun?! Que no habían cámara o algo por el estilo?!

"La seguridad está decayendo sin duda…."

Siguió caminando hasta doblar una esquina sin poder ver nada por lo oscuro que comenzaba a volverse más adelante.

_ella…no está aquí…-el gatito maulló casi como una respuesta sacándole una sonrisa-de acuerdo! Regresemos a…-uh?...-algo capto su atención.

Un zapato perdido junto en medio de los trozos de vidrios apenas a pocos metros suyos. Uno demasiado familiar.

_espera!...esto no es de ella…?-se agacho para verlo mejor cuidando no cortarse, para luego distraerse nuevamente con el sonido de lo que parecía un tiroteo no muy lejos de él.

Confundido y preocupado diviso más adelante el otro lado del zapato, decidiendo avanzar. Eso no podría significar nada bueno.

Al notar que finalmente aquel sonido se detuvo de golpe, un nudo se le formo en el pecho pensando lo peor.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr tratando de encontrar el origen de todo ese escándalo cuanto antes.

 **+++++Accelerator+++++**

Corriendo a todo lo que podía, comenzando a sentir la fatiga en sus piernas seguía disparando las pocas balas que le quedaban, hasta que una de ellas finalmente la alcanzo deteniéndola y tumbándola en el suelo mientras perdía sus gafas nocturnas.

Iba a levantarse de nuevo, pero la visión del esper más poderoso de la ciudad parado sobre ella logro que cambiara de opinión al instante al mismo tiempo que su contrincante finalmente parecía interesado por atacar directamente.

_que tal una adivinanza para hacer esto mas divertido…?-hablo con un tono perturbadoramente juguetón. Con una sonrisa, la albina comenzó su "juego"-Pregunta: que estoy yo, Accelerator, haciendo?-hablo casi con curiosidad por saber si realmente todos estos meses de perder el tiempo con aquel odioso proyecto al menos saco algo bueno para aquellas patéticas ratas de laboratorio, para que justo al instante de terminar de hablar levantara su pie casi aplastándole la cabeza de no ser por la rápida reacción de la castaña.

Nuevamente intento disparar de nuevo, pero una nueva lesión en su hombro fue el único resultado que obtuvo, encogiéndola de dolor.

Pero aun, tenía que responder a la "amable" pregunta de su oponente, cierto?

_"r-re…fle-jar….?"-tanteo algo dudosa esperando por la reacción de la mayor.

Esta simplemente sonrió haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza mientras volteaba para verla mejor.

_casi!-canturreo sin borrar la emoción en su rostro, al menos esta vez estuvo más cerca en su teoría-usualmente, solo lo dejo en reflejo….-comenzó a explicar con levedad alertando a la chica para levantar su arma de nuevo, pero el daño recibido parecía impedírselo del todo-…pero, no es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora…

Al ver que no tenía mas balas, el clon como último recurso trató lanzándole el arma completamente, viendo con claridad como este se hacía pedazos apenas tomaba contacto con el cuerpo de la albina quien le miraba siniestramente bajo las sombras del atardecer.

Sin poder hacer mas, comenzó a correr mientras intentaba pensar en alguna estrategia más en lo que la de ojos carmín terminaba por explicar y corregir su respuesta siguiéndola.

_La respuesta correcta era….transformación de vectores…-susurro con tranquilidad mientras al pasar empujaba un basurero hacia la chica, tumbándola de nuevo en el suelo.

Se había aburrido de la inútil persecución, estaban alargando demasiado lo inevitable.

_Impulso. Flujo de calor y…-hablaba dando paso por paso deleitándose por cada emoción que recorría su cuerpo y deteniendo ese último impulso por atacar del clon mientras terminaba su explicación-…corriente eléctrica….

Su sonrisa parecía reflejar todo el miedo y respeto que los esper de alto nivel provocaban, era más que obvio los verdaderos motivos por el cual ella debía estar en el primer puesto.

_puedo controlar todo lo que tenga dirección con solo tocarlo…-rio al resumir la teoría de su poder, para luego repentinamente ponerse seria. Terminaría con esto-bueno…entonces…

Miro de reojo una cámara cercana a donde estaban. Le daría un entretenido espectáculo a sus espectadores.

 **++++Misaka++++++**

"Los destruiré a todos…"

Eso era en lo único que pensaba mientras terminaba con las últimas habitaciones de aquel edificio prácticamente a punto de arder en llamas o derrumbarse.

"todos sus equipos…todos sus fondos…sus deseos, sus ambiciones. Destruiré todo hasta que quede reducido a cenizas" pensaba hasta llegar a la sala de cámaras sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estas mostraban en sus pantallas.

Su cabeza estaba muy dispersa aun para notarlo.

Detuvo su paso deleitándose con el sonido de explosiones a su espalda, mientras una risa cansada y perturbada escapaba de sus labios.

"…y entonces…un día…."sonrió hacia la nada casi con una esperanza infantil de creer que realmente todo estaría bien solo con eso.

Para que molestar con ser amables y hacerlo por las buenas?...porque tenerles piedad cuando podía destruir fácilmente sus ambiciones con unas simples chipas…? Era un nivel 5 no?

Este nivel de destrucción aun no alcanzaba sus límites.

Mas…solo un poco mas y…todo…todo terminaría cierto….?

Sin embargo, algo en ella aun la impedía confiar ciegamente en ello.

 _Un día?_

Dejo de reír mientras finalmente hacia caso a aquella vos dentro de sí, que aun guardaba la sensatez y claridad de su corazón para hacerla ver las cosas como son realmente.

No valía la pena ensuciarse las manos, mucho menos sabiendo que este nuevo esfuerzo no ayudaría en nada.

 _Realmente…llegara un día tan bonito alguna vez para nosotras…?_

No había respuesta para eso o al menos, no quería aceptar la única respuesta que se tenía.

 _Cuantas de esas….sisters…deberán sufrir antes de que eso llegue….?_

Esa duda retumbo dentro de si finalmente quebrando hasta sus últimos nervios en lo que una fulminante y electrizante ira invadía todo su ser sin poder contenerla más.

Maldita voz! Quien se creía que era?!

_CALLATE! QUE MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA?! –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo se contraía por el repentino esfuerzo, destruyendo casi toda la habitación-COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA CANCELAR SUS MALDITOS PLANES?!

Era muy fácil quejarse. Era muy fácil decirle todas las cosas que había estado haciendo mal hasta ahora. Era demasiado fácil verla como una inútil o mala en este escenario sin siquiera molestarse en proponer una solución viable!

Lo intento todo! Absolutamente todo! Ya no quedaban mas opciones! Que mas podría hacer?!

Respiro agitadamente cuando finalmente el frenesí pareció llegar a su fin, pero algo capto su atención.

Una de las cámaras aun seguía trasmitiendo. Y una de sus "hermanas" estaba allí…

Casi como atraída por el inminente dolor que sin duda experimentaría y que la obligarían a lamentarse por haberse quedado a mirar, se acerco a la cámara casi deseando poder hacer algo desde allí.

Pero no había caso. No le quedaba más que solo observar….sin poder hacer nada más…

 **++++Accelerator+++++**

 **_** bien!...segunda pregunta de eliminación-continuó su juego agachándose hasta quedar lo más cerca que pudiera al indefenso cuerpo del clon, quien no podía hacer nada más para escapar.

No tenia como defenderse, no tenía como atacar y no había a donde huir. El tiempo se acabo para ella también.

La rueda de destino giraba alrededor del verdugo, la víctima, la espectadora y el héroe que no llegaría a tiempo. Ya no había salvación esta vez.

Para nadie….

_que pasa con un cuerpo humano si se le invierte la dirección del flujo sanguíneo…?-pregunto con una sádica sonrisa mientras sus dedos ingresaban sin delicadeza alguna a la herida abierta en su hombro, retorciéndola de dolor-una respuesta correcta y tu premio serán unos dulces sueños…

Luego de eso…

 **+++++Misaka+++++**

_n-no….n-no…..no lo hagas…por favor…!-balbuceaba temblando de pies a cabeza frente a la pantalla, como si realmente pudiese ser oída y al extender su mano realmente pudiese hacer algo-…d-detente…!

….todo se tiño de carmín.

Con la mirada fija en la pantalla quedo varios segundos en shock para finalmente caer de rodillas envuelta en silenciosos sollozos.

Nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria ese destino, nada de lo que hizo evito que aquella sister muriera. No había nada por hacer.

Nuevamente, la cruel realidad la dejaba destrozada.

 **++++Accelerator++++**

Un completo baño de sangre adornaba las paredes y parte del piso en aquel silencioso callejón, mientras su creadora observaba sin mancha alguna y perdida entre su propia insensibilidad e incertidumbre.

Era raro…no se sintió tan bien como esperaba. Más bien…no sentía nada en particular.

Suspiro volteando un instante hacia la cámara preguntándose que podrían estar pensando quien quiera que le haya visto ahora, para luego finalmente solo chasquear la lengua hastiada.

Comenzó incluso a escuchar a alguien acercarse. Lo mejor… era irse por ahora, aunque una cosa aun le molestaba un poco.

En su mente simplemente recordó todo, como comenzó aquel proyecto dejándole un malestar en la boca por alguna desconocida razón. Mordió sus labios escuchando aun más cerca aquellos pasos y reconociendo esa voz…

"…n-no me digas…."

Y de un simple salto, casi sin esfuerzo, subió a la azotea un momento. No sabía porque pero….algo le decía que debía mirar que iba a pasar ahora allí abajo.

No le importaba nada en lo mas mínimo, nada era realmente de su interés ahora pero…quería ver… solo…quería ver….

 **++++Touma+++++**

Cuando finalmente llego al lugar indicado, su mente se detuvo incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.

Vidrios…sangre….muerte….Misaka…

Un fuerte temblor recorrió su espalda, secándole la garganta y estallándole un nudo en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar.

_M-m….Mi-sa…ka….

Esto no podía estar pasando…apenas se habían conocido hacia un par de días…hacia unos minutos aun podía hablar con ella y…s-solo dejo de mirarla un segundo y….

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Un grito lleno de terror y dolor retumbo por todos los pasillos del callejón, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado por alguien desde arriba, quien por alguna razón, sonrió de manera extraña….

 **++++Accelerator++++mucho rato después++++**

Mirando sin demasiado interés el semáforo para cruzar, repaso mentalmente su día buscando si podía considerar que había algo que valiese la pena meditar.

Suspiro mentalmente agotada.

_como sea…supongo…que debo ir por mi cena…-murmuro caminando hacia alguna tienda cercana.

Mañana….sería un día mejor.

 **++++Touma++++**

_q-que…qué demonios está pasando aquí….?-murmuro completamente solo en aquel oscuro sitio-maldición!

Había llamado a anti skill para informar sobre lo ocurrido pero…por alguna enferma y extraña razón cuando estos llegaron hasta allí…el cuerpo y cualquier rastro de todo…había desaparecido.

No entendía que pasaba…él sabía lo que había visto, no podría haber sido solo un sueño o producto de su imaginación, cierto?! Era imposible!

El minino maulló removiéndose en sus brazos, casi como señalándose algo.

Algo nervioso, no logro entender hasta que sintió a alguien más allí. Al voltear, casi volvía a gritar, sin poder creer lo que veía.

_Mi…Misaka….?-balbuceo aun mas confundido que antes. Allí está la chica que él había visto muerta hacia poco, con la misma expresión vacía y por alguna razón, cargando un bulto negro sobre sus hombros.

Todo se estaba tornando aun más extraño.

_"Lo lamento mucho. Estaba planeando volver contigo luego de terminar mi tarea" Misaka se disculpa.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, actuaba igual que siempre pero…

_espera! T-tu eres….la hermanita de Misaka, cierto…?-aun no podía creer que realmente fuese ella. El escalofrío que le causo verla muerta aun era muy reciente. Un sudor frio recorría su espalda quebrándole los nervios. No sabía mas ni que pensar- maldición…qué demonios está pasando aquí…?.-intentaba respirar más tranquilo, buscando la lógica en todo ese asunto-lo siento…en realidad pensé que habías muerto aquí….-murmuro casi incoherentemente entre risas nerviosas, buscando que simplemente la castaña lo contradijera para finalmente ignorar aquel perturbador hecho "no real"-gracias a dios no es…

Pero las cosas no transcurrieron como hubiese deseado.

_"Misaka de hecho, a muerto…."anuncia Misaka…

Esa oración fue más que suficiente para dar por muerta muchas de sus neuronas.

_eh..?...espera…que?...-fue entonces cuando la existencia de aquel bulto sostenido por la menor comenzó a inquietarlo repentinamente. Como si algo le estuviese gritando la verdad en su cara pero su razonamiento le impidiese aceptarlo.-que es eso que estar cargando….?

Pero ella no podía responderle tan fácilmente.

_"Primero déjame confirmar la contraseña…qwewqsdasd3543asdsa…"dice Misaka probándote.

Pero el azabache fue incapaz de comprender a lo que se refería.

_q-que….?

_"has fallado al decodificar la contraseña. Por ello, no estás relacionado con el experimento" concluye Misaka.

Pero tanta calma y confusión, finalmente acabo con su paciencia. No le interesaban esas cosas complicadas, solo quería que le respondiera de una buena vez.

_De qué demonios estás hablando?! Que hay en ese saco en tu hombro?!

Sin embargo, la respuesta no fue la que esperaba ni vino de quien creía.

_"es una de las sisters…"-escucho una voz idéntica a la de su acompañante a sus espaldas, provocando que volteara a ver aterrado.

No había una sola de ellas. Era…mucho más…

_"También por cuidar al gato en nuestra ausencia…"

_"…gracias por ello…."

_"…y me disculpo." Dice Misaka…

_"…sin embargo…"

_"…No quería exponer al animal a tal peligro…"Explica Misaka en su defensa.

_"Lamento que este experimento te haya causado tantos problemas…"se disculpa Misaka.

_"Pero por favor no te preocupes…"

_"…las Misakas aquí presentes…"

Una por una, cientos de ellas iban apareciendo ante los ojos de Kamijou Touma desconcertándolo por completo.

_"…son _**todas**_ Misaka…"

"q-que demonios….?!..."

Y aquel, solo fue el inicio de su "entretenida noche".

 **++++Accelerator++++**

Con una sonrisa ladina terminaba de saborear su cena, apenas unas alitas de pollo con un fuerte café sin azúcar ni leche para asentar la comida.

Saboreaba con deleite casi infantil los restos de salsa que aun quedaban en sus labios, perdida en sus profundos pensamientos.

Tenía muchas dudas y deseos por cumplir luego del espectáculo que impartió esta última tarde. No esperaba ver que Touma se haya tomado la molestia de seguirlas, aunque en vano obviamente.

_uhn…-contuvo una risa divertida.

Había sentido un delicioso deleite ante el grito aterrorizado en aquel chico que jamás había experimentado antes, mucho menos con aquellas patéticas muñecas de pacotilla. No, esto era muy distinto, lleno de emociones! Terror…ira…rencor…dolor….

Todos esos sentimientos que jamás obtendría en esas copias baratas de railgun. Todo lo que más de 10000 clones jamás pudieron ofrecerle, un solo chico al que ni siquiera ha enfrentado fue capaz de dárselo.

Una emoción tan….extraña.

"me pregunto si le gusto mi obra de arte…"pensó con un brillo psicótico en sus gemas carmesís.

Relamió sus dedos, pensativa mientras se alejaba de aquel local donde termino su cena algo ansiosa. No sabía porque, pero no podía quitarse una molestia de la cabeza.

Como si algo estuviera por suceder y las ansias no la dejaran tranquila.

Miro un reloj, comprobando que faltaba poco para lo que seguía. En muy poco tiempo debía comenzar otro experimento, el cual se llevaría a cabo en aquella estación vieja de rieles y contenedores.

Suspiro estirándose un poco la espalda. Bueno, un buen ejercicio antes de ir a la cama no estaba de más.

Sonrió divertida mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Esperaba que luego de impartir aquella "charla educativa" a la ultima muñeca el combate fuese más….excitante.

 **+++Touma+++++**

Sentado en los escalones de un parque en medio de la oscuridad, un joven de preparatoria y pésima suerte pensaba profundamente toda la información que había recibido hacia tan pocas horas, aun sin procesarla del todo.

Simplemente esta ciudad jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, cierto?

" _Solo un experimento…"_

" _Misaka Mikoto onee-sama…"_

" _Clones a nivel celular, producidas a gran escala para propósitos de combate"_

Clones? Combates? No sabía cómo demonios digerir todo eso, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Misaka lo sabía. Estaba casi seguro de que así era.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a buscarla para aclarar toda esa locura. No sabía cómo o porque pero debía detener todo esto…no era justo…nada de esto podría ser justo!

Debía ir a Tokiwadai urgentemente.

 **++++Misaka+++++**

Completamente sola en medio del polvo y el humo, seguía sentada en el suelo analizando una posible salida. No podía seguir huyendo o buscando excusas.

No podía seguir escapando de una responsabilidad que era solo suya. Todo era su culpa.

"el proyecto de cambio a nivel 6…."

Pero al fin sabio como arreglarlo todo….

"matando al railgun 128 veces, el será capaz de alcanzar el nivel 6…" recordó con un fuerte escalofrío a aquella figura reconocida como el más fuerte.

Como un rayo una idea golpeo su cabeza dándole la solución que tanto ansiaba. Una definitiva…y por sobre todo…justa.

_ya veo…-murmuro poniéndose finalmente de pie-entonces…."eso" es lo que debería hacer….

Al fin sabía a dónde dirigirse.

 **++++Accelerator++++**

Llego antes de tiempo recorriendo el lugar con una mirada sumamente curiosa. Había muchos contenedores de…harina?

"para que serán….?" Pensó por un instante subiendo a uno de ellos para sentarse y mirar toda la zona.

Amplia, oscura y poco frecuentada. Perfecto sitio para jugar un poco.

Sonrió divertida mientras se recostaba un momento para mirar la hermosa luna que ceñía encima suyo.

Nuevamente como una testigo de sus más grandes "travesuras". Sonrió algo nostálgica. Cuánto tiempo más se…sentiría así….?

Cuanto más…debía esperar…para eso que ansiaba tanto….?

Estiro su mano como si ansiaba tocar la luna…algo completamente imposible. Rio.

Incluso para "el más fuerte de la ciudad" debían existir imposibles. Lástima que si vida siempre giro en torno a ello.

 **++++Touma+++++**

No estaba tan seguro de que había sido lo más difícil, descubrir esos aterradores documentos dentro del oso de Misaka que traían los secretos de aquel horrible experimento o…enfrentar a su…extraña compañera de cuarto…?

Bueno, no importaba. Lo urgente era encontrar a Misaka de una buena vez. Debía saber que pensaba hacer al respecto. No creía que ese mapa y lista de centros de investigación fueran solo de colección.

Ella iba a hacer algo…solo esperaba que no fuera una tontería.

Afortunadamente no tardo mucho en encontrarla. Nadie más que Misaka Mikoto, alias Biri biri sería capaz de hacer funcionar cualquier objeto eléctrico aun sin el mismo viento o conexión cercana.

Ya sabía por dónde estaba!

 **++++Misaka+++++**

Perdida en sus pensamientos observaba desde el puente todas sus posibilidades. Todo lo que tenía en mente, sus amigas, su familia y…sus clones.

_por que….?

Todas y cada una de sus prioridades. También pensó en que pudo haber sido de Shinobu…ella…no era una persona mala, a pesar de tener ojos de pez.

Pensó en sus padres y amigas…esperaba que nadie las castigara o fastidiara solo por haber tenido la desgracia de haberla conocido.

_porque tuve que llegar a esto….?

Pero más que nada….recordó mucho. El día en que llego a ciudad academia. El día en que descubrió su poder esper.

Todo el esfuerzo que puso para avanzar sin rendirse. El día…en que dio su ADN. El día en que comenzó a oír esos molestos rumores sobre ella.

Cuando aun creía que todo era un juego. Recordó el día en que las conoció. La horrible muerte que aquel monstruo conocido como Accelerator le dio a una de tantas. La manera patética en la que perdió ante él.

La forma indiferente en que todas ellas, sus clones se referían a sí mismas y sus vidas.

Todo…todo esto era culpa suya. No se sorprendería si alguien la odiara o señalara por ello. Cometió un error imperdonable que les costó la vida a muchas personas…porque eso eran para ella. Eran personas también! Merecían vivir! Merecían algo mejor que…ser solo ratas de laboratorio.

Habría quizás otro modo en que no se tuviese que sacrificar a nadie?

Sonrió con tristeza ante su pésima suerte.

_...ayúdenme…-murmuro apretando sus puños pero sin retroceder ante el miedo-…por favor…ayuda….

No importaba que fuera suicida, que fuera una locura, que aun le tuviera pánico…debía ir a enfrentar a Accelerator…y perder…

Esa era la única salvación viable ahora.

De igual modo….aun si eso lo detenía…sabia que…"las otras"…no regresarían.

Un maullido llamo su atención. Era ese gatito…y "el" también.

Al principio intento hacer el papel de mala y despreocupada. Realmente esperaba que ese chico de cabellos puntiagudos la culpara y juzgara. Necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera.

No le importo que el expusiera aquellos papeles ante ella o que pudiese comprobar que de algún modo logro entrar a su habitación para obtenerlo, solo…quería oírlo…

Quería oírlo culparla de todo….

Hablando altaneramente como si en el fondo realmente no le importara en lo absoluto.

_y bien…? Crees que merezco un castigo por todo lo que he hecho…?-sonrió con falsa calma.

Pero Touma…no había venido precisamente para eso, sorprendiéndola.

_eres estúpida….?

_uh…?-le miro desconcertada.

_estaba preocupado.

Sin duda esas eran unas palabras que de haberlas creído desde el inicio, las habrían apreciado más. No negaría que le dio gusto oírlas pero…no le creía.

_je….de haber sido cierto…las habría agradecido…n-no deberías decirlas si no quieres…

No sentía merecer algo así ni remotamente.

_...no es una mentira…-la expresión cansada de la castaña lo hizo repetirlo mas fuerte. No tenia caso si ella no lo entendía-NO ES MENTIRA!

Pero más que lograr calmar el perturbado corazón del railgun solamente la frustro aun más, al igual que todas las palabras que le siguieron.

Un corazón lleno de culpa y dolor.

Sin importar que…no quería que ella siguiera así.

 **++++Accelerator++++**

Completamente ajena a todo el dolor y crisis emocional que había provocado tanto directa como indirectamente en el tercer lugar, la albina jugueteaba con un pequeño "regalito" que se había traído consigo en su bolsillo.

Inconscientemente termino llevándoselo a la boca mientras se perdía en su mente sin pensamientos fijos en nada en especial.

Miro su teléfono, molesta y fastidiada. Le habían llamado, específicamente aquella científica de cabellos azulados y cortos de curioso mirar últimamente hacia ella. Al parecer la railgun había atacado un centro de investigación no muy lejos de allí.

Según Yoshikawa, como recordaba que se llamaba, no era la primera vez pero por algún motivo nadie le había dicho.

No estaba segura del porque le estaba informando de algo así pero cuando se lo pregunto la mujer solo respondió antes de colgar.

" _creí que te….interesaría saber…"_

Frunció el ceño. Porque demonios le importaría lo que esa perra hiciera?!

Y por si no fuera eso lo único que logro cambiar su humor, no había dejado de estornudar desde hacía un rato.

Incluso en plena llamada.

 _Tal vez alguien esté pensando en ti…_

"porque demonios algo así pasaría?!" pensó molesta. Ese tono…no le gustaba que Yoshikawa se tomara de la nada tantas confianzas para con ella. Quien se creía que era?

No sabía porque pero sentía que esa mujer le ocultaba algo…solo que no sabía que era.

Maldijo por lo bajo sentándose mientras jugueteaba con ese "algo" en su boca masticándolo con más fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando vio algo raro…una especia de onda de choque sobre un puente no muy lejos.

"que estará pasando allí…?" pensó, sin embargo algo le distrajo nuevamente.

_"10 minutos antes de comenzar el experimento" Misaka anuncia llegando a tu encuentro…

Sonrió divertida. Al fin comenzarían.

_ya veo…ya son casi las 8:25 entonces…?

La voz raposa que fingía llamo la atención de la castaña, quien levanto la mirada curiosa al verla tan arriba.

_entonces asumo que tu eres mi objetivo esta noche…cierto?-sonrió fijando sus ojos en la inexpresiva y, quizás algo confundida sister.

_"si. Mi numero de identificación es 1032" responde Misaka.

Faltaba poco aun.

 **++++Touma++++Misaka++++**

Lentamente y sopesando un extremo cansancio y parálisis casi dolorosa, comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

Lo último que realmente recordaba era una discusión con Misaka para detenerla de la locura suicida que planeaba hacer, para luego finalmente recibir de lleno su mayor ataque.

Su mano sin duda alguna lo había salvado, pero aun así se desmayo por un instante.

"ya veo…solo perdí la conciencia…"pensó aun algo atontando y con visión algo borrosa mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierta castaña.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el afligido rostro de la joven le miraba sumamente dolida y triste mientras lo dejaba descansar sobre sus rodillas.

Una parte en el fue feliz. Al menos la había detenido. No como esperaba pero algo es algo.

_que es lo que haces…?-pregunto furiosa y desesperada por entender. Ella no sentía merecer la ayuda de nadie…aun cuando lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas-lastimándote por todos lados…mientras caes en una sucia calle…incluso…tu corazón se detuvo por un instante….

Mientras la escuchaba, sabía que quizás alguien más en su lugar estaría aterrado y saltando de felicidad por haber sobrevivido a semejante descarga, pero el simplemente sonrió por un motivo: había comprobado lo que en el fondo realmente creía. Misaka no era una mala persona…se había sentido culpable por atacarlo de esa forma…además de que había desviado el ataque en el último segundo.

De haberlo recibido de verdad, quizás no la hubiera contado.

Misaka no era una asesina. Quizás nunca lo seria y eso le traía mucha tranquilidad.

_por que…? Porque puedes sonreír de esa manera…?-ella no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

Antes de responder, noto que el pequeño gato lamia su mano, sacándole una risilla, además de darle una buena idea. De hecho, el reciente enfrentamiento con Misaka se lo había dado. Al fin había comprobado que esto si funcionaria.

_lo tengo…-ella le miro sin entender- sé cómo podemos detener el experimento….

La railgun escuchó con atención su teoría. Era muy simple si lo pensaba. Todos consideraban a Accelerator (incluso ella misma) como el esper más poderoso de la ciudad. Un ser…simplemente invencible. Así lo había predicho Tree Diagram, pero…si hipotéticamente se demostraba lo contrario haciéndolo parecer incompetente, entonces sin duda dejarían aquel proyecto abandonado de nuevo.

Ella lo sabía, porque esa había sido su idea original pero…

_Imposible-sentencio sin dudarlo ni un instante, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache. No esperaba ese pesimismo-yo…solo he visto una vez a ese chico, Accelerator con mis propios ojos…y puedo concluir en que es mas solo unánime la votación por el evidente resultado de una batalla contra el…-aun le daban escalofríos de solo recordar esos ojos inyectados en sangre- para el…una batalla es simplemente donde ganas al matar completamente a tu oponente.

La manera tan segura de hablar en aquella joven, sin duda causaba cierto escozor en el azabache. No podía ser capaz de imaginar cómo pudo haber sido ese peculiar encuentro entre ambos niveles 5, pero era más que un hecho palpable que Misaka…le tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

_además…yo soy un nivel 5 como él. Si de alguna forma milagrosa yo pudiese ganarle…-en un mundo hipotético estaba claramente hablando.-los investigadores solo lo verían como una pequeña posibilidad de error. Realmente no estarían pensando que Accelerator es débil…

Pero aun con todas esas palabras, Touma no retrocedería con su plan.

_si es realmente así…-comenzó a tratar de sentarse-porque no me dejas a mi intentarlo…?

_eh…?

_Si el nivel 5 más fuerte de Ciudad Academia…-se pone finalmente de pie-…pierde contra el nivel 0 más débil de la ciudad…-se vio forzado a sostenerse por un momento por el puente.

Aun estaba algo afectado por las descargas.

_que crees que estás diciendo? Eso es imposible…no comprendes sus poderes! Aunque el ejercito de todo el mundo lo atacara al mismo tiempo, el podría fácilmente vencerlos! Y con una mano atada a su espalda!-exclamo tratando de hacerlo entender.

Ella sin duda valoraba su interés por ayudar, pero no quería verlo morir a él también. No lo soportaría.

_estás loco por querer insistir en enfrentar a ese chico! Todo lo que necesita es el contacto de piel con cualquier tipo de energía para controlarla! Ya sea cinética, calórica o eléctrica! Y ni siquiera hablemos de intentar golpearlo! Te romperás el brazo antes de lastimarlo! Cualquier ataque que hagamos regresara a nosotros!

El de ojos azules más que escucharla buscaba como sostenerse bien antes de partir, aunque no negaría que ese tal Accelerator parecía salido de alguna película por la manera en que Biri Biri describía su poder. Sin duda sería difícil…más no imposible.

_en verdad quieres enfrentar a un chico casi inhumano cara a cara aun en tu estado actual?! No hay forma de que puedas golpear a esa clase de monstruo en tu condición!-seguía tratando de convencerlo, pero simplemente vio como sin borrar su sonrisa comenzó a alejarse lentamente de donde estaban. Ella…ya no sabía qué hacer-porque….?

_tu…originalmente planeaba ir a morir frente a Accelerator, verdad?-pregunto mientras se detenía un momento. No esperaba que le respondiera, el ya sabía la respuesta-dime…-volteo a verla más que decidido-dime donde esta…

 **++++Accelerator++++**

La castaña nuevamente volvía a comprobar la hora. Faltaba menos de dos minutos antes de empezar. Para ella no era ningún secreto que su oponente casi bailaba de impaciencia, así que decidió romper el silencio un poco.

_"antes de empezar…puedo pedirte confirma el numero de contraseña para confirmar que estas relacionado a este experimento?" sugiere Misaka para pasar rápido el rato…

La albina frunció el ceño por un instante minimo chasqueando la lengua molesta, pero nuevamente volvió a su expresión relajada, tratando de hacer uso de la casi inexistente paciencia que poseía.

El hecho de que al menos fue la sister quien decidió hablar primero le había animado ligeramente de algún modo, aunque nadie podía notar aquello.

_bueno…realmente no tengo motivos para desatender esa petición ya que el objetivo de todo esto no es nada más que hacerme más fuerte…-respondió con simpleza. Casi con una relajación tan extreme que por un momento casi olvida que debía fingir su voz- sin embargo…te vez muy tranquila a pesar de la situación….

Ciertamente no podía entender como luego de compartir gracias a esa dichosa red recuerdos y experiencias, ninguna hasta ahora haya mostrado verdadero temor hacia su persona. Eso hería su orgullo.

Le miro casi, solo casi, sintiendo un poco de pena por lo limitada que parecía ser la mente de aquella muñeca en realidad.

_no tienes…algún pensamiento final sobre esto…?-indago en busca de algo…que realmente no sabía que era.

Ni ella misma era capaz de comprender del todo porque seguía insistiendo con lo mismo pero…quizás una parte de si esperaba una respuesta real.

Una respuesta…que solo un humano normal podría dar. Algo que las sisters…obviamente no eran.

_"No puedo entender la ambigua terminología de "pensamiento final"" responde Misaka. "1 y 30 segundos antes de empezar el experimento. Estas listo?" confirma Misaka. "además…estas comiendo algo?"

Un poco de molestia se fue haciendo presente en ella, al saberse más que ignorada por la molesta clon, pero intento de nuevo. Aun quedaba algo de tiempo. Hizo una mueca como si escupiera algo hacia un costado de manera sumamente grosera antes de seguir.

_oh? Y en cuanto a tu duda…si. Ya tuve la oportunidad decidí probar un poco de la carne humana…un dedo mejor dicho… Es la segunda vez que lo hago…sin embargo no tiene caso alguno…al parecer no fuimos hechos para ser comidos! Es demasiado duro, siento cada filamento apartarse entre sí…no es acido o sin grasa como había oído…muy asqueroso…lo cerdos o vacas saben mejor….-hizo un gesto de falsa decepción. Si era sincera, no entendía porque volvió a hacerlo cuando era obvio que le supo muy mal la primera vez. Sin embargo estaba muy curiosa de cómo reaccionaría o que respondería aquella sucia muñeca.

Pero como era evidente, la castaña no pareció inmutarse ni un poco aun mientras se frotaba los labios como queriendo sacarse el mal sabor.

_"Normalmente, la carne de cerdo o ternera no lleva sangre y el sabor se realza con sal y otras especias" avisa Misaka. "¿No será la diferencia entre carne cruda y cocinada lo que lleva a error tu prueba?" Pregunta Misaka dando su punto de vista de la situación.

Ella en realidad no entendía del todo la razón de semejante comentario, pero sintió necesidad de informar lo que pensaba al respecto. Si era sincera, miedo no era lo que sentía por ese chico. Solo le llego a preocupar que lastimara a personas no involucradas cuando fue a buscarla mientras esperaba frente a la librería.

_uhm…Es por eso?-dijo Accelerator como si hubiera entendido todo, aunque solo lo decía para tratar de ocultar su perturbación y desconcierto ante…esa respuesta. En teoría, le acababa de sugerir que debía probar la carne cocinada antes de descartarlo como comestible, no?

Ok, en definitiva su mente no podía seguir ese ritmo tan extraño.

_simplemente no puedo entender porque ustedes tiran su vida de esta forma…pensé que incluso podríamos matar el tiempo, pero charlar con ustedes incluso luego de morir tantas veces es igual de frustrante….-comento repentinamente ladeando un poco la cabeza-…para mí, la vida es lo más preciado. Es por ello que busco continuamente más y más poder. Por eso, con gusto te matare cuantas veces sea necesario; podrían ser cientos, miles o incluso diez mil veces!

A medida que fue hablando su sonrisa fue más y mas psicótica mientras en su mente parecía perder ligeramente el hilo de lo que realmente ansiaba decir, terminando de algún modo, contradiciéndose a sí misma. La vida era lo más preciado…y aun así estaba dispuesta a asesinar…quien entendería a alguien así?

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que pudiese esperar, la joven vestida de Tokiwadai no se pudo guardar esa duda.

_"No puedo entender tus acciones" responde Misaka.

Ella no mostraba duda o temor alguno, solo parecía estar dando una especie de observación u opinión, pero mantenía su mirada fija en la de ojos rojizos, cuya expresión y reacción era oculta por la sombra de sus flequillos.

_"ya eres el nivel 5 más fuerte de Ciudad Academia. Nadie es rival para ti. No debería hacer necesidad para ti de llegar a un objetivo superior." Señala Misaka…

Sin duda, eso era una opinión que quizás muchos podrían compartir, porque a simple vista parecía ser totalmente verdad pero…

Los recuerdos de todas esas veces en que aun con aquel maldito titulo tantos ilusos seguían acosándola hasta obligarla a tener que mudarse no desaparecían.

Eso le molestaba.

_el más fuerte…eh?...entonces…por que la gente sabe sobre ello? Es porque me han enfrentado en batalla y perdido patéticamente, no?!-si ella pudiese realmente sentir o entender el sentir de los demás, quizás habría sido capaz de captar la profunda frustración y desesperación que cargaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de la nro 1-en pocas palabras…mi nivel de poder aun esta en aquel nivel en el que cualquiera puede pensar "oh! Es muy fuerte, pero no lo creo tanto…vamos a enfrentarlo y veamos si es verdad!"-fingió una voz animosa que sin duda la hizo salir un poco del personaje.

Pero ni siquiera así, la castaña pareció captar del todo la idea.

Los ojos inhumanamente rojos perdieron su brillo por un instante mientras una leve sonrisa llena de aburrimiento e incertidumbre adorno sus labios.

_eso…no es suficiente. Ni remotamente cerca de lo que deseo…-confeso comenzando a perderse en sí misma, como si olvidara realmente a quien le estaba hablando.

Si, nada de eso era suficiente. No si quería la tranquilidad que al principio deseaba. No si quería que todos le temieran…no si realmente deseaba….

Su mente quedo completamente en blanco por unos segundos.

Que era lo que realmente deseaba….?...acaso…ya lo había olvidado….?

Ya ni en eso estaba segura…solo sabía que ansiaba el poder…y que solo obteniéndolo, quizás sabría la respuesta.

Miro hacia aquel astro nocturno tratando de recuperar la compostura un poco.

_quiero…que la simple idea de pelear conmigo…suene como una maldita broma…aspiro al invencible Nivel 6…solo por ello….

Se quedo perdida en su propio sueño por unos instantes más hasta que la voz de la sister la despertó completamente.

_"56 Segundos antes del inicio del experimento." Misaka confirma otra vez.

La albina chasqueo la lengua haciendo una mueca similar a un puchero molesta. No le gustaba que pasara de ella de esa forma y en especial luego de que se haya tomado la molestia de "inspirarse" tanto para hablar así.

No había caso con ellas.

_esto no está funcionado para nada…-gruño levantándose sobre el contenedor-no puedo conversar contigo después de todo…-se quejo fastidiada.

No solo con la castaña, sino consigo misma por seguir probando aun después de más de 10000 intentos fallidos.

Bajo de un pequeño salto hasta quedar ambas frente a frente en el suelo.

_bien…pronto morirás…clon defectuoso…-le insulto pero ella simplemente le asigno su posición para finalmente comenzar lo cual le causo cierta gracia.

Era la hora.

 **++++Touma+++++**

Corriendo tan rápido como podía se dirigía a la terminal de trenes. No tenía tiempo que perder. Su teléfono se había des configurado debido a la descarga de la tercera más fuerte, lo que lo hacía estar llegando más tarde de lo que creía.

Aumento la velocidad de sus piernas. No debía fallar. Le prometió que todas regresarían a casa sonriendo esta noche.

Le prometió que nadie más volvería a morir.

No podía fallar…no ahora.

Cuando finalmente llego, simplemente siguió el sonido y brillar de algunos impactos eléctricos sobre los contenedores. Ya habían comenzado…

Debía apresurarme aun más!

 **++++Accelerator++++**

Se sentía algo tonta dando tantas vueltas persiguiendo a la sister quien apenas se limitaba a lanzar más y mas ataque sumamente débiles con descargas eléctricas que ni siquiera la habían hecho despeinarse.

Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

_que es esto…?-se quejo mientras seguía repeliendo los ataques-nada milagroso sucederá solo porque estés ganando más tiempo, sabes?-dio un salto evadiendo esa última descarga con un movimiento de sus pies, aunque aterrizando algo agitada.

Qué extraño? Eso no solía pasar…quizás gasto mucho aire hablando mientras corría?

No…Eso sería muy raro pero…

_"Esta noche…no hay viento…"

Chasqueo la lengua al oírla hablar, sin embargo su nariz fue capaz de advertirle de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

_uhn….?...este olor….

Fue entonces cuando todo finalmente tuvo sentido en su cabeza. Esos ataques nunca tuvieron la intención de hacerle daño, no directamente.

_ya entiendo! Ya sé lo que estás haciendo…-exclama cubriéndose la boca y nariz levemente con la palma de una de sus manos, pero sin quitarle los ojos a esa estratégica muñeca. Al fin parecía estar usando la cabeza- estas produciendo ozono al electrizar el oxigeno…-contuvo una risa al entender lo macabro y cruel de la estrategia-intentas asfixiarme al reducir el oxigeno al inhalar…

Amplio su sonrisa de manera enferma mientras la miraba llena de emoción finalmente.

_maravilloso! Sumamente magnifico!-exclamo subiendo hasta arriba de los contenedores-has venido con todo lo que tienes esta vez, no?!-rio viéndola intentar continuar con su plan-finalmente se pone divertido….al fin aprendiste algo luego de ser asesinada más de 10000 veces!

Suspiro sonriendo de lado. Era una buena idea sin duda pero…tenía unas cuantas fallas a pulir.

_sin embargo hay una falla…-la siguió a pasos relajados mientras ella corría a todo lo que podía-no funcionara si te atrapo, cierto?

Con apenas un movimiento en sus tobillos se impulso velozmente hasta ella, alcanzándola sin problemas.

_no te sorprendas tanto…simplemente cambie el vector de energía cinética bajo mis pies…-explico con ligereza apenas la alcanzo sonriendo relajadamente para finalmente tumbarla de un puñetazo.

Al verla en el suelo nuevamente recordó el acontecimiento de esa tarde sonriendo maliciosamente. Ahora que recordaba…no estaba acaso con muchas ganas de hacer sufrir a esa clon en especial?

_oye…conoces el método para golpear a alguien sin mover ni un musculo…?-murmuro sádicamente.

La menor intento ponerse de pie, pero antes de poder lograrlo, una patada a su costado la detuvo, retorciéndola en dolor.

_todo lo que tienes que hacer es cambiar el vector de energía cinética que crea tu oponente cuando se mueve…-terminó de explicar mientras continuaba pateándola una y otra vez-si haces eso…el daño es mucho mayor…-continuo riendo sádicamente hasta que vio algo que la dejo helada deteniéndose por un instante.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Chasqueo la lengua respirando hondo para relajarse un poco mientras miraba con cierto reproche al clon bajo sus pies.

_oye…no podemos continuar con el experimento bajo estas circunstancias…no?

La chica le miro sin entender hasta que intentando voltearse hacia donde su verdugo miraba, al fin lo vio.

Ese chico…Kamijou Touma también estaba allí.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese! Perdón por tardar tanto pero hubo tormentas en donde vivo y bueno…estuve sin energía eléctrica algún tiempo, luego el profesor adelanto la fecha de entrega y finalmente mi musa se decidió escapar….todo eso y más me impidió actualizar, pero finalmente lo logre! Si!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Decidí compensárselos haciéndolo un poco más largo de lo usual, espero no les haya molestado n.n**

 **Jeje bueno, en este capi realmente pasaron muchas cosas…y pensar que aun falta más para llegar al clímax real de este increíble arco! Quería avisar también que una vez que este arco termine, habrá un capi para rellenar por decirlo de alguna forma, digo, para aminorar un poco la tensión, en cual estará si todo sale como quiero, antes del fin del año, ya que también estaré ocupada con mis exámenes finales y especiales de navidad (si! Este fic también lo tendrá, prepárense para los problemas (¿?)XD)**

 **También quiero…aclarar que en la parte donde Imouto prueba a Touma me invente el código apretando cualquier tecla…me daba flojera hacer letrita por letrita xD gomen!**

 **En fin, al parecer Yuriko no fue la única loca hoy, Mikoto casi se rompe, pero regreso a la realidad xD quería mencionar que Yuriko, por si no lo explique del todo bien, solo estuvo mirando a Touma cuando descubrió su…"obra de arte abstracta" (¿?) luego…pues se fue por ahí xD Yuriko, como habrán notado, comienza a ni siquiera encontrar satisfacción completa matando a los clones, llegando a un límite que solo el touma podrá parar…interesante.**

 **Y sobre lo del pollo…bueno, en la novela una de las pocas veces que mencionan que cosas le gusta comer a Accelerator, se dijo que comió algo con pollo o algo así, no me acuerdo, pero sé que era pollo o-o/**

 **También tuve que cortar muchas partes de la "investigación de Touma" pero honestamente….fue porque las considere innecesario. Así como el drama existencial de Misaka. Estoy segura que todos aquí sabemos que paso, además de que quería enfocarme más en qué demonios hacia Yuriko mientras ellos se enfrentaban, ya saben, un punto de vista jamás explorado. Me disculpo si eso les incomodo de algún modo u.u**

 **Y también, lo que Yuriko tenía en su boca (por si aun dudaban) era otro dedo de la sister que asesino( quizás porque quedo con hambre xDDD)**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Los leo en el próximo capítulo! Review?**


	16. Extra-navidad

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, es del gran Kamahi-sensei!**

Letra normal-narración de siempre.

 _Letra cursiva-sueños o lectura de algo._

 **Primera navidad**

 _Estaba en una habitación vacía. Era completamente blanca, pero no podía opinar mucho al respecto pues usualmente cuando estaba allí, permanecía casi al borde de la inconsciencia debido a ciertas inyecciones que le aplicaban en medio de muchas pruebas más._

 _No le gustaba esta allí. Le dolía todo lo que le hacían y su cabeza se sentía al borde de estallar. No había mucho más que hacer que estar acostada todo el día, con o sin experimentaciones. El sonido de algún otro niño cerca se había vuelto un espejismo común en su mente,_

 _Según ellos…esta era una clase especial, pero lo dudaba._

 _Desde aquel día que fueron a reclutarla y se "rindió" todo era así. No le daban tiempo de salir a jugar, tampoco tenía muchos juguetes, a menos que fueran algún premio por haber hecho algún experimento bien._

 _Ese odioso poder que poseía los hacía romperlos con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera llegaba a disfrutarlos. Mascotas….? Tardo años en saber el significado real de aquella palabra…._

 _Todos los días eran exactamente iguales o peores que los anteriores. No había tal cosa como días libres o festivos para nadie._

 _Ella especialmente._

 _Solo pasaba horas y horas recuperándose mientras su habilidad crecía día a día. Ella no entendía que era lo interesante de aquello._

 _Solo quería…poder salir de allí alguna vez…quería…verlo a "el" de nuevo…le había gustado mucho poder jugar con alguien…de verdad lo extrañaba._

 _Que alguien más pudiera tocarla sin que le dañara…que las personas dejaran de verla de esa manera tan fría…poder disfrutar y entender que significaba cuando caía nieve en la ciudad y todo se llenaba de luces de colores…_

 _Que es….navidad?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo un golpeteo en su frente y mirando con mucha molestia a cierta mujer anti skill que le miraba con una expresión divertida.

_oye! No te duermas aquí! Te dará un resfriado!-regaño a modo "maternal" mientras la animaba a pararse para regresar a casa.

Habían salido de compras (o mejor dicho, Yomikawa la "obligo" a ir con ella) porque esa noche seria navidad y faltaban algunas cosas para la cena. Yoshikawa había salido a parte con las mocosas para comprar "regalos" y demás, mientras ella se encargaba junto a la adulta también de los obsequios para estas.

_oh! Cállate!

Chasqueo la lengua mientras la ignoraba y se adelantaba un poco. Ese sueño la había puesto de un humor peor de que de por si le daban esas fechas.

Había muchas luces, moños, campanas, canciones tontas y personas estúpidamente felices.

Quería vomitar…

_recuérdame porque demonios no te he mandado a la mierda y me he regresado a casa?-masculla tratando de no dejar caer la única bolsa que traía en su mano. Debido a su bastón, difícilmente podía llevar muchas cosas sin arriesgarse a caer, o eso sabía que pensaban las adultas de ella.

Maldijo su suerte de la peor manera posible. Odiaba que le considerara inútil.

_porque eres una buena niña y quieres que santa te traiga algo?-bromeo en lo que Yuriko se sintió tentada a hacerle una "linda seña" de dedos.-oye! Eso es muy grosero…de verdad recibirás solo carbón a este ritmo…

_no me importa! Solo terminemos rápido y regresemos de una maldita vez!-gruño apresurando un poco su paso.

En serio que a veces aquella profesora sabia como sacarla de quicio. La pelinegra solo suspiro alcanzándola sin problemas.

Para ella era más que un hecho que debía esforzarse al máximo esta navidad. Era la primera vez que su nueva…"familia" la pasaban juntos, además de que Yuriko y las niñas no parecían haberlo experimentado jamás, por lo que ansiaba hacerlo inolvidable y especial. Sin importar lo gruñona que se ponía la albina así seria.

_eres una especie de Grinch con esa aptitud, sabias?

_no entiendo del todo que mierda significa eso, pero presiento que debo ofenderme…-frunció el ceño mirándola furiosa.

En serio se lo estaba buscando.

La de ojos azules simplemente sonrió divertida ante esa inocente ignorancia que vislumbro en los ojos carmín de la adolescente mientras miraba hacia una tienda donde alquilaban películas.

_ya veo, descuida. Haremos un maratón de películas esta noche y lo entenderás completamente!-aseguro enérgicamente mientras la menor solo suspiraba con resignación.

_si, si, lo que digas…no me interesa…-hace un gesto de restar importancia mientras desviaba la mirada a una tienda de juguetes.

No porque quisiera algo de allí. Era capaz de meterse algún tiro antes de permitirse algo remotamente similar, sin embargo diviso algo que quizás a cierta mocosa le podría gustar.

Yomikawa no paso ese hecho por alto y sonrió.

_sabes? Iré a comprar algo…si quieres puedes ir y hacer lo mismo…te esperare en la entrada le primer piso…-le comento retirándose y ocultando su sonrisa.

Sabía que una vez a solas, quizás la chica sería capaz de hacer algo sin contenerse.

Eso lo pudo comprobar cuando al regresar noto un par de bolsas de compras extras en las manos de la adolescente. Prefirió no preguntarle nada al respecto y con su silencio, sabía que la albina se lo agradeció.

Al día siguiente ni ella o Yuriko mencionaron nada mas al respecto mientras se recuperaban con una taza de café de la eterna maratón de películas navideñas que tuvieron que soportar gracias a la pequeña Last Order, quien no dejaba de presumir el gran regalo que "santa Claus" le dejo.

Otro peluche de la rana fea. Esta por demás decir que Worst recibió uno similar y que aunque lo negara, le gustaba casi tanto como a la pequeña.

Y en cuanto a ella…bueno. Por alguna extraña razón la profesora y científica insistieron en darle un regalo, solo era una bufanda blanca con algunos detalles pomposos en las puntas de tono rojo. Había sido tejido a mano por lo que notaba.

Ver los dedos adoloridos de la profesora fue la prueba más viable que encontró durante las mañanas de los últimos días.

No dijo nada ni actúo fuera de lo usual. Tampoco hizo comentarios antes las insinuaciones sobre los regalos de santa Claus. Simplemente apareció usándola aun dentro del departamento al mismo tiempo que un extraño mas cálido relucía en sus ojos.

Aquella tarde también ocurrió un hecho un tanto inusual…por algún motivo cuando regresaba de su turno y Kykyo de su trabajo se encontraron con el café recién hecho. No había que ser una genio para saber quien se tomo ese detalle, sin embargo no pudieron comprobarlo.

Pues la albina…ya se encontraba dormida nuevamente en su habitación, con una expresión relajada y sonrisa muy poco notoria que hizo a la adulta preguntarse…que había estado haciendo para ponerse así de feliz?

Al mismo tiempo, en cierto departamento estudiantil de ciudad academia un chico de cabellos puntiagudos miraba desconcertado un obsequio en su puerta.

Quien le había regalado ese conejo de peluche?

 _ **Oh! Navidad! Navidad! Index morderá…!**_

 _ **De lo peor, Kihara son, y lolis hoy tendrán!**_

 _ **Oh! Navidad! Navidad! Oh! Que desgracia!**_

 _ **Si a Mikoto enojas, chipas recibirás!**_

 _ **Oh navidad! Navidad! Dice Misaka!**_

 _ **Hoy podremos descansar!**_

 _ **Ni ciencia o magia habrá!**_

 **Notas finales: hola! Sé que les debía la conti del arco de las sister pero…el cansancio pudo mas…(además de que preste mis discos de to aru para llevar al "lado oscuro" a alguien cercano a mi xD) por lo que demorare un poco mas (personalmente quizás hasta el próximo año)**

 **La verdad….ahora que hoy finalmente me libre de la facu (vacaciones yeah!) quiero tomarme un tiempo para descansar. Me duele mucho la cabeza y me duermo sin hacer nada por lo que estas semanas de fiestas me relajare más.**

 **No prometo actualizar pero tampoco prometo dejarles sin nada. Veré que pasa…**

 **Espero les haya gustado este especial xD esta reinterpretación musical…acabo de inventarla xD (ven! El internet en exceso hace daño! xD)**

 **Felices fiestas! Y pásenla bien con sus familias y amigos! Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, sino a kamachi-sensei n.n**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 15: La/El más fuerte vs el/la más débil.**

Cierta mujer de cortos cabellos y usual bata terminaba de revisar algunos archivos relacionados al experimento de ascenso al nivel 6 en la comodidad de la sala de su hogar al mismo tiempo que bebía un café relajadamente sobre su sofá y manipulaba clandestinamente las cámaras de ubicadas sobre el actual lugar de encuentro para el experimento.

A nadie le importaba que lo hiciera, era consciente que la mayoría de sus colegas o superiores le importaba mas salvar la información que pudo haberse dado por perdida gracias a los ataques de la Railgun.

Sonrió divertida mientras miraba de reojo su teléfono. Había sido muy divertido halar con la nro. 1 para comentarle sobre ello, no porque realmente pareciera que a ella pudiese importarle, sino porque tenía cierta curiosidad de cómo sería tener una especie de "conversación casual" con ella.

Si era franca, su visión de Accelerator había ido cambiando a medida que leía los archivo, aun mas cuando su vieja amiga anti skill le comento sobre un extraño encuentro con una niña de cabellos blancos, a quién sin lugar a dudas no dudo en identificar como la nivel 5.

Se había dado cuenta que era sumamente distinta a como la describían, si tenía su carácter y toda la cosa, pero luego de leer apenas la punta del eisberg de todo lo que había pasado, difícilmente podría culparla.

Suspiro enfocando su atención a la batalla que le mostraba la pantalla de su portátil.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad urgente de ver ese combate en especial. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre este.

_Accelerator….

 **++++++Accelerator+++++**

Guardo silencio prestando esencial atención a la conversación tan "amena" que el chico de cabellos espinosos llevaba a cabo con aquella muñeca de última categoría, conteniéndose como podía para no soltar algún comentario desdeñoso, el cual apenas podía contener luego de oír lo que a su parecer eran falsas y vacías promesas de un héroe que intentaban sonar "genial" y convincente. Casi y hasta ríe al oírlo insultarla para que se alejara, como si esperara que eso le intimidara.

"de verdad se atrevió a llamarme "maldito" aun después de saber que soy la más fuerte?! Je…sin duda el tiempo no lo ha cambiado….ni siquiera parpadeo cuando lance esa roca que termino estallando a lo lejos…es muy interesante…."pensó relamiéndole los labios. Poco o nada le importaba la pésima y casi enferma imagen de sí misma que estaba dando. A esas alturas, ya nada le importaba.

Desde que comenzaron a hablar, sintió las inmensas ganas de vomitar ante tantos diálogos cursis sobre humanidad y lo único de cada ser vivo, entre otras cosas que simplemente no le interesaban. Le fastidiaba mucho la importancia que Touma parecía darle al asunto, específicamente a las clones por motivos que difícilmente era capaz de comprender o aceptar.

Ya lo había sentido antes…cuando los vio hablar frente a esa tienda de libros.

Un horrible calor quemando la boca de su estomago mientras la ira cernía en cada poro de su piel mientras la sed de sangre solo incrementaba.

Verlos así, tan juntos, como si realmente se conocieran de toda la vida, como si realmente ese idiota siquiera entendiera que demonios estaban haciendo, como si fuera alguien omnipotente que arreglaría todo con discursos de ética baratos. Como si todo fuera de color de rosa siempre…

…hablando tranquilamente como si ella no estuviera allí!

Apretó los puño mordiéndose los labios mientras el ambiente a su alrededor se tornaba más pesado. De haber sabido que estarían "charlando de lo más lindo" hubiera pateado con aun más fuerza a esa marioneta hasta hacerla pedazos al caer. Sentía placer de solo imaginar la mirada que hubiese recibido de aquel nivel cero, pero aun así era incapaz de detener su ira.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba esa sensación. Los odiaba a ellos.

_te salvare ahora…solo quédate allí mirando en silencio…-lo escuchó prometer hirviéndola en ira e impaciencia.

_oh! Al fin terminaste con tu melodrama…?-se burlo sin la mas mínima pisca de empatía.

Sin embargo, Touma más que ofenderse ignoro sus palabras molestándola mucho más.

_haces esto todos los días?-pregunto de la nada tomándola de sorpresa-matar en los callejones, todas la noches….

Sonrió recordando el espectáculo de la tarde.

_oh! Si…viste eso…-fingió una falsa modestia mirando hacia un costado, como si fuera una conversación cualquiera-manipulación del flujo de la sangre-sus ojos brillaban de solo recordarlo, una forma muy original y sangrienta de asesinar que termino por desarrollar-fue mi primera vez…no estuvo nada mal, cierto?-le divertía la incomodidad que provocaba en su viejo conocido-en serio, no sabía que podría haber tanta sangre en un cuerpo…-rio desdeñosamente-pero eso no importa, cierto? Después de todo…ni siquiera son humanas…

Pero Touma no quería tolerar más sus crueles palabras.

_suficiente!-gruño molesto de su reciente descubrimiento-pensé…pensé que te habían obligado a participar en este proyecto, pero al parecer me equivoque….-entrecerró los ojos pasando por alto la mirada que le dirigió en respuesta la albina-…me asegurare de golpearte tan fuerte que jamás pensaras en volver a hacerlo…-sentencio muy seguro al parecer.

Pero ella no lo vio de esa forma. Odiaba más que nada en el mundo que las personas a su alrededor se dotaran de saber todo sobre ella sin saber nada. Ignorar sus verdaderos pensamientos, como este remedo de erizo lo hacía. El que sabía de lo que hacía o el porqué lo hacía?!

Ser ignorada de esa forma…no lo permitiría más…

_que…?-sonrió de manera enferma finalmente interrumpiendo la "amena charla" que se llevaba a cabo entre ambos. Se estaba aburriendo de eso-…te la pasaste balbuceando líneas heroicas baratas hasta ahora…-se burlo ladeando la cabeza en lo que Touma le miraba desafiante- no te habrás olvidado de mi existencia, verdad?

Apenas termino de hablar, vio claramente como el chico hizo un amago por golpearla, pero ella se le adelanto haciendo estallar la grava de sus pies de un simple pisotón que mando lejos al desafortunado nivel cero.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido para ella.

_...torpe…-siseo comenzando a saborear el verdadero sazón de esta batalla.

Sin duda había esperado algo que le diera la emoción que buscaba durante meses, por lo que finalmente podría comenzar a darse por satisfecha aquella noche.

Disfrutaría hacerlo pedazos…como nunca antes…

El azabache por otra parte hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo, las cosas no serian tan fáciles como esperaba.

_te faltan 100 años para derrotarme con esa clase de velocidad…!-mascullo pisando los viejos rieles de tren que simplemente se doblaron con la misma facilidad de un papel ante sus movimientos.

Incluso por un instante, el mismo Kamijou tuvo la sensación de ver aquellas vigas de metal bailar como víboras ante el movimiento apenas sin esfuerzo de la número 1 para que colisionaran contra su persona.

_vamos! Vamos! Mas!-pateo y golpeo los rieles esperando dar en blando con ansias en lo que el polvo por un corto instante le nublo la vista de su presa.

Apenas y pudo salir ileso tratando de esquivarlos lo más rápido que podía tratando de no aturdirse ante la risa desquiciada que su contrincante se provocaba.

Pero no tenía tiempo de escucharla, pues una aterradora lluvia de acero se le venía encima, incrustándose con fuerza contra el suelo, apenas a pocos milímetros de su persona.

Sabía que las cosas se pondrían complicadas, pero no tan rápido.

La albina por su parte, no lo dudo mucho cuando salto hasta situarse sobre una de las vigas para observar mejor aquel sucio panorama. Sabía que necesitaría más para aplastarlo, pero le divertía "jugar" con Touma.

Siempre tuvo algo raro que le hacia difícil de apalear, pero aun sabiendo eso su juicio le impedía siquiera pensar en rendirse o pasarlo de largo. Que se vayan a la mierda todos los científicos si una batalla fuera del horario provocaba interferencias y retrasos en el experimento, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino ahora.

Touma por otra parte hacia un esfuerzo por resistir el dolor en su costado buscando aire entre todo el polvo levantado. Le costaba moverse y hasta se sentía al borde de perder el conocimiento.

Una parte de si de verdad ansiaba y sabia que podría salvar a la hermanita de Misaka pero la otra parte…quizás un lado más realista, solo se disponía a resignarse a la inminentemente si Accelerator los agarraba.

A pesar de la extraña suerte que había tenido hasta ahora en sus encuentros extraños, eso no lo hacia invencible. Su Imaginer Breaker era capaz de anular poderes, si. Si, y solo si, los tocaba con esa mano en específico.

Literalmente terminaría como carne molida si es que por accidente cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo terminara en contacto con Accelerator y eso ni el podría evitarlo.

_eres lento…-escucho la susurrante voz de su oponente, captando su atención hacia arriba. Parecía casi irreal verla tan calmada y segura sobre el riel- eres demasiado lento. Para entretener a tu predador deberías ser más inteligente en lugar de servirte como un cerdo para la cena, maldito idiota…-aconsejo de manera tosca y casi masticando sus palabras llenas de fastidio.

No tenia caso si es que Touma no ponía más de su parte y luchaba por vivir, como no se había cansado de repetir que hacían aquellas estúpidas marionetas.

No pudo contener su sonrisa al verlo incapaz de responderle en lo que bajo de allí arriba con soltura y relajación.

_bueno…-suspiro volviendo a levantar las piedras y grava hacia el chico de cabellos erizados con un movimiento en sus pies. Quizás esperaba demasiado de aquel idiota, pero ya no tenía caso-con toda tu palabrería realmente pensé que me ibas a entretener más tiempo…-comento con decepción.

Si él no ponía más esfuerzo de su parte, no importaba cuantas emociones le mostrara al "pelear", todo al fin seria inútil.

"Después de todo…soy invencible, cierto?"Pensó ácidamente. Al final nada iba a cambiar…

...pero, realmente quería un cambio?

Espanto esos pensamientos mientras se acercaba a un desvalido nivel cero.

_no es hora de que…acabe contigo?-tanteo levantando una de sus manos antes de terminar de considerarlo.

Ya que al menos fue capaz de entretenerlo un rato, se aseguraría de darle unos "dulces sueños como premio".

El desafortunado chico vio con terror aquella mano acercase hacia él, casi cerrando los ojos ante su inminente fin, por lo que en un acto inconsciente hizo un leve amago con su mano para alejarlo.

Un sonido sordo del chocar de manos se hizo presente dejándolos a ambos con una expresión de Shock, incapaces de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Acaso Touma había sido capaz de…?

Mordiéndose los labios llena de rabia soltó un grito de frustración negándose a la verdad mientras zapateaba con fuerza mandándolo a volar de nuevo.

"este idiota...no me agrada en lo absoluto" pensó con cierto recelo. Se había topado con tantos tipos de sujetos que le buscaban pelea solo por intentar conseguir su puesto, pero con él era distinto. Quizás por eso estaba tan ansiosa a diferencia del de ojos azules.

Nunca creyó estar tan agradecido de ser lanzando lejos, aun cuando el aterrizaje contra uno de los contenedores no fue nada suave.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, cuando vio a la albina lanzarse con todo en una patada, la cual sin duda le hubiera aplastado la cabeza de no haberla esquivado a tiempo, dejando una profunda y dolorosa abolladura sobre el contenedor.

Pero eso ni siquiera se acercaba a lo peor…

Apenas logro moverse al voltear a sus espaldas vio con terror como aquellos inmensos contenedores volaban como balones por el cielo empujándose y aplastándose hacia su dirección, apenas dándole tiempo para correr por su vida.

Si esas cosas lo alcanzaban, estaría inevitablemente muerto, su brazo no podría con esas cosas ni en un millón de años.

Todo el terreno temblaba entre chirridos metálicos y grava levantándose por la fuerte presión contra el suelo en lo que el combate continuaba casi de manera milagrosa.

Como era posible que esto fuese provocado por un combate entre un nivel 5 y un nivel 0?!

Respirando agitadamente, el estudiante de preparatoria de sostenía como podía para salir de allí, mareado entre tanto polvo.

"esta cosa…no es tierra…que es…?"Se pregunto sintiendo el aroma algo familiar e incomodo para respirar.

Al mismo tiempo vislumbro la figura de su contrincante entre el polvo que casi los cegaba, dándole un mal presentimiento.

_parece que los contenedores de transporte tenían harina dentro…-informo con un tono completamente casual. Incluso al chico le sorprendía la extraña forma en que la albina lograba mantener o iniciar una conversación fuera de lugar con alguien a quien planeaba asesinar. La chica rio mirando al cielo curiosa-uhn…esta noche no hay viento. Eso no vuelve esto una situación peligrosa…?-pregunto sin esperar realmente una respuesta e insinuado sus oscuras intenciones.

Touma podía sentirlo. Iba a suceder algo terrible en cualquier instante, por lo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_oí que si quemas oxigeno en el aire mientras está lleno de harina se encenderá considerablemente más rápido…-comento como si nada en lo que su sádica sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro-hey! Has oído sobre algo llamado "explosiones de polvo"?-pregunto como si nada.

Pero el azabache ya no la escuchaba en lo que salía corriendo de allí. Esto ya no era seguro…de hecho, jamás lo fue.

"estas completamente loco! Todos estallaremos a este ritmo!"Pensó aterrado corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

A sus espaldas lo único que escuchaba y retumbaba en su mente era la malvada y enferma risa de la esper más fuerte, quien simplemente se sentía en casa con todo el aroma a muerte que una explosión podría denotar.

Antes de darse cuenta, todo a su alrededor comenzó a arder al instante en el cual dos contenedores chocaron en el cielo contra sí mismos.

El infierno traído en la tierra.

 **++++después del infierno++++**

Con suma dificultad intentaba ponerse de pie apenas pudiendo alcanzar la cantidad de oxigeno que exigían sus agotados pulmones. Jamás imagino sobrevivir a una pesadilla como aquella, pero sin duda alguna sabía que estaba vivo.

El creciente dolor en su cuerpo era la mayor prueba de aquello.

Apenas respiraba, luchaba por levantarse y sentía la garganta y ojos azorados. Seguramente si intentaba hablar ahora, tosería como nunca.

Bueno…al menos no había rastro de Accelerator…cierto?

Con sus sentidos aun aturdidos escucho unos pasos conocidos acercarse y saliendo como si nada de aquel infierno de fuego, sin siquiera el mas mínimo rasguño o algún cabello fuera de lugar.

Ese chico…sin duda no podría ser un humano o sí?!

Todas las alertas en su cabeza le gritaban que era imposible!

Accelerator por otra parte no se sentía precisamente fresca como una lechuga. Realmente por un pequeño instante se sintió tan sofocada que casi se desmaya por la falta de oxigeno. Nunca ante sintió la suerte tan cerca de su cuello y por extraño que pareciera…le había encantado.

Tal vez era algo enfermo, masoquista y completamente inaceptable pero…nunca en su vida sintió esa extraña emoción contra ningún oponente, nadie desde que obtuvo su puesto fue capaz de hacerla sentir así y eso…hasta cierto punto la emocionaba.

_vamos!...que lo acabo de sentir yo también…-comento acercándose lo más tranquila posible, pero respirando con cierta agitación apenas notoria-yo también sufriría si me quitaran el oxigeno…-se quejo algo hastiada con toda la situación, pero internamente emocionada- yo también creí que iba a morir…-se froto la frente ante la repentina jaqueca que su cerebro sentía como reprimenda por arriesgarse tanto, pero más que asustarse, solo sonrió aun mas extasiada- Felicitaciones! Eres le primero...en todo el mundo en empujarme tan cerca de la muerte!-felicito en tono de falsa alegría y casi infantilmente en lo que Kamijou terminaba finalmente de pararse.

Ver esa determinación en sus ojos casi le hizo sentir pena ajena.

_ríndete…nunca podrás tocarme aunque mueras intentándolo…-advirtió con repentina seriedad. Esa, lastimosamente era la cruel realidad-…no lograras nada…-llevo su mano a su torso casi con orgullo mientras se tomaba la molestia de explicarle su poder a lo que consideraba un ignorante ser pensante- puedo controlar cualquier vector en contacto. Inevitablemente después de haberte tocado tus órganos, músculos, venas y huesos estallaran como un globo en una lluvia de sangre!-expreso con sus ojos brillantes ante su incesante sed y ansias por ver un "espectáculo" así-comprendiste todo lo que acabo de decir…?-pregunto como si le hablara a algún retrasado, probablemente esperando verlo asustado o retrocediendo, pero…

Pero la fiera mirada del nivel cero fue toda la respuesta que necesito. Bueno, aunque actuara como un suicida incompetente ante sus ojos, no le negaría el reconocimiento ante tan inesperado logro.

_Bueno! No es ya un milagro que aun sigas respirando luego de retarme a mi Accelerator?-hablo arrogantemente-no crees que estamos retrasando demasiado lo inevitable….? Quieres izquierda…o mi derecha….?

Esa última frase, más que para atemorizarlo lo hizo como un regaño hacia sí misma. No entendía que le pasaba. Se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo con él, aun cuando le parecía emocionante enfrentarlo por algún inexplicable motivo. Era más que un hecho que esto se estaba tardando más que con cualquier sister y eso ya era demasiado.

"debo ponerle fin a esto "pensó recordando el día que tuvo. Especialmente los momentos "juntos" entre el erizo parlante y la muñeca inútil.

_por eso terminare con esto ahora!-gruño repentinamente furiosa lanzándosele encima de un impulso para su sorpresa.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensarlo o dudarlo, simplemente en un reflejo por su supervivencia, lanzando un repentino amago de quitarla de encima, golpeándola directamente en la cara y lanzándola en el suelo.

Ni siquiera el mismo fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que ya la vio tendida. De verdad funcionada…

Miro su mano derecha que finalmente dejo los temblores e inseguridades atrás.

Aun había esperanza.

La albina por otra parte no tardo en levantarse frotándose su quijada algo adolorida y atontada. No entendía del todo que pasaba, pero aun así no se rendiría.

"q-que…? La luna…? Porque miro la luna…?" pensó aun atontada por el golpe mientras comenzaba a recuperar el hilo de todo. Sentía algo raro…específicamente en su rostro. Así se sentía el dolor…? Lentamente llevo su mano a la parte lastimada observando algo carmesí y cálido en sus dedos. "eso es…m-mi sangre…?! Imposible!"

Sus manos temblaron con una mezcla de desconcierto y…placer?!

"m-me ha golpeado…r-realmente lo hizo?! Qué demonios es esto?! Porque su brazo no se rompió como con los demás?!"

Rio con ganas.

_e-esto es increíble…!-se quejo mirándolo con asombro y con cierto dolor al hablar entre risas perdidas entre lo real y lo que no quería aceptar-bien…muy bien…me has golpeado con placer y belleza verdad…?-se puso de pie tratando aun de procesar lo que acababa de pasar apretando los puños con fuerza-Por que tu….!-gruño lanzándose de nuevo, pero fallando igualmente.

El poder en la mano derecha de aquel chico…estaba surtiendo finalmente efecto.

Una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a reacción su puño aterrizo en su pálido rostro sin tregua, comenzando a formarle moretes en este sin la más remota consideración.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para quejarse por ello, siendo literalmente guiada por los movimientos del mayor, quien con cada golpea la movía de un sitio a otro, prácticamente haciéndola bailar entre empujones, trastrabilladas y vueltas hasta casi hacerla caer.

_...maldición…-jadeo al verlo acercarse de nuevo en lo que daba un salto hacia atrás de un contenedor en un intento inconsciente de evitar el golpe.

No lo entendía. Esta era quizás…la primera vez que trataba de protegerse evitando un golpe.

Lentamente y cansada caminaba por los rieles sin saber qué demonios hacer ni mucho menos le estaba pasando.

_mierda…mierda…mierda…!-respiro agitadamente intentando mover su cara entre muecas adolorida y algo tambaleante-…q-que demonios es esto…?...d-duele…-se pregunto frotándose la nariz con su mano al sentir algo cálido salir de esta. Era sangre-como es que….?-ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de hablar volteando repentinamente al sentir al azabache acercarse, quien lucía más confiado que antes.

_..."como es que puedo estar perdiendo…?" te preguntas…-completo la frase de sus pensamientos sonriendo ante su reacción-siempre derrotando a todos de un solo golpe gracias a tu poder de reflexión…me preguntaba, es posible que alguien así tenga siquiera alguna habilidad de pelea real…?-compartió sus pensamientos en voz alta sin dejar de mirarla.

No había mucho que responder ante ello. Con solo verla de pies a cabeza la respuesta fue obvia. Un cuerpo casi famélico y delgado, no reflejaba mucha actividad física real, alguna ojeras al parecer producto de poco sueño, sin músculos que desarrollar y una completa y total dependencia hacia su habilidad.

_sin duda lo admito en poderes esper no existe ser que pueda vencerte…sin embargo…-le miro casi como si le sermoneara-depender ciegamente de ello te convirtió en alguien completamente débil!-exclamó hiriéndola profundamente en su orgullo.

Apretó los puños y labios con fuerza sin querer aceptarlo, aunque ya en el pasado lo haya tomado como algo sin importancia. Como se atrevía….después de todo lo que había hecho, sacrificado y esforzado…llamarla débil?!

_tu…CIERRA LA BOCA!-grito fuera de sí misma levantándolo al doblar nuevamente uno de los rieles e inevitablemente terminar ayudándolo sin desearlo a lanzarse sobre puños contra sí misma-que…?!-antes de poder evitarlo termino lanzada contra un cartel de desviación entre un jadeo de dolor.

Y lo que era peor, Touma seguía avanzando hacia ella.

_esas personas…siempre han estado tratando de sobrevivir…-comenzó a regañarle bajo la desconcertada mirada carmín-han dado todo lo que tienen…perseverantemente….dándolo todo para vivir…

La número 1 no lo entendía…se refería a las sister acaso?

_por que tienen que ser sacrificadas…por un ser miserable como tú?!-gritó molesto tratando de buscar entender sin llegar a nada.

Para Touma las cosas eran simples. Ninguna vida era más valiosa que la otra. Daba igual como nacían, donde, el color, la edad, el género, religión, o lo que sea, todos eran iguales y merecían vivir de la misma manera.

Aquello de sacrificar a los débiles por el bien del más apto simplemente no le entraba por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, completamente ajeno a las conclusiones a las que pudiese llegar el portador del Imaginer Breaker, la mente de la albina viajaba a kilómetros por hora tratando de procesar sus palabras.

Demasiadas cosas en su mente. Cuando lo conoció, el incidente del ejercito, todos los experimentos que había vivido, su reencuentro, el inicio del experimento, la pérdida de memoria inexplicable de Touma, todas y cada una de las muertes de las sister, la railgun, los últimos días, cada instante en que sintió su mente hacerse pedazos una y otra vez….todo paso ante sus ojos inesperadamente rápido llevándola al límite de la cordura.

Qué demonios quería?! Que estaba haciendo?! No entendía nada…no entendía porque con el nada funcionaba?! Porque le odiaba tanto….?! Que era lo que realmente quería….?!

Las palabras de aquel chico retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no por algún remoto sentimiento de culpa, su mente se estaba dispersando demasiado rápido para ello…sino porque simplemente no lo comprendía…era como si le hablara en alguna lengua desconocida…

Ellas…las muñecas?! Vivir?! Era un chiste no?!

Ellas no eran humanas…no podían ser humanas….! Eran mucho menos que eso! Simples marionetas! Aprietas un botón y obtienes mil más! No podían serlo…s-si ellas eran humanas entonces eso significaría que ella había….!

Muñecas…muñecas…!...muñecas! así se lo habían asegurado!

Poder….solo quería poder…lo deseaba…lo _**necesitaba**_ más de lo que jamás admitiría…solo así le dejarían tranquila…solo así….quizás….

No….necesitaba poder para manejar todas las reglas…para mandar sobre si misma…o era para estar tranquila?...no! era para….para….p-para que era exactamente….?!

Comenzaba a costarle respirar mientras se enfoco por un instante en el cielo, específicamente en la luna. Tan grande, brillante y callada…ese astro había visto y conocido mas de ella de lo que pudiese alegar….todo…desde el inicio…tan majestuosa y llena de poder…

 _ **El poder absoluto.**_

_tratando de sobrevivir? Dándolo todo para vivir…?-repitió con la expresión completamente ida. No lo aceptaba…jamás aceptaría semejante blasfemia-QUE ES ESA MIERDA?!

Apretó los labios con fuerza enfocándose nuevamente. No…no podía dejar las cosas así…ella no se había esforzado solo para bajar la cabeza ante un maldito idiota que creía saberlo todo…el no sabía nada! Absolutamente! Quien se creía para opinar?! Quien era para juzgarla?! Nadie! Un maldito gusano que aplastaría de una maldita vez por todas…!

Y ya sabía cómo…

Comenzó a reír desjuiciadamente mandando al demonio a la última alarma dentro de sí misma que le gritaba dejarlo todo atrás…

Si iba a perder…lo haría con estilo…

El azabache comenzó a alertarse al oírla balbucear un montón de cosas inentendibles a una velocidad casi inhumana. Qué demonios planeaba hacer?

 _Calcular…calcular…re calcular…viento…mas…rápido_

Fue entonces cuando lo vio y todo comenzó a volar, incluyéndolo….

….estaba creando plasma….

_mátalos….-susurro completamente extasiada en su propio poder-…mátalos a todos….!

Antes de que nadie pudiese siquiera entender el porqué, un enorme torbellino de tierra, rieles, contendedores de harina y prácticamente todo lo que llegara a alcanzar salió volando por los aires como si de simples hojas de otoño se trataran en lo que aquella que lo provocaba se perdía en el puro éxtasis de su poder.

…el poder que tanto ansiaba al fin en sus manos y no sabía qué hacer con el excepto una cosa…ACABAR CON KAMIJOU TOUMA!

Este había salido volando igualmente sin poder aferrarse a alguien hasta que su frágil cuerpo termino chocando contra algo y cayendo al suelo entre un inmenso charco de sangre. Si antes las heridas recibidas lo habían alentado y dejado casi al borde de la inconsciencia, esta vez pareciera que la muerte ya se preparaba para medir su aureola. Yacía perdido entre la inconsciencia del dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

El combate ascendió a un nivel insostenible. Ella así lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

No dejaría a nadie escapar esta vez. No ahora que acababa de redescubrirse a sí misma con ese nuevo poder. Ni ella sabía que podía hacer todo eso.

_aire…viento…atmosfera…todo el tiempo frente a mis ojos…el arma definitiva para acabar con esa pequeña mierda frente a mi…-jadeo disfrutando de las sensaciones que le daban esa nueva utilidad de poder-…si puedo tomar…todo el flujo de aire de la atmosfera…si controlo las direcciones del viento de todo el planeta…entonces…seré capaz de destruirlo…?-su cuerpo se estremecía gratamente ante la sola idea-la más fuerte de Ciudad Academia? Nivel 6? Quién demonios necesita eso?! Nadie más en la tierra será capaz de detenerme!-levanto su mano apretando su puño ante su mirada perdida entre el poder y la locura- siento el mundo….jaja…en la palma de la mano!

Comprimir…comprender el aire….

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse completamente tambaleándose y balanceándose de manera extraña sin dejar las raras risas que escapaban de sus labios.

_perfecto! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial…!-exclamo arqueando el cuello con una sonrisa completamente enferma en lo que seguía balanceándose más en lo que finalmente divisaba a un inconsciente joven de cabellos espinados-que…?que….?que es lo que estoy viendo?! Que haces ahí tirado?!-hablo arqueándose de manera extraña. Ella solo veía a un chico patético mas que no cumpliría su palabra nuevamente- jeje….así que solo eras puras palabras y nada de nada he? Jajaja….levántate debilucho! Aun no termino contigo! No me dejes sola ahora!-grito mandando completamente al demonio su actuación.

A quien carajo le podría importar aquello?! Con este nuevo "juguete" ya nada importaría!

De cualquier forma, si Touma seguía inconsciente, nadie más la escucharía, no? o eso pensaba hasta que…

_Accelerator!-escucho una voz odiosamente familiar a sus espaldas, por lo que volteo con profundo fastidio-no te muevas…-amenazo con una moneda en sus dedos a punto de lanzar el ataque por el cual gano su apodo.

Era la estúpida railgun.

No le importaba que demonios hacia allí, como llego o porque estaba siquiera en ese maldito lugar. No…de hecho nada de esa perra le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Por ello mismo solo la observo unos pocos segundos como lo que realmente significaba para ella. Nada más que un simple insecto que no valía absolutamente nada.

Simplemente…la ignoro.

 **+++++Mikoto++++++**

La castaña no oculto su desconcierto ante aquello cayendo en cuenta ante la verdad. Ella jamás seria un rival para Accelerator. Esa reacción simplemente lo corroboro.

Lo único que realmente parecía importarle a la albina en aquellos momentos…era probar su nuevo poder en algo.

Sin embargo, no prestarle atención a la tercera más fuerte y a sus posibles interferencias a ese nuevo poder suyo fue lo que les costaron perderlo al poco rato.

Su mente estaba tan dispersa que no presto la mas mínima atención ante la charla de lo que parecían ser la original y su versión defectuosa. Tampoco hubiese podido hacerlo aunque quisiera…su mente estaba bloqueada únicamente en el plasma que sentía casi como una parte más de su cuerpo y… sus oídos era prácticamente sordos a cualquier interrupción.

Todo eso…fue tomado como una oportunidad para Mikoto una vez que comprendió lo que la albina usaba para generar plasma.

Viento.

Había una única forma de detenerla…pero no sola.

Rápidamente busco con la vista a la sister quien yacía inconsciente a varios metros suyos e intento despertarla desesperadamente.

_por favor..! Despierta!-intento removerla luchando contra la posibilidad de que el frio de su cuerpo le indicara que estaba muerta-sé que es egoísta…y cruel pedirte ayuda después de todo esto….ya que fue mi culpa pero…-se mordió los labios sollozante-de verdad necesito tu ayuda! Despierta! Soy…una de las 7 nivel 5 mas fuerte pero…aun así…me siento tan débil ahora…no pude ayudarte! Ni a nadie! Porque…?! Ayúdame a cumplir lo que él me pidió…!-recuerda la promesa de Touma-te lo imploro!

Grito largo rato con todas sus fuerzas pérdida en la impotencia. Quizás era algo irónico y en lo único en lo que tal vez, solo tal vez los nivel 5 podría llegar a coincidir alguna vez…

Su poder sobrepasaba el de cualquier esper ordinario y eran valiosos para aquella ciudad solo por ello pero…en el momento de la verdad aquellos poderes realmente no eran nada…si no podía ser de utilidad.

Ella…no era capaz de salvarlas…ni siquiera de curarlas…entonces…aun podía ser considerada alguien fuerte…? Lo dudaba…pero aun así suplicaba que por una última vez…ella despertara… una vez más…intentaría hacerlo bien.

_"Yo…no comprendo…tus palabras pero…por alguna razón…."-sintió a aquella chica que lucía exactamente igual a ella removerse para intentar débilmente tomar sus manos-"…esas palabras…razonaron en mi corazón…"

Y fue solo entonces…cuando el destino pareció oírla cuando la vio a los ojos de nuevo.

La última esperanza…quedaba en ellas. Quizás era cierto que no eran humanas, que vivirían mas poco, que necesitaban cuidado, que no actuaban como personas normales y que quizás nunca lo harían pero…para ella eran algo más que simples clones o muñecas.

Eran sus hermanas y ahora…trabajarían juntas.

 **+++++Accelerator+++++**

Completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aun seguía con su total atención con su "juguete nuevo", disfrutando de entenderlo y buscando sus usos.

Nunca se había emocionado de esa forma y ciertamente…no quería parar.

_increíble! Es como si fuera una parte de mi cuerpo! Como mover mis brazos y piernas!-exclamaba mirando hacia el cielo-así que esto es tomar el control de todo!-rompió en risas nuevamente volteando hacia Touma, casi agradecido. Si no fuera por esa peste quizás jamás se le hubiera ocurrido usar su habilidad de esa forma-quien lo diría?! Luchar contra alguien fuerte es lo que te ayuda a subir de nivel! No es así, escoria de mierda?!...y solo para agradecerte el favor…acabare conti…!-no termino de hablar comenzando a sentir algo extraño.

El plasma…se estaba desestabilizando.

_q-que demonios está pasando…?por que te disipas?!

Era imposible…sus cálculos no fueron erróneos, cierto?

Un segundo…el viento…!

"qué demonios le pasa a este viento?! No es natural…"

Miro a su alrededor finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Las turbinas estaban girando al revés…no, más bien alguien las hacia girar de esa forma. Y solo la electricidad podría hacerlas funcionar.

Se mordió los labios al fin cayendo en cuenta de _quienes_ estaban detrás de todo esto.

_son ellas! Pero como…?!-esto no era una simple coincidencia. Las turbinas giraban específicamente para truncar sus cálculos.

Abrió los ojos recordándola a ella.

Volteo de golpe encontrándola. A aquella sister a quien se suponía debía asesinar esa noche. La única quien podría transferir esa información a las demás.

Apretó los puños presa de la ira.

_Maldita perra! Te aplastare!

Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Su estúpida versión original también seguía allí y no planeaba dejarle alcanzar a la maldita clon.

_No te dejare!

No importaba, las mataría a ambas si hiciera falta.

Ambas nivel 5 se miraron desafiantes a punto de lanzarse una contra la otra, ignorando el hecho de que no muy lejos de ellas, cierto chico desafortunado comenzó a oírlas.

"esas voces…quienes…?"

Por un momento recordó a la tsundere railgun junto a su hermanita. No dudaba en poder reconocerlas pero…no sabía porque pero esa tercera voz…que no lograba reconocer…porque le generaba…una sensación nostálgica….?

Apretó su puño. Aun no debía dormirse.

Al mismo tiempo, no paso mucho hasta que cualquier índice de plasmas desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido en aquel sitio, dejándolas solas en medio de un destrozado y ventoso escenario.

Se miraban durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente la albina decidió hablar, ya sin siquiera molestarse en volver a fingir su voz.

Planeaba matarlas, así que daba igual su actuación.

_no lo entiendo. Porque están tu y ese sangrante idiota de allá protegiendo a estas muñecas….? No son más que intentos fallidos por duplicarte. Creí que tu las odiarías más que cualquier otra persona…-pregunto lentamente regresando a su usual seriedad. Como si la creación de plasma hubiese drenado gran parte de su emoción.

Realmente no esperaba comprender su respuesta, pero sentía ansias por oír si tenía algo interesante que decir.

_...o acaso te molesta que destroce algo que tenga tu odiosa cara…? Aunque…esa no sería una razón suficiente para arriesgar tu vida…-divago sin consideración en sus palabras. Solo compartía lo que pensaba al respecto.

No pudo evitar reír levemente en lo que divagaba aun mas en las posibles motivaciones de Mikoto, importándole poco acertar o no. solo ansiaba hablar…hacia cuanto que dejo de ser tan hablaradora?

_o quizás te molesta que alguien más alcance el nivel 6 antes que tu…?-entrecerró los ojos relamiéndose los labios entre sus teorías-o peor…intentas expiar tus culpas por haber hecho posible este experimento….?

En la mente de la albina, el principal y único origen de todo no dejaba de ser Mikoto. Poco o nada importaba sus acciones actuales, la única a quien deberían culpar es a ella.

Tanto Mikoto como la clon notaron la modulación diferente en la voz del número 1, pero no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para crearse dudas por ello, por lo que la railgun solo se limito a responder.

_el poder…no podría importarme menos-respondió con tranquilidad-y se…que no me alcanzara la vida para pagar mis pecados en cuanto a todo este asunto…pero ella es mi hermana. Todas lo son. Eso es todo lo que necesito-respondió con total seguridad finalmente, asombrando a la clon quien no creía lo que acababa de oír-lo siento…-murmuro hablándole a la joven similar a ella-no tengo derecho a llamarme tu oneesama pero…déjame protegerte esta vez….-pidió ganándose una temblorosamente feliz respuesta positiva que solo la hizo sentir más segura ante su decisión- por eso! No dejare que nadie muera ante mí!

La número uno se le quedo viendo por un instante antes de romper a reír ante aquellas palabras tan cursis. Sin duda esto le parecía aun más cómico.

_oh por dios! Y yo aquí esperando una razón…"real" de tu parte…-hablo sardónicamente sin tomarla en serio en lo mas mínimo. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Hace mucho que dejo de creer en palabras que sonaban tan dulces como vacías a sus oídos. Simplemente no tenían valor alguno para ella.

_jugando a las hermanas? Eres una retrasada…-gruño entrecerrando los ojos completamente irritada ante todo ese asunto sin sentido para su visión-no me _dejaras_ matar a nadie? Quién demonios te crees que eres, tercera?! No existe nada que puedas hacer para detenerme!

Simplemente era absurdo. No importaba como lo mire, no había como.

Se sentía al borde de caer rendida y su paciencia sobrepaso los limites. Su mente estaba exhausta y no se molestaría en analizar nada. Solo quería acabar con todo y largarse de una maldita vez.

No…no le importaba nada en lo absoluto. Si seguía allí…no era más que por su puro orgullo aun herido entre tanta humillación.

Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y frustración.

_de todas las nivel 5….porque mierda tenían que ponerme contigo?!-grito molesta.

Solo ahora era capaz de dejar salir el verdadero desprecio que sentía hacia la railgun, quizás incluso por encima del que pudiese sentir por cualquier otro ser vivo.

Ella fue quien inicio todo este patético experimento. Fueron sus estúpidos clones los que le destrozaron hasta el último nervio, son esas malditas muñecas las que siempre le recuerdan lo miserable que es con solo tener que verlas todos los días, es la imbécil perra que tiene por original la idiota niña mimaba que lo tenía _**todo**_ que siempre sintió que detestaría si alguna se topaba con ella.

Ella era…la principal fuente del amargo sentir que le lastimaba con el simple hecho de respirar desde hacía varios meses.

Sería tan feliz…si la borrara de la faz de la tierra.

_no has dejado de molestarme hasta ahora…así que no dudare en acabar contigo…!-gruño hasta que escucho algo que la alerto.

Ese sonido…no podía ser!

No muy lejos de ellas sucedía algo impensable. Kamijou Touma…aun con todas esas heridas…se puso de pie.

Las castañas sonrieron aliviadas en incrédulas en lo que el azabache parecía posicionarse para atacar…aun sin conciencia alguna de ello.

La "más fuerte" miraba aquello con asombro y porque no….terror oculto tras la sorpresa. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

Imposible…era imposible que en un estado tan grave pudiese moverse.

_n-no puede ser…-susurro aun sin poder aceptarlo-…tienes idea de cuanta gente he asesinado hasta ahora…?se cuanto…se necesita para destrozar un cuerpo humano…

Era imposible aceptar que se podía levantar de nuevo!

Sin embargo, contra cualquier pensamiento suyo, el azabache comenzó a moverse hacia ella, provocando que retrocediera sin siquiera notarlo.

"qué demonios?!" se regaño a si misma por haberlo hecho. Porque demonios lo haría?!

Casi como un reflejo su mente le recordaron momento atrás. Los golpes específicamente dándole un escalofrío que jamás antes había sentido.

Era miedo…?...m-miedo al dolor…?!

No sería del todo extraño…su cuerpo…lo sentía incluso 10 veces más de lo que realmente debería pero aun así…

"maldita sea! Maldición! Estúpida no te quedes ahí!" intento maldecirse a sí misma para reaccionar pero sus piernas no respondían como deseara.

No! esto no podía estarle pasando! Realmente un patético nivel cero…!

Se mordió los labios reuniendo más coraje.

…le estaba dando miedo?!

Ya no podía usar el viento pero…podría matarlo con solo tocarlo, no? como siempre lo hacía pero…aun así…porque lo dudaba tanto….? Porque su cuerpo se resistía tanto a la idea de acercarse?

Apretó los puños riendo en un intento desesperado de ocultar el nerviosismo que corroía su mente.

_eres divertido…!-se posicionó para impulsarse de una buena vez- eres…REALMENTE DIVERTIDO!

Era ahora o nunca.

Todo….paso demasiado rápido. Realmente se lanzo con todo lo que le quedaba. Vio claramente como con una velocidad prácticamente imposible para un estado tan deplorable como el del azabache, esquivaba su mano derecha para luego, al intentar atacarlo con la otra, fracturara un dedo suyo al chocar con su puño.

Ahogo un grito de dolor perdida entre la velocidad y la incredulidad al ser impulsada hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo como hacía antes mientras lo escuchaba con claridad.

_espero que estés listo para esto, "el más fuerte" porque vas a probar mi "más débil"-murmuro el nivel 0 apenas a milésimas de segundos de asestarle el puñetazo final.

Todo pasaba en un instante y al mismo tiempo en cámara lenta. No lo entendía…porque seguía el luchando?...porque ella era incapaz de hacer algo mas…?

Lentamente sintió su mente liberarse entre pensamientos fugaces.

Proteger a las muñecas. Poder absoluto. La balanza acaso se inclinaba hacia el lado erróneo todo este tiempo.

"Por que yo…?"

Cada fragmento que había enterrado en lo profundo de su mente despertaba aletargando su dolor. Aquel día en que se "rindió". Aquellos días antes de conocerlos. Sus pensamientos originales.

 _Algún día este horrible poder…los pondrá a todos en mi contra, cierto?_

 _Lastimare a todos…_

Sus ojos comenzaron a arde de solo recordarlo. Dolía y era reconfortante al mismo tiempo, esa sensación nostálgica cuando encuentras algo valioso en tu vieja caja y recuerdas momentos junto a "ese algo".

 _ **Si eres aun mas fuerte…las cosas quizás cambien.**_

Cayó ante esas palabras tan fácilmente que le costaba aceptarlo. Muñeca, marioneta, clon. Eso era lo que le enseñaron. O lo que se convenció en aceptar para negar sus culpas y remordimientos ante sus propios anhelos egoístas…o quizás no?

 _Si mi poder conlleva al conflicto…_

 _Entonces debo obtener el poder absoluto para que nadie pueda disputarlo…_

 _Si hago es…._

Aquel día en que por primera vez aquel niño la toco por primera vez para unirse a su juego termino quebrando su orgullo y terquedad obligándola a aceptar su verdad. Solo quería…regresar a ese día…otra vez…

 _Algún día….yo…_

Lo que parecía una infinidad en su mente apenas atrapo cortos segundos antes del impacto. Incluso fue capaz de quizás divisar un posible escape ante ello pero…simplemente bajo su guardia enteramente entregada al final de todo. Se sentía como el despertar de un largo sueño.

… _nunca más…tendré…_

O mejor dicho pesadilla.

"en serio…."

Sintió el puño estrellarse completamente contra si haciendo quizás su último esfuerzo y aferrándose con su mano aun ilesa al joven que acababa de despertarlo, pero que reconocía como a un "viejo desconocido" quizás.

"…qué demonios estoy haciendo…?" pensó antes de que todo a su alrededor se pusiera negro y un peso muerto lo aplastara contra la grava.

Tan espléndidamente rápido como el caer de una moneda, ante los ojos de Misaka y la clon ocurría lo inimaginable.

La más fuerte de ciudad academia…había perdido.

 **++++Yoshikawa+++++**

Una sorprendida e incrédula científica quedaba mas que anonada ante el inesperado resultado de aquella batalla.

Sin duda casi se había comido las uñas de la emoción que sintió de solo verlos. Era casi como al terminar de ver una película increíble.

Respirando aun con la sorpresa recorriéndola a flor de piel tomo su teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas.

_hola? Heaven Canceller?...aun estas de turno?...necesitare dos ambulancias…-anunció con una voz extrañamente tranquila sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su tablet.

Estaba segura de que es par lo necesitaría, así como también lo merecía.

Sonrió de lado algo divertida. No solo por la "curiosa" posición en la que los "contrincantes" terminaron al final sino a que ´probablemente a más de uno de sus colegas debería de estarle dándole un sincope con solo saber el resultado.

 **++++Nonutaba+++++++**

No muy ajena a los acontecimientos, una preocupada investigadora con ojos de pez según algunos, iba por otro café suspirando cansada.

Gracias a que intento detener el experimento del ascenso a nivel 6, de algún modo terminó siendo "vendida" a otra organización menor debido a sus prodigiosos conocimientos. No sabía si agradecer o no seguir con vida, pero al menos lograba en cierta forma estar al tanto de los grandes acontecimientos del "lado oscuro de la ciencia".

Esa noche, para su fortuna no fue una excepción y se entero de quizás la mejor noticia que pudo llenar su corazón de la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

"todo termino…realmente ella pudo…"pensó con una sonrisa recordando a ciertas castañas que guardaban un lugar especial en su corazón.

Había creído que todo estaba perdido pero esto le enseño lo contrario. Eso significaba que incluso ellas podrían…

Miro de reojo a las dos niñas rubias que "dormían" profundamente en aquellas grandes maquinas similares a las que utilizaron con las sisters.

Quizás también podría salvarlas a ellas…

"solo espérenme…Janie…Febri" pensó tomando coraje. Su siguiente movimiento apenas comenzaba.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin les traje los que les prometí (hasta yo ansiaba llegar a esta parte del arco con desesperación*-* es mi favorita!) espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Intente hacerlo lo más épico que podía (probablemente fracase de la forma más gay posible xD) sobre la reacción de Touma al inicio, fue simplemente porque al leer la novela, me di cuenta de que hubo en ciertos puntos (al principio de la batalla) momentos en que Touma dudo y creyó que moriría. Así mismo en la novela se da a entender que Accelerator considero a Touma por un pequeño instante al final un "peligro" debido a un "miedo inconsciente" al dolor que jamás antes había experimentado (o si lo experimento, ya lo había olvidado). Me disculpo si la visión de Yuriko quedo confusa pero es que durante la batalla todas sus convicciones literalmente se hicieron pedazos, incluso sus motivos para "desear poder" ya dejaron de estar claros en su mente…ella simplemente lo deseaba…nada más porque si. Olvido su motivo y se obsesionó con un objetivo que simplemente dejo de comprender. Su cabeza literalmente se deschaveto por completo por un largo rato en la batalla. Tampoco agregue el como Misaka llego hasta allí (si vieron railgun S ya deberán saberlo o si solo vieron Index al menos lo sospechan: v las partes de Mikoto me dan…flojera escribirlas…XD)**

 **A partir de aquí habrá un capi (o puede que dos) de "relleno" por llamarlo de alguna forma (será lo intermedio que paso entre el arco de angel Falls (creo que nadie se daba cuenta que se veía diferente así que esos detalles no serán tomados en cuenta, como paso en el anime/manga de railgun al terminar el sister arc)**

 **Sobre el odio/rivalidad de Yuriko para con Mikoto ya lo analizamos varias veces…en resumen seria que son diferentes (demasiado quizás) como para llevarse bien. Las dos caras de una misma moneda. Si las situaciones se hubieran invertido…quien nos dice que quizás Mikoto no sería la loca? O que Yuriko estaría en la posición de Misaka? Ellas son completamente opuestas en varios sentidos…por eso es complicado una buena relación de buenas a primeras entre ambas. Por no mencionar que Yuriko se odia tanto que ver a quien sea que se lo recuerde la hará destetarla y buscara rematar sobre ella (como con las sisters)**

 **También regresaremos a los cameos sutiles de algunos personajes que solía hacer (últimamente los tengo olvidados xD)y por supuesto, los cambios ligeros en la trama para darle mas ToumaxYuriko (pero obviamente las cosas como Batallas épicas y encontronazos del canon seguirán presentes, es mas…quizás influya de algún modo en el romance que intento crear pero creo que habrán cosas que deberé obviar)**

 **Ya de entrada aviso que no sé hasta que arco seguirá este fic (dejare que mi musa me lo diga xD) pero eso sí, sé que no llegare a la actualidad de las novelas (aceptémoslo, si Othinus aparece….Yuriko la tendrá demasiado difícil T-T además de que…no podría saber a cuál de las dos escoger xD) por lo que ya puedo asegurar que a pesar de que no lo sé con detalles, el final del fic no será canon ;-; (sin importar con quien empareje a Touma de igual modo ya sé que jamás seria canon hasta que el alíen diga lo contrario xD)**

 **No me odien pero es necesario para darle al menos algo de coherencia (cuando más me acerque al final quizás más cambios deba hacer para culminar con algo claro)**

 **Como sea, espero empecemos el año con el pie derecho y disfruten el capi! Los leo en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Review?**


	18. Extra-San Valentin

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, es de kamachi-sensei!**

 **Aclaraciones: es un especial cronológicamente más adelantado de la historia actual, espero les guste!**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Especial de San Valentin**

Casi por milésima vez volvía a mirar el refrigerador, para luego suspirar y regresarse al sofá de nuevo. Había estado repitiendo esta acción toda la mañana y comenzaba a preocupar a la anti skill que simplemente no entendía porque aquella niña debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Siempre creyó que la nro 1 poseía una confianza hacia sus acciones mucho mayor a la que deseaba aparentar, pero situaciones como esta solo la hacían darse cuenta que tenía razón al creerla una niña todavía.

_si quieres puedes olvidarlo y ya….no te deberías sentir presionada….-aconsejo mientras preparaba un café para las dos.

Se había pasado ayudándola con esto toda la noche, pero tampoco lo consideraba de vida o muerte para que la albina se tensara tanto.

A sus ojos ella solo debía respirar y relajarse para así pensar con más calma. De hecho, estaba más que segura que Yuriko ni siquiera terminaba por digerir el hecho de haber terminado de preparar sus chocolates con una simple arrocera.

_no digas estupideces….-mascullo por lo bajo la adolescente, aunque internamente llego a considerarlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo la existencia de aquel maldito héroe hijo de su…! Todo era su culpa! Porque debía ser como era? Por qué no podía ser como todo el mundo a su alrededor y apestar como el idiota que realmente era?!

Ella no era así…nunca fue así. Detalles estúpidos como dar regalos, dulces o flores nunca fueron cosas suyas. Las cursilerías siempre le habían parecido la mayor pérdida de tiempo y dinero, especialmente en San Valentín pero….

_mierda…!-siguió maldiciendo removiéndose en el sofá molesta.

…ahora se sentía incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

No lo entendía. En el estúpido comercial y en los doramas parecían tan fácil cuando las perras idiotas regalaban sus chocolates pero no, ella tenía que complicarse la existencia por tonterías así!

Ya sabía que había caído muy bajo cuando termino siendo atrapada por Yomikawa tratando de prepararlos sola y casi provocando una catástrofe natural en la cocina en plena madrugada.

Lo bueno es que la maestra nunca fue de mucho preguntar ni ella de mucho hablar. Por ahora acordaron guardar el secreto.

Suspiro mandándolo todo al demonio y se puso de pie nuevamente ante el refrigerador tomando la pequeña bolsa donde había guardado los mendigos dulces. No era muy elaborada, apenas un plásticos sin diseños, trasparente y con toque semi celestes y una cinta blanca para evitar que se desparramara lo de adentro. Los chocolates tampoco eran la mejor maravilla del mundo. Eran pequeños, redondos y amargos, como simples canicas. No le gustaban las cosas muy dulces y sentía que su amargo sabor casi cafeinado era parecido a ella.

Yoshikawa una vez se había burlado insinuado que quizás los chocolates blancos iban mejor con ella pero era un error. El chocolate blanco era demasiado dulce. Ella no era así…ni siquiera sabía cocinar del todo pero…

Tonterías!

Debían estar agradecidos por el simple hecho de que no lograra matar a nadie con ellos!

Respiro hondo nuevamente mirando los chocolates en lo que sentía a alguien abalanzarse a su cintura por la espalda, casi logrando que perdiera el equilibrio.

No debía ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

_tu…mocosa del demonio!-gruño volteando a ver a la niña, quien parecía saltar de felicidad ajena a las molestias causadas.

_"Feliz día del amor!" Misaka Misaka festeja con toda su alegría! "Mira! Mira! Misaka te hizo un regalo!"Misaka Misaka señala con mucha energía!

Haciendo caso omiso a la algarabía de la castaña, la albina miro confundida a la anti skill quien solo miro dentro de su taza humeante de café, ajena a todo y fingiendo demencia.

Al parecer la pobre mujer estuvo más ocupada ayudando de lo que uno pensaría.

Considerando los pros y contra (y que quizás su estómago pudiese lamentarlo más tarde) decidió prestar su atención a lo que la pequeña enseñaba con tanto ahínco entre sus manos. Apenas podía apreciarlo. Un pequeño anillo de chocolate comenzando a derretirse, quizás por el calor de las manos infantiles de Last Order.

Algo en su interior sintió calidez. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le regalo algo. Probablemente nunca recibió regalo alguno hasta que comenzó a vivir con Yomikawa, Yoshikawa y la pequeña pero nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a recibir esos detalles y muchos menos darlos.

Eso era parte de sus pequeños placeres de la vida. No poder acostumbrarse nunca y disfrutarlo siempre como la primera vez, aun cuando no siempre lo demostrara claro.

_"Oh no! Se derrite! Póntelo rápido!" Pide Misaka Misaka al darse cuenta del fallo de su regalo!

La de ojos carmín suspiro casi con pesar tomando el dichoso anillo y analizándolo sin mucha pena se lo metió a la boca, tragándoselo casi al instante y ahorrando una mueca con desagrado.

Casi se tentó a lanzarse bajo el grifo más cercano a bebe todo el agua disponible. No podía tolerar el azúcar del todo y la torre de mando de la red Misaka parecía una abejita siempre exagerando con ello.

A veces sentía que le darían caries de solo mirar de reojo endulzar sus bebidas.

Last Order por otra parte, no pudo evitar lanzar una queja al ver como su preciado y costoso de hacer obsequio era devorado sin pena o siquiera la molestia de ser apreciado lo suficiente.

_"Oye! No era solo para comerlo! Debías usarlo también!" Misaka Misaka se queja al ver sus esfuerzos siendo devorados!

Sin embargo, como usualmente pasaba con sus berrinches, sus palabras fueron olímpicamente ignoradas en lo que la nro. 1 solo le daba la espalda haciendo un gesto de restar importancia.

_si, si…lo que digas…de cualquier forma, tu como esperas que me quedara? Si lo mediste por tus diminutas manos, no me hubiera quedado ni en mi dedo meñique, así que no te quejes y agradece que no lo tire por allí….-hablo fingiendo desinterés y con una calma casi envidiable entre los berrinches de la niña y buscando algo en su propia bolsa de dulces.

Meter a la fuerza un solo chocolate en su boca, basto para que se callara por completo. Ya sea por estar entretenida en la ilusión de que su amada guardiana le había dado chocolates en San Valentín o porque el amargo sabor era demasiado como para siquiera abrir la boca de nuevo.

La profesora ahogo una risa al instante de ver aquello, aunque termino guardando completo silencio cuando la adolescente dejo a un costado de su taza dos chocolates más y partió sin más por la puerta.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a donde iba, ya lo sabía.

Miro los dulces una vez más y sonrió forzada y resignada.

Bueno….al menos Kykyo compro anti ácidos la semana pasada.

 **++++++Touma++++++**

Un muy atareado Kamijou Touma trataba de sobrevivir a una guerra campal que se había iniciado de la nada en pleno parque entre la reina y el as de Tokiwadai por motivos que el simplemente no era capaz del comprender del todo, al mismo tiempo que buscaba una vía de escape cercana.

No era saludable para su mente andar por las calles en un 14 de febrero. Siempre le pasaban cosas horribles ese día. Aunque al menos ahora tenía a Index para devorar todos los dulces que seguían llegándole en cantidad (y por error, llegaba a suponer) a su departamento.

La monja era comprensiva al respecto (y agradecida) mientras que Othinus simplemente se había resignado a no tratar de corregirlos a ambos sobre la verdad detrás de todos esos chocolates (si ella, que era una diosa no podía disfrutar de darle chocolates a Touma, ninguna de las que se lo enviaron podrían entonces!).

Claro que Touma era ajeno a todo esto, pero eso era otra historia. Su verdadera travesía había comenzado cuando al salir de sus clases (de las cuales prácticamente tuvo que escapar de una ventana debido a la repentina y desconocida ira de sus congéneres masculinos) se terminó topando con una inestable Biribiri que le ataco como siempre sin razón para luego ser interceptados por la bella rubia de Misaki, para así comenzar la guerra.

Lo que Touma no sabía (o se reusaba a creer) era que el motivo de esa lucha era simple: quien de las dos recibiría daría primero su presente al desafortunado chico.

Misaka había preparado unos chocolates bastantes lindos a su parecer (Saten le había ayudado y hasta le aguanto sus "burlas cariñosas" sobre porque de estos y su rara forma de gekotas) y se disponía a tratar de dárselos al azabache. Misaki por su parte también tenía algo de chocolate, solo que se trataba de un batido y no dudaba en soltar insinuaciones sobre su "dudoso" contenido y efectos en caso de que "su príncipe" lo bebiera a solas con ella, además de claro mencionar el hecho de que ella ya había bebido de aquel popote y de que apenas Touma hiciera lo mismo, eso ya contaría como un beso indirecto.

Ambas estaban realmente concentradas en esto, que no se percataron de la presencia de cierta nivel 5 que había llegado también al parque, en busca de aquel puercoespín de mala suerte.

Este al verla, casi siente un paro considerando que quizás no debió levantarse ese día, para luego prácticamente se apaleado por una bolsa de chocolates, con la cual casi se atraganto cuando la albina se la asesto de lleno en la cara.

_ten!...cómelos todos…-sentencio sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, aun cuando en el de Kamijou un tono azul se hizo fugazmente presente debido a la falta de aire-oh….algo para beber…-murmuro y mirando a Misaki (quien junto a Misaka, no reaccionaban), le arrebato la bebida y quitándole la tapa y popote, lo bebió de golpe para luego forzar un beso brusco con el azabache logrando que bebiera un poco y dejándolo pálido por la sorpresa inesperada de aquello, en lo que la chica simplemente se limpió los labios con su ante brazo desviando raramente la mirada-bueno…con eso está….después me dices sí estuvieron buenos supongo…-balbuceo por lo bajo sintiéndose un poco rara para luego fijar su atención nuevamente en las otras chicas y sonreír casi victoriosa alejándose a pasos lentos del parque.

La rubia y la railgun estaban tan shockeadas que siquiera se percataron cuando el desafortunado portador del Imaginer Breaker termino por alguna desconocida razón siguiendo a la esper mas fuerte; o que quizás estaban siendo espiadas por las amigas de Misaka, quienes cada una poseía su propia reacción.

Saten que no cabía en si al haber acertado que si eran chocolates para un chico los que Mikoto le pidió ayuda para preparar. Uiharu que pegaba el grito al cielo al percatarse que su pareja yaoi (entiéndase que Yuriko a veces, como ese día, aun vestía como chico) era real. Y Kuroko que maquinaba más de una forma de asesinar a ese simio (ya ni tanto porque al parecer salía con esa persona de cabello albino a sus ojos) por flechar a su oneesama y encima rechazarla, ósea, que podría tener alguien más que su oneesama no?!

La impresión del momento duro tanto, que Misaki incluso olvido que había puesto algo en aquella bebida, aunque Touma pareció recordarlo muy claramente cuando interceptó a Accelerator en un callejón no muy lejano y sin cámaras al parecer.

Lo que pudo haber pasado allí ni Tsuchimikado (que estaba "incestuando legalmente" con Maika) ni la red Misaka (aunque Last Orde llegó suponer que paso "algo") pudo saberlo.

Pero las sonrisas de los protagonistas parecían decirlo todo.

 **++++++Extra Item++++++**

Un nervioso rubio miraba como si estuviera escogiendo cual cable cortar de una bomba unos 4 chocolates sobre una meza siendo escrudiñado por la mirada de sus peligrosas compañeras en lo que esperaban su elección y el mismo solo deseaba que un milagro pasara y lo salvara.

Sea cual fuese su elección, sentía que moriría.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven completamente blanco y de ojos verdes recibía los chocolates de una niña rubia y otra que disfrutaba dar abrazos, en lo que era convencido de que debía responder a esos obsequios con un videojuego violento para el día blanco, porque así "era la tradición".

Algo le debía que lo estaban embaucando.

 **Notas finales: hola! Perdón por la tardanza, estuve enferma y mi compu ha muerto tres veces (y aun no revive, solo uso notebook ;-;) pero quería darles un especial! Espero les haya gustado! Tratare de actualizar! Lo prometo!**

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, sino a Kamachi-sensei!**

 **Advertencia: cosas de chicas (¿?) xD y relleno…creo? Ah! Y Uiharu-fujoshi!**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 16: Contradicciones.**

Se sentía extraña. Casi flotando, entre toda la "irrealidad" que la rodeaba. Llevaba consciente quizás más de 1 hora, sin embargo se negaba a abrir sus ojos, producto de la propia terquedad. Sentía que si lo hacía aceptaría la realidad y eso…le ponía de nervios.

No se había movido ni medio milímetro, casi temiendo que aquella desagradable sensación llamada "dolor" la invadiera nuevamente, aunque sabía que no era necesario hacerlo para al menos experimentarla un poco.

Como en su garganta.

No estaba segura del todo de en que instante termino por suceder, pero con cada inhalación o exhalación sentía un rozar molesto en su garganta, sintiendo ansias por beber algo o saborear un poco de menta. Quizás se había lesionado las cuerdas vocales en ese encuentro también.

Sintió un escalofrío obligándola a aferrarse incómodamente a las frías sabanas que ofrecía el hospital donde casi cómicamente se encontraba siendo atendida. De solo recordar lo que había pasado le dolía su orgullo.

No podía creerlo…ni siquiera se atrevía a aceptarlo.

La parte más infantil y desesperada de sí misma incluso trataba de convencerse de que solo fue un maldito sueño y que pronto despertaría pero…precisamente por ello se rehusaba a abrir los ojos.

No quería que fuera un sueño….y al mismo tiempo le aterraba que fuese real.

Su mente estaba muy dispersa…no podía pensar con claridad nada. Era como…sentirse idiota. Y odiaba eso!

Respiro hondo. No podía seguir así por siempre así que decidió hacerlo. A mal paso darle prisa. Lentamente abrió los ojos, algo adormecida por la falta de luces. Al parecer planeaban dejarla descansar allí por esa noche, aun cuando no tenía nada grave.

Al no sentir nada de momento realmente creyó que quizás solo lo soñó, pero al instante en que ese pensamiento la hizo fruncir el seño, con un gemido de dolor se lamento extrañamente aliviada.

Todo era real. Touma realmente le había vencido.

Sonrió amargamente llevándose su mano a su nariz, la zona más adolorida de su cara.

_con que…perdí, no?-rio aun sin entenderlo del todo. Incluso reír le causaba molestias.

Todo era tan nuevo que…le daba un poco de malestar.

No sabía que se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así. Jamás se pensó en una situación así. Pero eso si…debía reconocer que Kamijou Touma era un…hueso duro de roer.

"me dejaste impresionada idiota…"pensó tratando de sentarse en la camilla. Al parecer estaba en una habitación para sí misma, cosa algo rara pero no le dio importancias.

Puras influencias y favoritismos por eso de ser un nivel 5 y blablabla seguramente.

Suspiro sin desear pensar demasiado en ello en lo que consideraba que hacer. Al intentar llevar sus manos a su nariz, se percato que uno de sus dedos estaba entablillado prolijamente. Le daba escalofríos de solo recordar la sensación y el sonido de este al doblarse de manera antinatural ante el puño del nivel 0.

En el pasado había encontrado aquello como grotesco y a la vez placentero cuando sucedía en sus oponentes. Ahora no podría pensar en ello sin tener nauseas.

También le dolía la cabeza y la espalda, por no mencionar los múltiples moretes que debían estar adornando su rostro y la venda sostenida en su tabique. Era prácticamente un milagro que una rinoplastia no haya sido tomada en cuenta como opción, aunque aun con todo eso fue incapaz de quejarse.

Lo admitía…se lo había ganado.

Noto que no había nadie cerca, así como la presencia de un asqueroso olor a medicinas. Chasqueo la lengua probando levantarse exitosamente.

Por todo eso y más, odiaba los hospitales. Eso sin duda era un hecho. Le recordaban demasiado a los centros de investigación y hacían a su mente trabajar más de lo necesario.

Suspiro y se puso de pie algo mareada por cortos instantes.

Era curioso. Muy en el fondo esperaba que toda esta situación la obligara a sentirse molesta, frustrada y con fuertes deseos de descolocar los huesos de aquel erizo parlante pero…no sentía nada.

No estaba ni mejor ni peor que antes.

De hecho, era casi como si el hecho de perder la oportunidad de alcanzar el ansiado nivel 6 no le afectara en lo mas mínimo. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Miro sus manos perdida en una extraña confusión. No se entendía y eso…le asustaba un poco.

No entendía que le estaba pasando realmente por la cabeza pero tampoco le alteraba del todo. Era una rara y curiosa sensación que presionaba su garganta dejándola seca.

No sabía que pensar, pero estaba segura de lo que pasaría ahora. O al menos, en parte.

Era más que obvio que el experimento llegaría a su fin, ni siquiera debían venir a avisarle sobre aquello para saberlo; así mismo como perdería cualquier beneficio que los contactos que haya adquirido con este.

Chasqueo la lengua disponiéndose a salir de la habitación. No era como si eso realmente le afectara, las cosas no habían cambiado totalmente desde que comenzó a tratar con ellos además de tener que matar muñecas todos los días.

Frunció el ceño ante ese último pensamiento. Realmente no quería pensar en ellas, no ahora. Es más, ni sabía qué demonios debía hacer o decir si las veía.

Que pasaría con ellas ahora? Honestamente, le tenía sin cuidado. Eran la Railgun y aquel héroe de pacotilla los interesados, no ella.

Les guardaba rencor…? A las clones…? En teoría, se podría decir que sí, pero no como para llegar a tomar represalias en su contra. Personalmente intentaba convencerse de que ellas realmente no lo valían. Además, de que consideraba que hubiese sido más justo que fueran ellas las rencorosas, pero eso sería demasiado pedir para un montón de marionetas de segunda categoría.

Y en cuanto a la original….preferiría no toparse con ella por un buen tiempo. Realmente su presencia le irritaba demasiado y no podría hacerse responsable sobre como terminaría un encuentro entre ambas; aunque admitía que usualmente también la ignoraría.

Touma por otra parte….era alguien con quien tratar más complicado. No quería verlo y quería hablar con él al mismo tiempo. No iba a admitir que se equivoco ni tampoco iba a regodearse con la cola entre las piernas luego de su patética derrota.

Suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar por los oscuros pasillos del hospital. Necesitaba pensar las cosas con calidad y para ello, era necesario algo de aire limpio de medicina. No soportaba estar encerrada mucho tiempo, le asfixiaba un poco.

Fue entonces cuando algo inesperado sucedió. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa tratando de contener cualquier emoción que aflorara en su rostro manteniendo la expresión lo más calmada posible.

Una sister. Específicamente aquella que estaba destinada a morir esa misma noche pero que por cosa del destino fue heroicamente salvada por aquel estudiante de preparatoria.

Pero claro, la albina no tenia como saberlo. Para ella, todas eran exactamente iguales.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, quizás expectantes sobre lo que pasaría, para luego ser la de ojos carmín quien rompiera el contacto visual chasqueando la lengua.

Qué demonios le pasaba?! No le debía nada a esa estúpida perra ni mucho menos le intimidada…porque rayos le daba tanta importancia al asunto?!

Resoplo moviendo sus flequillos airosamente para luego pasar de largo de la castaña con ese mismo temple, tranquilo y orgulloso. Ni siquiera se molesto en verla de reojo, no había motivo. A pesar de haber perdido contra un nivel cero eso jamás implico que ella misma haya dejado de ser la número 1.

No existía nada que aquella clon pudiese hacerle que le tuviera que preocupar, cierto?

La menor le miro algo curiosa, siguiéndola con sus ojos como deseando decir algo pero conteniéndose hasta tenerla lo suficientemente lejos, a menos de 2 metros del pasillo. No tendría muchas otras oportunidades de ver a quien alguna vez fue su verdugo, así que al final se animo a hablar.

Esta nueva oportunidad de vida era para aprovecharla al máximo, cierto? Tal y como aquel chico y su oneesama le habían enseñado.

_"Yo….tengo que decirte algo" Misaka anuncia esperando haber captado la atención del numero 1.

Accelerator no le dijo nada, pero detuvo sus pasos volteando al verla un segundo, como indicación de que la escucharía. Tenía una cara de fastidio, clara señal también de que más le valía apresurarse e ir al grano.

_"Veras…ahora Misaka al igual que las demás será reajustadas, para tener una vida normal…ya que el proyecto fue oficialmente cancelado y…"

La albina la escucho sin mucho interés, pues solo le ayudaba a comprobar lo que ya suponía, por lo que suspiro con pesadez deteniéndola antes de hacer todo ese cuento demasiado largo.

_si, si…ya lo sé. Porqué me cuentas esto?-interrumpió haciendo un gesto de restar importancia el asunto.

La castaña le miro con la expresión de siempre: neutral.

_"Accelerator formaba parte crucial del proyecto, Misaka pensó que era primordial avisarle sobre esto" Misaka explica con lógica.

La nivel 5 le miro por unos instantes entrecerrando los ojos, en busca de alguna emoción en aquella inexpresiva mirada, quedando confusa y frustrada. Aun era esperar mucho de ellas.

Suspiro nuevamente.

_bueno, como sea….todo eso ya lo sabía! –dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse dejando la "charla" al aire por ahora.

Definitivamente no había forma de entenderlas ni de compartir la empatía que sentían el héroe idiota y la railgun. Simplemente no podía…o no había encontrado a la sister correcta para aquello, pero solo el tiempo diría.

Pero las cosas no terminarían allí nada más.

_"ah! Otra cosa!..."Misaka recuerda de golpe esperando esperanzada a una respuesta!

La esper más fuerte rodo los ojos y gruño sin detener sus pasos.

_qué demonios quieres ahora?!-mascullo sin siquiera voltear a verla. Suponía que se trataría de otra tontería sin importancia.

La castaña pareció dudar por un instante, discutiendo internamente consigo misma para luego finalmente hablar.

_"Porque…la voz del numero 1 sonó diferente por un instante de la batalla….eso quisiera entender la razón…."Misaka comunica con suma curiosidad…

_...ah?-eso la había tomado desprevenida.

La albina se quedo quieta por un instante ladeando la cabeza entre la duda si responder o no, terminando con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios que resulto difícil de interpretar.

Volteo lentamente su rostro hacia ella, quedando de perfil y con su mirada oculta tras sus cabellos, dándole un aire más misterioso y oscuro al usual.

_eso…lo dejare a tu criterio por ahora…no es importante de cualquier forma…-respondió con su voz real y manteniendo su media sonrisa, para luego alejarse a pasos relajados.

No le importaba si la seguía con más preguntas, algo le decía que eso no pasaría. Tampoco se sintió defraudada con aquella interrogante, en parte le daba cierto agrado saber que al menos aquellas "muñecas" eran más perceptibles de lo que parecían.

No importaba. Realmente no era un secreto real o de importancia tampoco. Hablar así le recordó su batalla con Touma y en parte, esa sensación de confusión pareció perderse un poco.

Quizás…no todo era tan malo después de todo.

 **+++++Yoshikawa+++++++**

Una relajada peliazul terminaba de llenar sus cajas sobre su escritorio algo agotada. Ahora que todo llego a su fin, todo había estado muy atareado. La habían llamado urgentemente a mitad de la noche con la devastadora e insólita noticia, por lo que en medio del cansancio y la tranquilidad, tuvo que fingir lo mejor posible su sorpresa por algo que ya sabía de antemano.

Suspiro rendida sentándose en su silla un momento. Realmente no sabía si era por el sueño con el que cargaba o por el simple hecho de que le costaba desesperarse con las cosas, que realmente no se sentía defraudada o desesperanzada.

Ella creía que el proyecto quizás tendría futuro, pero no por el mismo camino que recorrió hasta ahora.

Sonrió. Un café le vendría de maravillas, especialmente ahora que parecía que no la dejarían dormir por más trabajo de nuevo.

 **+++++Accelerator++++++**

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo hasta que detuvo sus pasos. Oía a unas enfermeras pasar cerca de allí y lo que menos necesitaba eran oír sus insistencias sobre regresar y descansar.

Bajo la mirada a sus pies unos segundos hasta que algo capto su atención.

 _Si, es para el paciente del 326, al parecer frecuenta mucho por aquí, como si su mala suerte lo trajera siempre…_

Sería posible que hablaran del mismo ser desafortunado que ella misma conocía?

Se mordió los labios molesta consigo misma por pensar siquiera en ello pero….

Volteo la mirada a las puertas de las habitaciones. No estaba muy lejos de allí al parecer. Guardando silencio y cuidando no ser descubierta, movió sus pies rumbo a donde parecía descansar aquel que fue capaz de vencer a la esper más poderosa de la ciudad.

Una vez frente a la dichosa puerta, se quedo mirándola con duda. Ni ella misma sabia del porque insistió en estar allí, pero simplemente se sentía incapaz de regresar a su habitación sin haber entrado siquiera una vez.

Suspiro tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. No sabía que pensar de todo esto ni mucho menos que sentir pero…estaba segura de sus pensamientos pocos antes de perder el conocimiento. Realmente no sabía que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo o siquiera el porqué…

Sus verdaderos propósitos se perdieron en el camino de sangre que se había formado con los meses, entre su apatía y des humanidad.

No era justo pensar que esto era arrepentimiento, pero tampoco lo era creer que nada le afectaba lo sucedido, porque no era así.

Esa había sido quizás una noche que jamás sería capaz de olvidar.

Levanto la frente mirando la manija con seriedad y se decidió a entrar. No hizo mucho cuidado, le daba igual si Touma estuviera o no despierto; así como le daba igual actualmente que la haya olvidado o no.

De hecho…se había convencido hace tanto de la idea que aquello simplemente ya no dolía.

Miro dentro del cuarto notando la falta de luces. Quizás si estaba dormido aun.

Con pasos lentos y acompasados se adentro mirando a su alrededor con calma. Lo vio en su cama y sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco. Realmente no es como si le intimidara….lo de la batalla solo fue por el calor del momento…o eso quería convencerse.

Lo observo dormir por poco rato sin mucho interés. Realmente no había cambiado en lo absoluto y en parte eso le aliviaba. Seguía siendo el de siempre, aquel tonto que ayuda a todos.

De hecho se preguntaba porque se sorprendió de ello si era lo natural.

Rozo sus dedos por el colchón, las sabanas, su brazo y finalmente su mejilla. Touma lucia mejor dormido, su idiotez no era tan notable y no hablaba tonterías…y mejor aun, dormido no tenía tanta mala suerte.

Sonrió por un corto instante para luego comenzar a irse. En su manera de manejarse, aquel gesto y corto gesto quizás era su manera de agradecer en cierta forma al azabache. Sin palabras, sin emociones a flor de piel y claro, sin llegar a rebajarse más de lo que de por si se sentía ahora.

Quería terminar con todo ese asunto sin tener que volver a cruzar palabras más de lo necesario, pues sentía que si lo veía de nuevo no se contendría como ahora en sus ganas de una revancha para hacerlo pedazos. No, solo por esa noche, su orgullo herido descansaría en paz.

Aunque quizás no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere…

_t-tu…que haces aquí…?-escuchó una voz a su espalda justo cuando estaba por salirse de la puerta.

Se quedo sin moverse, tragando algo nerviosa, pero luchando por ocultarlo. Porque ese erizo idiota siempre le complicaba todo….acaso estuvo despierto en todo ese momento?!

Si era así…no dudaría en abofetearlo….o volcarlo de la cama…lo que pudiese primero…

_estabas despierto…?-pregunto ignorando sus palabras anteriores. No le importaba parecer grosera, simplemente no sabía cómo responder a lo de antes.

El de ojos azules, aun algo perdido entre el sueño y la inconsciencia, no pareció prestar atención a aquello respondiendo algo cansado.

_no realmente….-entrecerró los ojos logrando reconocer aquella cabellera albina pero sin llegar a sobresaltarse. Las enfermeras que lo habían visitado pocos instantes antes de la presencia de la número 1 le habían aplicado un calmante muy fuerte.-…porque…estas aquí…? Viniste…a terminar lo de hace rato….?

La albina soltó una risa arrogante sin voltearse ni molestarse en cambiar su voz. Simplemente no creía que alguien como Touma estaba ahora pudiese significar un peligro o desafío. No era su interés algo como eso. No habría satisfacción alguna.

_por quien me tomas…? No te creas tanto héroe idiota….

El azabache callo pensando con esfuerzo en lo que sus parpados luchaban por cerrarse. Parecía haberse percatado de algo increíble.

_tu…tu voz….-murmuro forzosamente-…t-tu eres….?

_eso no importa, o si?-corto lo que iba a decir. Ya sabía lo que le preguntaría y para ella, simplemente ya no era relevante-…eso no hubiera cambiado tu actuar en ese lugar o sí?

Touma no respondió, pero no por falta de respuestas, sino porque algo en el le hacía sentir que su respuesta seria ofensiva de algún modo.

Ella volvió a reír.

_eres odiosamente correcto…por eso se que te golpeare si te veo de nuevo…-murmuro sonriendo con cierto placer sádico oculto pero con el mismo toque infantil que alguna vez uso con él.

Ese chico le hacía cambiar demasiado para su gusto.

_bueno…nos vemos supongo…-se despidió a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz del erizo la detuvo de nuevo.

_tu…cómo te llamas…?-pregunto de la nada. Ni él entendía el porqué de su interés en ello, ni con Misaka sabía manejar el asunto de los nombres del todo usando apodos pero…

…bueno, quizás era por el simple hecho de que la castaña siempre se enfadara con el por ello que no quería repetir los mismo. Era un hecho que venció a Accelerator, pero no quería enfrentarla de nuevo…en mucho tiempo si era posible y menos por una tontería.

La albina lo pensó por un rato, recordando algo con una leve sonrisa.

_tu que nombre me pondrías….?-preguntó de repente con mas interés del que parecía.

Un adormilado héroe le miro sin comprender, pero aun así lo pareció pensar un corto instante, como si un nombre martillara su cabeza sin razón aparente.

_...n-no lo sé….Yuriko-chan quizás….?-tanteo sintiendo los parpados pesados y sin llegar a ver la sonrisa leve que le regalo por última vez la de ojos carmín.

_uhn…interesante nombre…quizás lo tome en cuenta…-murmuro mas para si finalmente retirándose por la puerta, puesto que solo dejaría a un dormido Touma atrás.

Quien lo diría? Aquella visita además de fugaz, resulto muy…interesante además…

"no es un mal nombre…supongo…"pensó suspirando mientras regresaba a su habitación algo cansada.

Su cuerpo y mente, sin duda apreciarían un respiro.

 **Notas finales: hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que anduve muy enferma estos días (hasta me internaron TnT) por lo que termine atrasando mis actualizaciones. Gomen!**

 **Como sea, ya volví y espero esta vez cumplir! Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Perdón si es algo lento y aburrido, pero quería plasmar lo mejor que podía la incertidumbre que Yuriko está pasando ahora que todo termino. Ella no está clara sobre como sentirse y al mismo tiempo no le interesa. Es confuso y contradictorio para ella owo pero al mismo tiempo satisfactorio en cierta forma. Su sentir es complicado, puesto que nunca antes experimento esa sensación real de culpa (o al menos no lo recuerda así) por eso no sabe muy bien qué hacer y su instinto es quien lo guía en lugar de su yo racional.**

 **Sobre Yoshikawa, leyendo por ahí descubrí que la razón por la cual ella seguía en el centro de investigación en el arco donde conocen a Last Order, es porque por un lado buscaba como continuar con el proyecto, pero como no especifican el cómo de ello, me tome la libertad de suponer que bajo otras circunstancias.**

 **Lo del numero de habitación de Touma no me consta, me disculpo si falle en eso xD pero a partir de aquí quise cambiar un poco los sucesos para lograr un encuentro después de la batalla entre ambos, sin llegar a atacarse claro xD y darle un buen escenario para que Touma se enterara de la verdad (en parte e.e) así como Misaka Imouto (aunque ella es más o menos sospecha o algo así xD)**

 **Tengo entendido que esto lo hice pasar antes de que Touma hablara con Mikoto sobre lo que paso, por eso no se encontraron.**

 **En fin! Aviso que el siguiente capi (como regalito se los adelanto xD) que será un relleno del relleno de Railgun (ni yo sé lo que dije e.e) pero les garantizo que les gustara porque habrá salseo, y del bueno!**


	20. Extra-Dia Blanco

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, todo es de kamachi-sensei.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica**

 **Chocolate blanco**

Se sentía pésimo. No recordaba hacia cuanto que algo como aquello la obligara a permanecer como un plomo sobre la cama, pero sin duda no era algo que quisiera guardar en su mente para siempre.

Odiaba estar enferma. Quizás lo único bueno y reconocible que sus poderes esper pudieron hacer por ella y su salud debió ser haberla protegido de manera constante de los gérmenes, que actualmente gracias a su límite de tiempo, la aquejaban tanto.

Suspiro removiéndose entre las sabanas, algo adolorida.

Casi podría decirse que cualquier pecado horrible que pudo haber cometido debería estar ligeramente saldado ahora. Su cuerpo sufría por síntomas patéticos 10 veces más fuerte de lo normal y no dejaba de recibir asquerosas medicinas, hasta el punto en el cual realmente se alivio de no tener su sentido del gusto sano.

Llevaba casi una semana así, todo gracias a "cierto idiota" que, por azar del destino o mala suerte, la encontró mientras hacía sus compras semanales de latas de café y tuvo la brillante idea de tomarla del hombro al saludar, justo en el instante en el que una repentina e inesperada lluvia los cubrió.

Solo la inmensa jaqueca que la ataco a mitad de camino fue capaz de aplacar los instintos homicidas hacia el azabache lo suficiente como para dejarse ayudar para regresar al departamento de Yomikawa, donde otra guerra campal se llevo a cabo cuando la adulta no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

Al final de día, aun seguía preguntándose cómo fue posible que una mujer normal y ordinaria hay obligado a la esper numero 1 a ir a ver a un medico en contra de su voluntad.

Misterios de la vida, sin duda.

Miro con pesadez, a un costado de su cama, justo sobre la meza una pequeña bandeja con medicinas, te y algo de arroz hervido del desayuno aun. Si era sincera consigo misma, no todo había sido del todo malo.

Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, estaría eternamente agradecida con la anti skill hasta el fin de sus días y con cada acción dedicada y cariñosa hacia su persona, ese agradecimiento solo crecía.

Siempre había odiado enfermar, especialmente por lo que la fiebre hacia a su mente. Cuando el malestar era tan insoportable que abrir los ojos era ardiente y respirar una tortura; aquellos instantes de casi inconsciencia donde no controlaba lo que decía o pensaba. Eso era lo peor.

Porque siempre recordaba cosas que había creído dejadas atrás. Aquellos recuerdos duros y solitarios, que atacaban su débil mente febril y le hacían maldecir su propia suerte, en un casi lastimoso deseo anhelante de muerte.

Las enfermedades dejaban débiles al cuerpo y a la mente; y cuando eso sucedía, ya no era Accelerator, el esper más poderoso de la ciudad. No, solo era una sombra temblorosa y perdida en dolores y alucinaciones, que suplicaba porque todo terminara rápido. Porque todo ese dolor insoportable llegara a su fin. Regresaba a ser la misma rata de laboratorio de sus días infantiles, cuando el poder solo era un sueño lejano.

No podía permitirse una debilidad tan obvia. No quería reconocer que aquella imagen tan humillante era ella misma. No podía, su orgullo no lo quería permitir.

Por ello, la enfermedad siempre fue un enemigo de cuidado y algo, a lo que siempre evitaba; sin llegar a la paranoia claro.

"Cualquier enfermedad, te harán mostrar signo de debilidad" se solía repetir mentalmente, casi como un mantra. La debilidad, no era una opción para sus metas.

No podía permitirse ser débil, no podía dejar de alguien más la viera así.

…y aun así, las pocas veces que sucedía, su mente no podía evitar traicionarla, anhelando como en sus años más joven, preguntándose….que tan bueno sería que alguien…le cuidara mientras eso sucedía…?

Que alguien le pasara la medicina, que le trajera el desayuno, que la obligara a ir a ver a un doctor, que se preocupara por si tenía fiebre….

En la actualidad, cada una de aquellas preguntas y deseos ya habían sido respondidos y cumplidos, aun sin la necesidad de haberlos pedido en voz alta.

Nunca lo haría de cualquier forma.

Pero aun así, no podía evitar obedecer las palabras de la profesora cuando esta la ayudaba a terminar con su comida o a tomar las medicinas a las horas indicadas, ahorrándose las palabras mordaces que suele acostumbrar bajo la sonrisa amable de la mujer.

Si alguien alguna vez preguntara, aludir todo esto a la fiebre y a su tos, era creíble de cualquier forma.

Mientras Yomikawa comprendiera, aun sin una oración escrita y pronunciada, todo estaba bien.

Y era obvio que así fuese, puesto que la maestra no parecía cansada cada vez que entrada a la habitación de la adolescente, a veces incluso aun con su uniforme lista para corroborar que no tuviese la temperatura demasiado alta sin importar si aun dormía o no.

Alguien como ella, las palabras sobraban en su totalidad. Después de todo, ella entendía a los _niños._

A cierta _niña_ quizás más que a otros en particular.

Por ello mismo, no dudo en ningún instante recibir el recado de aquel alumno suyo cuando se presento en su puerta con un chocolate en mano, balbuceando cosas que quizás mas adelante entendería mejor y que por ahora no importaban mucho.

Sonreía de solo recordarlo, mientras una dormida albina descansaba a menos de un metro suyo. Sospechaba que pasaba más de lo que la misma Yuriko era capaz de confesar algún día (especialmente cuando la palabra "callejón" seguido de múltiples disculpas de cierto erizo casi le dan un ataque), pero por ahora no diría nada sobre aquello.

Simplemente dejaría el pequeño obsequio a un lado de las medicinas y la dejaría dormir más.

Ya habría tiempo para discutir sobre el asunto cuando el malestar pasara por completo y aquel pálido rostro dejara el constante carmín que la gripe mantenía con calidez.

Suspira sin contener sus actos, colocando nuevamente una pequeña toalla húmeda sobre la frente de la menor, cuidando no despertarla para luego ir a ponerse más cómoda. Presentía que todavía le esperarían noches largas a las dos, que posiblemente una vez que todo acabara, la albina negaría mencionar.

Sonríe levemente.

Si, cuando la escuchara quejarse en voz alta sin duda podría comenzar a pensar que irá mejorando, pero por ahora haría lo que realmente esa chica merecía y la cuidaría hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Y quien sabe, quizás hasta podría saber cuando menos lo esperara sobre aquel chico y lo que sea que esperaba no haya pasado en ese "callejón".

Contuvo cualquier impulso no apto de un profesor mientras dejaba la puerta entreabierta y se dirigía a tomar un baño.

Y que constara, que solo acepto dichos chocolates porque en su maratón de libros sobre resfriados leyó que era muy bueno para la garganta.

Solo por eso.

Pero ya no pensaría mucho en ello. Tenía un baño que tomar, una cena por preparar y cierta "vaga" que mimar en lo que restaba de su resfriado.

Sabe que ella se lo valora más allá de lo que jamás demostrara. Entiende su "extraño lenguaje" sin palabras ni gestos más de lo que aparentaba.

Y Yuriko también entendía aquello, aun cuando solo en medio de delirios es capaz de entre abrir los ojos por un cortos instante en que logra captar a Yomikawa salir de la habitación, notando el dulce junto a sus medicinas; naciendo una suave y somnolienta sonrisa que vuelve a perderse en la inconsciencia de Morfeo.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría haber creído que enfermar…no era tan malo.

 **Notas finales: holi! Después de mucho, regresando de a poco jeje espero que les haya gustado el especial. No lo tenía planeado, pero hacia poco lo había recordado de la nada y decidí darles aunque sea un poquito de amor.**

 **También corresponderá como un regalo adelantado de pascuas n.n así para ya solamente enfocarme en la actualización formal de siempre a partir de ahora.**

 **El "Día Blanco" para quienes no lo conozcan, se festeja el 14 de marzo en Japón (llegue tarde, lo sé :v). Es un día donde los hombres le regresan el regalo de San Valentín a quienes le dieron chocolates (o sea, si una chica le dio dulces a un chico, este le regala algo en compensación ese día, usualmente chocolate blanco o malvaviscos entre otras cosas).**

 **El titulo es más que nada metafórico, puesto que es un regalo recurrente en el día blanco, pero lo use mas para hacer alusión a dos cosas: nro. 1: el chocolate (el negro especialmente) puede llegar a ser recomendado para tratar la tos seca (para un proyecto que tuve lo descubrí owo, y a mí me funciona xD) por eso Yomikawa deja que Touma se lo de xD solo por eso. Y lo de blanco, es más una alusión hacia Yuriko-chan que otra cosa n.n**

 **Iba a hacer mas…ehn…romántico el fic, pero estoy enferma y me sale mejor así el lado maternal de los personajes xD espero no les moleste e.e**

 **Y sobre lo que paso en el callejón…ay! Ya ustedes saben, no se hagan e/e**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	21. Chapter 19

**Notas: to aru majutsu no Index no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kamachi-sensei.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 17: Y al final de todo….**

Una animada chica de cabellos negros y una sola flor en su cabello sonreía entre tarareos al terminar de limpiar unos vasos y platos, imaginándose con ansias el momento en el cual sus visitas llegarían.

Aquel día, luego de mucho tiempo finalmente ella y sus amigas se reunirían para "estudiar" y, claro, comer algo delicioso.

Una forma sutil de hacer una Nave Party, pero nadie debía saberlo, claro. Especialmente la supervisora de Misaka-san y Shirai-san.

No la conocía mucho, aunque Kuroko dejaba como un hecho remarcado que debía ser un ser mutado en genes o de algún mundo paralelo, capaz de asustar hasta al nivel 5 más poderoso…o algo así.

Ríe sin pensar mucho en ello. Tenía algo más curioso en mente….como quizás sonsacarle la información a Misaka sobre para quién eran esas galletas que le ayudo a preparar tiempo atrás.

Aunque Uiharu insistiera que no debía hacerlo, era como si la tentación fuera muy fuerte para resistir.

 **++++++Accelerator++++++++**

Lentamente cerró los ojos, como signo de irritación en lo que luchaba por ignorar totalmente al médico que estaba frente suyo.

Ya había transcurrido el tiempo establecido para que aquel entablillado en su dedo fuese removido por lo que solo le restaba esperar a que aquel hombre con cara de sapo terminara con ello, en lo que la albina simplemente se dejaba llevar en cualquier pensamiento pasajero para no ver lo que hacía.

_avísame si sientes algún malestar…-murmuro el adulto mientras terminaba de quitar las vendas correspondientes y se aseguraba de revisar su mano lo suficiente. Nunca se era completamente precavido, especialmente con alguien como ella.

_Aja….-chasqueo su lengua sin darle demasiado interés al asunto.

Con toda sinceridad, estar allí estaba comenzando a volverla loca y lo único, que realmente deseaba era irse antes de que aquella sensación de asfixia que le provocaban los largos pasillos blancos desapareciera.

Odiaba esa sensación. Le habían sentir…..débil.

Y ella, la esper numero 1 jamás debía ser débil. Eso simplemente era algo que no podía aceptar, no importaba cuantos años y problemas el pensar así le había causado. Su mente no podía aceptar algo.

Aceptarlo….significaría que era igual a todos ellos. A esas malditas ratas de laboratorio….ella…ella ya no era nada de eso! No volvería a serlo jamás!

Jadeo impaciente, instantes antes de ser finalmente soltada por el doctor que terminaba de preparar el informe de su estado.

_muy bien! Al parecer el procedimiento fue un éxito y la cicatrización también…-sonríe. De verdad le hacía muy bien cuando daba buenas noticias a sus pacientes-creo que podrás usar tus dos manos de nuevo, pero por favor….trata de no meterte en problemas de nuevo….las enfermeras no parecen muy felices por tus cortas visitas….-comento algo preocupado en lo que la adolescente solo soltó una risa poco disimulada.

Sabía a lo que se refería. El poco tiempo que se había "hospedado" en aquel sitio, les había dejado más que claro a la mayoría de las enfermeras que tratar de darle ordenes u obligarla a descansar cuando ella no quería, era una muy mala idea.

Nadie salió herido claro está, pero tampoco era como si de haber sucedido, fuese una emergencia seria. Estaban en un hospital, cierto?

_...lo digo enserio…-repitió el adulto al ver que la sonrisa en la menor no desaparecía.

La albina solo rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras hacia un ademan con su mano recién curada.

_si, si. Lo que digas…..-no podía importarle menos, pero si con decir eso la dejaba en paz, mejor para ella.

Heaven Canceller la observo unos segundos más, antes de suspirar resignado. Hablar con Accelerator era como si las palabras le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro. Si no le importaba, no había caso.

Después de todo, seguía siendo solo una adolescente.

_Bien. Cuídate mucho….-sonrió antes de despedirse. Aun tenía algunos pacientes que ver, además de reunirse con cierta esper eléctrica.

Una vez sola, la joven decidió que quizás lo mejor era irse a casa de una buena vez. Ya estaba cansada del olor a hospital y solo ansiaba ir por un café bien cargado y dormir un par de días de ser posible.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer de cualquier forma.

Opto por aprovechar la hora para irse discretamente del lugar. Las enfermeras debían estar preparando los almuerzos, lo que le daría una vía libre por varios pasillos.

Ella no iba a salir del hospital porque un estúpido papel le diera permiso. Ella se iba de allí, porque quería irse. AHORA.

Sonrió de lado mientras atravesaba la entrada del edificio y escuchaba a lo lejos a algunos médicos y enfermeras quejándose de la desaparición de un paciente.

"Este quizás sea un buen día" pensó enfocándose en su mano, moviendo sus dedos con flexibilidad.

Algo útil para ir a la tienda por algo para comer. El centro comercial no estaba tan lejos de allí y aun conservaba algo de dinero.

Nunca imagino que aquella decisión la llevaría….a más de una inesperada situación.

 **++++++++++Yoshikawa++++++++++**

Una agotada científica bostezaba por enésima vez sobre su escritorio, revisando más archivos y haciendo algunos cálculos con profundo cansancio marcado en sus ojos mientras escuchaba el escándalo que se llevaba un par de pisos arriba.

Desde que todo el asunto del proyecto llego a su fin, literalmente todo se puso de cabeza en aquel centro. Todos estaban irritables y molestos; por no decir frustrados y muy decepcionados. Especialmente Amai Ao, quien casi sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando todo se detuvo permanentemente.

Ella simplemente reía en su interior ante tantos berrinches. Ni parecían adultos.

Está bien. Aquel proyecto tan prometedor llego a su fin, pero era consciente que no solo se debía a aquel acontecimiento tan milagroso en el combate de Accelerator.

No. Allí había algo más. Algo que los altos mandos no querían continuar. O en todo caso, no querían que alguien siguiera interfiriendo o investigando.

Lo sabía a pesar de aun conservar ciertas esperanzas de continuar con aquello, aunque algo en su cabeza le advertía que quizás era mala idea. Tal vez y hasta era por ello que no sentía estar llegando a su 100% de capacidad.

Suspiro mirando distraídamente hacia el pasillo, viendo una sombra familiar dirigirse hacia donde almacenaban a las sister restantes.

"Amai Ao…?" pensó extrañada. Que podría buscar el allí?

Después de todo, la única sister que quedaba allí era…..

 **++++++++++Uiharu++++++++++++**

Agotada mentalmente, una aburrida miembro de Juicio terminaba de recorrer las tiendas para comprar todo lo necesario para la reunión con sus amigas. Estaba emocionada por aquello, aunque al mismo tiempo el pensamiento de no haber terminado aquel tonto ensayo de ese libro tan poco inspirador no la dejaba tranquila.

_ahh….debí haber escogido otro libro pero…ya no queda tiempo….-suspiro con resignación. Realmente ese tipo de tareas no eran lo suyo. Le gustaba leer y escribir, pero no tenia buena vista para escoger cosas interesantes en lo que significaban libros de pasta real.

Le iba mejor con fanfics. Preferentemente BL´s. Lástima que probablemente no podría ser un trabajo muy bien recibido en sus clases escolares.

La sola idea le emocionaba lo suficiente como para recordar que ella misma estaba trabajando en uno propio, pero en el cual no había podido trabajar mucho. Cuando el bloqueo de autor atacaba, no era capaz de redactar nada.

Fue entonces, cuando pudo verlo. Una de sus más grandes inspiraciones saliendo de una tienda con unas pocas bolsas.

Fue incapaz de contenerse antes de abalanzarse hacia el….así como fue imposible que su "victima" escapara a tiempo.

A partir de aquel entonces, la tarde de aquel día comenzó a ponerse aun más….singular.

 **+++++++++Accelerator+++++++++++**

No estaba segura ni de cómo o cuando apareció aquella chica con flores en su cabeza tomándola de los hombros para su desconcierto y casi haciéndola besar el piso.

Esa chica estaba totalmente loca! Tenía mucha suerte de no estar usando su reflexión o….!

Suspiro masajeando sus sienes mientras contaba hasta un millón antes de soltar la larga lista de _dulces palabras_ que amenazaban con aflorar en su garganta.

Por otra parte, Uiharu balbuceaba entre risas nerviosas varias disculpas apresuradas. Realmente no había medido su velocidad cuando se acerco hacia la albina, por lo que no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo provocando el inevitable choque entre ambas.

La próxima debería ajustar más su _**límite**_ antes de hacer algo similar de nuevo.

_e-enserio lo siento! Jeje…me emocione mucho! Se acuerda de mi, cierto?- hablo entre sonrisas.

Accelerator solo suspiro considerando si ignorarla o no. Incluso podía fingir que no la conocía pero…bah! Era imposible no mostrar la misma expresión de desconcierto cuando veía el "mini jardín" que la chica lucia en su cabeza.

Como demonios era posible que algo así creciera en su….? No importa. Debía concentrarse.

_si, si…la chica de Juicio, no?...que sucede? Porque hiciste eso?-gruño tomando sus cosas y levantándose algo irritada. Y pensar que creyó que sería un buen día….

La menor, emocionada porque su "musa" le haya recordado, comenzó a concebir una "maquiavélica" idea en su mente, perdiendo por quizás algunos segundos el límite que siempre se auto imponía sin darse cuenta.

_Bueno…es que…-se le ocurre una idea más que solo brillante y no aceptaría una negación por respuesta-….me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme un rato…?-pregunta con una dulce sonrisa que por algún motivo, dio escalofríos a la albina.

Porque de repente sentía que algo malo podría pasarle….?

 **++++++Saten/horas después++++++**

_uh? Oh! Claro…no hay problema! Por mi está bien!-contesta una animada Saten mientras cuelga la llamada ante las miradas curiosas y confusas de las estudiantes de Tokiwadai.

Ellas habían llegado hacia muy pocos minutos, por lo que no podían más que extrañarse al percatarse que aun no llegaban ni Uiharu ni Haruee-san.

_paso algo….?-tanto la joven con coletas algo preocupada. Su compañera no era de las que llegaban tarde.

La azabache sonrió mientras se disponía a preparar un plato más ante la sorpresa de sus invitadas.

_oh! No es nada! Uiharu me pidió permiso para invitar a un amigo suyo…-respondió con cierta picardía al final de su oración.

Realmente no tenía idea de quién era o como fuera, pero simplemente no podía evitar pensar en situaciones románticas cuando algo así sucedía.

"Primero Misaka-san y ahora Uiharu….oh! el amor es tan bonito jeje" pensó soltando una risita divertida mientras Misaka y Shirai quedaban aun mas confundidas.

_...un amigo…?

Quien podría ser para que Uiharu decidiera traerlo allí…? Bueno! Que mas daba! La comida se disfrutaba mas entre muchas personas, cierto?

Que podría salir mal….?

 **++++++++Media hora después+++++**

Todo podía salir mal.

O al menos, eso sentía cierta nivel 5 que estaba a punto de provocar algo peor que un simple apagón.

Y es que no podía ser menos que eso, considerando que tenía a pocos metros a aquel monstruo que asesino a sus hermanas sin piedad, demasiado cerca de ellas y sus amigas. Qué clase de broma mala era esa?!

_TU!...Que rayos haces aquí?!-gruño desde donde estaba al verlo ingresar al departamento detrás de Uiharu, con una expresión difícil de describir pero que opto por considerarlo como algo malo.

Sus amigas por otra parte la miraban con desconcierto y confusión, sin terminar de entender el porqué de la castaña para actuar así con alguien que se supone no conoce. O eso creían. Además de hecho de sorprenderse un poco por el hecho de que Uiharu conociera al esper más poderoso de la ciudad.

_M-Misaka-san….pasa algo malo…?-tanteo Saten sin comprender.

_Oneesama, te sientes bien….?-se acerco la menor igual de confusa.

Uiharu tampoco estaba mejor, volteando a ver a su "invitado" con las mismas dudas.

_ustedes se conocen…?

Accelerator por otra parte no estaba mejor que la Railgun. También se sentía tensa con la presencia de Misaka allí, maldiciendo por lo bajo el haberse dejado mangonear por aquella chiquilla tan extraña y considerando irse de una vez.

No estaba de humor para tenerle paciencia a aquella insoportable chica. Aunque termina por descartar la idea al percatarse de que podría parecer que huye de ella cuando eso era imposible.

Ella! la número 1 de toda la ciudad nunca huía de nadie! Mucho menos de una tercera categoría!

Al oír la pregunta y notar que la menor no parecía responder en medio de toda la tensión, decidió aprovecharse un poco de aquello. Ya que estaba allí y al parecer tendrían que soportarse, al menos se divertiría un poco.

_oh! Claro que si….desde hace….muy poco, no es verdad? R-Misaka-san….?-responde con la sonrisa mas falsa de su repertorio pero disfrutando de lo lindo la situación.

La sola imagen de una castaña luchando por contener sus ganas de ahorcarla valían totalmente la pena.

_s-si….algo así…-masculla tratando de relajarse un poco. Tampoco quería preocupar demasiado a sus amigas. Además, no podía asegurar en lo absoluto que tanto podía confiar en que la albina no dijera detalles sobre el asunto de las sisters como para arriesgarse a nada.

Aquellas palabra parecieron relajar a las demás, que comenzaron a hablar sobre los ingredientes comprados para la cena; en lo que cada quien se acomodaba. La albina solo se sentaba cerca de Uiharu, aunque por algún motivo igual se sentía como si estuviera ajena a todos sin demasiado interés mientras las presentaciones iban terminando.

Aun así, la castaña decidió no quitarle los ojos de encima. Solo por si acaso.

Todas habían traído algo. Misaka la carne, Uiharu vegetales de estación y Saten ponía el lugar y los utensilios. Incluso Kuroko había traído caparazón de tortuga blanda….y sangre de esta aunque esto último no contara demasiado.

_vamos oneesama! Tiene zumo de manzana para poder beberlo, solo prueba un poco!-insistía la chica ansiosa y con oscuras y claras intenciones en sus ojos, que solo lograban que su "oneesama" se negara aun mas. Algo le decía que aceptar era una muy mala idea.

_y-ya dije que no….aleja eso de mi….-gruñe y nota la sonrisa burlona que "el chico" le dirigía.

Y es que vamos! Para la mayor no había nada más divertido que verla en aprietos. Eso sin duda enfado a la castaña.

_d-de que te ríes…?-chillo molesta a lo que la albina solo fingió demencia con tal de fastidiarla un poco.

_haces mucho escándalo…solo es _**sangre**_ de tortuga…no debe saber tan mal…-comenta como si nada, con un extraño brillo sádico en sus ojos.

Misaka entrecerró los ojos captando el mensaje.

_oh! Y supongo que lo dices por experiencia, no?-respondió con la misma expresión de coraje, a lo que su "contrincante" solo soltó una risita.

Vamos! Que los intentos de aquella niña de lucir intimidante solo podrían darle gracia.

_quien sabe….-comenta vagamente-…tu me conoces, no?

Casi podían sentirse las chispas amenazantes entre ambas, poniendo algo incomodas a las demás, por lo que rápidamente Saten opto por intervenir.

_Bueno, bueno….nadie tomara sangre y fin del asunto…-trato de calmar el ambiente sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto. Presumía que quizás la causa era laguna tontería o rivalidad, por lo que no quería pasar a mayores.

Quería y confiaba en Misaka, era su amiga, pero no negaría que "aquel albino" le había caído curiosamente bien. Había hecho con el justo en la puerta lo mismo que hizo con Mikoto, mencionado su nivel esper, por lo que sin saberlo, Accelerator había sumado puntos con ella al no darle importancia a ese asunto. (Jamás sabría que realmente la mencionada ni la escucho por andar preocupada auto regañándose el porque había ido hasta allí)

Uhn. Si no fuera porque creía fantasiosamente en que Uiharu estaba interesada o algo similar en el "chico" quizás le echaría un ojo. No era precisamente su tipo, pero no podía negar que era guapo.

Ambas nivel 5 suspiraron y dieron por terminada aquel round….por esta vez!

_bien! Y ya que todos nos calmamos, que trajo usted Accelerator-san?-pregunto la chica de ojos azules tan similar a Touma, que por algún motivo logro relajar un poco más a la albina.

La chica de ojos carmín por otra parte ni siquiera respondió cuando le preguntaron. Simplemente alzo su brazo para mostrar la bolsa con un paquete de pastel dentro. Por la marca y reacción de Uiharu y Saten era más que claro que era una marca muy renombrada y de calidad. Nada menos de esperar de un nivel 5.

_WAHHH! Esos pasteles son deliciosos!-chillo la propietaria.

_Solía verlos en las tiendas pero nunca me alcanzaba el dinero!-completo la chica con flores. Esta cena era como un sueño hecho realidad.

La nivel 5 no hizo comentarios ni positivos ni negativos al respecto. Reconocía que había sido una buena elección, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle el buen gusto de dulces de Accelerator.

La chica de ojos carmín por otra parte simplemente recordaba vagamente como había sido atormentada con tantas palabras a la vez de Uiharu, insistiendo en ir a tales tiendas hasta que se decidió por una al azar y compro el primer pastel que vio. Los dulces no eran lo suyo, pero sabía que a la mayoría de las chicas les gustaba.

Además, aquello formaba parte de una venganza indirecta para la joven de Juicio por todo lo que le había hecho pasar esa tarde. La haría engordar como venganza!

Tonto, infantil y quizás no muy factible, pero una venganza era una venganza.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad mientras cocinaban los alimentos. O mejor dicho, todas lo hacían excepto la albina. Vamos! Que no las soportara era una cosa, pero arriesgarlas a alguna catástrofe entrometiéndose en esos asuntos….tampoco era tan cruel!

Misaka por su parte no dejaba de verla con cierta sospecha y vislumbro una oportunidad para fastidiarle.

Casi como presintiendo aquello, la número 1 la observó molesta. Porque le tenía que mirar tanto?

_se te perdió algo….?-murmuro de repente, entrecerrando los ojos.

La castaña se trago un mal comentario antes de responder.

_no es eso pero…me extraña que no ayudes con nada…no sabes cocinar acaso…?

La albina entrecerró sus ojos. Si las miradas mataran, sin duda la railgun ya estaría más que solo sepultada.

_y a ti que te importa…?-mascullo molesta. Porque debería explicarle a esa mocosa sus motivos para no ayudar?!

Kuroko, que permanecía atenta a lo que sucedía, no pudo evitar molestarse ante aquel tono. Quien se creía aquel masculino neathdertal para hablarle así a su oneesama?!

_oye, tu! No le hables así a oneesama! No te enseñaron acaso a tratar a una dama?!

"a cual dama se refiere está loca…?" pensó la mayor, aunque se ahorro comentarlo masajeando sus sienes.

_y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

Saten les miraba algo nerviosa, así que opto por interferir esta vez. No quería que pelearan por una tontería.

_ya ya! No peleen! Misaka-san…no importa…es un invitado. No necesita ayudar si no quiere…además, el no saber cocinar no es algo malo….-comento sin mala intención-además! Tu sabes mucho de ello, no Misaka-san! Como con las galletas!-vio la oportunidad perfecta para molestarla por el asunto de las galletas.

La castaña casi se atraganta, sonrojándose de golpe.

Sus Kohai olvido el resto enfocándose en ella.

_o-oneesama! Está bien? Tu cara enrojeció…a que galletas se refiere?-exclamo la chica preocupada mientras la castaña trataba de recuperar el aire.

Saten no podía ser más indiscreta.

Accelerator por otra parte, no podía estar más perdida en la conversación.

Como habían terminado hablando de galletas cuando ni habían comido nada aun? Las conversaciones entre chicas siempre le parecieron raras, pero esa noche se llevaron el premio mayor.

_...galletas…?

_si! Si! Ya sabes! A los chicos les encantan las galletas, mas sin son caseras, no?-animaba Saten disfrutando divertida la situación y mirándola de una manera rara. Realmente le parecía que Misaka era muy linda cuando actuaba así, aunque Uiharu sentía algo de pena por su amiga.

_supongo….-susurro sin entenderlo aun. Ese tipo de asuntos no eran su punto fuerte.

Claro que aquella respuesta no paso desapercibido para Kuroko, quien comenzó a mal enroscar todas esas situaciones en el peor escenario posible, mientras miraba a la albina con horror.

_que? Galletas? Chicos…? No puede ser!-sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora-ONEESAMA HIZO GALLETAS PARA TI?!-como si aquel simio no fuera suficiente competencia.

La cara de ambos nivel 5 simplemente se volvió todo un poema ante tan aterradora sugerencia.

_COMO LLEGASTE A TAN HORRENDA CONCLUSION! IDIOTA!-chillaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Lo siguiente solo se había terminado por calmar luego de que Misaka "corrigiera" (cofcofelectrocutaracofcof) a su kohai mascullando por lo enferma que era la mente de esta, mientas la albina simplemente se quejaba por lo alto lo imposible que era fijarse en alguien como Mikoto, gritando claramente "LAS CHICAS COMO ELLA JAMAS ME INTERESARIAN!" dejando a casi todas sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Misaka que sin duda Accelerator no podía ser más imbécil y desagradable; Uiharu creyendo que el numero 1 solo debía tener ojos para cierto chico cabello de erizo; y Saten preguntándose qué tipo de chicas podrían gustarle.

Y ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la idea real detrás de aquella declaración, en la cual la de ojos carmín simplemente no quería volver a tener contacto con nadie con genes "Misaka" en mucho, mucho tiempo! La tenían hasta el cuello con esto!

Afortunadamente, después de aquel escenario, el resto de la noche termino con tranquilidad.

 **+++++Rato después/Saten y Uiharu++++++**

La de ojos azules terminaba de ordenarlo todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había divertido mucho.

La chica de las flores por otra parte escribía más que emocionada en su laptop. El molesto ensayo ya lo había terminado y ahora solo se disponía a actualizar su fic BL a la velocidad de la luz. Más de una idea se le había ocurrido y no descansaría hasta escribirlas.

 **++++++Accelerator+++++++**

A pasos relajados y lentos se dirigía a la estación. A pesar de haber sido la primera en retirarse, era algo tarde y le tomaría un tiempo llegar a su hogar.

Sonrió de lado.

Bueno, tampoco era como si aquello significara algún peligro para sí misma. Más bien para cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarla quizás, aunque no estaba segura de cuantos idiotas asi se encontraría por esa noche.

Es más…una ya se estaba acercando.

Contuvo una risa.

Probablemente creía que no la había visto, pero no era así. Se había percatado de su presencia hacia un rato y eso, hasta le parecía penoso.

Detiene sus pasos sin voltear a verla y suspira.

_porque me sigues Railgun? Creí que no te gustaba mi presencia….?

La mencionaba se detuvo conteniendo la respiración. Le había pedido a Kuroko que se adelantara porque se había olvidado de algo pero realmente planeaba un encuentro corto con el numero 1.

A pesar del tiempo pasado y que todo se había arreglado, no negaría que la presencia de aquel ser le seguía pareciendo aterradora. Simplemente no podía verlo como al más que un serio peligro para todos.

Pero toda esa intimidación no era más que un juego para la albina. Le encantaba todo eso. La expresión tensa y aterrada de Mikoto le gustaba. Le recordaba porque disfrutaba tanto el poder.

_porque no respondes? No te sientes con valor sin tu estúpido héroe?

Ella apretó los dientes.

_digas lo que digas, ese "estúpido" te dio una paliza…!-mascullo algo nerviosa. Sabía que era una mala idea hacerle enojar, pero no podía contenerse. De verdad no lo soportaba.

La mayor entrecerró los ojos algo molesta.

_que bonito! La perra defendiendo al idiota! Se nota que te importa!-se burlo sarcásticamente, aunque el sonrojo que provoco en la menor le causo malestar por motivo que preferiría no entender- como sea! Tus delirios de cursilerías no me interesan! Dime de una vez que mierda quieres conmigo?! No tengo tu maldito tiempo!

Su paciencia se agotaba y ahora no habían reglas que le impidieran desmembrarla si hacía falta.

Misaka trago grueso y opto por terminar todo de una vez.

_y-yo….Mis amigas…tu no…..

_que? No intentes prohibirme nada railgun….yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero…nadie me da órdenes, mucho menos si eres tú y lo que hago te molesta…-se burla divertida.

Aunque el chico de cabellos erizados haya podido con ella, eso no significaba que Misaka podría con ella. Aun era más fuerte que ella y no dudaría en demostrárselo.

_como sea! No quiero que las lastimes! Esto es entre tú y yo!

La mayor rodo los ojos. Ya veía venir por donde iba la cosa.

_oye idiota, si piensas que lo de hoy fue por ti, no te creas tanto! De haber sabido que te conocían a ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado….así que deja de molestarme….-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-mis asuntos son con aquel héroe idiota, así que más te vale no interferir….

Por algún motivo, Misaka sintió que aquella última oración significaba más de lo que aparentaba, aunque no identificara el porqué.

_no importa lo que hagas! Sabemos que él puede contigo!

La risa burlona que soltó la mayor no habría podido enfadarla más.

_si sabes que no funciona conmigo que lo defiendas, no? Además, me resulta patético ver que dependes tanto de él para intimidarme…enserio crees que a él le importa que lo defiendas de mis palabras? No seas ilusa! Como si alguien pudiera prestar atención a un insecto tan insignificante e inútil como tú…-hablo con total frialdad y molestia en sus palabras.

Realmente no sabía porque, pero Mikoto realmente le estaba colmando su paciencia y las palabras cada vez eran más filosas; aunque en el fondo realmente sentía que decía la verdad.

Ella pareció perturbada por sus palabras, además del tono que utilizaba con ella. No…no solo era eso. Esas palabras eran de….

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por eso su voz sonaba diferente. Comenzaba a entender todo, e incluso ya era consciente del verdadero "peligro" que Accelerator representaba para ella, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

_t-tu….tu eres…..

_algo me dice que al fin comenzamos a entendernos del todo, no?-suelta una risita- lo que me recuerda….esas galletas mencionadas…fueron para él? Digo! Hablas de Touma con tanta devoción y seguridad, que realmente no puedo sospechar nada más….

Misaka se quedo paralizada. Porque Accelerator se refería a aquel idiota con tanta….cercanía? no tenía sentido! No había existido señales de que se conocieran de antes o sí? Ni siquiera ella….

La albina sonrió de lado acercándose y pasando a su lado, casi susurrando a su oído, como aquella noche en la cual se conocieron. Ella entendía la verdadera situación detrás de todo entre la railgun y Touma mejor de lo que jamás admitiría. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto, aunque si le fastidiaba.

_que detalle tan bonito no? Aunque tengo la corazonada de que no los entregaste….-comento sin estar 100% segura. Solo lo había dicho para molestarla, aunque la expresión de la menor le dio toda la satisfacción que no imaginaba-oh! He acertado! Pero que patética realmente eres!-ríe divertida mientras aleja sus pasos.

La castaña respira hondo con nerviosismo mirándola dudosa.

_tu….

Pero la mayor no le deja terminar.

_mira, no sé qué ideas idiotas han nacido en tu cabeza, pero te daré un consejo…-le miro amenazante-apártate del camino a menos que quieras ser un estorbo….y tu sabes lo que a los estorbos les pasa, no?-sonrió maliciosa mientras la dejaba atrás entre risas.

Ni ella se entendía. No sabía el porqué le había hablado de esa forma, pero se había sentido muy bien.

No era que realmente le importaba que la railgun fuera cercana a aquel erizo de pacotilla. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, aunque sabía que sería inútil. Algo le decía que la tonta no sabía sobre el estado de memoria de Touma, por lo cual no había posibilidad de una historia detrás de todo.

El no recordaba ni recordaría jamás nada, poniendo a todos a su alrededor en un nivel similar. Pero eso no le importaba tanto en realidad.

O quería convencerse de aquello, daba igual.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa observó la luna ocultándose entre nubes oscuras. Que Misaka continuara en aquella burbuja y pedestal de confort.

Tenía la seguridad de que algún día aquellos ingenuos sentimientos un día lograrían que alguien la pusiera en su sitio, recordándole lo inútil e innecesaria que realmente puede ser.

Especialmente para los tiempos que se venían.

Algún día, ella abriría los ojos ante lo patética que era su posición en el mundo, mientras la albina, sin saberlo avanzaba ligeramente más hacia el camino cercano a los dioses.

Todo saldría según lo planeado.

 **Notas finales: hola! Como han estado? Lo sé, lo sé…me he tardado un montón pero…que puedo decir? Tuve demasiados inconvenientes a la vez y la falta de confianza en mis escritos no ayudo u-u**

 **En fin! Ahora finalmente he decidido regresar y esta vez tratare de mantenerme así lo mejor que pueda, aunque mis clases a veces no me lo permitan tanto xD**

 **Como sea, con este cap, terminamos lo que es completamente el arco de las sisters, ya comenzando en el siguiente con otro nuevo arco argumental owo (aun no se al 100% hasta que arco estoy dispuesta a seguir escribiendo, pero tengo muchas ideas pendientes con este fic, así que creo que durare un buen tiempo mas xD)**

 **Sobre lo de Yoshikawa es simple. Se da a entender en la novela que ella seguía en el centro de investigación porque secretamente aun buscaba como reiniciar el proyecto, pero después desistió con todo el asunto del siguiente arco xD. Y sobre la ultima sister….saben de quien hablo cierto? Ewe y sobre Uiharu fujoshi, ya lo mencione. Si sale en uno de los spin off e incluso escribe sobre yaoi hard de Touma x Accelerator xD sobre su "limite", es algo que ella misma menciona. Uiharu se pone un "limite" a sí misma, para contenerse y evitar "emocionarse" demasiado con las cosas y hacer locuras por así decirlo….aquí lo perdió un poco xD**

 **Si, lo sé…cambie bastante la escena de este cap, pero bueno. Ya dije que no es solo una readaptación de todo con Accel de chica, es un fic y quiero….salseo entre Misaka y Yuriko desde ya! Por cierto! A partir de aquí, Accelerator comenzara a vestir en ocasiones como chica y aceptara el nombre Yuriko, solo que como recién salía del hospital, seguía vistiendo como tal; sin embargo no finge más su voz. Si Uiharu no menciona nada, es simplemente porque no presta demasiada atención a ese asunto o cree que se debe a algún malestar de garganta (no pregunten la razón, es fujoshi y las posibles causas quizás los traumen xD) además, Saten y Kuroko no le conocían de antes, así que no se dan cuenta. Solo Misaka presta atención a aquello.**

 **Y sobre porque acompaña al final a Uiharu es simple. Accelerator no parece ser capaz de ignorar a ciertas personas, como bien son Last Order e Index, que comparten además de una apariencia casi de loli, una aptitud amable, inocente e ingenua en su presencia, lo que me hace pensar que es mas por un instinto de protección. Uiharu es más o menos similar (no tanto) y por ello de algún modo termina dejándose convencer. Además, como ella misma menciono, no tenía nada mejor que hacer xD**

 **Si a alguien aquí le gusta el Accelerator x Saten, sean agradecidos por el milagro a Othinus :v ya que les di fanservice y no me di cuenta hasta que lo releí xD lo de los primeros nombres al final es sencillo. En Japón no es normal que dos personas que no sean muy "intimas" se llamen por el primer nombre, sino por el apellido. Por eso Misaka siente que Yuriko y Touma podrían ser cercanos, por la forma en que ella habla de él. Además, Yuriko es consciente que muchas chicas se enamoran de Touma por ser salvadas por él, pero eso no significa que él las salve por amor realmente. Además de que sospecha que muy pocos saben lo de la memoria de Touma, por lo que confían en que Mikoto solo se siente en confort por tener "más tiempo" con él, cosa que realmente no tiene valor en el estado actual de Touma (Yuriko ya es celosa, pero no se da cuenta :v y eso solo hace que su crueldad salga a flote contra sus rivales).**

 **Las últimas frases son guiños a los acontecimientos de las NT en las novelas. Si las leen sabrán a cuales me refiero.**

 **En fin, espero que haya sido un cap de su agrado owo**

 **Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei.**

 **Perdonen la demora T-T.**

 **Si Accelerator fuese una chica.**

 **Cap. 18: Nuevo Inicio.**

_esto…es una mierda…-murmuro con frustración mirando sus dedos, poco después de haberse quitado el ultimo vendaje presente; sumamente molesta por la poca movilidad que aun presentaba en ellos.

"Estúpido yeso, estúpido cara de sapo, estúpido héroe de mierda…"pensaba con fastidio en su intento torpe por tratar de sostener un lápiz entre ellos; el cual…termino cayendo de lleno en su rostro, aumentando su molestia.

Y se supone que estaban en el lugar con mas avances tecnológicos de la Tierra? No le hagan reír.

Suspiro con pesadez, aun en la cama. No tenía ánimos de nada en particular. Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde aquel incidente con la railgun y el maldito cabeza de erizo, pero su cuerpo sentía escalofríos cada noche como si apenas hubiese pasado ayer.

Era tan extraño y agotador. Su mente a veces aun creía que todo había sido alguna especie de pesadilla y que al salir de la puerta alguna sister le esperaría para iniciar algún experimento de nuevo. La sola idea, le cortaba el apetito.

Era una completa paranoia y tontería seguir preocupándose por cosas así, pero su mente siempre le traicionaba.

Odiaba tanto esto….

_...me convertí en una cucaracha patética….-suspiro con cierta resignación. En serio…compartir el mismo aire de Touma y la Railgun debía de traer consecuencias serias, se sentía casi tan patética como ese par; de verdad era horrible.

Suspiro nuevamente, en lo que le echaba un vistazo al reloj. Ya era algo tarde y su estomago pedía algo que digerir. Lo normal cuando despiertas pasando el medio día.

Mientras se iba levantando, miro a lo lejos su polvorienta cocina. Con algo de suerte apenas la usaba para colocar vasos encima o solo se acercaba a lavar alguna que otra cosa. En su vida había siquiera considerado cocinar.

Sus últimos intentos terminaron en un casi incendio así que…idea descartada por ahora.

Aun tenia uno que otro dinero por el experimento. Suficiente para vivir bien hasta el siguiente. A pesar de los resultados sobre lo sucedido con las sister, no dejaba de ser la número 1. Eventualmente alguna otra organización, le vería como su próximo conejillo de indias de nuevo.

Habían cosas que definitivamente, sabía que no cambiarían sin importar que; pero por ahora iría a algún restaurante familiar a comer algo y quizás…luego compraría algunas cosas para la semana.

Después de todo, solo era un día más.

_uh…? La fecha de hoy era….?-murmuro recordando de golpe en lo que se fijaba en el calendario de su teléfono.

…y ya que lo recordaba….había algo que tenía que hacer también.

 **+++++++++++++++++Uiharu and Saten++++++++++++++**

Tranquilamente y tarareando una dulce tonada iba preparando la comida para las tres, en lo que Uiharu continuaba entreteniendo a Febri por un rato. Realmente encontrar a una niña tan pequeña y adorable sola le había sorprendido casi tanto como a sus amigas, pero eso no hacia la experiencia mala. De hecho, se le hacía algo nostálgico.

"Que estarán haciendo en casa…" pensó al recordar a su familia. Quizás debería considerar visitarlos alguna vez.

Suspira, echándole una leve probada a la comida. Estaba en su punto.

_mmh!...Uiharu! Febri! La comida esta casi lista!-anuncio desde la cocina, a lo que no tardo en ver a su amiga de flores acercarse.

_vine a ayudar con la meza!-comento alegre su amiga, olfateando el delicioso aroma que les rodeaba-wow! Saten-san! Eres muy buena en la cocina!-halago mientras ayudaba a buscar los platos y vasos necesarios.

La pequeña rubia las observaba curiosa desde la cama. Parecía muy feliz de comer algo caliente y rico, nada remotamente cercano a la comida que hasta ahora había acostumbrado.

_jeje! Gracias "okasan"-rio mientras apagaba el fogón y comenzaba a ir preparándolo todo para comer juntas, cuando recordó lo de la noche pasaba-…nee…Uiharu…últimamente ha habido muchas visitas a comer aquí, no?

La joven con flores en su cabeza, sonrió recordando lo sucedido. Una de sus más grandes inspiraciones para escribir fanfics y el esper más fuerte de la ciudad había estado compartiendo una cena junto a ella y sus amigas.

Ni en sus fantasías más locas algo así podría haber sucedido.

_si! esto ha hecho todo muy divertido, no crees…?

_je…eso se debe a que Uiharu conoce personas muy increíbles!-exclamo, con un codazo amistoso-porque no me dijiste que conocías al número 1?

_hehe…fue un encuentro…pasajero…-rio nerviosamente. La primera vez que lo vio no había sido un momento muy grato y la segunda pues, se había terminado por olvidar comentárselo a su amiga al considerarlo un asunto muy apegado a su "hobby secreto"-fue una sorpresa verlo en el centro…me alegra que haya aceptado…

Sonrió fantasiosa. De solo recordar toda la "información valiosa" que tan fugaz suceso le presento, sería más que suficiente para una segunda temporada en sus fics.

_Ya veo…parecía alguien…peculiar…-comento la de ojos azules, algo pensativa. Su aptitud, aunque algo tosca y seca, no le parecía desagradable. No pareció prestar atención a la presentación de su nivel y…para que negarlo, no era nada feo-…ojala podamos verlo en algún otro momento…-murmuro con un leve brillo curioso en sus ojos.

Uiharu al percatarse de ello, lucho internamente con el fuerte deseo de romper las ilusiones de su querida amiga por el bien de su nueva "OTP YAOI"; y cambio discretamente el tema como una buena amiga.

Ella solo quería que Saten fuera feliz y…y si eso significaba sacrificar su "shipp", estaría dispuesta.

…o eso esperaba….

 **++++++++++++++En algún sitio oscuro++++++++++++++++**

Una pequeña de cabellos castaños abría sus ojos al mundo por primera vez, sintiendo el frio fuera de su incubadora. No estaba asustada ni tampoco demasiado sorprendida. Ella conocía ese nuevo mundo que se le presentaba a pesar de ser su primera vez viéndolo a través de sus propios ojos.

Su apariencia era la de una niña no mayor de 10, mientras que dentro de su mente habían registro de más de 10000 mentes, vivas y muertas; cada una diferente, con sus puntos altos y desperfectos, de los cuales dio origen a su propia y única personalidad como la torre de mando.

Estaba sin prenda alguna y no veía a nadie cerca.

Por lo poco que sabía, ella era la última sister en aquel sitio, las demás parecían estar siendo reubicadas luego de los sucesos inesperados del último experimento.

Suspiro. No quería estar en ese lugar. Especialmente ahora que era consciente de que no estaría cerca de sus "hermanas".

Con pasos torpes y algo lentos, comenzó a salir de ese sitio, ignorando por completo a un Amai Ao trabajando en una notebook nerviosamente en la habitación de al lado.

Ella también quería conocer el mundo exterior como las demás. También quería divertirse y aprender más, también quería _**vivir**_.

Salir de allí no sería tan difícil, todas las sisters conocían los posibles caminos; pero primeramente debía ocuparse de algo.

Andar desnuda por allí, daba algo de frio.

 **++++++++++Horas después/Accelerator++++++++++++++**

Caminaba a pasos lentos y aburridos, bostezando por millonésima vez luego de una intensa y larga charla con el médico con cara de rana. Al parecer, debería soportar por los próximos meses una serie de inyecciones que ayudarían a su metabolismo a mantener un desarrollo más "normal" para su edad, por lo cual iba a tener que frecuentar el hospital cada ciertos días.

Creía recordar algo sobre "cuerpo", "edad", "reproducción", "ayuda" y "hormonas" en una misma oración, por lo que apenas la última palabra fue mencionada, casi la mitad de su cerebro se apago, perdiéndose en pensamientos más interesantes.

Si era sincera, nada de lo que Heaven Canceller le pudiera decir respecto al tema lograría emocionarla o motivarla, se había resignado a su vida y cuerpo finalmente, así que no le interesaban ninguno de los tratamientos experimentales que este y Ciudad Academia le ofrecían.

"Como si reproducirse como conejos fuera lo más importante en la vida…bah! Pura mierda!" pensó, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

No era como si tuviera motivos o alguien por quien debería siquiera considerar aquello como una opción.

La imagen mental de cierto erizo dándole ese último golpe ataco su mente repentinamente, logrando que la bolsa con medicina que traía en su mano terminara completamente pulverizada y en la basura.

_...lo castrare si lo llego a ver…-siseo con un brillo sádico en sus ojos. Lo único que realmente le interesaba de Touma en ese preciso momento, era tenerlo entre sus manos para hacerlo polvo y recuperar su antigua imagen.

Gracias a su "heroico" apto en el camino al hospital no le habían dejado de molestar aquellos patéticos skill out y su almuerzo/desayuno tuvo que trasladarse a una azotea abandonada. (y es que aplastar huesos era de mal gusto mientras comía).

Apretó los dientes mientras se disponía a ir a la tienda más cercana. Necesitaba un café con urgencia.

"La próxima vez que lo vea, te matare sin piedad…" pensó con una leve sonrisa. Kamijou Touma se vería perfecto con un par de huesos aplastados y sangre cubriéndolo por completo, no?

El no quería que dañara a la Railgun ni a esas muñecas. Bien. Ahora lo dañaría solo a él.

Así, todo el mundo gana….cierto?

 **++++++++++++++++++Hospital++++++++++++++++++++++**

Un recién dado de alta, siente un escalofrío por completo recorrerlo en lo que terminaba de firmar para su salida. No sabía el porqué, pero juraría que sintió como si algo malo estuviera por pasarle, aunque no hubiera peligro cerca.

Suspiro con pesadez, comenzando a pesar que quizás tanta mala suerte lo volvería paranoico. No debía ser nada serio….o eso esperaba.

_ah…Fukoda…-se resigno a su destino mientras seguía el rumbo a su hogar; pasando de largo al hecho de que a pocos metros suyo, cierta electromaster salía rumbo a su propio destino nuevamente.

 **Notas finales: Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto. Ya ni sé si aún recuerdan este fic pero…bueno. Muchas cosas, largo de explicar u-u en fin!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! la verdad no sabía muy bien como seguirle pero…con algo de suerte intentare llegar hasta el fin del Arco de Last Order antes de Año nuevo :´v (e incluso lo dudo, pero bueno…).**

 **No hay mucho que decir la verdad, excepto que quizás hice algo perezosa a Yuriko pero no me odien. Según la novela y creo que el anime, cuando Last se queda con Accelerator, el despierta luego del mediodía, ya que ella dice algo como "Buenos días! O debería decir tardes…" así que…xD**

 **Lo de su mano…bueno. No sé qué tan avanzado este la medicina en ciudad Academia pero algo de adormecimiento luego de estar sin mover una parte del cuerpo es normal. Nada raro.**

 **Sobre lo de Saten….no sé. Me gusto el cameo de Accelerator x Saten y le doy alas (¿?) tienen cosas en común pero siguen siendo crack xD en este momento ella aun cuidaba a Febri con las demás.**

 **Por cierto, ya lo mencione pero lo reiterare. No tomare en cuenta NADA prácticamente del manga de Accelerator. Apenas avanza y no podre usar la info en ese estado. Quizás en algún otro posible proyecto, pero ahora no.**

 **Con OTP (para quienes no lo saben) se refiere a una pareja que ama, ya sea una pareja real y canónica como simple deseo como fan. Shipp es cuando juntas a dos personas o personajes porque consideras que harían buena pareja por x motivo. Puede ser canónica como solo fantasía de fans.**

 **Sobre Last Order, no se muchos detalles sobre "el como" escapo, pero quise darle este punto de vista. Me disculpo si fue errado u-u**

 **Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza y por si este cap es medio aburrido, pero es que solo es una intro. En el siguiente comenzamos el salseo que nos gusta y "ya saben quien" aparecerá –w-**

 **Como sea, aun merezco review? :´v**


End file.
